Perfectly Loved
by etoya
Summary: -SemiAU/Sasunaru-Saat terjadi pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah karena  ramalan peramal Negara Api, Naruto kecil terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebelas tahun berlalu, Naruto dewasa bertemu dengan seseorang yang merubah hidupnya. full summary inside
1. Prophecy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke/Naruto

Rate : T (akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita)

Universe : Semi-AU., dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inyuasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, mungkin shonen-ai

Beta-ed by : fariacchi

Summary :

Saat terjadi pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah karena ramalan peramal Negara Api, Naruto kecil terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebelas tahun berlalu, Naruto tumbuh dewasa dengan kurangnya nutrisi yang mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Kurangnya perhatian, sering dihina, dan perlakuan yang tidak tidak sepantasnya yang diterima Naruto menjadikan Naruto sosok yang rendah diri.

**Perfectly Loved **

by Etoya

**Chapter 1 – Prophecy **

**#**

**Peramal Negara Api meramalkan Dunia akan berada di dalam kekuasaan Silu****man Rubah jika Penguasa tidak menyadari kekeliruan mereka di dunia ini. Kehancuran dunia tak terelakan dan Siluman Rubah akan menjadi penguasa yang baru.**

**Para pemimpin Negara Api beserta Negara lain dan suku siluman selain siluman Rubah tidak menyukai ramalan ini. Mereka melakukan hal yang pertama terlintas dalam pikiran mereka:**

**Memusnahkan suku Siluman Rubah.**

#

Negara Api merupakan Negara besar dibandingkan dengan empat Negara lainnya, yaitu : Negara Bumi, Negara Cahaya, Negara Angin dan Negara Teh. Negara Api adalah negara yang makmur, memiliki dua musim dengan hujan dan matahari bersinar sepanjang tahun. Negara Api dan empat negara lainnya dipimpin oleh Perdana Menteri dengan Raja dan Istana hanya sebagai simbol negara. Negara Api dan negara lainnya memiliki negara-negara bagian yang dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage.

Hokage dipilih dengan rekomendasi Hokage sebelumnya atau atas kesepakatan Para Dewan. Hokage memiliki kekuasan penuh atas negara bagian yang dipimpinnya. Hokage dapat mengundurkan diri atas keinginan sendiri atau bertugas sampai akhir hayatnya. Berbeda dengan Hokage, Para Dewan bertugas sebagai Penasehat Hokage tapi tidak memiliki kekuasaan lebih tinggi dari Hokage. Para Dewan menjabat sampai mereka meninggal dan akan digantikan oleh keluarga mereka sendiri.

Hokage memiliki Pasukan Pelindung yaitu ANBU. Mereka bertugas untuk melindungi Hokage dan negara bagian tempat mereka tinggal. Namun, jika diperlukan mereka akan bertugas melindungi _Negara_. Tidak semua orang dapat menjadi anggota Pasukan Pelindung ANBU, mereka dipilih dengan tahapan yang sangat sulit.

Pasukan Pelindung ANBU dipimpin oleh Komandan Tertinggi yang dipilih berdasarkan kemampuan, intelektual dan loyalitas terhadap Hokage. Komandan Tertinggi ANBU sendiri yang akan melindungi Hokage. Komandan Tertinggi ANBU selain bertanggung jawab terhadap keselamatan Hokage dan keamanan negara bagiannya, juga menjadi bagian dalam Divisi Pertahanan Negara Api yang bertugas melindungi Negara Api jika ada serangan dari negara lain. Setiap negara memiliki hierarki pemerintahan yang hampir sama dengan Negara Api. Mereka memiliki Pemimpin Negara dan Divisi Pertahanan sendiri. Hanya istilahnya yang berbeda antara negara satu dengan _ negara yang lainnya. _

Divisi Pertahanan Negara Api akan bekerja sama dengan Divisi Pertahanan negara lain jika dirasa ada bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan negara mereka.

Selain empat negara besar ada beberapa negara-negara kecil yang menjadi bagian dalam dunia ini, seperti Negara Salju, Negara Suara, Negara Kincir Angin dan lain-lain. Selain dihuni oleh manusia, negara-negara kecil ini ada yang dihuni oleh Suku Siluman. Masing-masing Suku Siluman memiliki Ketua yang mengatur kebijakan bagi sukunya. Biasanya Ketua Suku Siluman dipilih langsung oleh sukunya dan menjabat sampai akhir hayatnya.

Para Suku Siluman ini ada yang bekerja sama untuk menjalan suatu pemerintahan negara yang murni ditinggali oleh para Suku Siluman. Mereka juga bekerja sama dengan manusia dalam berbagai hal seperti menjalankan Pemerintahan, perdagangan dan lain-lain. Ada juga para Suku Siluman yang lebih senang tinggal mengasingkan diri dalam suatu permukiman dan tidak ingin terlibat dengan politik, ekonomi dan sosial dengan negara tertentu.

_Well_, sebagai Suku Siluman, mereka dianugrahi dengan hal-hal istimewa yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa, seperti Kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan yang dimiliki oleh Suku Siluman Tupai, Kekuatan otot yang dimiliki oleh Suku Siluman Ikan atau Kekuatan Penetralisir yang dimiliki oleh Suku Siluman Rubah. Dukungan Suku Siluman tertentu diperebutkan oleh para pemimpin negara-negara karena mereka akan memperkuat pertahanan negara tersebut.

Suku Siluman Rubah yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam kepentingan politik antar negara tersebut memilih mengasingkan diri. Mereka mendirikan permukiman di pedalaman Negara Api dan menutup diri dari dunia luar.

#

Ramalan dari Nenek Chiyo dijaga rapat sehingga tidak tersebar luas. Hanya para pemimpin negara dan Ketua Suku Siluman yang mengetahui tentang ramalan ini. Tidak lama setelah ramalan muncul, para pemimpin negara dan Ketua Suku mengadakan pertemuan membahas pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah. Keputusan pertemuan itu, mereka sepakat menyerang Suku Siluman Rubah dua minggu setelah keputusan itu dibuat.

Dua Minggu kemudian mereka menyerang saat tengah malam, pada saat Suku Siluman Rubah sedang tertidur nyenyak. Saat serangan terjadi Suku Siluman Rubah panik dan menjadikan sasaran empuk untuk diserang.

Saat itu, di pinggiran permukiman suku Rubah yang sedang diserang, ada tiga orang yang mengendap–endap menjauhi pertarungan yang berlangsung tanpa menarik perhatian. Mereka terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki.

Sepasang mata menyadari kepergian tiga orang itu dan mengikuti mereka dengan hati–hati. Dia menghindari pertarungan. Jika ada siluman rubah yang menyerangnya dengan mudah dia mengelak dari serangan yang diarahkan padanya. Namun pandangannya tetap terarah ke tiga orang yang mengendap-endap pergi ke arah hutan.

Ketiga orang itu tiba di perbatasan pemukiman dengan hutan. Orang yang paling tinggi di antara ketiga orang itu berkata kepada orang kedua yang menggandeng tangan anak mereka, "Kushina, kau dan Naruto harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Pergilah ke arah barat selama satu hari perjalanan. Kau akan menemukan sungai. Ikutilah aliran sungai itu ke arah hulu. Di hulu kau akan menemukan rumah persembunyian. Bersembunyilah disana bersama Naruto. Aku akan menyusul ke sana bila keadaan sudah aman."

"Tapi Minato, akan lebih aman jika kita pergi bersama." Kushina memegang lengan atas Minato dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kushina, Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Mereka keluargamu dan mereka telah menerimaku. Setidaknya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka."

"Baiklah. Segeralah menyusul kami kalau keadaan sudah aman." Kushina mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minato dan Minato menempelkan bibirnya ke Kushina.

"Wah... wah..." pemilik sepasang mata yang sejak tadi mengawasi itu akhirnya bersuara sambil bertepuk tangan mengejek.

Minato melepaskan diri dari Kushina dan melihat ke arah suara itu berasal, "Danzou, lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu Minato. Kulihat kau sudah memiliki keluarga yang bahagia di sini," Danzou berkata sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyerang Minato sambil berkata, "Tapi tidak lama lagi kalian akan menjadi mayat keluarga bahagia."

Minato mengisyaratkan Kushina agar segera menyingkir darinya dan mencabut pedangnya seraya mengelak dari serangan Danzou. Danzou melompat mundur ke belakang dan mengambil posisi bertahan. Minato menatap langsung ke arah Danzou dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya sambil berbisik ke Kushina, "Kushina, pergilah sekarang. Aku akan menahannya." Kushina mengangguk dan menggandeng Naruto masuk ke dalam hutan.

Minato mendengar suara semak belukar dilewati dan suara tapak yang semakin menjauh. Dia kembali berkonsentrasi ke musuh di hadapannya. Seseorang dari masa lalunya dan masa lalu yang ingin dia lupakan. Sesaat kemudian Danzou kembali menyerang. Minato mengenyahkan pikirannya dan berkonsentrasi melawan musuhnya demi menyelamatkan Kushina dan Naruto.

**#**

Kushina menggandeng tangan Naruto bergerak cepat melintasi hutan. Matanya menatap ke depan, namun sesekali masih melirik ke arah pertarungan di belakangnya. Suara pertarungan dibelakangnya masih terdengar. Dia bergegas melewati hutan ke arah barat seperti yang Minato beritahukan kepadanya.

"Mama… Mama..." Naruto memanggil tapi Kushina tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Naruto mencoba sekali lagi, "MAMA!"

Kali ini Kushina mendengarnya dan keluar dari alam pikirannya, "Hah... ada apa Naruto?" dia menunduk agar matanya sejajar dengan Naruto. Kushina menatap mata biru Naruto.

"Kaki Naru sakit..." jari kecil Naruto menunjuk ke arah kaki kanannya yang sakit. Kushina melihat ke arah kaki yang ditunjuk Naruto. Ia melihat bercak darah di kaki kanan Naruto.

"Oh, sayang. Maafkan Mama, sepertinya Mama terlalu kuat menarikmu. Kita duduk di sebelah sana. Mama akan mengobati lukamu." Kushina menuntun Naruto ke bawah pohon tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang berdiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kushina selesai mengobati luka Naruto, dari arah belakang terdengar suara, "KUSHINA CEPAT LARI!"

Kushina mengengok ke belakang dan melihat pada saat yang tepat, Danzou menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya. Kushina reflek menghindar, menggendong Naruto dan menjauh dari Danzou. Pedang Danzou mendarat di akar pohon yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan Kushina dan Naruto. Danzou mencabut pedangnya dan mengejar Kushina.

Sementara itu, Minato berlari mengejar Danzou. Dia melihat Danzou sedang mengejar Kushina yang menggendong Naruto. Darah mengalir dari luka di kepala ke wajah Minato, tapi Minato tidak mempedulikannya. Keselamatan Kushina dan Naruto yang menjadi prioritasnya.

_Bodoh, bodoh kau Minato. Kenapa kau bisa–bisanya tertipu oleh tipuan murahan yang dilakukan oleh Danzou. _Minato terus berlari di dalam hutan, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Danzou di depannya. Sekali lagi Minato mengutuk dirinya. _ Kenapa aku melarang Kushina membawa senjata bersamanya saat pelarian ini? Kenapa Kushina memilih sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mematuhi perkataanku ? _

Sementara itu Naruto yang berada dalam gendongan Kushina mulai merasakan ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh Ibunya. Air mata mulai muncul di sudut–sudut matanya. Badan kecilnya mulai gemetaran. Kushina yang merasakan ketakutan dalam diri Naruto, membisikkan kata–kata menenangkan untuk putranya, "Tenang Naruto. Kita tidak akan tertangkap, Papa akan menolong kita. Aku ingin kau mengingat kata-kataku Naruto, apa pun yang terjadi kau harus tetap bertahan hidup, mengerti?" Naruto mengangguk lemah, tapi dirinya menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Sesekali mata Kushina melirik ke belakang untuk mengukur jarak antara dirinya dan Danzou. _Danzou masih tertinggal di belakang, tapi aku tidak bisa berlari terus seperti ini. Tenagaku hampir habis. Aku harus melawannya. Argh…kenapa aku tidak jadi membawa senjata? Bagaimana caranya melawan Danzou? Minato, kau dimana? _Kushina berlari sambil mencari posisi dimana Minato berada dengan _chakra-_nya. _Minato, sulit sekali mencari jejak chakra-mu dengan posisimu di belakang Danzou. _Kushina mulai menyadari adanya pola dalam jejak _chakra_ Minato. _Sepertinya Minato mempunyai rencana. _Kushina berpikir keras, tak lama kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan dia mengerti rencana yang dibuat oleh Minato_. Ok, akan kuikuti rencanamu. _

Sementara itu, Minato berlari sambil bersembunyi di semak–semak belukar. Dia berhati–hati agar Danzou tidak mengetahui dirinya sedang diikuti oleh Minato. Minato mengeluarkan jejak _chakra_ dengan pola tertentu untuk memberi tanda pada Kushina tentang keberadaan dirinya. _Kushina pasti bisa merasakan kehadiranku. Ayolah, Kushina sadarlah. Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu mengenai hal ini. _

Minato tahu dia bisa mempercayai Kushina seperti dia mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Kushina seolah–olah bisa membaca pikirannya dan dengan sedikit petunjuk Kushina bisa menebak kemauan dirinya. Sebenarnya rencana Minato sederhana. Dia akan memberikan Kushina petunjuk yang dibutuhkan. Pria berambut pirang itu berharap _chakra_ yang ditinggalkannya dengan pola tertentu dapat dibaca dan dimengerti oleh Kushina sehingga rencananya berhasil.

_Bagus Kushina, aku senang kau mengerti rencanaku. _Minato tersenyum merasakan _chakra_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Kushina pertanda dia mengerti akan rencana Minato.

Minato memandang hutan di sekelilingnya, mereka—dia, Kushina dan Naruto, banyak menghabiskan waktu di hutan ini untuk berjalan–jalan, berlatih atau mencari makanan. Dia dan Kushina tahu tempat mana saja yang bagus untuk bertarung satu lawan satu atau tempat untuk menjebak lawan. Sekarang Minato berharap Kushina dapat membimbing Danzou menuju tempat jebakan itu. Tempat itu sempurna untuk memojokkan Danzou—lahan lapang yang berakhir dengan tebing curam dekat dengan air terjun.

Minato memperhatikan Kushina berlari berputar untuk membimbing Danzou mencapai tempat penjebakan, sedangkan Minato berlari langsung menuju tempat itu. Sebenarnya Minato dapat lebih cepat tiba di tempat penjebakan, namun dia tidak dapat membiarkan Kushina tak terlindungi dengan Danzou mengejar di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Kushina tiba di tempat yang dimaksud oleh Minato. Danzou belum terlihat di belakangnya, namun _chakra_ yang dirasakan Kushina menandakan Danzou tidak lama lagi akan tiba. Dia menunduk dan meletakan Naruto di belakang pepohonan dan semak belukar, "Naruto jadi anak baik dan diam di sini. Mama akan melawan dengan Paman yang mengejar tadi. Paman tadi tidak akan menangkap kita bertiga, okay?"

"Okay," Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Naru akan jadi anak baik dan diam di sini."

"Anak baik." Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto. Kemudian dia menyerahkan tas dan buku lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Naru, Mama ingin kamu menjaga buku yang berada dalam tas ini."

"Baik Mama, akan Naru jaga." Naruto mengambil dan memeluk tas berisi buku tersebut.

Kushina mengelus sekali lagi kepala anak semata wayangnya dan tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian Minato tiba dibelakang Kushina. Minato berjongkok di sebelah Kushina lalu mengelus kepala Naruto dan mencium kening Naruto. Kushina melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mintao. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdiri karena merasakan Danzou telah tiba.

Pertarungan antara mereka bertiga tak terelakkan. Dari balik pohon Naruto yang berusia tujuh tahun melihat orang tuanya bertarung melawan Paman itu—Danzou. Naruto melihat orang tuanya hampir menang melawan Paman itu. Tapi kemudian Paman itu melihat dirinya dan berlari menghampiri tempat dia bersembunyi. Naruto ketakutan, dia mencoba berlari namun Paman itu ternyata lebih cepat dari dirinya—atau dari orang tuanya yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

Saat tersadar, Naruto sudah berada dalam cengkraman Paman itu. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tangan Paman itu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Dia melihat orang tuanya hanya terdiam tak melakukan sesuatu, "Papa, Mama tolong Naru!" Naru bisa merasakan air matanya hampir keluar.

"Naru sayang, tenanglah. Jangan berontak nanti kau terluka," Ibunya berbicara dengan wajah pucat.

"Kushina, Kushina, Kushina, mengapa kau takut anakmu terluka padahal sebentar lagi dia tidak akan merasakan sakit karena akan mati." Paman itu berbicara dengan menghunuskan pedang ke arah Ibunya.

_Kenapa Mama tidak marah Paman menghunuskan pedang ke Mama. Biasanya Mama marah saat Papa melakukan hal yang sama. _Mendadak raut wajah Naruto berubah. Dia teringat sesuatu yang diberitahu ibunya tadi.

"…_Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan hidup..."_

Naruto memperhatikan kalau Paman itu dan kedua orang tuanya tidak menaruh perhatian padanya._ Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. _Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar–lebar dan menggigit tangan si Paman—Danzou yang mencengkeramnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Danzou yang kaget melepaskan cengkramannya. Naruto memeluk tas dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari sekencang dan sejauh mungkin dari Paman itu. Dia menutup matanya dan tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia sedang menatap sungai yang berada di bawahnya. Dia terjatuh dari tebing. Saat dia menengok ke belakang, dia melihat Ibu dan Ayahnya menatapnya dan menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih dirinya.

"NARUTO…!"

Hanya itu yang dia dengar, setelah itu hanya air yang diingatnya.

**#**

**11 tahun kemudian**

"HEI!"

"HEI! BANGUN!" tak lama Kemudian terdengar suara tendangan.

"HEI, BANGUN PEMALAS!"

"Iya, iya, Naru bangun." Pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru itu membuka matanya.

Udara dingin menggerogoti tubuhnya. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk dan menghapus kantuk dari matanya. Dia mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang membangunkannya. Sosok yang dia lihat bukanlah sosok yang dia ingin temui di pagi hari musim dingin.

Tiga orang siluman berdiri di depannya, di dalam gua yang dia tempati selama musim dingin. Seorang siluman yang membangunkan dirinya sedang memandangnya, sedangkan dua orang temannya sedang melihat dan menyentuh persedian makanan untuk musim dingin yang dirinya simpan di sisi lain gua.

Saat salah satu siluman ingin memakan apel yang diambilnya dari tumpukan persedian makanan, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah siluman itu, "Jangan dimakan. Itu persediaan makanan musim dingin milik Naru!" Pemuda itu mencoba mengambil buah dari genggaman siluman itu. Siluman itu hanya mendecak dan menampar pemuda pirang itu terhempas sampai ke sisi gua tempatnya tidur tadi.

"Oof!" Punggung Naruto terbentur dinding gua. Naruto berusaha menahan sakit. Siluman itu berjalan menghampirinya dan menunduk agar matanya sejajar dengan Naruto, "Naru-chan…" sambil menjenggut rambutnya, "tujuan kami kesini adalah ingin memakai gua ini untuk pesta tahun baru kami yang akan berlangsung nanti malam. Persediaan makanan musim dinginmu termasuk dalam paket yang akan kami gunakan dalam gua ini." Siluman itu melepaskan rambut Naruto dan berdiri, "Pergilah. Kehadiranmu tidak diharapkan disini."

Naruto menatap siluman itu, "Tapi di luar dingin dan Naru belum makan."

"Kalau begitu carilah tempat lain yang lebih hangat dan yang ada makanannya. Sekarang pergilah! Sebelum saudara–saudaraku menendangmu keluar."

Naruto terlihat ragu–ragu sesaat, tapi dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar gua. Saat berada di mulut gua salah satu siluman itu menendangnya sehingga dia terhempas dengan muka menghadap ke salju.

Pemuda pirang itu bangun perlahan dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan salju. Tubuh kurusnya langsung menggigil kedinginan. Dia hanya mengenakan _kimono_ lusuh tipis yang bahkan dekat dengan perapian pun masih terasa dingin. Naruto tidak mengenakan sandal. Kakinya kedinginan, walaupun sudah terbiasa tapi musim dingin tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun lalu. Memang sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia diusir dari guanya ke luar dalam cuaca dingin.

Dia berjalan ke dalam hutan bersalju. _Lebih baik Naru kembali ke Pohon Sugi daripada kedinginan di_ _sini. Naru harus mencari makanan dimana? Sekarang masih musim dingin. Orang–orang desa tidak akan suka bertemu dengan Naru sekarang. _Naruto menghela napas. _Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencari di tempat pembuangan sampah. Sepertinya itu lebih baik daripada tidak makan sama sekali._

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sampai di Pohon Sugi tempat tidurnya selain musim dingin. Dia menuju celah kecil yang biasa dia masuki dan merangkak ke dalam.

Pohon sugi itu memang sudah tua, namun pohon itu masih kokoh. Batangnya besar dan diantara akar–akar pohon itu ada celah yang bisa dimasuki Naruto yang bertubuh kurus dan terdapat jalan kecil (hanya Naruto yang bisa melewatinya) yang akan menghubungkannya dengan celah di bagian batang di dalam Pohon Sugi. Celah itu terdapat ditengah batang Pohon Sugi dan ada lubang di salah satu sisinya, sehingga ada perputaran udara dan cahaya bisa menerangi bagian dalam pohon tersebut. Di celah itu, Naruto hanya bisa berjongkok karena jika berdiri tidak cukup. Dia juga bisa tertidur di celah itu jika melingkarkan tubuhnya.

Naruto menuju ruangan luas di pohon itu dan mengambil buku lusuh yang selalu menemaninya. Dia tidak bisa membaca isi buku itu atau dia tidak tahu apa isi buku itu. Namun, yang jelas itu buku yang penting bagi dirinya.

Dia membuka beberapa halaman, menatapnya sebentar kemudian ditutupnya lagi. Tak lama dia melingkarkan badannya dan memeluk buku itu kemudian tertidur.

**#**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sasu__N__aru is __L__ove_

Author's Note :

Chapter 1 ini eto edit, tapi tidak merubah garis besar cerita. _Well_, mungkin ada banyak pertanyaan tentang bahasa kekanak-kanakan yang Naruto gunakan, tapi akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Baca chaper selanjutnya untuk tahu lebih banyak ya


	2. Encounter

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke/Naruto

Rate : T (akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita)

Universe : Semi-AU., dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inyuasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, mungkin shonen-ai

Beta-ed by : fariacchi

Summary :

Saat terjadi pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah karena ramalan peramal Negara Api, Naruto kecil terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Sebelas tahun berlalu, Naruto tumbuh dewasa dengan kurangnya nutrisi yang mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Kurangnya perhatian, sering dihina, dan perlakuan yang tidak tidak sepantasnya yang diterima Naruto menjadikan Naruto sosok yang rendah diri. Kemudian saat musim dingin terparah melanda, Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mengubah hidupnya dan hidup orang itu.

**Perfectly Loved **

by Etoya

**Chapter 2 – Encounter**

**#**

Musim dingin bukanlah musim kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke. Udara dingin di bulan Januari yang menusuk tulang itu mulai mengganggu. Melihat api di perapian mulai mengecil dari balik buku yang dibacanya, Sasuke beranjak dari sofanya untuk menambah kayu. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia kembali ke sofanya yang empuk dan hangat hanya untuk menyadari bahwa tehnya telah habis. Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke beranjak ke dapur untuk mengisi ulang tehnya.

Dapur yang dituju tidak jauh dari posisinya duduk—hanya butuh beberapa langkah saja. Memang, rumah peristirahatan ini lebih kecil dari rumahnya yang berada di Konoha. Dalam waktu 5 menit, Sasuke sudah bisa mengelilingi rumah ini sebanyak dua kali. Tidak, Sasuke tidak berlebihan. Rumah dua lantainya di Konoha luasnya sekitar 400 meter persegi. Bahkan, itu belum termasuk luas halamannya.

_Well,_ selalu ada 'tapi' di setiap cerita, bagaimana pun kondisi rumah peristirahatan ini, Uchiha Sasuke harus tinggal selama minimal ENAM BULAN.

Demi dewa. Itu adalah perintah yang sangat tidak masuk akal untuknya. Sasuke diminta—coret itu, dipaksa—garisbawahi, untuk cuti oleh Hokage Konoha. Bahkan, _Yang Terhormat_ Hokage sampai serius menjadikan cutinya itu sebagai misi. Hal ini dilakukan Hokage agar Sasuke secara psikologis masih merasa bekerja padahal sebenarnya dia sedang cuti.

Ironis, bukan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah seharusnya Hokage bersyukur ada seseorang yang rela kerja duapuluhempat jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu? Tapi tidak—Hokage pemabuk itu tidak berpikir demikian. Dia lebih suka mengirim seseorang itu cuti entah dimana selama enam bulan tanpa melakukan apapun. Lalu, setelah berbagai macam paksaan, ancaman, pukulan dan tendangan, untuk menyuruhnya berlibur, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan memilih pergi melaksanakan 'misi'-nya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak membutuhkan semua uang yang dihasilkannya dari 'misi' ini. Tidak—ia masih bisa membiayai hidupnya sendiri dan pasangannya (jika memang dia punya) sampai cicitnya tanpa perlu bekerja. Bukan uang yang memotivasinya untuk mengambil tawaran Hokage itu.

Motivasi sebenarnya ada akibat para penggemar wanitanya yang sudah mendengar mengenai 'misi' itu dan bersikeras mulai menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sasuke. Mulai dari sekedar berbicara, sampai mengejar paksa atau bahkan mengikat dirinya.

Memang, Uchiha Sasuke merupakan pria idaman setiap wanita (atau bahkan pria) di Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki mata segelap malam yang akan menghanyutkan jika terlalu lama menatapnya, berambut hitam, berkulit putih pucat—seperti halnya keluarga Uchiha pada umumnya, dengan postur tubuh tegap dan tinggi 180 sentimeter. Sasuke bekerja sebagai Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU Negara Bagian Konoha. Ditambah dia merupakan keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu klan terbesar dan terkaya dari Konoha.

Awalnya Sasuke berhasil menghindari para penggemar wanitanya dan tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Tapi—entah apa yang ditawarkan oleh Hokage kepada para wanita itu, mereka mulai mengejar dirinya dengan ekstrim. Sebenarnya Sasuke dapat menghindari mereka dengan mudah, jika saja—tolong garisbawahi—jika saja Karin bukan salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja, bagaimana Sasuke bisa bersembunyi dari kemampuan Karin yang dapat mendeteksi dan melacak _chakra_ semua orang?

Jadi, demi kesehatan jiwa dan raganya, Sasuke akhirnya menerima 'misi' tersebut—meski dengan berat hati. Tapi, hei, hidupnya dipertaruhkan di sini! Jika dia menolak lagi, Sasuke yakin Hokage akan membuatnya menderita dengan menyuruh dirinya pergi bersama para wanita obsesif itu.

Kembali ke awal cerita, Sasuke akan terjebak di rumah peristirahatan entah apa itu selama enam bulan ke depan. Baiklah, sebenarnya bukan 'entah apa'. Sasuke masih mengenal daerah ini. Rumah ini bahkan masih milik keluarganya, hanya dengan tambahan keterangan sudah tidak ditinggali selama sekitar 20 tahun terakhir. Rumah kecil ini sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai tempat pelarian dan persembunyian milik keluarganya.

Kalau ada alasan lain Sasuke memutuskan menerima 'misi' dari Hokage, itu adalah daerah yang dipilihnya untuk menghabiskan masa cutinya. Sasuke merasa membutuhkan ketenangan. Memang sudah keputusannya untuk tenggelam dalam bekerja di Konoha (dan dengan ekstra kerepotan yang diakibatkan dari para penggemar wanitanya), namun jika ada—dan kebetulan dipaksa—untuk cuti, Sasuke ingin memastikan dirinya akan menikmati masa cutinya.

Sampai sejauh ini, Sasuke masih akan menikmatinya. Itu jika saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa letak rumah peristirahatan ini berada di perbatasan antara Negara Api dan Negara Salju. Dengan kata lain, musim dingin di tempat ini akan lebih dingin dan lebih panjang dari daerah lain di Negara Api. Dan tentu, musim dingin bukanlah musim kesukaan Uchiha Sasuke. Entah dia harus menyesal atau tidak untuk benar-benar berakhir di tempat peristirahatan ini.

Di dapur, Sasuke menuang teh ke dalam gelasnya dan akan segera kembali ke sofanya, jika telinganya tidak menangkap suara ganjil dari arah luar. Sasuke mengintip dari jendela dapur. Suasana di luar memang gelap, tapi dia yakin di dekat tempat sampahnya terlihat sekelebat bayangan. Merasa mungkin dia hanya salah lihat, Sasuke memutuskan berbalik dan kembali dengan gelas tehnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yakin asal suara itu memang dari arah tempat sampahnya.

Sasuke mengambil pisau dapur dari tempatnya dan berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu dapur yang akan langsung menuju tempat sampah. Membuka pintu dapur sedikit, Sasuke berharap bayangan di dekat tempat sampahnya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dia mengintip melalui celah pintu—cahaya yang menerobos ke arah tempat sampah membantunya menemukan sosok bayangan yang tampak mengacak-acak—atau mencari sesuatu—di tempat sampahnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke terus mengamati sosok bayangan itu. Kemudian Sasuke melihat sosok tersebut menemukan sesuatu dan memasukannya ke mulutnya.

_Sepertinya dia menemukan apel yang tadi tidak jadi kumakan karena ada ulatnya. Sepertinya dia lapar, lebih baik aku menegurnya, _pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu dapurnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bayangan yang tadinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di tempat sampahnya perlahan berbalik dengan ketakutan dan keterkejutan terpancar di wajahnya.

Kini sosok itu jelas tergambar di hadapan Sasuke. Sosok itu sepertinya setengah siluman atau siluman dengan rambut agak berantakan dan tergerai panjang sampai pinggang, serta dengan pakaian seperti _kimono_ lusuh dan tampak terlalu tipis untuk dipakai saat musim dingin. Sasuke memperhatikan bahwa di antara rambut sosok itu ada sepasang ada telinga rubah dan di balik badan kurusnya tampak ekor —yang tampak bergerak gelisah.

Sosok itu menelan apel yang tadi ditemukannya dan mulai berbicara, "Ma—maaf… Na—Naru lapar. Ja-jadi Naru me-mencari makanan di sini-ii." Kedua tangan sosok itu bertautan dan bergerak menunjukkan kegelisahannya sementara kepalanya tertunduk.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sosok kurus di depannya. Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata apa pun, tubuh sosok yang menyebut dirinya Naru itu tiba-tiba saja limbung dan jatuh di tanah bersalju.

Sasuke menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring di tanah itu dan mengangkatnya. Dia sedikit terkejut. _Tubuhnya hampir membiru. _

Merengut sedikit, Sasuke akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah peristirahatannya yang hangat—dengan sosok pemuda tak sadarkan diri dalam dekapannya.

**#**

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dengan membawa dua gelas teh hangat. Satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk sosok yang terbaring di dipan dekat jendela. Sasuke meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di meja kecil di sebelah dipan. Kemudian dia mendekatkan bangku malas ke sisi tempat berbaring itu. Setelah mengambil posisi yang nyaman, Sasuke mulai membuka bukunya—hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukannya sampai sosok itu sadar kembali.

Beberapa kali, Sasuke mengangkat pandangan dari baris tulisan di bukunya. Sasuke sudah membungkus tubuh sosok itu dengan beberapa lapis selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Agaknya, jika Sasuke terlambat menemukan sosok itu, mungkin sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Sasuke sudah memeriksa tubuh sosok itu, tidak ada luka atau darah yang berbahaya—hanya ada bekas pukulan di sekitar perut yang bekasnya sudah membiru. Beberapa saat berlalu ketika akhirnya Sasuke menutup buku di tangannya. Percuma meneruskan membaca jika tidak ada satu kata pun yang diingat dalam otaknya.

Sasuke memperhatikan mahluk yang terbaring di depannya. Wajah yang tadi tidak terlihat dengan jelas, sekarang bisa diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Kedua kuping dan ekornya berbulu warna oranye dengan rambut yang sepertinya berwarna pirang kusam. Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang pipi sosok itu dan mengelusnya—wajahnya kotor, ibu jari Sasuke membersihkan sebagian kotoran dari pipi itu. Akhirnya terlihat samar tiga garis di pipi kiri itu. Kening Sasuke berkerut. Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang pipi kanan dan mulai melakukan hal yang sama, lalu terlihat tiga garis serupa. Tiga pasang garis itu seperti membentuk kumis di wajah sosok itu.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menyandarkan badannya ke kursi malas. Tangannya bertautan di depannya dan dia meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Kening Sasuke berkerut—dia tidak suka dengan fakta yang berada di depan matanya ini.

Tidak salah lagi sosok yang dihadapannya setengah siluman. Garis-garis di kedua wajahnya, kuping dan ekornya membuktikan hal itu. Dan dia bukan dari perkawinan sembarang siluman. Dia setengah siluman rubah. _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukankah sebelas tahun yang lalu suku siluman rubah telah dibantai habis?_

Sekarang sudah banyak suku siluman yang menikah dan mempunyai anak dengan manusia. Anak hasil perkawinan mereka menjadi setengah siluman atau murni manusia. Siluman berdarah murni hanya dihasilkan dari pernikahan sesama siluman. Para setengah siluman ini memiliki ciri fisik sama dengan manusia, perbedaannya mereka memiliki kuping, ekor atau tanda binatang yang menjadi setengah darah mereka. Ambil contoh siluman rubah yang sedang berbaring di hadapan Sasuke itu. Dia memiliki ciri fisik manusia tapi memiliki kuping dan ekor berwarna oranye serta garis-garis di wajah seperti kumis.

Setengah siluman memiliki anugerah khusus suku siluman yang menjadi setengah darah mereka. Biasanya kekuatan mereka tidak sekuat siluman murni. Mereka juga harus berlatih menggunakan _chakra_-nya seperti manusia belajar mengenai _chakra_. Siluman murni sudah dapat menggunakan _chakra _dan memanipulasinya sejak masih kecil.

Lalu ada manusia seperti klan Uchiha, keluarga Sasuke, yang memiliki keahlian garis-darah-khusus yaitu _Sharingan_. Walaupun memiliki keahlian garis-darah-khusus Sasuke tidak dapat langsung menggunakannya karena dibutuhkan _chakra _dan kondisi tertentu. Selain _Sharingan_, masih ada garis-darah-khusus yaitu _Byakugan_ dan _Rin__n__egan_.

Sasuke mengingat jika ada berita atau laporan yang mengabarkan ada siluman atau setengah siluman yang dikabarkan lolos dari pemusnahan sebelas tahun yang lalu._ Apa terjadi keajaiban dan anak ini selamat dari pembantaian sebelas tahun yang lalu? Tapi jika dilihat dari fisik anak ini, sangat mustahil dia sudah lahir sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dia terlihat seperti baru berumur 12-13 tahun, berarti ada siluman rubah yang menyelamatkannya. Berarti ada siluman rubah yang merupakan orang tua anak ini yang selamat?_

Sasuke menatap wajah sosok yang masih tidak sadar itu. _Sebaiknya aku tanyakan waktu dia sudah terbangun_, putusnya.

Puas, Sasuke menyandarkan badan dan melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya. Tampaknya dia akan berjaga semalaman di bangku malas ini, jadi tidak ada salahnya mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Kemudian pikiran Sasuke mulai melayang.

Dunia yang ditinggalinya sekarang sangat kotor. Baik kotor dari pencemaran lingkungan maupun kotor dari perbuatan jahat mahluk yang menghuninya. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung puluhan tahun.

Siluman rubah yang dimusnahkan sebelas tahun lalu, memiliki peran besar dalam keseimbangan alam karena mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menetralisir. Tempat tinggal mereka sangat bersih, dan mereka begitu hati-hati dalam memanfaatkan alam. Selain itu, mereka hidup berdampingan dan saling menghormati satu sama lain serta turut menjaga kelestarian alamnya.

Kemudian kabar dan ramalan itu tersebar luas, Suku Siluman Rubah dikabarkan sedang merencakan untuk melakukan pemberontakan dan mendeklarasikan perang ke setiap negara. Negara Api dan Negara lainnya bersatu dibantu oleh Divisi Pertahanan dan suku siluman, mereka melakukan pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah. Negara Api dan Negara lainnya mulai melakukan pembantaian terhadap mahluk yang dicurigai sebagai siluman rubah atau siluman rubah yang menyamar. Jika anak di depannya ini setengah siluman, berarti salah satu dari orang tuanya merupakan siluman rubah.

Sasuke sendiri tidak menyimpan dendam atau apa pun pada siluman rubah. Dia masih sebelas tahun saat kabar itu peristiwa itu terjadi. Informasi yang dia dapat dari buku koleksi keluarganya tentang Suku Siluman Rubah, mereka mahluk yang sangat peduli lingkungan dan sangat menghormati satu sama lain, sangat berbeda dengan buku lain yang dia dapat dari perpustakaan umum atau toko buku yang menjelaskan Suku Siluman Rubah adalah mahluk barbar yang suka berperang. _Well_, tidak ada mahluk barbar yang melestarikan lingkungan. Sasuke lebih percaya pada buku yang sudah menjadi koleksi keluarganya—setidaknya itu lebih dulu dicetak daripada buku yang beredar di tempat umum.

_Melihat kondisi badan anak ini, sepertinya penduduk di desa ini tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Dan kenapa gaya bicaranya masih kekanak-kanakan seperti itu? Apa orang tuanya tidak mengajarkannya? Atau memang gaya bicaranya memang seperti itu? Anak yang aneh. Tapi, jika dia berhasil bertahan hidup selama ini dari penduduk desa berarti dia anak yang kuat. _

Begitu banyak hal berputar di benak Sasuke hingga pemuda itu hampir tidak sadar ketika perlahan kelopak matanya menutup.

**#**

Di tengah malam, Sasuke terbangun dari tidur ayamnya karena mendengar suara yang berasal dari sosok yang tertidur pulas. Dia melihat sosok itu membuka matanya dan sepertinya tidak menyadari dirinya.

Sasuke mengelus kepalanya dan membisikan kata–kata menenangkan, "Sssst… tidak apa–apa. Kau baik-baik saja. Ini, minumlah teh hangat." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan mendekatkan gelas teh yang sudah dihangatkannya.

Sosok kurus itu meneguk beberapa kali dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari gelas yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke masih mendekatkan gelas yang berisi teh ke mulutnya, "Minum beberapa teguk lagi dan kau boleh kembali tidur." Sosok yang terbaring itu mengikuti seperti yang diperintahkan dan kembali tidur. Sasuke meletakkan kepala kecil berambut pirang kusam itu dibantal dengan lembut dan meletakkan gelas kembali di meja kecil di sebelah dipan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke sudah menutup matanya kembali di kursi malasnya.

**#**

Sinar matahari bersinar dari jendela di sisi kirinya. Sosok itu terbangun dengan ekspresi kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia melihat beberapa lapis selimut hangat di tubuhnya, tempat tidur empuk tempatnya berbaring, kamar besar yang nyaman dengan penghangat. Dia berusaha memanggil ingatannya dari malam sebelumnya, bagaimana dirinya bisa berkahir di tempat itu.

Lamunan sosok itu terhenti saat dia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu dan muncul sosok pria berambut hitam yang dilihatnya semalam memegang nampan dengan mangkuk sup dan gelas menuju ke arahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa gugup melihat pria tinggi besar dan berbadan tegap itu menghampiri dirinya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi malas dan meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di sebelah dipan. Dia melihat ke arah sosok yang ekspresi wajahnya menggambarkan kebingungan, takut dan terkejut, "Kau sudah bangun?" suara baritonnya yang lembut terdengar. Tangan Sasuke menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening dan menyentuh kening sosok berambut pirang kusam itu, "Bagus, nampaknya kau tidak demam."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mangkuk sup di meja kecil. Sosok kecil itu memperhatikan setiap gerakannya dengan curiga.Tak berapa lama Sasuke mendekatkan sendok yang berisi sup ke mulut pemuda beramput pirang kusam itu, "Buka mulutmu."

Sosok kecil itu menggeleng—tidak biasanya dia diperlakukan seperti ini, "Na-Naru tidak lapar."

_GROAK__. _

Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. _Aduh, kenapa perut Naru tidak mau berkompromi sekarang. Biarpun Naru lapar tapi Naru tidak bisa makan makanan yang diberikan olehnya. _

"Kau lapar." Itu adalah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. "Berhenti berbohong dan makanlah." Sasuke mendekatkan kembali sendok sup ke arah mulutnya.

Untuk sesaat, sosok berambut pirang kusam itu ragu–ragu, tapi membuka mulutnya, "Naru makan sendiri saja."

Tangan sosok itu menggenggam sendok perlahan. Saat mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba saja sendok itu terlepas dari genggaman dan terjatuh ke tempat tidur—meninggalkan noda bekas sup.

Sosok itu merasakan ketakutan menjalari tubuhnya._Apa dia akan memukul Naru? __Apa sebaiknya Naru minta maaf saja?_

Sasuke menatap mata biru sosok itu, sekarang mata itu tampak memantulkan ketakutan yang tergambar jelas. Sebelum sosok itu sempat berkata apa pun, Sasuke lebih dulu berkata, "Kau terlalu lemah." Sasuke mengambil sendok yang terjatuh dan menyendokkan sup lagi. "Biar aku saja."

Tanpa membantah sosok bertubuh kurus itu mengikuti perkataan Sasuke dan memakan supnya. Dalam waktu singkat supnya habis.

_GROAK__._

"Masih lapar?"

Sosok berambut pirang itu menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang untuk berhenti berbohong, kan?" sahut Sasuke tajam.

Sosok bertubuh kurus itu melihat pria di depannya dengan takut-takut dan diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengurangi kekesalan pria itu. Tak lama terdengar suara baritone Sasuke, "Kau masih lapar. Aku akan mengambil supnya lagi." Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari kursi malas dengan membawa mangkuk sup yang kosong.

Mata biru itu mengikuti gerakan pria itu sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu awal dia datang.

_Dia baik mau menolong Naru. Naru belum pernah makan sup seenak itu. Sepertinya dia penduduk baru di desa ini, Naru belum pernah melihatnya. Setelah tenaga Naru pulih, Naru akan membalas kebaikannya. Naru harap dia belum dengar cerita apa–apa tentang Naru dari penduduk desa. _

Tak lama kemudian pria itu masuk kembali dengan membawa semangkuk sup dan proses sebelumnya terulang. Pria itu menyuapinya sampai supnya habis.

"Masih mau nambah?"

Sosok berambut pirang itu menggeleng. Kemudian, sosok itu bergerak untuk beranjak dari dipan tempatnya berbaring.

Namun, belum sempat kakinya menyentuh tanah, Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke kening sosok itu.

"Tidur."

Sosok itu tersentak dan memegang kening kena jentikan jari tadi. "Tapi… Naru belum kerja untuk membalasnya."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, tapi lebih memilih mengabaikannya, "Tidur."

"Ta… tapi…"

"TIDUR." Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Perlahan-lahan sosok bermata biru itu kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya.

**#**

Selesai membeli barang–barang yang dibutuhkan dan beberapa kali menghindar dari serangan _fangirl_-nya di jalan, Sasuke bernapas lega keluar dari pintu desa dan menuju ke rumah peristirahatannya.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke sampai di rumahnya, hanya untuk mendapati kalau rumahnya kosong. Sasuke mencari di setiap ruangan dan di sekeliling rumah, namun dia tidak mendapati sosok yang dicarinya.

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya setelah memutuskan bahwa sosok itu pasti sudah pergi. _Biarlah dia pergi_, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke membereskan belajaannya di dapur dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke sosok yang menghilang itu. Sasuke mengingat dengan jelas, anak itu hanya memakai _kimono_ tipis tanpa alas kaki di udara yang dingin. Walaupun dirinya seorang prajurit yang terlatih tidak akan mau pergi ke luar tanpa pelindung dari udara dingin—jika dirinya mempunyai pilihan.

Merasa terganggu dengan pikirannya mengenai sosok itu, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencarinya ke hutan.

_Kemana dia pergi? _

Sasuke melihat jejak kaki di salju menuju hutan. Dia juga merasakan jejak _chakra_ di jejak kaki itu. Sasuke bergegas mengikuti jejak yang menuju hutan bersalju.

Setelah beberapa saat mengikuti jejak, Sasuke melihat sosok kecil yang dicarinya di kejauhan. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sosok itu. Sosok yang dituju sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya, Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya dan berhenti di sebelahnya.

Sosok bermata biru itu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya. Mata birunya tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejut dan takut melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

_Apa yang telah Naru lakukan sampai dia mengejar kemari? Naru hanya ingin pulang dan tidur, suhunya sudah mulai dingin di_ _malam hari._

"Tu-Tuan, Naru berbuat salah apa?" Kepalanya tertunduk seakan salju dikakinya lebih menarik, tangannya saling bertautan dan ekornya bergerak dengan gelisah. Sosok berambut pirang itu sudah memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan menimpanya. Perlakuan buruk penduduk desa sudah membayangi benaknya.

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan?"

Sosok di hadapan Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "Na-Naru mau pulang." Dia menautkan tangannnya dan menatap Sasuke, "Apa pekerjaan Naru kurang?" Sosok itu berharap Sasuke akan menagih sisa pekerjaannya dan membiarkan dirinya beristirahat.

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sosok itu maksudkan dengan 'pekerjaan'-nya. "Tidak. Dimana rumahmu?"

Sosok itu menunjuk ke suatu arah, "Di sana."

"Aku mau melihat rumahmu." Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dan sosok itu memutuskan untuk menurut dalam diam.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau berbicara, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing–masing. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah gua.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Sasuke menunjuk ke depan pintu gua.

Sosok berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ha-hanya untuk musim dingin saja."

"Biasanya kau tidur dimana?"

"Di pohon Sugi di dalam hutan… tidak jauh dari sini?"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Sosok bermata biru hanya mengangguk. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

"Na-Naru tidak tahu." Ekspersi wajah sosok yang lebih pendek menjadi lebih sedih, karena tidak dapat mengingat apa pun mengenai orang tuanya.

Mereka memasuki gua itu dengan perlahan–lahan. Pemandangan di dalam gua sangat berantakan. Sisa makanan, bekas perapian dan barang-barang bekas pesta bertebaran di ruangan. Sasuke melihat sosok tertubuh kecil itu berlutut dan memunguti sisa makanan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Na- Naru mengambil sisa makanan, ini masih bisa Naru makan." Tangan kecilnya menunjukkan bekas potongan apel dan jeruk.

"Buang. Itu sudah kotor." Sasuke merampas sisa makanan di tangannya dan menarik sosok kecil itu keluar dari gua. Sosok itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman Sasuke, tapi genggaman Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Le—lepaskan. Naru harus mengambil sisa makanan itu untuk bertahan melewati musim dingin."

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menundukkan tubuh agar sejajar dengan lawan bicaranya, "Dengarkan aku, aku melarangmu mengambilnya karena makanan itu sudah kotor. Sekarang kita menuju pohon Sugi. Tunjukkan jalannya."

Sosok kecil itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjanji dalam hati akan kembali kemari jika Sasuke sudah pergi. Dia menunjukkan jalan ke arah pohon Sugi.

Tak lama mereka sampai di pohon Sugi. "I-ini pohon Sugi tempat Naru tinggal selain musim dingin Tuan."

Sasuke mengamati pohon Sugi itu dan berpaling menghadap sosok yang menunjukan jalan, "Kau tidur dimana?"

Dalam waktu singkat sosok bertubuh kecil itu menyusup ke celah kecil dan tak berapa lama kemudian memanggil Sasuke dari dalam lubang yang berada di tengah batang pohon Sugi itu, "Tuan, Naru tidur di sini."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis dan mendekatkan diri ke pohon Sugi, berusaha mengintip ke dalam lubang pohon itu. Dia melihat sosok itu berjongkok di dalam pohon Sugi itu karena tinggi pohon dalam lubang tidak memungkinkan untuknya berdiri. Luas di dalam pohon Sugi itu sendiri hanya cukup jika sosok itu tidur melingkarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau…"

"Ya Tuan?"

"Punya makanan di dalam situ?"

"Ti-tidak Tuan."

"Kau mencari makanan dimana?"

"Na-Naru akan mencari di hutan, jika tidak ada Naru akan mencari di rumah penduduk desa."

"Seperti kau mencari makanan di rumahku?"

"I-iya". _Apa Tuan ini akan memberitahukan kepada penduduk desa?_

"Kau kedinginan di dalam situ?"

"I-iya… tapi masih lebih hangat di dalam pohon daripada di luar, Tuan."

"Apa yang kau punya di dalam pohon Sugi itu?"

"Ha-hanya buku ini Tuan." Sosok itu menunjukkan buku dari dalam pohon.

"Bawa buku itu dan keluar dari dalam pohon Sugi itu."

"Ba-baik Tuan."

_Dia tinggal sendiri, tidak punya makanan dan tempat tinggal yang layak. Bagaimana caranya dia bertahan hidup selama sebelas tahun? Aku tidak dapat meninggalkannya di_ _sini. _Sasuke menghela napas dan melihat sosok itu berjalan menuju dirinya. Entah apa yang merasuki dirinya, biasanya dia tidak akan peduli lingkungan sekitarnya. Tapi sosok itu memiliki mata yang tidak dapat dia lupakan. Mata yang memiliki tekad yang kuat.

Sasuke berlutut agar dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia mengusap kepalanya membuat sosok itu tersentak dengan tindakannya. _Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan. _Sasuke menatap wajahnya dan berkata, "Hanya buku itu yang kau punya?" Lawan bicaranya hanya menganggukan kepalanya."Bagus. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku." Sasuke berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh kecil itu.

_Terlalu ringan._

"Letakan tanganmu di sini." Sasuke memegang tangan kecil sosok itu yang bebas dan meletakkannya di lehernya. Kemudian Sasuke memposisikan agar seluruh badan kecilnya bertumpu pada lengan kirinya.

"Eh... oh... Na... "

"Ayo pulang."

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sasuke memberitahu sosok kecil dyang digendongnya bahwa sesampai mereka di rumah Sasuke akan memotong rambut dan memandikannya. Setelah itu dia bisa tidur.

**#**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke benar-benar melakukan perkataannya. Dia membawa sosok kecil itu ke kamar mandi dan memotong rambutnya sampai pendek. Dia juga memaksanya untuk mandi (dengan air hangat tentunya) walaupun suhu di luar sangat dingin. Sasuke baru puas setelah tiga kali keramas dan menggosok tubuh kecil yang kotor itu, kemudian Sasuke membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke baru memperhatikan penampilan anak itu, kulitnya berwarna _tan_—kecoklatan_, _barambut pirang cerah—hasil dari tiga kali keramas—dengan mata biru yang sangat jernih. Tingginya mungkin sekitar 160 sentimeter, tubuhnya sangat kurus, sepertinya kurang gizi. _Tentu saja kurang gizi__, _pikir Sasuke mengingat apa yang biasa dimakan anak itu.

Sasuke membungkus tubuh kurus anak itu dengan handuk saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dari dalam lemarinya dan menyerahkannya kepadanya, "Pakai ini. Mungkin sedikit kebesaran, tapi ini pakaian terkecil yang kutemukan di rumah ini."

Sosok berambut pirang itu menerima pakaian tersebut dan menganggukan kepalanya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya yang membuat Sasuke terkesima. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan sekaligus kebahagian saat diberikan baju-bekas-entah-milik-siapa-itu. Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi kegembiraan di wajahnya tidak menghilang dari matanya.

"Terima kasih Tuan. Bajunya hangat sekali." Sosok kecil itu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya. Sasuke tersentak dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baju lamamu akan aku buang."

"Jangan." Tangan-tangan kecil itu memegang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah mata biru itu. Tangan-tangan kecil itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Sasuke, "Ma-maksud Naru, jangan dibuang Tuan. Naru akan memakainya lagi. Naru tidak punya pakaian lain."

"Kau akan memakai baju itu. Baju ini akan aku buang." Perkataan Sasuke tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk dibantah. Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamar mandi. Saat keluar lagi dia membawa pakaian lamanya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sosok dengan baju kebesaran itu mengikuti Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar. Dia melihat Sasuke membuang pakaiannya ke dalam tempat sampah yang dia acak–acak saat pertama kali kemari. Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci pintu dapurnya. Mata biru itu terus-menerus mengikuti setiap gerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke bergerak ke lemari dapur dan mulai memasak. Ya, Sasuke bisa memasak. Menurut kalian, bagaimana dia bisa hidup jika tidak bisa memasak mengingat dia tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang besar? Jadi, Sasuke bisa memasak—dan masakannya sangat enak. Sekarang dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan untuk teman serumah barunya.

"Kau, kemari." Sasuke menggerakkan tangan untuk meminta sosok yang berada di dekat pintu gudang itu mendekati dirinya. Sosok itu mengikuti perintahnya. "Jadi anak baik dan duduk di bangku itu." Sasuke menunjuk ke salah satu bangku yang ada di meja makan. Sosok itu menuruti perintah Sasuke dan duduk di salah satu bangku di meja makan. Sasuke menyiapkan makanan dan meletakkan di depannya.

Mata biru itu melihat makanan hangat yang terhidang di depannya. Air liurnya sudah menetes. Dia tidak pernah makan makanan hangat. Makanan paling mewah baginya adalah roti kering dan segelas air putih yang diberikan oleh pemilik toko kelontong. Sup yang tadi pagi dimakannya juga sudah termasuk mewah bagi dirinya.

Sasuke kembali dengan membawa minuman panas serta sendok dan meletakannya di sisi piring. Sasuke mengucapkan, "Selamat makan" dan memakan bagiannya. Dua suapan kemudian Sasuke menatap piring sosok itu dan pemiliknya yang masih memandangi makanan di piringnya tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Makan."

Sosok itu menatap dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, "Ini untuk Naru?" telunjuknya menunjuk ke piring dan menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya. Cepat makan." Sasuke berkata tidak sabar. Dia tidak suka mengulang perintah. Tanpa menunggu perintah selanjutnya sosok kelaparan itu langsung menyendokkan makanan dari piringnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. _Sepertinya agak canggung menggunakan sendok. _Sasuke menangkap ekspresi gembira di wajah sosok itu.

"Makannya pelan–pelan saja."

Sosok itu menatapnya dan mencerna perkataannya. Kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya, "Terima kasih. Tuan baik sekali pada Naru."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan senyum itu cepat sekali menghilang dibibirnya. Dia meletakkan sendok di piringnya, tidak berminat lagi untuk makan. Ada hal yang harus ditanyakan kepada sosok kecil di hadapannya yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku."

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dari piring makan dan menatapnya, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Siapa nama lengkapmu?"

"Naruto," jawabnya sambil menyuap makanannya ke mulutnya.

"Hanya Naruto?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Naru tidak tahu Tuan. Dari kecil Naru sudah sendiri."

"Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu. Lalu bagaimana kau hidup selama ini?"

"Naru benar–benar tidak tahu Tuan." Sosok yang mengaku Naruto itu menghentikan makannya dan menatapnya dengan takut–takut, "Naru bekerja pada penduduk desa untuk mendapatkan makanan. Waktu Naru kecil pemilik toko kelontong di pasar suka memberikan Naru sepotong roti kering dan air putih untuk makan."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"De-delapan belas tahun Tuan."

"Jangan bohong."

"Na-Naru tidak bo-bohong Tuan." Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya mendengar nada keras dari sosok di depannya.

Sasuke memandang jengah, dia tidak suka Naruto bereaksi seperti itu dan kenapa dia terus memanggilnya Tuan. _Umurnya hanya berbeda tiga tahun dariku, tapi tubuhnya kecil sekali. Belum lagi dengan gaya bicaranya seperti anak-anak itu._

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan?"

"Penduduk desa mengharuskan Naru untuk memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Tuan, Nyonya, Tuan Muda dan Nona. Tuan termasuk dalam penduduk desa," Naruto menjelaskan dengan takut–takut.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke saja. Teruskan makanmu." Sasuke menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Baik Tuan Sasuke." Naruto mengambil sendoknya dan meneruskan makannya dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak usah pakai Tuan. Cukup Sasuke saja."

"Ba-baik Tu—Sasuke."

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang suka berbicara dan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi Naruto telah mengusik rasa penasarannya. Dalam benaknya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Sasuke kembali bertanya kepada Naruto, "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di desa ini?"

"Naru tidak tahu Tu—eh—Sasuke. Naru hanya ingat terbangun di pinggir sungai dekat dengan desa ini."

Sasuke mencerna perkataan Naruto. Sungai desa ini memang masih satu aliran dengan sungai dekat permukiman suku siluman rubah_. Sepertinya malam itu, Naruto terjatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus hingga kemari._ Suku siluman rubah selain terkenal dengan Kekuatan Penetralisirnya juga dikenal memilik daya tahan tubuhnya yang kuat._ Tidak heran dia masih hidup sampai sekarang. _

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di pohon Sugi?"

"Naru tidak ingat Sasuke. Naru tinggal di sana sejak Naru diusir dari desa."

"Berapa usiamu saat sampai di desa ini?"

"Tujuh tahun Tuan—uh, maaf, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan maaf Naruto dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. S_epertinya dia lupa dengan masa lalunya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban. _Sasuke melihat ke piring Naruto yang telah kosong.

"Minumlah." Naruto mengangguk dan meminum minuman hangat yang telah disiapkan. "Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Jika kau sudah mengantuk, masuk kamar dan tidur. Tinggalkan saja piring dan gelas kotormu di meja." Sasuke berkata sambil menyendokkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ba-baik." Naruto meminum minumannya sampai habis dan beranjak pergi ke kamar.

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat buku lusuhnya ada di meja kecil di sebelah dipannya tadi pagi. Naruto mengambil bukunya dan kembali ke posisinya dekat dengan pintu masuk tadi.

_Sebenarnya Naru ingin tidur di tempat tidur itu lagi tapi apa Sasuke__mengizinkan? _Naruto melihat dipan itu dengan tatapan sedih tapi memutuskan untuk tidur di lantai di depan tempat tidur besar. _Kalau begini,_ _Sasuke tidak akan kesulitan untuk membangunkan dan menyuruh Naru._

Satu jam kemudian Sasuke menyusul memasuki kamar. Matanya langsung menuju ke dipan tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tidur melingkar di lantai. Sasuke menghampiri sosok yang tertidur dan membopongnya menuju ke dipan.

"Tuan Sasuke…"

"Aku hanya memindahkanmu ke dipan."

"Na-Naru tidak keberatan tidur di lantai." Naruto sudah terbangun sepenuhnya sekarang.

"Sekarang ini menjadi tempat tidurmu."

Mata Naru terbelalak, dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Selamat malam, Naruto. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur."

Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dari tempatnya sekarang. Naruto menyelinap ke balik selimut, senyum terlukis di wajahnya dan mengucapkan, "Selamat malam, Sasuke…" Lalu perlahan–lahan matanya menutup.

Sementara itu, Uchiha Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu kamar dan melirik sosok pirang yang sudah terlelap itu. Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah pemuda itu. _Ya, mulai hari ini dia tinggal di_(spasi)_sini. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanku__._

**#**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sasu__N__aru is __L__ove_

Author's Note :

Jika ada yang bingung kenapa Suku Siluman Rubah dikabarkan akan berperang akan eto jelaskan: Ramalan dari Nenek Chiyo itu rahasia, hanya para pemimpin Negara dan Ketua Suku Siluman yang tahu mengenai ramalan asli dari Nenek Chiyo. Untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya pemusnahkan Suku Siluman Rubah, mereka menyebarkan kabar palsu tentang pemberontakan yang akan dilakukan Suku Siluman Rubah. Hal ini tentu saja merubah berbagai informasi awal tentang siluman Rubah.

Kekuatan Penetralisir yang dimiliki Suku Siluman Rubah hampir mirip dengan kekuatan Orihime di Bleach. Tapi Siluman Rubah tetap melakukan manipulasi _chakra. _Makin kuat _chakra _seseorang makin banyak halyang bisa dimanipulasinya.

Semua manusia di cerita ini, pada awalnya tidak dapat memiliki _chakra _dan tidak dapat memanipulasinya. Mereka harus belajar untuk mendapatkan _chakra _dan memanipulasinya. Pasukan ANBU sudah pasti dapat menggunakan dan memanipulasi _chakra _begitu pula dengan Suku Siluman. Hokage dan Para Pemimpin Negara ada yang dapat menggunakan _chakra_, tapi biasanya mereka hanya manusia biasa. Oleh karena itu, Danzou tidak dapat merasakan pola _chakra_ yang dikirimkan Minato di chapter 1.


	3. Living Together, Knowing Each Other

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rate : T (akan berubah seiring jalannya cerita)

Universe : Semi-AU, dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, shonen-ai dan mungkin angst

Beta-ed by : fariacchi (Many thanks to her)

Summary :

Sebelas tahun setelah pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah, Naruto yang setengah siluman bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto membawa cerita dari masa lalu masing-masing.

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 3 – Living Together, Knowing Each Other**

#

Seminggu berlalu setelah pertemuan pertama mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang tinggal dalam satu atap. Mereka berdua berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang baru. Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara dan Naruto yang tidak berani bicara. Tapi setidaknya mereka memiliki kebiasan dalam seminggu ini. Setiap pagi Naruto akan membersihkan rumah sampai Sasuke menyuruhnya sarapan. Selesai sarapan, Naruto akan melanjutkan membersihkan rumah lagi sampai makan siang. Saat rumah sudah bersih Naruto akan berdiri dengan manis di depan pintu gudang dekat dapur.

_Well_, Sasuke berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan adanya Naruto. Sasuke berusaha bersikap baik dengan memanggil Naruto untuk makan atau melakukan sesuatu tapi bahasa tubuh Naruto akan menunjukkan bahwa dia takut. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, walaupun Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai ketenangan—dia mendapatkannya karena Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Namun, Sasuke tidak dapat lebih lama lagi menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya terhadap sikap Naruto yang selalu ketakutan setiap Sasuke memanggilnya.

Sasuke ingin mengubah sikap Naruto, tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Walaupun di Konoha Sasuke dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, tapi dia tidak pernah yang lebih dulu membuka pembicaraan atau memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke sendiri bukan mahluk yang sering bersosialisasi. Dia bersosialisasi karena pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk melakukan itu. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan kepada Naruto agar dirinya mulai membuka diri.?

_Tidak, aku tidak akan membaca buku pengembangan diri seperti Sai. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menggunakan senyum palsu di_ _ha__dapan orang lain. _Sasuke mengintip keadaan Naruto dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya. _Dia berdiri di pojokan itu lagi. _Sasuke mendesah. Berapa kali lagi dirinya harus memberitahu Naruto kalau dia memperbolehkan Naruto berada di bagian manapun di rumah ini. Setiap dia bertanya pada Naruto mengapa dirinya selalu berdiri di pojokkan, yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Naruto." Tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku mendengar namanya dipanggil—hal ini membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepadanya sambil menghela napas.

Tak lama kemudian dia sudah berada di depan sofa yang Sasuke duduki. Sasuke memberikannya uang, "Pergilah ke pasar dan beli satu kilo tomat." Naruto menggangguk dan langsung melesat pergi. Mata hitam Sasuke memperhatikan sosok Naruto memakai sepatu yang dibelikan olehnya dan menghilang di balik pintu depan.

Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya, suasana rumah tanpa keberadaan Naruto mendukungnya berpikir mengenai sebuah rencana untuk Naruto. Sasuke sudah menekankan dan menerangkan dari awal jika dirinya menyukai ketenangan, tapi sikap diam Naruto mulai mengganggunya. Seolah-olah sikap diam Naruto bukan diri Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke sendiri bukan tipe orang yang peduli dengan orang lain, tapi Naruto telah mengusiknya. Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin ada alasan yang kuat mengapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini, peduli dengan Naruto. Mungkin mata biru Naruto yang selalu memancarkan ketakutan saat Sasuke memanggil namanya. _Ya, mungkin itu. _

Sasuke terbiasa dengan pancaran kekaguman, hasrat terpendam dan katertarikan yang dipancarkan oleh para penggemar wanitanya. Sasuke juga telah terbiasa dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman dan penghormatan dari para anak buah dan koleganya. Dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan ketakutan yang terpancar dari para musuh yang nyawanya berada di tangan Sasuke. Dengan Naruto, dia berusaha bersikap baik tapi mata biru tetap memancarkan ketakutan seolah Sasuke akan mencabut nyawanya.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya termasuk pria brengsek._ Yes,_ benar sekali Uchiha Sasuke mengakui dirinya sebagai pria brengsek dengan sadar dan dia bersikap seperti para pria brengsek. Sasuke mengabaikan semua penggemar wanitanya dengan menolak secara terang-terangan perhatian, ajakan atau hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya. Sasuke juga sering tidak peduli dan mengabaikan jika kolega atau anak buahnya terlibat masalah pribadi. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan dukungan moral kepada mereka.

_Well, _Sasuke merasa dia tidak perlu melakukan hal tidak penting yang dapat mengalihkannya dari tujuan hidupnya. Sasuke pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan semua uang yang didapatnya dari pekerjaaannya. Tujuan hidup Sasuke adalah untuk mencari keberadaan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dan kakek buyutnya, Uchiha Madara.

Perjalanan hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah mudah. Sasuke harus menjalani kenyataan hidup yang pahit. Setahun setelah pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah, kakek buyutnya yang seharusnya sudah meninggal dunia, muncul dan membantai seluruh klan Uchiha.

Sasuke yang saat itu berusia 12 tahun selamat, tapi kondisinya terluka parah. Dia butuh waktu satu tahun untuk pulih seperti sebelumnya. Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi sedang dalam misi saat pembantaian itu berlangsung. Tapi, Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha.

Semua orang di Konoha termasuk Sasuke, berpikir bahwa Uchiha Itachi tidak berhasil selamat dari serangan Uchiha Madara. Sang Komandan Tertinggi ANBU tewas ditangan kakek buyutnya yang menginginkan kekuatan _Mangenkyo Sharingan_ klan Uchiha. Setidaknya itu yang Sasuke dan orang-orang di Konoha percayai sampai sebuah berita sampai di telinga Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke yang dalam persembunyiannya, masih dalam masa pemulihan setelah pembantaian enam bulan yang lalu. Seorang prajurit ANBU membawa berita kepada Sasuke bahwa ada yang melihat Itachi masih hidup. Kakaknya yang flamboyan berhasil selamat dari serangan Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke senang mendengar hal ini. Dia berharap kakaknya akan pulang ke Konoha dan mereka akan membuat rencana untuk menghalangi niat kakek buyutnya. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi, Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha. Dia tidak memberikan alasan, tidak mengirimkan kabar apa pun ke Konoha. Dia bahkan tidak datang untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sasuke merasa terguncang. Keluarganya mati terbunuh di depannya oleh kakek buyutnya. Kakak yang sangat dikagumi dan dipercayainya, menghilang begitu saja. Kakaknya mengabaikan dirinya dan mengkhianatinya. Sejak saat itu Sasuke mengunci hatinya. Dia membuat dinding pemisah dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tidak mau terikat suatu hubungan yang dapat berakhir menyakitkan.

Tujuan hidup Sasuke yang pertama membunuh Uchiha Itachi—karena telah mengkhianati dirinya dan membunuh Uchiha Madara—karena telah membunuh keluarganya. Setelah dia berhasil membalaskan dendamnya, Sasuke akan membangkitkan klan Uchiha kembali seperti dulu.

Saat masa pemulihannya selesai, Sasuke mulai berlatih lebih keras daripada sebelum pembantaian. Dia akan menjadi kuat demi mewujudkan tujuan hidupnya. Sasuke berlatih keras di bawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi selalu mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa ada yang lebih penting daripada balas dendam. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada menjadi yang terkuat.

Sasuke, yang tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Kakashi, memilih pergi dari Konoha ke Negara Suara untuk belajar dengan Orochimaru. Orochimaru menawarkan Sasuke kekuatan untuk menjadi yang lebih kuat.

Selama tiga tahun, Sasuke berlatih menjadi kuat dibawah bimbingan Orochimaru. Pada tahun ketiga, Sasuke mendengar bahwa Orochimaru akan mengadakan penyerangan ke Konoha. Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut memutuskan untuk membunuh Orochimaru.

Sasuke memang ingin menjadi kuat demi membalaskan dendamnya, tapi dia tidak dapat membiarkan ada orang lain yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Malam itu, Sasuke berhadapan langsung dengan Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang menganggap remeh Sasuke dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Sasuke dalam ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mengabarkan ke seluruh orang yang berada dalam persembunyian Orochimaru bahwa dirinya telah membunuh Orochimaru. Jika ada yang tidak percaya, mereka dapat melihat sendiri mayat Orochimaru yang ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke setelah pertarungannya semalam. Sasuke mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Sasuke yang berusia enam belas tahun akan menuju Negara Bumi. Salah seorang mata-mata Orochimaru mengabarkan Itachi terlihat di sana. Namun, saat berada di dekat perbatasan Negara Suara dengan Negara Api, sudah ada Kakashi dan Jiraiya yang menunggunya. Kakashi dan Jiraiya ditugaskan membawa Sasuke ke Konoha. Kabar mengenai tewasnya Orochimaru di tangan Sasuke sudah menyebar luas ke semua Negara. Tidak terkecuali akan terdengar oleh Uchiha Madara.

Pada awalnya Sasuke menolak dan mereka memulai pertarungan. Namun, dalam pertarungan itu Kakashi memberitahukan Sasuke bahwa mereka berhasil membuka rahasia klan Uchiha. Sasuke mendengus, dia tahu Kakashi tidak akan memberitahu kabar itu tanpa maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Tapi Sasuke menghentikan pertarungan untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi mengenai maksud dan tujuan Kakashi memberitahukan hal itu kepadanya.

Kakashi pertama kali memberitahukan Sasuke mengenai rahasia klan Uchiha—niat jahat Uchiha Madara yang membantai klan Uchiha adalah ingin menguasai dunia dengan menguasai ilmu terlarang klan Uchiha, _Mangenkyo Sharingan_. _Mangenkyo Sharingan_ hanya bisa di peroleh jika seorang Uchiha membunuh orang-orang yang dicintainya. Madara menyadari kesalahannya tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya tidak bisa menguasai _Mangenkyo Sharingan_. Dia telah membiarkan dua orang cicitnya hidup, yaitu Itachi dan Sasuke.

Hokage Konoha, Tsunade, telah memerintahkan Kakashi dan Jiraiya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha secepatnya. Kakashi, Jiraiya, dan Tsunade mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan pergi mancari dan membunuh Itachi saat pergi dari markas Orochimaru. Mereka tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi karena hal ini akan menguntungkan bagi Madara dalam mempercepat pencapaian tujuannya. Madara dapat mengambil keuntungan hanya dengan membunuh salah satu dari Sasuke atau Itachi yang memenangkan pertarungan.

Sasuke mendengus. Tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan membiarkannya pergi mencari Itachi jika Sasuke bersedia kembali ke Konoha. Kakashi masih melanjutkan pemebicaraannya, sekarang bagian mengenai dari perjanjiannya. Jika Sasuke bersedia kembali ke Konoha secara sukarela, dia akan menerima hukuman lebih ringan dari seharusnya. Kematian Orochimaru dapat meringankan hukuman yang diterimanya. Setelah menjalani masa hukuman, Sasuke dapat bekerja di Konoha dan mencari Itachi. Tapi, Sasuke hanya diperbolehkan meninggalkan Negara Bagian Konoha dengan pengawalan minimal tiga orang Pasukan ANBU dan seizin dari Hokage, Kakashi atau Jiraiya. Kakashi memberikan waktu satu hari agar Sasuke dapat memikirkan jawabannya.

Saat waktu menjawab tiba, Sasuke memutuskan setuju untuk kembali ke Konoha dengan perjanjian yang Kakashi beritahukan sebelumnya.

Sasuke menjalani masa penahanan dan percobaannya selama satu tahun penuh. Selama satu tahun itu Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari Negara Bagian Konoha. Selesai menjalani masa percobaannya, Sasuke langsung mengikuti tes untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan ANBU. Sasuke berpikir dirinya akan dapat mencari informasi mengenai Itachi dan Madara jika bergabung dengan ANBU lebih cepat daripada dia bekerja sendiri.

Sasuke berusia tujuh belas tahun saat bergabung menjadi Pasukan ANBU. Tahun pertamanya di Pasukan ANBU diawali dengan tugas-tugas administrasi dan misi di dalam Konoha. Tidak mudah bagi semua orang mempercayai Uchiha termuda ini. Namun, Sasuke tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik sembari mencari informasi berkaitan dengan Itachi dan Madara yang ternyata membentuk organisasi bernama Akatsuki untuk memudahkannya menguasai dunia.

Saat berusia delapan belas tahun, Sasuke mendapat kepercayaan untuk menjadi mata-mata di Negara Teh. Dia harus mencari informasi mengenai Akatsuki yang dikabarkan berada di Negara Teh. Sasuke menyamar menjadi pedagang yang melakukan penjualan dengan Negara Teh. Dalam usaha mendapatkan informasi, Sasuke menikahi salah satu anak dari orang yang berkuasa di Pemerintahan.

Saat Sasuke harus mundur dari kegiatan mata-matanya, istri Sasuke sedang hamil. Sasuke meminta waktu untuk menunggu istirnya. Namun, saat kehamilan istrinya berusia dua bulan, terjadi infeksi dalam kehamilan yang berujung pada kematian istrinya. Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, membawa serta Suigetsu dan Juugo dari Negara Teh. Suigetsu seorang siluman ikan yang memiliki kekuatan otot yang luar biasa kuat, sedangkan Juugo merupakan manusia biasa yang hanya mengikuti Suigetsu kemana pun dia pergi.

Saat berusia sembilan belas tahun, Sasuke kembali melakukan tugas mata-mata di dekat Negara Suara. Ada kabar mengenai anggota Akatsuki yang berada di Negara Suara. Sasuke menyamar menjadi pelayan di Negara Suara, dia menikahi salah satu anak petinggi di Negara Suara. Namun, kejadian yang sama berulang saat kehamilan istrinya berusia dua bulan. Istrinya meninggal karena terjadi infeksi dalam kandungannya.

Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan membawa informasi mengenai Akatsuki dan seorang gadis berambut merah bernama Karin. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin mengajak Karin, tapi kemampuan Karin dalam mengontrol dan menjadi sensor pelacak _chakra _terlalu sulit untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Konoha menerima Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin dengan tangan terbuka. Walaupun begitu, mereka bertiga tetap menerima percobaan selama satu tahun tidak dapat keluar dari tembok Konoha. Saat Karin bergabung dengan Konoha, Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah dapat keluar dari Konoha. Suigetsu bergabung dengan ANBU, sedangkan Juugo bekerja sebagai penjaga di rumah Sasuke.

Setelah setahun menjalani masa percobaan, Karin bergabung dengan tim pelacak Divisi Pertahanan karena kemampuannya dalam melacak _chakra. _Karin juga bergabung dengan _Sasuke's Fan Club_ dan menjadi anggota yang berharga karena dapat melacak keberadaan Sasuke. Karin, Sakura dan Ino selalu bertengkar dalam merebut perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke menceritakan tentang infeksi kehamilan yang dialami oleh kedua istrinya kepada Tsunade. Sang Hokage Konoha, yang juga seorang dokter, memberitahu Sasuke bahwa gen yang dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha hanya bisa diterima oleh klan yang memiliki garis-darah-khusus atau seseorang dengan _chakra _yang sangat kuat. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke semakin menjauhkan dirinya dari lingkungan sekiitarnya dan fokus pada tujuannya semata.

Saat Sasuke berusia dua puluh tahun, karirnya melesat dengan cepat. Sasuke terpilih menjadi Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU mengalahkan Hyuuga Neji. Kemampuan, intektual dan loyalitas Sasuke sudah terbukti untuk Konoha. Saat itu terjadi Sasuke sudah menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dan menjauhkan diri dari lingkungan sekitarnya. Sebagai Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU beban pekerjaan yang banyak, tanggung jawab yang besar serta tujuan yang ingin dicapainya membuatnya memilihi hidup untuk tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apalagi bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ditambah satu orang Hokage pemabuk yang membuat beban pekerjaannya yang banyak semakin banyak.

Selama ini, Sasuke tidak pernah menyesali dirinya kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, baru kali ini Sasuke menyesali sikapnya yang kurang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Sasuke bahkan tidak dapat menyebutkan satu nama pun yang bisa dinyatakan sebagai sahabatnya.

Dan sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke harus memutar otak untuk membuat Naruto membuka diri terhadapnya.

Sasuke melirik jam dinding di atas perapian. Sudah hampir waktunya Naruto kembali dari pasar. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu depan. Tak lama berselang muncul sosok berambut pirang dari balik pintu setelah mengetuk pelan. Sasuke memperhatikan sosok berambut pirang itu membuka sepatu dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membersihan tomat yang dibelinya dan dimasukkan ke lemari penyimpanan.

Selesai menyimpan tomat, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam uang kembalian membeli tomat. "Tu—Sasuke, uang kembaliannya." Kepala Naruto menunduk.

Sasuke menerima uang kembalian, kedua alisnya terangkat. Uang kembalian yang diterimanya berkurang. Dia hanya mengabaikannya dan berpikir mungkin Naruto membeli sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri. _Well, _Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jika benar begitu, berarti dirinya dan Naruto sudah selangkah lebih maju dalam menjalin interaksi.

"Tu—Sasuke, Naru ingin keluar sebentar," Naruto berkata dengan ragu-ragu bahwa Sasuke akan mengizinkannya keluar. Naruto tidak terbiasa menerima kesempatan untuk dirinya sendiri jika dia sedang bekerja dengan seseorang.

"Ya." Sasuke kembali menatap bukunya. Naruto langsung melesat keluar saat memperoleh izin dari Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto dengan lega. _Sekarang aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencari tahu dari penduduk desa._ Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia akan berganti pakaian dan mencari informasi tentang Naruto di desa.

Jika dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan, maka dia akan mendapatkannya dari orang lain.

**#**

Sementara itu di Konoha.

"HYUUGA!" Hokage memanggil Wakil Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU.

Orang yang dipanggil langsung masuk ke ruangan Hokage dengan terburu-buru, "Ada yang dapat saya bantu Hokage-sama?"

"Mana dokumen tentang Madara dan Akatsuki? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya."

Hyuuga Neji hampir memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Hokage-nya_._ Tapi tidak, bukan itu yang dilakukan seorang Hyuuga. Neji berjalan menuju meja Hokage yang tertutup oleh kertas-kertas. Neji mencarinya, sementara Hokage duduk dan meminum _s__ake_.

Hyuuga Neji benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Hokage-nya. Bagaimana Uchiha Sasuke dapat mengatasinya selama ini. Hyuuga Neji, Wakil Komandan Tertinggi menggantikan tugas Uchiha Sasuke selama Komandan Tertinggi menjalani 'misi'.

Baru seminggu yang lalu Uchiha meninggalkan Konoha, namun Neji sudah berharap Uchiha dapat menyelesaikan 'misi'-nya dan kembali besok. Neji tidak tahan dengan Hokage yang menyuruhkan melakukan tugas-tugas remeh sampai menyuruhnya mengerjakan dokumen dan berkas yang seharusnya Hokage sendiri yang mengerjakannya. Bukankah tugas utama Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU adalah menjaga keselamatan Hokage dan keamanan Konoha? Lalu mengapa dirinya harus terjebak dengan tugas-tugas Hokage?

Takdir sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Neji mulai mengerti mengapa Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkan 'misi' itu. Selain beban pekerjaannya bertambah—karena harus mengerjakan sebagian tugas Hokage, Uchiha juga berhadapan dengan penggemar wanitanya yang menghabiskan tenaga.

"Ini dokumen yang Hokage-sama cari."

Tsunade tersenyum senang dan mengambil dokumen dari tangan Neji, "Terima kasih Hyuuga. Sekarang bersihkan ruangan ini. Aku harus menghadiri rapat dengan Para Dewan." Tsunade meninggalkan ruangan sambil tertawa-tawa.

Neji mulai membersikan ruangan Hokage walaupun hatinya dongkol. _Apa si Uchiha juga mengerjakan hal ini? Sekarang aku sama sekali tidak me__n__yesal karena tidak terpilih menjadi Komandan Tertinggi. _

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka, Neji melihat Shizune masuk dan langsung membantunya membereskan ruangan.

"Shizune-san, aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti ini. Tapi aku penasaran apa Uchiha-san juga melakukan ini?" Neji menggunakan nada sopan.

"Ya, terkadang Uchiha-san melakukannya ini juga," Shizune menjawab setelah memikirkan jawabnnya sesaat.

_Setidaknya bukan aku saja yang disuruhnya dengan semena-mena_ pikir Neji.

"Shizune-san, aku punya pertanyaan lagi." Neji masih menggunakan nada sopan.

"Ya, Hyuuga-san."

"Apa Hokage-sama sering meminta Uchiha untuk mengerjakan sebagian tugasnya?"

Shizune tersentak kaget tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah malu, "Kau juga diminta hal yang sama?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Ya, Uchiha-san juga diminta melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, Uchiha-san dapat membujuk Tsunade-sama melakukannya sendiri."

Neji tersentak kaget; Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe pembujuk. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan _s__ake_." Shizune tersenyum kecil menatap Neji.

Neji mengerjap beberapa kali, "Maaf, Shizune-san kupikir aku salah mendengar. Uchiha-san membujuk dengan _s__ake_?"

"Ya, Uchiha-san biasanya membelikan _s__ake_ jika Tsunade-sama menyelesaikan dokumen tertentu, atau Uchiha-san akan menjadi teman minum Tsunade-sama sambil bekerja," Shizune berpikir sebentar, "akhir-akhir ini Uchiha-san lebih sering menjadi teman minum Tsunade-sama. Daya tahan Uchiha-san terhadap alkohol lumayan tinggi."

Neji mencerna informasi ini dengan setengah percaya. _Komandan Tertinggi minum _sake_ saat bertugas? Bukankah itu melanggar peraturan?_

"Hyuuga-san, aku saja yang membereskan ruangan ini. Hyuuga-san dapat mengerjakan pekerjaanmu kembali."

Neji hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Dia perlu istirahat setelah semua hal yang didengarnya.

**#**

Sasuke tiba di barsaat hari sudah gelap. Musim dingin menjadikan malam lebih panjang daripada siang hari. Sasuke duduk di meja bar; berdasarkan pengalamannya menjadi mata-mata, _bartender_ merupakan orang yang tepat untuk bertanya dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Dia kenal dengan semua orang.

Sasuke memesan minuman dan menikmati waktunya mengamati keadaan dalam bar. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari bahwa bar ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya penduduk desa karena tidak adanya hiburan di desa kecil ini. Sasuke hampir mengenali separuh penduduk desa berada di bar malam ini.

Sasuke mendapatkan pesanannya. Dia akan bertanya nanti saat _bar_ hampir kosong. Sasuke meneguk minumannya dan melihat seorang pria menghampirinya. Dia mengenali pria gendut itu sebagai seorang penjual di pasar. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya saat pria itu duduk di sebelahnya dan memegang pundaknya. Sasuke tidak suka disentuh.

Sepertinya pria itu tidak sadar atau tidak memperdulikan tatapan mematikan Sasuke. Pria itu menyodorkan beberapa keping uang di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Uang itu terlalu sedikit untuk membayar minumannya. Sasuke melihat pria itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

Pria itu tertawa, "Uang kembalianmu membeli tomat tadi Uchiha-san. Aku mengerjai setengah siluman itu. Hahahahahaha... "

Di sudut bar itu, tiga orang siluman mendenger pembicaraan antara penjual tomat dengan Sasuke. Mereka berbisik mendiskusikan sesuatu dan tidak lama kemudian mereka meninggalkan bar.

Kening Sasuke berkerut, dia tidak suka dengan tindakan pria itu. Naruto tidak mau melihatnya sewaktu mengembalikan uang kembaliannya. _Dan aku berpikir bahawa Naruto membeli sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri, sehingga dia merasa bersalah karena uang kembaliannya kurang. _

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya maksud pria penjual tomat itu berlaku demikian terhadap Naruto, seseorang di sebelah kanan Sasuke langsung ikut berbicara, "Kau mengerjainya? Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjainya."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai ucapan mereka sedikit pun, tapi dia juga merasakan akan mendapatkan informasi yang dicarinya mengenai Naruto. Dia hanya perlu sedikit memprovokasi mereka.

"Kalian sering melakukannya?"

"Ah, Uchiha-san aku lupa kau baru tinggal di sini," pria di sebelah kanan Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Ya, kami sering mengerjainya. Makhluk itu tinggal di rumahmu bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau beruntung. Kau mendapatkan pembantu terbaik dengan harga termurah. Kau hanya perlu memberikannya makanan sisa atau basi sekali sehari."

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan laki-laki di sebelah kanannnya,"Satu kali makan? Makanan sisa atau basi?"

"Ya, makhluk itu benar-benar monster. Dia bisa makan makanan basi tanpa terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya."

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Pria penjual tomat itu bersuara.

"Dia sedang mencari makanan di tempat sampah." Sasuke merasa tidak perlu menutupi fakta.

"Hahahahaha… aku bertaruh kau pasti kasihan melihatnya mencari makanan di tempat sampah. Tapi sampah memang makanannya." Penjual tomat itu tertawa bersama pria di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Tawa mereka mengundang pengunjung lainnya untuk mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahahahaha… kami baru memberitahu Uchiha-san tentang setengah siluman itu," penjual tomat menjelaskan kepada pengunjung yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, aku juga pernah memperkerjakan dia. Bayarannya murah, kau dapat menyuruhnya melakukan apa saja dan dia akan melakukannya," kata seseorang di sebelah penjual tomat.

"Ya, dia juga tidak pernah melawan jika dimarahi atau dipukuli," sebuah suara berkata dari sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Sasuke teringat dengan luka-luka di tubuh Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu. Luka-luka itu bekas pukulan dan tendangan siluman-siluman murni yang mengusir Naruto dari guanya.

"Dia pernah memecahkan piring milik istriku. Istriku marah sekali pada setengah siluman itu, dia memukulinya dengan tongkat dan mahluk itu sama sekali tidak melawan."

Sasuke teringat saat Naruto memecahkan piring dan gelas bekas makan malamnya yang akan dicuci. Ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Naruto, juga perkataan Naruto.

**

* * *

**

"_Ma-ma-ma__a__fkan Naru, Tuan Sasuke__.__"__,__ Naruto berjongkok memunguti pecahan piring dan gelas dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke hanya memandangi sosok berambut pirang yang berjongkok di_ _hadapannya.__"Na-naru akan mengganti piring dan ge-gelasnya Tu-Tuan Sasuke. Naru akan bekerja tanpa di bayar selama satu bulan." _

_Sasuke mendengarkan semua perkataan yang tak teratur dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak membayar Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa berkata dia tidak harus membayarnya padahal dari awal tidak ada uang yang diberikan kepada Naruto? _

"_Auw!" Tangan Naruto reflek__s__ menjauhkan diri dari pecahan piring dan gelas. Sasuke berjongkok dan melihat jari tangan Naruto yang berdarah. Dia memaksa Naruto bergerak menuju tempat cuci piring dan membasuh jari tangan Naruto yang terluka dengan air yang mengalir. _

"_Na-naru tidak apa-apa Tu-tuan. Lihat__!__" Naruto memasukkan jari tangannya yang terluka ke dalam mulutnya dan luka itu sudah sembuh saat jari itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, "Naru baik-baik saja kan?" _

_Keesokan harinya saat sarapan, Naruto menolak sarapan__ yang diberikan untuknya._

"_Na-Naru akan membayar kerugian Tu-Sasuke kemarin. Naruto tidak akan makan." Saat itulah Sasuke mengerti kata __'__bayar__'__ yang Naruto maksud. _

_Sasuke tetap memaksanya makan, "Harga piring dan gelas itu murah. Sekarang makan."_

"_Ta-tapi, penduduk desa bilang harga piring dan gelas itu sangat mahal."_

_Sasuke mendengus__.__T__entu saja mahal__,__ tapi Sasuke masih mampu untuk membelinya__.__ "Mereka salah, kau makan." _

_Naruto menuruti Sasuke. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Sasuke, jika dia sudah punya keinginan._

**

* * *

**

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, dia bekerja di rumahku selama sebulan tanpa dibayar."

"Wah, kau beruntung."

"Aku juga pernah mengerjainya. Aku menyuruhnya membersihkan kandang sapi. Sebelum bersih dia tidak akan dapat bayarannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia membersihkannya selama tiga hari."

"Lama sekali."

"Aku membiarkan sapinya tetap di kandangnya."

"Bayarannya?"

"Tetap satu piring makanan sisa."

Tawa seluruh pengunjung bar itu terdengar dari luar. Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ternyata penduduk desa ini yang membentuk Naruto menjadi seperti yang dikenalnya sekarang.

_Bartender_ menghampiri Sasuke, "Tambah lagi Uchiha-san?" Sasuke mengangguk tidak mempercayai dirinya untuk bersuara. Di sekelilingnya masih ramai membicarakan Naruto. Sasuke mendengarkan cerita tentang Naruto yang beredar.

Ketika _bartender_ kembali, Sasuke sudah berhasil menguasai emosinya. Dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa Naruto sudah bersikap seperti sekarang sejak dia tiba di sini?"

"Naruto?" Kening _bartender_ berkerut.

"Nama setengah siluman itu." Nada Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu namanya Uchiha-san. Maaf, aku harus melayani tamu dulu."

Penjual tomat yang sebelumnya duduk di sebelahnya telah pergi ke sebelah pria yang duduk di kanan Sasuke. Mereka dan pengunjung lainnya masih membahas tentang Naruto dan pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya. Sasuke tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dia meminum minumannya dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali dan mencari Naruto. _Mungkin Naruto sedang ketakutan di suatu tempat karena hal ini. _

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menghampirinya dan duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh penjual tomat. Wanita berambut merah itu memesan minuman kepada _b__artender_ dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan namaku Tayuya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan. Dia sudah meninggalkan uang yang cukup membayar minumannya dan akan beranjak dari kursinya. Sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya. Sasuke menaikan alis kepada wanita itu.

"Bukankah kau mau tahu tentang monster itu? Aku akan menceritakannya, ayo duduklah dulu." Tangan itu membimbingnya untuk kembali duduk.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu, menunggunya berbicara. Setelah beberapa lama wanita itu hanya meneguk minumannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang bicaralah." Sasuke kembali duduk.

Tayuya memulai ceritanya mengenai setengah siluman yang berambut pirang. Setengah siluman ditemukan di pinggir sungai dekat desa oleh pemilik kedai. Dia hanya ingat nama dan usianya, tapi tidak ingat darimana dia berasal. Selama beberapa waktu dia tinggal di rumah pemilik kedai.

Beberapa hari setelah setengah siluman itu tiba di desanya, sebuah pengumuman keluar bahwa jika ada yang menyembunyikan Siluman Rubah akan dihukum mati. Pemilik kedai mengusirnya keluar. Sejak saat itu setengah siluman itu tinggal di hutan. Tidak ada satu pihak pun dari Negara yang memeriksa keberadaan Siluman Rubah di desa mereka. Namun, penduduk sudah tidak mau menerima keberadaan setengah siluman.

Selama tiga tahun pertama sejak setengah siluman itu tiba di desa ini, monster itu selalu melakukan berbagai kejahilan atau hal yang menarik perhatian. Dia juga tidak takut untuk berkelahi atau berdebat dengan anak-anak desa. Dia seperti hewan liar.

"Namun pada akhir tahun ketiga setengah siluman itu di sini, dia menjadi seperti sekarang. Pendiam dan menerima semua perlakuan dari penduduk desa."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kau tahu sebabnya?"

"Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Aku tidak yakin." Tayuya tersenyum. Sasuke menatapnya, satu orang lagi yang mau mengakalinya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tayuya menggunakan suara dengan nada membujuk Tayuya, dia berbisik di telinga Tayuya, "Aku yakin, kau dapat mengatakannya kepadaku Tayuya." Dia sudah bekerja lama sebagai mata-mata, dia bisa merayu siapa pun jika diperlukan.

"_Well_... " Tayuya mejilat bibirnya, agar terlihat seksi. Namun, Sasuke hanya menatapnya pasif.

Tayuya meneruskan ceritanya, "_Well_, suatu hari setengah siluman terlibat perkelahian dengan anak-anak desa. Biarpun kurus, kudengar dia sangat kuat. Sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Kudengar dia berhasil dipojokkan dan anak-anak desa berhasil memukulinya tanpa perlawanan sedikit pun. Keesokan harinya dia menjadi pendiam dan tidak pernah melawan—seperti sekarang."

Sasuke menyerap informasi yang diberikan Tayuya. Dirinya menyadari ada informasi yang hilang yang harus ditanyakan sendiri kepada Naruto. Dia beranjak pergi dari kursinya dengan meletakkan uang untuk membayar minuman Tayuya. Dia berujar, "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Nona Tayuya," dan mengecup punggung tangan Tayuya.

Tayuya hanya terpesona menatap sosok Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu masuk bar.

**#**

Di suatu tempat di hutan. Naruto sedang menunduk mencari sesuatu di semak-semak. _Jatuh di mana uangnya?_ Penjual tomat di pasar mengatakan bahwa dia sudah sesuai mengembalikan uangnya. _Naru ceroboh, tidak menghitung langsung saat diterima__._

Opsi yang tersisa adalah uangnya jatuh saat perjalanan dari pasar ke rumah Sasuke. Sudah dua kali Naruto mencarinya di jalur yang menuju rumah Sasuke dan pasar. Ini yang ketiga kalinya Naruto mencari uang kembalian yang terjatuh. Naruto tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke yang sudah baik padanya. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti penduduk desa yang sering bertindak sesukanya pada dirinya.

Selama satu minggu tinggal bersama Sasuke, Naruto merasa beruntung. Dia menyadari bahwa Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik walaupun tidak banyak bicara. Pria berambut hitam itu memperbolehkan Naruto melakukan apa pun di rumahnya. Namun, Naruto menyadari keberuntungan tidak akan selamanya berada di pihaknya. Roda tidak akan selamanya berada di atas. Oleh karena itu, Naruto bersikap menjadi anak baik berharap keberutungan tidak akan meninggalkannya dengan cepat. Dia perlu bertahan dari musim dingin tahun ini.

Satu jam berlalu sejak Naruto pamit dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah mempertanyakan alasan perbuatannya atau menyatakan keberatannya jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginnya sendiri. Naruto mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menginginkan Naruto mempercayai dirinya. Naruto ingin melakukannya, tapi sulit. Pengalaman di masa lalu mengajarkan Naruto agar tidak terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Tapi, Naruto menyadari bahwa dirinya ingin mempercayai Sasuke.

Naruto yang sedang sibuk mencari di semak-semak tidak menyadari kedatangan tiga orang siluman di belakangnya. Mereka semua bertubuh tegap dan tinggi. Hal yang membedakan mereka hanya warna rambut mereka yang panjang. Sang pemimpin rambutnya berwarna hitam, sedangkan saudara-saudaranya rambutnya berwarna coklat tua dan hijau.

"Hei, apa yang kau cari di tengah hutan saat malam-malam begini?" Siluman berambut hitam berkata kepada Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto menjadi kaku. Dia mengenali suara itu, suara yang membangunkannya seminggu yang lalu dan mengusirnya dari gua musim dinginnya. Perlahan-lahan Naruto bangkit dan membalikkan badannya.

"Na-Naru sedang mencari sesuatu."

Ketiga siluman itu terkejut melihat sosok yang berada di hadapan mereka. Setengah siluman yang sama yang mereka lihat seminggu yang lalu, namun berbeda. Rambutnya yang panjang sudah di potong pendek, terlihat berantakan dengan warna pirang. Kulit yang dulunya tertutup kotoran sekarang terlihat bersih. Penampilannya sekarang jauh lebih bersih dan menarik daripada seminggu yang lalu.

Naruto tidak berani menatap mereka. Dia hanya diam di tempat dan berharap mereka cepat berlalu dari hadapannya. Jika dia tidak cepat kembali ke rumah Sasuke, Sasuke akan mencari dirinya lagi seperti dulu. Kemudian Sasuke akan menyadari bahwa uang kembaliannya kurang dan Sasuke akan kecewa dengannya. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke. Naruto ingin Sasuke mengakui dirinya.

Ketiga siluman itu menatap Naruo dengan senyum licik terukir di wajah mereka. "Apa kau mencari ini Naru?" Nadanya terdengar mengejek, siluman berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan uang berjumlah sama dengan kembalian Naruto.

Naruto terperangah melihatnya. _Apa selama ini mereka yang mengambilnya? _Naruto melangkah mendekati mereka. Tangannya menggapai uang yang ada dalam genggaman salah satu siluman itu.

Siluman itu menarik tangannya. "Eits, tidak. Itu bukan uangmu Na-ru." Siluman berambut hitam itu menundukkan wajahnya, "Namun, jika kau menginginkan uang ini. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menukarnya." Siluman berambut hitam itu menegakkan badannya kembali.

Naruto terdiam. Dia menginginkan uang itu. Amat menginginkannya agar Sasuke tidak kecewa. Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin dikecewakannya saat ini. Naruto menginginkan kepercayaan dari Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang harus Naru lakukan?"

Senyum licik di wajah para siluman itu semakin melebar. "Kau akan melakukan apa saja, Naru?" Siluman berambut coklat tua bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk.

Tangan siluman berambut hitam itu memegang dagu Naruto dan memaksanya memandang wajahnya, "Kau ingat apa yang Tayuya lakukan padaku beberapa waktu yang lalu? Sehari sebelum aku mengusirmu dari gua?"

Mata Naruto melebar. Dia memang melihat apa yang Tayuya lakukan pada siluman di hadapannya ini. Tayuya adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya Kepala Desa, dia terkenal sangat suka menggoda para pria yang menurutnya menarik. Tayuya berlutut dan mengisap salah satu bagian tubuh siluman itu.

Naruto tidak mau melakukannya. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengerti mengapa hal itu buruk, tapi dia pernah mendengar salah satu orang tua di desa mengatakan hal itu pada anaknya. Naruto ingin jadi anak baik agar semua orang menerimanya. Tapi dia membutuhkan uang itu agar tidak mengecewakan Sasuke.

"Kau mau melakukannya kan?" Siluman berambut hitam itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

**#**

Sasuke yang dalam perjalanan pulang menyempatkan diri membelikan pakaian untuk Naruto. Selama ini Naruto hanya memakai pakaian bekas yang dia temukan di rumah itu ketika membongkar lemari. Hanya tiga stel pakaian yang masih layak dipakainya. Dia membelikan tiga stel dan sebuah mantel untuk Naruto.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke mendengar suara di balik semak-semak. Awalnya Sasuke mengira hanya hewan malam yang sedang berburu mencari makan.

"DIAM!" Kemudian terdengar suara pukulan.

Sasuke merasa ada yang terjadi di balik semak-semak, segera menuju tempat suara tersebut berasal. Sasuke mengendap-endap menuju tempat itu. Dia melihat dua sosok siluman berambut hitam dan coklat sedang mengoyak sesuatu di tanah. Sasuke mengira mereka sedang berburu. Saat Sasuke sudah lebih dekat dengan mereka, Sasuke bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memperhatikan mereka.

Pemuda bermata hitam itu terbelalak. Dia melihat ada siluman ketiga yang berambut hijau sedang memegang Naruto yang dipaksa berbaring di tanah. Naruto melawan sekuat tenaga, namun siluman berambut coklat membantu temannya yang berambut hijau memegang Naruto di tanah. Siluman berambut hitam memaksa membuka pakaian Naruto dan mendaratkan beberapa pukulan di tubuh Naruto saat kesabarannya menipis.

Di balik pepohonan, Sasuke melihat Naruto berjuang melawan ketiga siluman itu. Mata biru itu tidak hanya dipenuhi ketakutan tapi juga keteguhan untuk bertahan. Kemudian Sasuke mendengar mulut itu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke... to-tolong... "

Sasuke terkejut. _Apa Naruto sadar aku di sini? Tidak. _ Sasuke melihat pandangan Naruto ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya berada.

_PLAK__!_

Siluman pertama menampar Naruto. "Sasuke? Menurutmu dia akan menolongmu?"

Naruto menatap wajah yang berada di atasnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu. Sekarang bersikap baik dan jalani tugasmu," Siluman berambut coklat yang memegang tangan kanan Naruto berkata.

Sasuke melihat keteguhan yang ada dalam mata biru itu pelahan-lahan padam. Pandangannya digantikan oleh pandangan kosong. Matanya yang biru perlahan-lahan menutup, pasrah dengan takdir yang diserahkan ketiga siluman yang mengelilinginya.

**#**

Naruto tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan kehidupan yang diberikan Dewa kepadanya. Sesaat yang lalu, dia hampir mendapatkan uang yang diinginkannya dari ketiga siluman itu. Dia melakukan permintaan siluman itu dengan baik. Dia berlutut dan mengisap salah satu bagian tubuh ketiga siluman itu.

Ketika Naruto selesai melakukannya dan meminta uangnya, para siluman itu menginginkan sesuatu yang lain dari dirinya. Mereka menginginkannya membuka seluruh pakaiannya kemudian berbaring dan melebarkan kakinya untuk mereka.

Naruto tidak mau.

Dia memang bodoh. Dia tidak tahu hal yang mereka minta itu buruk atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak mau melakukan permintaan mereka. Naruto merasa lebih baik dirinya mengaku kepada Sasuke daripada melakukan permintaan mereka. Dia hanya mengatakan pikirannya, "Tidak," dan berbalik badan meninggalkan mereka.

Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berbaring di tanah. Dia sudah mencoba melepaskan diri tapi gagal.

"TIDAK, lepaskan Naru!" Naruto menendang ke segala arah.

Salah satu siluman berhasil memegang tangan Naruto dan menahannya berbaring di tanah. Dua orang siluman berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan. Lepaskan!"

"DIAM!" Tangan siluman berambut hitam itu mendarat di perutnya.

Naruto kesakitan, dia tidak kuasa bergerak. Kedua siluman itu berusaha melucuti pakaian Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Naruto sudah melakukan perlawanan lagi.

Siluman berambut hijau yang memegangi tangannya mulai melonggarkan genggamannya. Siluman berambut coklat yang tadinya hanya berdiri melihat hal ini dan bergerak membantu temannya. Mereka memegangi tangan dan kaki Naruto. Siluman berambut hitam yang masih berdiri dihadapannya melayangkan beberapa pukulan ke tubuh Naruto.

_Aku tidak boleh kalah dari mereka. _Naruto mulai merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, namun dia masih berusaha melawan. _Se-seandainya ada Sasuke._Sebelum Naruto sempat berpikir, mulutnya sudah mengatakan hal yang di pikirkannya, "Sa-Sasuke... to-tolong... "

_PLAK__!_

Siluman pertama menampar Naruto. "Sasuke? Menurutmu dia akan menolongmu?"

Naruto menatap wajah yang berada di atasnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu!"

Bersamaan dengan itu pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun lalu.

_**

* * *

**_

_Hari itu seperti biasa, Naruto mencari makan di hutan. Tidak ada hal yang istiemewa sampai dia memiliki ide untuk menjahili anak-anak desa dan anak-anak siluman. _

_Kejahilannya berhasil. Anak-anak desa dan anak-anak siluman marah. Mereka mengejarnya. Naruto merasa senang, dia merasa anak-anak itu sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersamanya. Naruto bisa berkelahi, dia yang terbaik di desa itu. Belum pernah ada seorang anak pun yang berhasil mengalahkannya.__Jika anak-anak itu berhasil memojokkannya, dia akan melawan sekuat tenaga. _

_Anak-anak itu berhasil memojokkannya di suatu sudut kota. Tembok di_ _belakangnya dan anak-anak desa beserta anak-anak siluman di_ _depannya. Dia akan menghadapi mereka. _

"_Ayo, maju kalian. Aku tidak takut. Belum pernah ada yang mengalahkanku."_

_Satu anak maju dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkannya dengan mudah__._

"_Ada lagi?"_

_Seorang anak berlari maju dan menyerangnya. Naruto menang lagi. Harga dirinya melambung. Anak kedua menangis dan berkata akan mengadukan Naruto ke orangtuanya. _

"_Aku tidak pernah minta tolong kepada siapa pun."_

_Salah satu dari anak siluman yang berambut hitam berkata kepadanya, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan minta tolong kepada siapa pun. Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu."_

_Naruto tersentak mendengar hal itu. Dia hanya terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas omongan anak siluman itu._

"_Benarkan perkataanku?" Anak siluman itu __memandang pongah__._

"_Ti-Tidak__!__" Wajah Naruto memerah, memendam amarah._

"_Kalau benar, kita buktikan. Ayo, teriaklah__,__" __k__atanya menantang, "__t__eriaklah dan lihat siapa yang datang menolongmu."_

"_TOLONG__!__"_

_Tidak ada tanggapan. _

_Naruto mencoba sekali lagi, "TOLONG__!__"_

_Hening. _

"_TOLONG__!__"_

_Hening. _

"_Nah, benar__kan? Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Lebih baik kau mati saja. Ayo kita serang dia!"_

_Mereka meninggalkan Naruto terluka di pojokkan itu. Naruto berusaha memanggil pertolongan berkali-kali namun, tidak ada yang menolongnya. _

_Hari itu, Naruto yang berusia sepuluh tahun menanamkan sesuatu di_ _benaknya__:__ tidak ada yang menginginkan kehadirannya. _

_Untuk pertama kalinya sejak tiba di desa itu, Naruto merasa sendirian._

_Selama delapan tahun Naruto berusaha untuk diterima __oleh__ penduduk desa. Naruto mulai mengurangi kejahilannya perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Naruto juga tidak membantah perkataan penduduk desa dan mengikuti semua perintah mereka. Dia tidak pernah bersikap menantang, belajar merendahkan diri di_ _hadapan penduduk desa__:__m__enerima semua sikap dan perkataan mereka. _

_Selama delapan tahun bersikap seperti itu menjadikan Naruto rendah diri. Tidak ada lagi __bekas__ anak yang delapan tahun lalu melakukan berbagai kejahilan dan menantang berkelahi. __Yang tersisa __hanya__lah__ anak yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang rendah__,__b__erharap ada yang menerimanya. _

**

* * *

**

Sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Naruto, "Sekarang bersikap baik saja dan jalani tugasmu." Siluman berambut coklat yang memegang tangan kanan Naruto berkata.

Naruto merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi melawan. Siluman yang berdiri di hadapannya benar, bahkan Sasuke tidak akan menolongnya. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan dirinya.

_Jadi mengapa melawan mereka?_ Naruto menutup matanya perlahan-lahan. _Biarlah mereka melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan. _

Naruto merasakan siluman itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa jijik dengan mereka. Mereka dan perbuatan mereka yang rendah. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak menginginkan uang itu lagi.

Naruto sudah kehilangan asa. Jika tidak ada yang mengharapkannya mengapa dia hadir di dunia ini? Mengapa dia berada di desa ini? Mengapa dirinya masih hidup sampai saat ini?

Mimpi.

Hanya mimpi yang membuatnya bertahan hidup selama ini. Mimpi tentang seorang wanita yang berkata _"…Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan hidup...". _Selama ini Naruto bertahan hidup karena mimpi itu. Berharap bertemu wanita itu—seseorang yang mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Sekarang semua tidak ada artinya lagi. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat wajah wanita dalam mimpinya itu. Dia tidak tahu dimana bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dirinya juga tidak tahu apakah wanita itu masih hidup.

_DUAG!_

Terdengar suara tendangan dan pukulan. Naruto merasakan cengkraman kedua siluman itu melonggar dan terlepas. Dia refleks melakukan hal untuk melindungi dirinya. Naruto melingkarkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih tertutup dan tubuhnya kedinginan di atas tanah bersalju.

Suara pertarungan terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Siapa pun yang menolongnya akan mengharapkan imbalan dari dirinya.

"_Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini!" _ Suara salah seorang penduduk desa terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"!"

Tercium bau hangus daging menyengat hidung Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar teriakan lagi dan suara orang berlari menembus semak-semak. Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dirinya. Merasakan sesosok tubuh menunduk di sebelahnya. Naruto merasakan ada tangan yang berusaha membelai kepalanya. Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Belum pernah dia setakut ini.

**#**

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Darahnya mendidih melihat Naruto diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangannya terkepal kuat samapi mengeluarkan darah. Perkataan penduduk desa terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Giginya bergemeletak menahan amarah. Pikirannya teringat pandangan kosong mata biru Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari balik pohon dan menyerang siluman-siluman itu. Perkataan penduduk desa, sikap Naruto dan perkataan siluman barusan, semuanya bagai potongan teka-teki yang tersusun rapi dalam benak Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari mengapa Naruto bersikap seperti sekarang. Naruto hanya ingin diterima.

Sasuke melayangkan pukulan ke siluman siluman berambut coklat dan menangkis serangan dari siluman berambut hitam.

Naruto hanya menginginkan perhatian. Dia tinggal sendiri dari kecil, sama seperti dirinya.

Sasuke berhasil memukul pingsan satu siluman yang berambut hijau. Dia berhadapan dengan dua orang lainnya.

Naruto bernasib sama dengan Sasuke, keluarganya dimusnahkan dalam waktu satu malam.

Sasuke berhasil melumpuhkan siluman berambut coklat. Seorang siluman berambut hitam melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh siluman berambut coklat itu dan menumpuknya di atas tubuh siluman yang berambut hijau.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!__"_

Sama. Naruto dan Sasuke berbagi kesedihan yang sama.

_Jika Naruto menginginkan perhatian, aku akan memberikannya._

Sasuke melihat tubuh siluman-siluman itu terbakar tak bersisa. Kemudian dia mengambil bungkusan pakaian yang dijatuhkannya dan menghampiri Naruto.

**#**

Naruto berharap mati saat tangan itu kembali menyentuhnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mengapa semua hal buruk terjadi padanya? _Dewa__,__ sejak dulu yang Naru inginkan hanya seseorang yang memberikan perhatian kepada Naru. Apa hal itu terlalu sulit untuk dikabulkan? _Tangan itu berkali-kali membelai kepalanya, membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. _Setidaknya orang ini tidak bermaksud buruk. _Tubuh Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, tapi dia belum membuka matanya.

Tangan itu membelai pipinya, "Naruto, buka matamu. Ini aku, Sasuke."

Suara bariton yang menenangkan dan tangan yang hangat. Kedua hal ini membuat Naruto membuka matanya.

Sasuke melihat mata biru yang mulai terbuka, mata biru itu memancarkan ketakutan, kelelahan dan harapan yang pupus. Lelah dengan kehidupan yang dijalaninya selama ini. Naruto sudah menyerahkan hidupnya kepada takdir. Sasuke menyadari inilah titik balik hidup Naruto. Pemuda yang berbaring di hadapannya sudah tidak berharap lagi pada kehidupan.

Sasuke melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya, memeluk tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh itu menegang dalam pelukannya. _Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia dipeluk seseorang_,pikir Sasuke. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Naruto—berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ssst... Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Aku sudah berada di sini, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu lagi," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Selama Naruto hidup, belum pernah dia merasakan dipeluk oleh seseorang. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat dan aman. Pikiran Naruto kembali melayang-layang ke beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

_Saat itu Naruto sedang membersihkan pekarangan rumah salah satu penduduk desa. Dia mendengar percakapan antara anak pemilik rumah dengan temannya. Awalnya Naruto tidak mau mendengarkan dan memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi percakapan itu mengusiknya saat kata-kata cinta masuk ke dalam telinganya. _

"_Ruri, apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Imura benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia menarik, pekerjaannya bagus, dan dari keluarga baik-baik."_

"_Ta-tapi Nao, aku tidak tahu apa aku mencintainya."_

"_Jangan-jangan kau masih mengingat mantan kekasihmu itu?"_

"_Tidak. Aku sudah melupakannya. Tapi aku tidak mau menikah tanpa cinta, Nao. Itu seperti menjual diri."_

"_Whahahahahaha__!__ Ruri... Ruri... Ruri... kau hanya tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mengasumsikan bahwa aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku mencintainya?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Karena aku tidak seperti apa cinta itu!"_

_Kedua wanita itu terdiam. _

"_Apa kau mencintai suamimu Nao?"_

_Nao yang ditanya terdiam tapi kemudian senyum muncul diwajahnya,__"Tentu saja Ruri. Tentu saja aku mencintai suamiku."_

"_Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau mencintainya?"_

"_Karena pada saat aku bersama dengannya, pada saat tubuh kami berdekatan, aku merasa hangat dan aman. Itu arti cinta bagiku Ruri, hangat dan aman."_

_Setelah itu kedua wanita itu terdiam. Tak berapa lama suara pemilik rumah terdengar berteriak kepada Naruto, menyuruhnya kembali bekerja jika ingin makan. _

_Naruto kembali membersihkan pekarangan rumah, tapi pikirannya terhenti pada percakapan itu._

**

* * *

**

Naruto belum pernah merasakan cinta. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa rasanya cinta, jika cinta berarti hangat dan aman. Naruto memastikan bahwa dirinya belum pernah merasakan kedua hal itu. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti akan merasakan kedua hal itu terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada khawatir Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Dia merasakan tangan besar Sasuke masih mengusap-usap punggungnya. Tubuh kecil Naruto masih berada dalam pelukannya.

_Apa ini yang namanya hangat dan aman? _Naruto memandang mata hitam yang sedang melihat khawatir padanya.

"Ssst... kau akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kata-kata menenangkan yang Sasuke ucapkan. Usapan hangat tangan Sasuke dipunggungnya. Panas tubuh Sasuke yang memancar dari pelukannya. Perasaan aman yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto. Semua hal ini membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya lagi. Dia menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Air mata yang tidak pernah keluar selama ini, malam itu keluar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengencangkan pelukannya. Tangannya masih bergerak di punggung Naruto dalam gerakan menenangkan. Kepalanya menunduk ke arah telinga Naruto, "Menangislah sepuasmu. Setelah itu lupakan."

Sasuke mengambil mantel yang baru dibelinya dari bungkusan yang dibawanya. Dia mengenakannya di tubuh Naruto. Sasuke bangkit berdiri menggendong Naruto yang berada dalam pelukannya menuju ke rumah peristirahatannya.

Sasuke akan menunggu sampai Naruto selesai menangis. Entah berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkannya, tapi Sasuke akan menunggu. Naruto membutuhkan ini, dia membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesali semuanya dan memulai lagi dari awal.

Kali ini Sasuke memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan sendirian menjalaninya.

**#**

Puas menangisi semua kejadian dalam hidupnya. Naruto mengusap matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Mata biru itu mengenali jalan di dekat rumah Sasuke yang mereka lalui. Sasuke menggendongnya pulang selama dirinya menangis.

Tangan Naruto mencengkram pakaian Sasuke yang basah oleh air matanya. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Memandang Sasuke, perlahan Naruto memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya, "Sa-Sasuke, Na-Naru bisa berjalan sendiri." Suaranya masih terdengar serak karena tangisan.

Sasuke berkata tanpa memandang Naruto, "Tubuhmu masih gemetaran."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bersyukur. Tidak lama kemudian dia menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke memandikan dan mengganti pakaian Naruto. Dia menggendong Naruto dari kamar mandi dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur dengan lembut. "Tunggu di sini." Sasuke mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya dan menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi. Tak lama Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya sendiri dengan pakaian tidur.

Dia memberi isyarat agar Naruto diam di tempat tidurnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengamati ketika sosok berambut hitam menghilang dari balik pintu kamar. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa dua buah mug, satu untuk Sasuke dan satunya untuk Naruto. Dia menyerahkan mug yang berisi cokelat panas kepada Naruto yang menerimanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Habiskan cokelat panas itu dan tidur. Kita akan bicara besok." Sasuke mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan tempat tidur. Punggungnya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Naruto duduk tak jauh dari Sasuke, tanpa bicara menghabiskan isi mug di tangannya.

"Tu—Sasuke, cokelat pa-panasnya sudah habis. Na-Naru akan tidur di dipan Naru." Sasuke mengambil mug kosong milik Naruto dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke meletakan tangannya di bantal yang berada di dekat Naruto. "Malam ini kau tidur di sini." Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Setelah kejadian tadi kau pasti tidak mau sendiri."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, air mata sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya. Tak pernah dirinya merasa seberuntung ini. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di bantal yang Sasuke tunjuk. Naruto mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dengan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. Tangannya perlahan-lahan menggenggam ujung pakaian tidur Sasuke, matanya menatap mata Sasuke—meminta persetujuan atas tindakannya.

Sasuke membelai kepalanya. "Tidur," sahutnya, dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh kurus di sebelahnya. Perlahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya.

**#**

Keesokan paginya setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Naruto keluar dari kamar tidur dengan perlahan. Mata birunya melihat Sasuke sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja depan perapian. Naruto melangkah lambat menghampiri Sasuke, "Bi-bisa Na-Naru bantu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. "Sarapan sudah siap. Duduk saja." Naruto duduk di tepi sofa, dia belum pernah duduk di sofa ini selama tinggal di sini. Naruto duduk gelisah, meragukan pendengarannya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke menghidangkan piring berisi _sandwitch_ dan segelas teh hangat di hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke kemudian menatap piring yang berisi roti isi, menunggu perintah dari Sasuke. Perutnya sudah lapar, tapi dia tidak berani menggambilnya jika Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dan berkata, "Makan."

Naruto dengan perlahan mengambil _sandwich_ dari piring. Naruto memperhatikan ketika Sasuke memakan roti isinya dengan cepat dan menyesap teh hangatnya. Mata biru itu menyadari bahawa mata hitam Sasuke balas memandangnya. Tatapan itu membuat Naruto gugup. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke—mulutnya mengunyah dengan cepat roti isi dan meneguk air tehnya.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara bariton yang sudah akrab di telinga Naruto, "Naruto, aku akan bertanya padamu dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan melihat keseriusan di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa terlibat dengan para siluman itu tadi malam." Sasuke bernada memerintah.

Naruto tersedak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Naruto. Menawarkan teh ke hadapan Naruto, dia berkata, "Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Naruto lebih tenang, Sasuke mengulang perkataannya, "Naruto, ceritakan dengan jujur dari awal kejadian semalam. Aku tidak akan marah padamu." Sasuke hanya menggeser sedikit posisi tubuhnya mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya, mencari sesuatu dalam mata hitam di sana: kepastian bahwa Sasuke serius dengan perkataannya dan mencoba untuk mempercayai cerita Naruto. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya dalam mata Sasuke. Naruto berpikir sejenak, mencari kata yang tepat untuk diceritakan ke pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Se-semalam Na-Naru mencari uang kembalian membeli tomat Tu-tuan. U-uang kembalian tomatnya kurang. Na-Naru sudah bertanya pada penjual di pasar tapi penjual tomat di pasar berkata bahwa dia sudah mengembalikannya kepada Naru. Dia bilang Naru menghilangkannya dan menuduhnya agar mengganti uang kembalian yang Naru hilangkan. Jadi Naru mencarinya di jalan yang menuju ke-ke rumah Tuan dari pasar. Saat Naru sedang mencarinya di semak-semak, ketiga siluman itu datang dan menawarkan uang kepada Naru."

"Kau mengambil uang yang mereka tawarkan?" Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata Tuan yang digunakan oleh Naru, dia bisa memperbaikinya nanti.

Naruto mengangguk. "I-iya. Tapi mereka bilang ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Naru harus berlutut dan mengisap salah satu anggota tubuh mereka." Pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata takut-takut kepada Sasuke. Dia tahu tindakannya salah, tapi untuk mengungkapkan itu, Naruto merasakan takut melebihi ketakutannnya semalam—saat dia melihat ekspresi marah di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan nada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

Tubuh Naruto gemetar mendengar suara Sasuke. Sepasang telinga berbulunya merunduk ke kepala, kedua tangan mencengkram ekornya dengan erat. _Kenapa Sasuke marah? Bukankah Sasuke tadi berkata bahwa dia tidak akan marah dengan Naru? _

"Kau melakukan yang mereka suruh?" Nada dan tatapan Sasuke tajam, mengarah langsung ke Naruto.

"I-iya, ma-maaf." Suara Naruto hanya berupa bisikan namun, Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sasuke tidak memberikan ruang untuk bernapas bagi Naruto. Dia tidak peduli makhluk yang berada di depannya itu ketakutan dengan sikapnya.

"Naru ingin uangnya." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menatap wajah Sasuke. Tangannya masih memegang erat ekornya. Dia melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih marah.

Tangan Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Untuk apa uangnya, Naruto?" Sasuke menekankan setiap katanya. Matanya menatap tajam ke pemuda berambut pirang yang masih memegang ekornya itu.

"Naru ingin uangnya untuk diberikan kepada Tu-tuan" Mata biru itu memancarkan kejujuran.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar alasan sederhana dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kemarahan yang dirasakan sebelumnya hilang tanpa bekas. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap sosok berambut pirang di depannya. Sasuke menghela napas, dia menyadari sikapnya berusan hanya membuat Naruto lebih ketakutan. Dia harus memperbaiki caranya untuk berkomunikasi dengan ke Naruto, jika ingin maksudnya tersampaikan.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat membuka mulutnya, Naruto lebih dulu memecah kesunyian,"Apa Tu-tuan benci pada Naru?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Tidak Naruto, aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan tindakanmu—dan berhentilah memanggilku Tuan."

"Apa Naru akan diusir?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada putus asa.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Penduduk desa akan melakukannya jika mereka tidak menyukai tindakan Naru." Naruto melihat Sasuke menghela napas—hal yang banyak dilakukannya belakangan ini. Naruto belum bisa menghilangkan perasaan khawatir dari dirinya. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke mengerutkan kening tandanya sedang berpikir. Belajar dari pengalaman, jika seseorang berpikir terlalu lama, bukan merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Naruto

Naruto menatap kakinya seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia. Naruto berpikir, _M__engapa nasib baik begitu cepat meninggalkan Naru?_ Dia sudah berusaha menjadi anak baik seminggu ini. Dia selalu menuruti perintah Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah mengotori rumah Sasuke. _Mengapa hanya karena kejadian semalam nasib baik pergi meninggalkan Naru?_

"Padahal Naru hanya ingin mengembalikan uang kembalian beli tomat kepada Sasuke," Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya dengan tidak sadar.

Kepala Naruto langsung terangkat dan melihat ke Sasuke. Cara Sasuke memandangnya membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke mendengar perkataannya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, bersiap mendapat hukuman dari Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mendengar Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Dia mengintip dari sudut matanya Sasuke mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Tak lama Sasuke meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas meja. "Naruto dengarkan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin malam salah. Kau tahu sebabnya?"

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kakinya, Naruto berkata, "Karena Naru berlutut dan mengisap salah satu bagian tubuh siluman itu?"

"Ya. Tapi bukan hanya itu kesalahanmu." Nada dalam suara Sasuke melembut.

"Naruto banyak melakukan kesalahan?" Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi kesalahan terbesarmu adalah tidak mengatakannya kepadaku dari awal bahwa uang kembaliannya kurang." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Refleks, mata biru itu terpejam erat, bersiap menghadapi hukuman yang ditakutkannya.

Namun, Naruto merasakan sebaliknya. Dia merasakan tangan itu membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tindakan Sasuke, karena tidak ada yang pernah menyentuh dengan lembut seperti Sasuke menyentuhnya. Perlahan, mata biru itu kembali membuka dan menatap sosok di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku dari awal?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa melepaskan belaian dari kepala Naruto.

Naruto merasa sedikit tenang dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Naru takut Sasuke akan marah kepada Naru. Jadi Naru mencari uang Sasuke."

"Lain kali bilang padaku. Kau harus mengatakan padaku apa saja mulai dari sekarang, Naruto." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari rambut pirang itu dan mengambil gelas tehnya dari atas meja. Sebelum meminumnya, dia bertanya pada Naruto, "Kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu semalam?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Naru hanya bertindak sesuai insting. Insting naru bilang mereka berniat jahat pada Naru." Naruto sudah melepaskan cengkraman dari ekornya dan mengikuti Sasuke mengambil tehnya. Dia menghirup tehnya perlahan-lahan, mata birunya tidak lepas dari sosok Sasuke.

Tak berapa lama pemilik suara bariton itu berkata lagi, "Naruto, apa kau tahu artinya seks?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kau tahu mengenai oral seks?" Sasuke mencoba lagi.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. "Apa itu perbuatan buruk?"

Mata biru itu menatap dengan polos ke mata hitam. Pemilik mata hitam itu menjawab,"Ya, dan tidak."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti.

Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seks tidak buruk jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai. Seks akan buruk jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai atau dipaksa untuk melakukannya. Hal yang terjadi padamu semalam termasuk yang buruk karena kau dipaksa untuk melakukannya."

"Oooh." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan. Pikirannya sibuk dengan kejadian semalam. Dia menyadari satu hal, Sasuke melindunginya dari hal buruk yang menimpa dirinya. _Ternyata keberuntungan belum meninggalkan Naru. _Naruto tersenyum lebar ke Sasuke dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih telah melindungi Naru semalam."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan Sasuke hanya diam. _Jangan-jangan Sasuke tidak menyukai tindakan Naru. _Naruto bergerak akan melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke, namun Naruto merasakan tangan di punggungnya membalas pelukannya. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar. _Sasuke hangat__…__ dan aman._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sasu__N__aru is __L__ove_

**Author's Note : **

Jika masih ada yang belum paham mengapa ketiga siluman bisa masuk bardengan bebas, itu karena manusia dan siluman sudah hidup berdampingan. Siluman Rubah tidak diterima karena kabar buruk yang dihembuskan oleh Pemerintah mengenai mereka.

**Review...**


	4. Bond

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rate : T (it's just a kiss)

Universe : Semi-AU., dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, _sho__u__nen-ai_ dan mungkin _fluffy_?

Beta-ed by : Fariacchi

Summary :

Sebelas tahun setelah pemusnahan Suku Siluman Rubah, Naruto yang setengah siluman bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Naruto, hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto semakin dekat. Mereka menjadi sahabat. Apa hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat?

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 4 – Bond **

**#**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Naruto selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sasuke pergi. Saat Sasuke berada di dapur, Naruto akan diam di depan pintu gudang memperhatikan Sasuke memasak. Saat Sasuke membaca buku dengan tenang di sofa, Naruto akan duduk diam di lantai tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke ke kamar mandi atau toilet, pemuda berambut pirang itu akan duduk dengan manis di depan toilet menunggu sampai Sasuke keluar. Saat malam hari menjelang tidur, tindakan Naruto semakin sulit dicegah Sasuke—Naruto akan tidur di lantai di dekat Sasuke. Jika Sasuke memindahkannya ke dipannya yang berada di dekat jendela, Naruto akan terbangun dan menggenggam ujung pakaiannya—membuat Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Pada akhirnya, selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Naruto tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Pada hari ke delapan, Sasuke sedang duduk membaca buku di sofa dan Naruto duduk di lantai—memperhatikan Sasuke sambil menggenggam ujung baju Sasuke. Sasuke menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menatap Naruto. "Naruto, duduk di sini. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan," Sasuke bicara sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di sofa yang berada di sebelahnya.

Menuruti perintah Sasuke, Naruto duduk di tempat yang dimaksudkan. Ekor Naruto bergerak ke depan dan tangannya memegang erat ekor itu. "Apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan? Apa Naru berbuat salah?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau tidak berbuat salah Naruto." Sasuke mengamati reaksi Naruto.

"La-lalu apa?" Naruto khawatir.

"Mengenai sikapmu belakangan ini. Kau mau cerita?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. Menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata birunya, berpikir, _Apa yang harus Naru ceritakan lagi? _Tidak setiap hari seseorang memintanya bercerita. Walaupun banyak yang ingin dikatakan, tapi semuanya terkunci rapat dalam mulut Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih belum berani dan mampu mengatakan semua hal yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Hn? Kau boleh cerita apa saja." Sasuke menunggu dengan sabar. _Well, _Sasuke bukan orang yang sabar, tapi jika hal itu bisa membuat Naruto membuka dirinya padanya, dia akan melakukannya.

"Na-Naru hanya takut Sasuke menghilang tiba-tiba." Mata biru itu menatap Sasuke. Sepasang telinga oranyenya menekuk ke bawah.

"Karena itu kau mengikutiku kemana pun?" Sasuke meletakkan bukunya di meja.

Naruto mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Semua orang meninggalkan Naru. Orang tua Naru dan para penduduk desa. Naru tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke." Salah satu tangan Naruto memegang erat ujung pakaian Sasuke.

"Kau mau bercerita tentang orang tuamu?" Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya menikmati tindakan Sasuke, sudah lama dia menginginkan interaksi dengan orang lain. Saat tangan Sasuke berhenti mengelusnya, Naruto membuka matanya dan berkata, "Naru tidak ingat tentang orang tua Naru. Saat Naru pertama kali tiba di desa ini Naru ditolong oleh pemilik toko kelontong. Dia yang pertama kali memberikan Naru makan, tapi setelah ada berita tentang Suku Siluman Rubah, pemilik toko kelontong itu mengusir Naru."

"Hn. Lanjutkan" Sasuke mengambil posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan cerita mengenai dirinya yang tinggal di hutan, pohon Sugi, gua musim dingin, para siluman dan penduduk desa yang mengganggunya, serta perkelahian yang terjadi delapan tahun yang lalu—kejadian dimana Naruto mencoba meminta pertolongan tanpa seorang pun sudi datang menolong, yang telah merubah semuanya. "Awalnya Naru pikir Naru diperlakukan istimewa oleh mereka karena saat semua anak pulang ke rumah saat jam tertentu atau dimarahi karena nakal, Naru tidak diperlakukan seperti itu. Naru pikir Naru istimewa. Tapi Naru sadar, Naru tidak istimewa. Semua orang hanya tidak menginginkan Naru. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Naru." Naru menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terpaku mendengar cerita Naruto. Mereka memiliki pengalaman masa lalu yang sama, pembantaian yang sama namun perbedaan yang jelas terbentang di antara mereka adalah Sasuke mempunyai Kakashi yang memperhatikannya, juga Hokage dan orang-orang di Konoha yang membantunya. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Naruto. "Lanjutkan."

Naruto memainkan ekornya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ng... Sa-Sasuke orang pertama yang perhatian dan baik pada Naru. Ka-karena itu Naru tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke." Mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, Naruto." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Secercah harapan bersinar untuk Naruto. Hal tersebut tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Mata birunya berbinar bahagia. Mulutnya hampir membentuk senyuman.

"Ya. Setidaknya sampai enam bulan ke depan, aku akan tinggal di sini." Sasuke membenarkan posisi bersandarnya di sofa.

Naruto hampir meluncurkan dirinya ke tubuh Sasuke untuk memeluknya, namun terhenti mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Kenapa hanya enam bulan?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena setelah enam bulan, aku harus kembali bekerja." Sasuke memperhatikan reaksi Naruto.

Naruto memegang dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Hmmh…" Kepalanya mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Selama hidupnya, Naruto adalah orang yang hidup untuk hari ini bukan esok hari atau tahun depan. Jika Sasuke akan tinggal bersama dengannya selama enam bulan, dia akan menerimanya.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil perlahan.

Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya dan menatap Sasuke, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebut dirimu 'Naru'—bukan menggunakan 'aku' atau 'saya'?" Sasuke memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto yang awalnya bersinar berubah muram.

Mata biru menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu. "Karena Naru tidak ingin melupakan nama Naru."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Apa Sasuke memperhatikan bahwa penduduk desa tidak ada yang memanggil Naru dengan nama Naru tapi memanggil Naru itu mo-mo-mo..." Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Aku mengerti." Sasuke menarik tangannya dari mulut Naruto. "Lanjutkan."

Naruto menghela napas. "Para siluman juga hanya memanggil Naru dengan sebutan yang mereka sukai. Naru tidak ingin melupakan nama Naru, seperti Naru melupakan orang tua Naru. Hanya nama dan buku yang menghubungkan Naru dengan orang tua Naru." Sesaat suara Naruto terdengar bergetar menahan tangis saat bercerita tentang bagian terakhir.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Tapi mulai sekarang ada aku."

Saat menyadari apa yang dikatakannya kepada Naruto, Sasuke mengambil bukunya yang terlupakan—pertanda berakhirnya pembicaraan mereka. Dia sudah mengatakan hal yang sedikit memalukan ke Naruto.

Naruto mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari hal lain untuk dilakukan. Rumah sudah dibersihkan. Pakaian sudah dijemur. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, selain menunggu di sisi Sasuke.

"Kau boleh membaca buku yang ada di rak jika mau," Sasuke berkata tanpa mengangkat wajah dari buku yang dibacanya.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju rak buku. Dia melihat-lihat buku yang berada di sana. Dia tidak mengerti buku-buku itu mengenai apa, tapi dia mengambil buku yang berwarna oranye dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Naruto membuka buku berwarna oranye itu. Sasuke mengintip dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia melihat buku yang dibaca oleh Naruto terbalik.

"Naruto." Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya dan meletakkannya di meja. Tatapannya fokus pada Naruto.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh dari buku berada di hadapannya.

"Buku apa yang kau baca?" Mata hitam Sasuke berkilat tertarik melihat judul buku yang dipegang Naruto, _'Sejarah Negara Api_'.

"Entahlah, Naru hanya suka dengan warnanya saja," Naruto menjawab tapi tidak melihat ke arah Sasuke. Dia tidak mau Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membaca tulisan di buku itu.

"Kau bisa membaca?" Sasuke seperti menahan tawa dan Naruto menyadari hal itu.

"Tentu saja bisa." Naruto mengeluarkan nada bertahan. Dia menatap mata hitam Sasuke dan melihat ada kilat kepuasan di mata hitam itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membaca bukunya terbalik?" Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada tawa dalam suaranya. Dia melihat reaksi terkejut di wajah Naruto.

"Huh? Hahahahaha." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat tertangkap basah oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Kau tidak bisa membaca?"

Naruto malu-malu mengakuinya, "I-iya..." Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan berhitung?" Sasuke melihat warna merah di wajah Naruto bertambah jelas.

"Bisa sedikit." Naruto menutup buku oranye dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita buktikan." Sasuke langsung melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Naruto, "Berapa lima tambah tujuh?"

Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk berhitung dan berkata, "Hah? Oh... tunggu sebentar. Duabelas?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan bertanya lagi, "Duabelas dikurang sepuluh?"

Naruto menghitung menggunakan jarinya. "Dua." Naruto tersenyum senang karena Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa—berarti jawabannya benar.

Sasuke mencoba lagi. "Dua kali sepuluh?"

"Huh?" Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. _Bagaimana menghitungnya? _

Setelah tidak terdengar jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke melanjutkan lagi, "Sepuluh bagi dua?"

"Heh?" Naruto bertambah bingung. _Da-dasar Sasuke menyebalkan. _

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Bagaimana dengan menulis?" Sasuke melihat campuran di wajah Naruto, antara terkejut, marah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Sasuke belum pernah sepuas ini sebelumnya. _Ekspresi __Naruto ternyata__ cukup__ menyenangkan untuk dilihat._

Naruto yang mempertahankan harga dirinya, berkata dengan lantang, "Aku bisa."

"Baiklah." Sasuke beranjak ke kamar dan kembali membawa kertas dan pensil. "Tulis namamu."

Naruto mengambil kertas dan pensil dari tangan Sasuke dan mulai menulis. Saat selesai dia dengan bangga memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terpana melihatnya. "Bahkan ayam bisa menulis lebih bagus darimu, _Usurantonkachi__._"

Naruto memerah kesal. _Sasuke bilang aku _usurantonkachi_? _Dia tidak terima, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi pemuda di depannya. "Aku akan mengajarimu mulai sekarang." Sasuke meletakkan kertas yang Naruto tulis di atas meja. Di kertas itu hanya bergambar garis-garis yang tidak beraturan.

_Tunggu __saja __Sasuke, aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku_, batin Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

**#**

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan soal berhitung yang diberikannya. Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Sasuke mulai mengajar Naruto. Pada awalnya Sasuke meragukan kemampuan dan daya tangkap Naruto, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Otak Naruto seperti spon kering yang menyerap air dengan cepat. Mungkin karena selama ini tidak ada yang pernah mengajarinya, jadi saat ada kesempatan untuk belajar Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakannya.

"Sasuke, Naru sudah selesai." Naruto menyerahkan kertas yang tadi ditulisnya kepada Sasuke.

Sesaat Sasuke mengamati jawaban Naruto, kemudian melihat ke Naruto. "Bagus, semuanya benar. Kita akan maju ke topik selanjutanya."

"Benarkah? Yeah...!" Naruto bersorak senang. Tubuhnya melompat-lompat dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Banyak hal yang berubah dalam diri Naruto, namun yang paling mencolok adalah kepribadiannya. Sosok pendiam dan selalu menahan diri untuk tidak bicara sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lebih berani untuk mengekspresikan dan mengatakan perasaannya secara terbuka kepada Sasuke. Mungkin belum terlalu sering, tapi sudah ada perubahan yang terjadi.

Naruto yang sekarang sudah lebih banyak bicara daripada Naruto yang Sasuke temui pertama kali. _Well,_ setidaknya, sekarang jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto sudah lebih panjang dan tidak selalu bernada ketakutan. Namun, Mata biru Naruto terkadang masih memancarkan rasa kekhawatiran akan kehilangan Sasuke.

"Ayo, Naruto. Lanjut kembali ke pelajaran kita." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah sofa di sebelahnya dan menyuruh Naruto untuk memperhatikan apa yang akan dikatakannya.

Pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuk Naruto awalnya hanya pelajaran praktis untuk digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, seperti berhitung, menulis dan membaca. Namun, dengan kemampuan dan keinginan belajar yang kuat dari Naruto, Sasuke merasa ingin mengajarkan semua hal yang diterimanya saat sekolah dulu.

"Kau mengerti Naruto?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Ya, Naru mengerti." Naruto bergerak-gerak senang.

"Bagus, sekarang kerjakan soal ini. Malam ini, kau baca buku ini, akan kita bahas besok." Sasuke menyerahkan kertas soal untuk dikerjakan oleh Naruto dan buku yang lumayan tebal berjudul '_Sistem Reproduksi'_.

"Baiklah, Sasuke." Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengerjakan tugas dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa, mencoba untuk bersantai. Setelah semua pelajaran yang diterimanya dari Sasuke, Naruto masih saja menyebut dirinya dengan 'Naru'. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengubah hal tersebut. Dia pernah beberapa kali meminta Naruto memakai kata 'aku' atau 'saya' tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Akhirnya, Sasuke memilih menunggu sampai Naruto siap dengan perubahan.

Sikap penduduk desa dan para siluman belum banyak berubah, mereka masih bersikap seenaknya terhadap Naruto. Namun mereka tidak akan bersikap seenaknya pada Naruto jika Sasuke ada di sampingnya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke tidak pernah membiarkan Naruto pergi ke desa tanpa dirinya. Sasuke masih merasa khawatir pemuda berambut pirang berpikiran polos itu akan dikerjai lagi oleh penduduk desa.

Ada hal lain yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang selain keadaan Naruto. Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang yang hampir dua minggu ini mengamati rumah dan kegiatannya bersama dengan Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan kehadirannya di antara pepohonan berdasarkan pengalamannya sebagai Pasukan ANBU.

Kesimpulan sementara Sasuke, mengenai orang yang mengamatinya adalah orang tersebut cukup kuat dan berpengalaman dalam pertarungan. Dia dapat dapat menghilangkan jejak _chakra_-nya. Dia pandai mencari celah bersembunyi di pepohonan sehingga sulit untuk menentukan lokasi keberadaannya. Sasuke menyadari bahwa orang tersebut akan membuat Naruto ketakutan. Sasuke tetap diam dan berlaku seperti biasa.

Dua hari kemudian, kedua pemuda itu sedang menuju ke danau—tempat menarik di hutan yang Naruto katakan kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sudah merasakan ada kehadiran orang ketiga selama perjalanan mereka. Pemuda bermata hitam itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Dia meminta Naruto untuk berjalan di depannya agar mudah menunjukkan jalan menuju ke danau hutan. Dia melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi pemuda berambut pirang itu dari orang yang mengikuti mereka.

Tak berapa lama, sosok yang mengikuti mereka menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan tiba-tiba itu. Naruto membalikkan tubuh dan melihat siluman berambut hitam yang menyerangnya sebulan yang lalu sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto, berlindung!" Sasuke menangkis serangan siluman berambut hitam itu dan menjauh darinya. Sasuke mengambil posisi bertahan sementara matanya melihat Naruto berlindung di balik pohon.

Siluman berambut hitam kembali menyerang Sasuke. Dia menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Sasuke yang tidak sempat menghindar melindungi wajahnya dengan menahan semburan lendir tersebut dengan tangannya. Sasuke merasakan lendir berada di seluruh tubuhnya. Lendir itu sangat lengket dan mempersulit dirinya untuk bergerak.

"Hehehe... Uchiha-san yang terhormat sekarang kau telah terkena lendirku. Lendir itu sangat lengket, kau akan susah bergerak. Semakin banyak kau bergerak akan semakin lengket. Sekarang, rasakan pembalasanku untuk saudara-saudaraku yang kau bunuh." Siluman berambut hitam itu menghantam tubuh Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Sasuke kesulitan melindungi dirinya karena lendir itu menghambat gerakannya.

Naruto yang melihat hal ini dari balik pepohonan, merasakan amarah menjalari tubuhnya. _Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti teman baik Naru. _Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan ada hawa panas yang tidak biasa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu menyerah pada insting silumannya.

Fisik Naruto perlahan-lahan berubah. Kuku tangan dan kakinya memanjang dan menjadi tajam. Gigi taringnya memanjang dan terlihat keluar dari mulutnya. Mata birunya berubah menjadi merah. Ekornya bertambah menjadi dua dan ada _chakra _merah ganjil yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Naruto menopang tubuhnya di atas kedua tangan dan kakinya dalam posisi siap menyerang.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dikuasai amarah itu menyerang siluman berambut hitam yang memukuli Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat perubahan diri Naruto yang berdiri di depannya, melindunginya dari siluman berambut hitam yang menyerangnya. Sasuke merasakan _chakra _merah itu melemahkan efek lengket lendir dari siluman berambut hitam itu. Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangannya perlahan tanpa menarik perhatian siluman berambut hitam itu. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto dan siluman berambut hitam yang berada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang berada di depan Sasuke kembali menyerang siluman berambut hitam itu. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dikuasai insting silumannya itu menyerang siluman berambut hitam. Kukunya yang tajam mencabik tubuh siluman itu, meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam dan mengeluarkan darah. Tak berapa lama siluman berambut hitam itu berhasil disudutkan Naruto di pepohonan.

Tubuh siluman berambut hitam terluka parah. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya siap untuk mengakhiri hidup siluman berambut hitam itu, namun Sasuke sudah berada di samping Naruto menahannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dia memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto menggeram, tidak menyukai tindakan Sasuke. Mata merahnya memandang Sasuke sebentar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke siluman di hadapannya.

"Jangan Naruto." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Naruto, "Kau akan menyesalinya."

Naruto menggeram tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari siluman berambut hitam di depannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Mata merah itu melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat Sasuke dapat berdiri dan tidak ada luka yang serius, Naruto menjadi tenang. Perlahan-lahan amarahnya hilang, begitu pula dengan _chakra _merah yang mengelilinginya. Dengan perlahan, fisiknya kembali seperti semula.

Siluman berambut hitam yang menyadari perhatian kedua orang itu teralihkan langsung melarikan diri ke dalam hutan.

Tubuh Naruto lunglai saat kembali ke keadaan semula. Dia belum pernah mengeluarkan _chakra _sebelumnya. Kejadian ini melemahkan dirinya.

Sasuke menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum jatuh ke tanah. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Sasuke mengecek keadaan fisik Naruto yang sudah kembali normal.

Naruto menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit lelah... Sasuke tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Chakra_ merah itu menetralisir efek lendir siluman tadi." Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Naru tidak tahu. Sebelumnya Naru belum pernah mengalami hal ini." Mata biru Naruto memancarkan kejujuran dan kebingungan yang sama.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Sasuke menggeser posisi Naruto dalam pelukannya sehingga dia bisa membopongnya pulang. "Ceritakan di jalan kita pulang. Kita tunda dulu kepergian kita ke danau."

"Baiklah. Naru melihat Sasuke terkena semburan oleh siluman itu dan tidak dapat bergerak. Kemudian siluman itu memukuli Sasuke. Naru tidak dapat menahan amarah Naru lagi. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti teman baik Naru, lalu tubuh Naru bergerak sendiri." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menambah efek.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengartikan sikap diam Sasuke dengan gelisah. "Sasuke tidak marah kan, kalau Naru bilang Sasuke adalah teman terbaik Naru?"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. "Apa yang kau bilang Naru?"

"Sasuke tidak marah kan, kalau Naru bilang teman baik Naru?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah dan memegang ekornya. Gerakan khas Naruto jika sedang gelisah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Naru senang sekali!" Naruto langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh Sasuke.

**#**

Malam harinya, penduduk desa yang marah mendatangi rumah Sasuke. Mereka datang membawa obor dan senjata tajam lainnya berteriak, "Serahkan Monster itu pada kami!" berkali-kali di depan rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang makan malam terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Sasuke segera menuju pintu depan dengan Naruto mengikuti tepat di belakang. Perasaan pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak enak.

Saat Sasuke membuka pintu depan, Naruto bisa melihat penduduk desa laki-laki berteriak-teriak marah sambil mengangkat senjata tajam dari balik pundak Sasuke. Saat Sasuke akan melangkah keluar, Naruto menarik ujung pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik menatap dirinya, Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Memintanya jangan keluar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar dan kembali melangkah keluar. Naruto yang masih menggenggam ujung pakaian Sasuke mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

Pemimpin penduduk desa, sang Kepala Desa sendiri—ayah dari Tayuya, mengangkat tangannya meminta penduduk desa diam. Kepala Desa ini memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Tayuya yang dibiarkan memanjang melewati bahu. Wajahnya terkesan licik dan arogan dengan jenggot yang dibiarkan memanjang. Semua orang mengikuti perintahnya. Suasana menjadi hening. Kepala Desa menatap Sasuke, memikirkan perkataan yang akan dikatakan kepada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Kepala Desa diam sejenak memikirkan pemilihan kata-katanya, jika tidak mau menyinggung perasaaan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Hanya sedikit orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kepala Desa berdeham memecah keheningan, "Selamat malam Uchiha-san, kami kemari dengan maksud baik."

Sasuke hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Kepala Desa menganggap ini tanda untuk melanjutkan, "Kami kemari untuk menjemput setengah siluman yang berada di belakang Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, "Apa alasannnya?"

Nada bicara Sasuke membuat Kepala Desa dan penduduk desa sedikit tertekan. Kepala Desa mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali. "Dia sudah menyerang salah satu siluman siang hari ini." Kepala Desa memberikan tanda untuk seseorang maju ke sebelahnya.

Siluman berambut hitam dengan perban disekeliling tubuhnya muncul dari balik kerumunan penduduk desa. Dia berdiri di sebelah Kepala Desa dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto sambil berkata, "Monster itu telah menyerangku tanpa alasan siang hari ini di hutan."

Naruto merasakan seluruh tatapan kemarahan penduduk desa terarah ke dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia melepaskan pegangan pada ujung pakaian Sasuke. Mata biru menatap sosok berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannya tak bergerak. Naruto merasakan ketakutan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Naru ?_

Kepala Desa melanjutkan, "Alasan itu yang membuat kami datang kemari untuk menangkap monster berbahaya itu dan mengadilinya."

Sasuke menyadari Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada ujung pakaiannya. Dari sudut matanya Sasuke melirik tubuh Naruto yang gemetar. Sikap Naruto memicu kemarahan dirinya terhadap penduduk desa. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, pasti seluruh penduduk desa, Kepala Desa dan siluman berambut hitam di hadapannya sudah mati. Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan membunuh ke mereka dan berkata, "Namanya Naruto, bukan Monster. Dia punya alasan untuk menyerangnya siang hari ini."

Naruto membelalak tidak percaya, saat Sasuke membelanya di hadapan penduduk desa. _Belum pernah ada membela Naru. _

Naruto mendengar Kepala Desa berbicara lagi, "Kau yakin dia mempunyai alasan Uchiha-san?"

"Ya." Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah siluman berambut hitam, "Siluman ini menyerangku tanpa alasan. Naruto hanya melindungiku."

"DIA BOHONG!" Siluman berambut hitam berteriak panik.

"Tidak ada untungnya aku berbohong." Sasuke menatap Kepala Desa. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan Naruto kepada kalian. Dia tidak bersalah." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

"KAU MELINDUNGINYA KARENA KAU MEMBUNUH SAUDARA-SAUDARAKU SEBULAN YANG LALU! Monster itu menyebabkan Saudara-saudaraku mati!" siluman berambut hitam itu menunjuk Sasuke.

Penduduk desa dan Kepala Desa terkejut mendengar perkataan siluman berambut hitam itu. Sasuke hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya, ekspresinya tenang. Namun saat bersuara tidak ada yang dapat mengabaikan nada kemarahan tertahan dari pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan? Kau ingat apa yang kau dan saudara-saudaramu perbuat pada Naruto sebulan yang lalu?"

Naruto belum pernah mendengar Sasuke menggunakan nada seperti itu selama tinggal dengan dirinya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah marah pada dirinya, walaupun sering mengatainya _usurantonkachi._

"Dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia itu mo—" siluman berambut hitam itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat jari-jari tangan Sasuke yang panjang mencengkram lehernya dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah hanya dengan satu tangan. Kedua tangan siluman berambut hitam itu memegang erat tangan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri.

Naruto bahkan tidak berkedip melihat kejadian yang terjadi di hadapannya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Sasuke yang sangat cepat. Sesaat, Sasuke masih berada di depannya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan siluman berambut hitam itu, mengangkatnya dari tanah hanya dengan satu tangan dengan mudah.

"_Well_, sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan apa yang akan kau katakan mengenai Naruto." Sasuke hanya berkata pelan tapi nada suaranya penuh dengan ancaman, "Aku tidak akan segan-segan mencabut nyawa seseorang jika dia memperlakukan Naruto dengan tidak pantas." Sasuke menguatkan genggaman tangannya di leher siluman itu.

Siluman dalam genggaman Sasuke yang tadinya berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Perlahan-lahan tangannya hanya bergerak lemah, pertanda dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan.

Sebelum nyawa siluman berambut hitam itu hilang di tangannya, Sasuke melepaskan tubuh siluman itu dan membiarkannya terhempas di tanah. Siluman berambut hitam itu cepat-cepat menghirup oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada seorang pun dari penduduk desa yang berani menolong siluman berambut hitam itu. Tidak, saat Sasuke masih berdiri di hadapan siluman berambut hitam itu dengan aura mematikan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke tidak bergerak setelah menjatuhkan siluman berambut hitam itu ke tanah. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke menatap tajam ke siluman berambut hitam dan bergerak menjauh untuk menuju ke arah Kepala Desa.

Saat Sasuke bergerak menjauh dari siluman itu, beberapa penduduk desa maju ke sisi siluman itu untuk menolong siluman berambut hitam. Mereka menarik siluman itu masuk ke kerumunan penduduk desa dan menghilang.

Sasuke melirik yang dilakukan penduduk desa dari sudut matanya tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Urusannya sudah selesai dengan siluman berambut hitam itu. Mata hitam itu menatap Kepala Desa yang berdiri gelisah. "Jadi, jelaskan padaku lagi untuk apa kalian datang kemari malam-malam?" Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

Kepala Desa dan penduduk desa yang sudah terintimidasi dengan aura kematian di sekeliling Sasuke, dan ditambah dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan Sasuke sebelumnya, hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Sasuke tersenyum samar dan berbalik menuju ke arah Naruto yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dari tadi.

"Tu-tunggu Uchiha-san," Kepala Desa akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kepala Desa dan berbalik menghampirinya lagi. "Ada yang ingin dikatakan lagi?" Sasuke masih berkata dengan nada monoton.

"Y-ya. Kau sadar bahwa Si-siluman Ru-ru-rubah dicari-cari oleh Pemerintah setiap Negara? Ka-kau melindunginya." Kepala Desa melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Dengan penuh hormat Kepala Desa. Kau tentu menyadari siapa aku dan posisiku di Negara Bagian Konoha, benar?" Sasuke berkata dengan tenang kepada Kepala Desa.

Kepala Desa menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menganggap ini sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan, "Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku lebih mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu daripada dirimu. Pemberitahuan mengenai Perburuan Suku Siluman Rubah telah dicabut lima tahun yang lalu."

Naruto tidak dapat mendengar percakapan antara Kepala Desa dengan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan kepada Kepala Desa, karena baru kali itu Naruto melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Kepala Desa yang selalu arogan.

Tak berapa lama, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke rumah. Naruto mendengar Sasuke berkata kepada penduduk desa tanpa membalikkan badannya, "Sebaiknya kalian membubarkan diri. Tidak ada hal yang perlu didiskusikan lagi." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh mereka pergi.

Naruto memperhatikan penduduk desa menatap ke Kepala Desa menunggu keputusan apa yang mereka lakukan, akhirnya Kepala Desa berkata, "Ayo, kalian bubar. Kalian dengar apa kata Uchiha-san. Tidak ada yang perlu didiskusikan lagi." Kepala Desa pergi dengan terburu-buru diikuti oleh penduduk desa.

Naruto melihat gerakan tangan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kita lanjutkan makan malam kita Naruto." Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto yang langsung mengikuti tepat di belakang Sasuke.

Mereka kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing di meja makan. Naruto menatap Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan memulai pembicaraan mengenai apa yang dikatakannya kepada Kepala Desa. Setelah beberapa saat menatap tanpa hasil, Naruto menatap makanan di piringnya. Saat akan menyuap makanan ke mulutnya, dia mendengar Sasuke berkata, "Naruto, mulai besok aku akan mengajarkanmu bela diri."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menatap Sasuke, ekspresi bingung jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan menatap Naruto. "Kau harus belajar mengendalikan _chakra_-mu."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya tersenyum, bertambah lagi hal yang akan dipelajarinya mulai besok.

**#**

Bulan kedua Naruto tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke, sudah banyak hal yang berubah dalam diri Naruto. Fisik Naruto berubah perlahan, tubuh yang dulu selalu kotor sekarang dibersihkan secara rutin dan memakai pakaian yang nyaman. Sasuke memastikan Naruto memakan makanan yang bergizi, sehingga tubuhnya tidak sekurus dulu lagi. Ditambah dengan latihan bela diri yang membentuk otot di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto merasakan dirinya mulai berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sekarang dia merasa lebih mempunyai kemampuan yang bisa dibanggakan kepada orang lain. Naruto susah bisa membaca dengan lancar dan berhitung dengan cepat. Walaupun Sasuke tetap berpendapat bahwa tulisannya masih sulit untuk diterjemahkan sebagai bahasa manusia, tapi tulisannya sudah bisa terbaca. _Well_, dia setengah manusia dan setengah siluman. Berarti tidak masalah kan jika Sasuke kesulitan membaca tulisannya? Bagaimanapun, Sasuke seorang _manusia_.

Dua bulan tinggal satu atap bersama Uchiha Sasuke membuat Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara membuat Naruto harus belajar membaca gerakan tubuh atau ekspresi wajah milik Sasuke.

Sasuke jarang memulai pembicaraan jika tidak ada hal penting. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang senang akhirnya memiliki teman untuk berbagi apa pun termasuk cerita. Sehingga Naruto selalu yang memulai pembicaraan dengan Sasuke, dengan bertanya,"Sasuke, boleh Naru bercerita?" Naruto akan menunggu respon dari Sasuke.

Jika Sasuke meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala atau "Hn", berarti dia bersedia mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Jika Sasuke sedang tidak mau mendengarkan biasanya Sasuke akan diam saja tanpa merespon apa pun.

Ada satu hal yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sebal dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sering sekali mengatai dirinya _usurantonkachi_. Naruto masih mengingat dengan baik setiap kejadian yang membuat Sasuke mengatainya _usurantonkachi_. Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa diam, tapi suatu saat nanti dia akan membalasnya.

Salah satunya kejadian saat dirinya dan Sasuke sedang menuju ke tempat latihan yang terpisah dari rumah. Mereka harus berjalan melewati hutan rute jalan rahasia sekitar duapuluh menit untuk sampai ke tempat latihan.

* * *

Suatu hari saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan dengan Naruto berjalan di depan Sasuke. Ketika berjalan melewati hutan, kaki Naruto tersangkut kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan posisi wajah tepat menghadap tanah. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari tanah, menahan sakit akibat terjatuh. "Aduh..." gumamnya sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Hanya _u__surantonkachi_ yang bisa tersangkut kakinya sendiri," Sasuke berkata dengan tanganya bersilang di depan dada.

Wajah Naruto memerah antara menahan amarah dengan merasa malu. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke, _Te-teme__!__ bukannya menolong Naru, kau malah berdiri saja di sana. _Wajah Naruto semakin memerah saat melihat mata hitam Sasuke bersinar penuh kepuasan.

Saat itu Naruto ingin sekali membalas kata-kata pemuda berambut hitam itu. Namun, dirinya masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, dia tidak tahu reaksi seperti apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke jika dirinya berkata demikian.

Naruto bangkit dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat latihan dengan Sasuke mengikuti di belakang.

**

* * *

**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke mengajarinya bela diri. Mereka akan berlatih tiga kali seminggu di tempat latihan milik keluarga Sasuke. Naruto merasakan cara mengajar Sasuke berbeda dengan caranya melatih bela diri. Jika dalam mengajar, Sasuke akan sabar dalam menerangkan berulang kali sampai Naruto mengerti. Hal yang sama tidak terjadi saat Sasuke melatihnya bela diri.

Minggu pertama berlatih Naruto bisa menjadi tidak yakin mana yang lebih buruk antara perlakuan penduduk desa atau cara Sasuke melatih. Sebagai pelatih Sasuke sangat keras, tidak ada tawar-menawar dalam caranya melatih. Jika Naruto meminta keringanan latihan ke Sasuke, dia hanya menjawab, "Kau lakukan yang disuruh atau mendapat hukuman dua kali lipat lebih berat."

**

* * *

**

Siang hari yang sama saat Naruto tersandung kakinya sendiri. Saat istirahat dari latihan, Naruto tanpa sadar mengatakan hal yang berada dalam pikirannya. "Caramu melatih seperti monster, Sasuke."

Sasuke membalas dengan nada malas. "_Usurantonkach_i, kau belum bertemu pasangan monster hijau memakai _spandex_ Konoha."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto penasaran. "Apa mereka seperti Naru? Setengah siluman?" Matanya memancarkan harapan bahwa ada yang senasib dengannya.

Tubuh Sasuke menjadi kaku sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. "Tidak Naruto. Mereka manusia biasa. Kau akan mengerti maksudku bila bertemu mereka." Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Kita mulai lagi latihan kita."

"A-apa? Ta-tapi kita baru istirahat lima menit Sasuke," Naruto mengeluarkan protes.

"Itu sudah cukup. Kita mulai lagi atau..." Sasuke sengaja menggantungkan bicaranya. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya dan mulai berlatih lagi.

**

* * *

**

Walaupun awalnya terasa berat, namun sekarang Naruto merasa sudah terbiasa dengan gaya Sasuke melatih. Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, "Perkembanganmu lumayan cepat. Jika tetap seperti ini, minggu depan kita akan latih tanding."

Sasuke menjanjikan akan latih tanding dengan Naruto minggu depan—tepatnya hari ini.

Naruto bersemangat. Dia berniat akan mengalahkan Sasuke dan membuatnya berlutut dihadapannya meminta maaf. Kemudian Naruto akan melatih Sasuke seperti Sasuke melatih dirinya dengan keras. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya membayang hal itu terjadi.

"_Usurantonkach_i, hentikan senyum bodohmu. Kita mulai latih tanding sekarang." Sasuke menginstruksikan Naruto mengambil posisi untuk bertanding.

Naruto bersiap di posisinya. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah dalam posisi mengambil kuda-kuda. Naruto bergerak lebih dulu, menyerang ke arah Sasuke. Tinjunya terarah ke Sasuke, namun saat akan menyerang Naruto langsung mengubahnya untuk menyerangnya dengan menggunakan kaki. Sasuke berhasil menangkis serangan Naruto.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan bertukaran pukulan dan tendangan antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya berhasil menangkis serangan lawan dan mencoba menyerang lagi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara keduanya.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak mereka mulai latih tanding; Naruto kembali menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke menangkis serangan Naruto. Namun, sinar matahari yang terik sedikit mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan serangan ke Sasuke. Pukulan Naruto berhasil mengenai dagu Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. Terkejut dengan serangan Naruto yang berhasil mengenai tubuhnya dalam latih tanding pertama mereka. Sasuke merasakan bibirnya sobek dan mengecap darah yang keluar dari lukanya itu.

Naruto tersentak dengan tindakannya. Dia tidak menyangka serangannya akan membuat Sasuke terluka. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat bibir Sasuke mengeluarkan darah. Pikirannya kalut, teringat akan perlakuan penduduk desa pada dirinya. Bagaimana dirinya dipukuli dan berdarah. Naruto tidak menyukai darah, bahkan dia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain, seperti orang lain menyakiti dirinya.

Perbuatannya terhadap Sasuke membuatnya tak bergerak. Dia sudah menyakiti orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Perasaan bersalah muncul dalam dirinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto hanya diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca di wajah Naruto. Dia menghentikan pukulan balasan yang akan dilancarkannya ke Naruto. Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Sasuke bergerak mendekati dirnya. Darah masih terlihat di sudut bibir Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke berhenti tepat di depannya, Naruto meminta Sasuke menunduk dan memegang kerah baju Sasuke, "Sasuke maafkan Naru. Pasti sakit ya?" Naruto melihat sudut bibir Sasuke robek dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto menjilat luka di sudut bibir Sasuke beberapa kali.

Saat dirasanya sudah cukup dan lukanya sudah menutup, Naruto menjauh sedikit untuk melihat hasil kerjanya. Naruto mengagumi hasil kerjanya, luka Sasuke sudah menutup dengan sempurna tanpa meninggalkan jejak. "Sudah sembuh Sasuke."

Mata biru polos Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Apa Naru melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

**#**

Ada dua hal yang terjadi sebagai akibat sobeknya bibir Sasuke karena latih tanding. Yang pertama adalah Sasuke merasakan ada hal aneh terjadi dalam dirinya, adanya perasaan yang timbul untuk Naruto. Hal itu seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Naruto tidak mengerti hal sekompleks itu, pikirannya masih polos. Sasuke tidak mau mempengaruhi pikiran polos Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan itu, tapi tidak bisa. Perasaan itu masih berada dalam diri Sasuke dan mulai berkembang dengan seringanya interaksi antara dia dan Naruto. Akhirnya, Sasuke memilih untuk memendam semua perasaannya untuk Naruto.

Hal kedua yang terjadi adalah Naruto menolak berlatih bela diri. Alasannya hanya satu, dia tidak mau melukai orang lain. Naruto mengetahui dengan jelas rasanya dilukai, perasaan sakit saat dipukul dan ditendang.

Tidak mudah membujuk Naruto agar berlatih bela diri lagi, Sasuke harus mencari cara lain. Sasuke bersikeras melatih Naruto karena Sasuke menilai Naruto memiliki bakat alam di bela diri. Tubuhnya seolah memiliki insting untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Jadi untuk merubah pikiran Naruto, suatu hari Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk makan di restoran kecil di desa. Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto belum pernah makan di restoran. Dia ingat saat pemuda berambut pirang bercerita bahwa dia hanya pernah mencuci piring dan makan makanan sisa restoran tersebut. Sasuke berharap rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Saat tiba di restoran, pelayan wanita restoran menyambut Sasuke dengan antusias, "Uchiha-san selamat datang. Untuk berapa orang?" Pelayan itu mengabaikan Naruto yang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Untuk dua orang." Sasuke mendorong Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

Pelayan wanita itu memandang Naruto, pandangan tidak suka terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Naruto hanya menundukan pandangannya. Naruto tahu kalau pelayan wanita di restoran itu sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke yang memandang pelayan wanita itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Tatapan Sasuke membuat pelayan wanita itu bergidik ngeri dan mengantarkan mereka ke meja mereka.

"Si-silakan Uchiha-san." Pelayan wanita itu meletakkan menu di hadapan Sasuke. Dia membiarkan Naruto berdiri di belakangnya.

Pemilik restoran yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan melihat hal ini, memanggil pelayan wanita tersebut, "Hei, kau. Kemari!" Pemilik restoran itu menggerakan tangan agar wanita itu mendekat.

"Maaf, saya permisi sebentar Uchiha-san." Pelayan wanita itu mendekati pemilik restoran. "Ada yang bisa dibantu, Pak?"

"Kau harus melayani mo—ehm, makhluk di sebelah Uchiha-san dengan baik." Pemilik restoran sambil berbisik.

"Kenapa? Dia itu kan _monster_." Pelayan wanita itu memandang jijik ke arah Naruto.

"Lakukan saja perintahku. Makhluk itu tidak akan melakukan apa pun, tapi Uchiha-san mampu menghancurkan bisnisku." Pemilik restoran menggerakan tangan tanda selesainya pembicaraan mereka. "Kembalilah kesana dan layani mereka dengan baik."

"Baiklah." Pelayan wanita itu kembali dengan terburu-buru.

Sementara itu di mejanya, Sasuke berujar,"Naruto, duduk di sini." Sasuke menunjuk kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke, namun matanya mengikuti gerakan pelayan wanita itu pergi. Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Naruto. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Dia tidak akan berani mengusirmu dari restoran ini karena kau bersamaku." Sasuke menatap menunya.

Mata biru milik Naruto masih terpaku pada sosok pelayan wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan pemilik restoran. Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke menarik minat semua wanita di desa, tidak terkecuali pelayan wanita itu.

Naruto tidak suka cara pelayan wanita itu memandang Sasuke.

Setelah pelayan wanita itu kembali, sikapnya menjadi ramah kepada Sasuke ,"Uchiha-san sudah memutuskan untuk memesan apa? Apa Uchiha-san juga akan memesan untuk... dia?" Pelayan itu mengeluarkan notes untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Ya, aku ingin memesan menu spesial restoran ini dua porsi. Minumannya jus tomat dan... kau mau jus jeruk Naruto?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari menu ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sedang memandang pelayan wanita itu.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil lagi.

"Oh—ya? Apa Sasuke?" Mata Naruto masih melirik pelayan wanita itu.

"Kau mau jus jeruk?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, aku ulang pesanannya Uchiha-san. Menu spesial dua porsi, jus tomat satu dan jus jeruk satu. Ada tambahan?" Pelayan wanita itu memandang dengan genit ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, untuk sementara." Sasuke menutup menu dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan itu, mengabaikan semua pandangan dan sikap genit yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Silakan menunggu pesanannya sekitar sepuluh menit." Pelayan wanita itu mengambil menu dari tangan Sasuke, menyentuh tangannya dengan sengaja. Kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mengedip kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan sikap pelayan wanita itu. Mata hitamnya fokus memandang Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya. Sasuke memperhatikan bahwa mata biru Naruto mengikuti setiap gerakan pelayan wanita itu. Perasaan yang terpendam menyeruak keluar. Sasuke merasakan dadanya sesak.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Saat Sasuke merasa sedikit lebih baik, dia memanggil Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil. Mata biru itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari menatap pelayan wanita yang menuju dapur.

"Ya, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu padamu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada serius.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau tetap belajar bela diri." Sasuke memperhatikan reaksi Naruto.

Naruto cemberut, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke bahwa dia tidak menginginkan berlatih bela diri lagi. Dia tidak mau menyakiti orang lain. Dia memandang Sasuke. "Naru tidak mau."

"Naruto," Sasuke menggunakan nada serius, "kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dua bulan lalu?" Sasuke benci mengungkit hal ini kepada Naruto tapi dia harus melakukannya. Kalau dia pergi dari desa ini, entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dengan pikiran polosnya.

Saat ini Sasuke benar-benar membenci dirinya menjadi pria brengsek. Ekspresi wajah Naruto menjadi muram dan perlahan dia menganggukan kepalanya. Pemuda bermata biru itu masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Jika tidak ada Sasuke yang menolongnya, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi lagi padamu," Sasuke melembutkan nada bicaranya.

"Tapi Naru tidak mau melukai orang." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau tidak harus melukai orang. Aku akan mengajarimu cara bertahan, bukan menyerang. Bagaimana?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah Naru tidak akan menyakiti orang?" Nada suaranya berharap. Dia masih ingin belajar bela diri tapi menolak menyakiti orang lain.

"Ya. Kau mau?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Kita mulai besok. Aku juga akan mengajarimu cara untuk mengontrol _chakra_." Sasuke melihat makanan mereka sudah datang.

Pelayan wanita itu meletakkan pesanan mereka di meja dan pergi ke dapur setelah mengedipkan mata ke Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Mata hitam Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang menatap ke arah pelayan wanita itu. Perasaan sesak di dada yang tadi hilang, kembali begitu saja. Dan Sasuke tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya.

**#**

Menginjak bulan ketiga mereka tinggal satu atap, sudah banyak yang terjadi di antara mereka. Senyum di wajah Naruto hampir terukir setiap saat, terutama saat bersama Sasuke. Kemampuannya baik dalam pelajaran dan membela diri sudah maju pesat. Sasuke sangat bangga dengan Naruto.

Selain itu, Naruto sudah mulai berani membalas _usurantonkachi_—panggilan Sasuke untuk Naruto dengan _teme._ Sasuke belum melupakan pertama kali Naruo memanggilnya dengan _teme._

* * *

Sasuke harus mengakui bahwa hari itu, dia memang sedang menjadi pria berengsek. Sejak pagi dia selalu memanggil Naruto dengan _usurantonkachi. Well,_ itu bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya, Naruto juga turut berperan dirinya menjadi berengsek hari itu.

Pertama yang membuat Sasuke menjadi berengsek adalah sikap Naruto yang selalu menatap pelayan wanita selama makan malam pertama mereka. Sasuke memperhatikan bahwa Naruto menatap pelayan wanita itu selama makan malam berlangsung.

Kemudian saat mereka pergi ke desa untuk berbelanja atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Naruto pasti selalu menatap wanita-wanita desa yang mendekati mereka. Sasuke menyadari Naruto memang sudah waktunya untuk mengenal lawan jenisnya. Tahun ini Naruto sudah berusia delapanbelas tahun, dia pasti ingin memiliki pasangannya sendiri. _Bukankah aku juga sudah menikah pada usia delapanbelas tahun? _Batin Sasuke.

Tapi logika dan perasaan Sasuke tidak memiliki pendapat yang sama. Walaupun logika Sasuke mengerti alasan Naruto bersikap demikian, namun perasaannya tidak sependapat. Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto yang menatap orang lain saat ada dirinya berada di sisi Naruto.

Puncaknya ketika Naruto menatap Tayuya secara terbuka. _Kenapa di antara semua wanita harus Tayuya yang menarik minat Naruto paling besar?_ Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

Sasuke melampiaskannya hari itu ke Naruto dengan memanggilanya _usurantonkachi_ dari pagi.

"_Usurantonkachi_, jawabanmu salah semua. Ulang dari awal!" Sasuke melempar kertas jawaban ke arah Naruto.

"_Usurantonkachi,_ berapa kali harus ku bilang gerakan bertahanmu salah! Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, _U__surantonkachi_?" Sasuke menatap tajam ke Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan amarah. Sejak pagi sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mencari kesalahan dirinya dan memanggilnya _usurantonkachi._ Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, "_TEME_! Otakmu yang salah. Naru sudah melakukan semua yang disuruh tapi kenapa Sasuke tetap marah— " Naruto menutup mulutnya saat menyadari kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto benar, dia tidak salah apa-apa. _Aku yang melampiaskan amarah karena cemburu._ Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "_Teme_? Kau bilang itu kata hinaan? Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan otakmu, _U__surantonkachi._ Latihan selesai sampai di sini. Kita pulang." Sasuke membalikan badan dan meninggalkan Naruto.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Naruto akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _teme _jika dia sedang kesal dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan panggilan itu. Bukankah itu berarti Naruto menganggap dirinya penting?

Saat ini Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa membaca buku, menunggu Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sebulan yang lalu, sehari setelah mereka makan di restoran, Naruto meminta Sasuke mengajarinya memasak. Sasuke dengan senang hati mengajari Naruto. Dalam seminggu Naruto sudah bisa memasak masakan yang mudah.

Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Naruto sudah mengambil alih semua pekerjaan rumah. Naruto melakukan semuanya mulai dari membersihkan rumah, mencuci dan memasak. _Well, _itu belum ditambah dengan pelajaran dan latihan bela diri mereka. Sasuke kadang bertanya-tanya darimana Naruto mendapat energi untuk semua hal itu.

Malam ini Sasuke berniat akan menggantikannya memasak, namun Naruto menolaknya dan mendorongnya keluar dari dapur. "Sasuke, kau duduk saja di sofa. Aku akan memanggil jika sudah siap."

Sasuke menyerah, dia berjalan ke sofa dan mulai membaca buku. Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali tidak harus memasak. _Tapi, rasanya seperti memiliki istri. _Sasuke mengabaikan pikirannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk membaca. Tapi otaknya mengkhianatinya—pikirannya kembali tertuju ke sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berada di dapur.

Tiga bulan tinggal bersama Naruto dan memperhatikan Naruto merupakan hal menarik bagi Sasuke. Hal yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke adalah sosok pemuda penakut dan tidak percaya diri perlahan-lahan menghilang dari diri Naruto.

Naruto yang sekarang mempunyai kepribadian yang riang, berisik dan bersemangat. Sasuke seolah mengenal dua orang yang berbeda, jika membandingkan dengan pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Biasanya Sasuke tidak menyukai orang-orang yang berisik seperti Kiba, salah satu koleganya di Konoha. Tapi jika berhubungan dengan Naruto, Sasuke selalu bisa membuat pengecualian.

Sasuke menyukai suara tawa yang Naruto keluarkan. Naruto yang sekarang akan bercerita tentang apa saja tanpa bertanya dulu pada Sasuke. Jika pemuda berambut pirang itu merasakan Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berbicara, dia akan diam tapi tetap berada di dekat Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan bahwa Naruto sudah semakin pintar membaca dirinya.

Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama lagi dia bisa menutupi perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Selama sebulan setelah makan malam itu, Sasuke menyadari dirinya merasa tertarik kepada Naruto. Setiap bagian dari Naruto telah membuat Sasuke _tertarik_.

Sasuke tidak yakin kapan atau apa yang membuatnya tertarik kepada Naruto. Mungkin tindakan polos Naruto saat melihat dirinya terluka saat latih tanding bulan lalu. Atau Naruto yang menangis di dadanya saat Sasuke menolongnya dari ketiga siluman itu, dua bulan yang lalu. Atau saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur—itu tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Sasuke, makanan sudah siap." Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya dari dapur.

Sasuke berjalan ke dapur. Dia melihat Naruto memasak ikan bakar dengan sup miso dan ada potongan tomat sebagai menu tambahan. Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya. _Dia juga sudah tahu makanan kesukaanku. _

"Sasuke cepat duduk. Naru sudah lapar." Naruto sudah siap di bangkunya.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya.

"_Itadakimasu__,_" Sasuke dan Naruto berkata bersamaan.

Selama makan malam, Naruto bercerita mengenai banyak hal pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menanggapi pada bagian-bagian tertentu. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan Naruto yang selalu menceritakan berbagai hal. Pembicaraan seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang rutin mulai seminggu yang lalu. _Kami sudah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah. _

"Sasuke. Kau mendengar tidak?" Naruto menyentuh lengan atas Sasuke dengan sumpitnya.

"Ya, aku dengar. Kita akan ke danau setelah makan malam." Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang memancarkan kesenangan.

"Sekarang sudah bulan April, pasti bunga Sakura di pinggir danau sudah bermekaran. Naru belum pernah melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran dengan santai." Naruto memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. "Naru selalu bekerja."

**#**

Selesai membereskan makan malam mereka. Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menuju danau. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, bahkan Naruto enggan berbicara selama perjalanan. Mereka menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.

Saat mereka tiba di danau, pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka sangat indah. Bunga Sakura bermekaran di sisi danau. Sementara bulan yang bersinar membuat permukaan danau menjadi berkilau.

"Baguskan, Sasuke?" Naruto menikmati pemandangan di depannya, "Lihat, sakura-nya bermekaran!" Naruto menghampiri salah satu pohon Sakura dan melihat ke atas di mana bunganya bermekaran. Tubuh Naruto membelakangi Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bermekaran, _U__surantonkachi_, sudah waktunya." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Angin berhembus semilir merontokkan Sakura dari pohonnya di sekitar tempat Naruto berdiri.

Sasuke menahan napas. Dia melihat pemandangan terindah selama hidupnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya membawanya mendekati Naruto. Tangannya terulur memegang pipi Naruto.

"Sa—" Mata biru Naruto membesar.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Naruto.

**#**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Sasu__N__aru is __L__ove_

Author's note:

Sedikit pemberitahuan bahwa chapter 3 lalu sudah Eto revisi dengan penambahan di bagian akhirnya. Hal itu dilakukan untuk memperbaiki alur di chapter ini juga.

_Chapter 4 _ini alurnya tiga bulan. Eto banyak melakukan _time skip _karena tidak mungkin menceritakan secara detail selama 3 bulan.

Ada yang bertanya mengenai usia Naruto dan Sasuke ;

Naruto – 18 tahun

Sasuke – 22 tahun

Eto sebutkan koq dalam cerita, tapi tidak secara spesfik. ^_^

**review...**


	5. Movement

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rate : M (**M**aybe ...?) just read and see

Universe : Semi-AU, dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, shonen-ai dan mungkin _a little bit lemon_

Beta-ed by : Fariacchi (Many Thanks to her)

Summary :

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setelah banyak mengalami berbagai kejadian mereka menjadi dekat dan memperkuat ikatan mereka. Sementara itu Siluman Tupai meramalkan sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Suku Siluman Rubah.

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 5 – Movement**

#

Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari beberapa detik.

Sasuke menyadari perbuatannya dan segera melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto. Dengan hati-hati, pemuda itu memperhatikan Naruto yang tampak terpaku di hadapannya. Naruto hanya diam dengan mata birunya membesar, ekspresinya tak terbaca oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu_, batin Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke memanggil, "Naruto... "

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab.

Perasaan bersalah merasuk dalam diri Sasuke. "Naruto, ayo kita pulang." Sasuke menyentuh lengan Naruto untuk mengajaknya pulang.

Naruto tersentak dengan sentuhan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menyukai reaksi Naruto. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak tertentu dari Naruto dan meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri jalan pulang. Mereka berjalan dengan suasana kaku, hanya kesunyian hutan yang menemani mereka.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Naruto berjalan dengan lebih cepat. Dia berusaha menghindari kontak lebih lama lagi dengan Sasuke.

Walaupun Sasuke tidak menyesal telah mencium Naruto, namun dia merasa bersalah melihat sikap Naruto yang menghindari dirinya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke perlahan mencoba memanggil lagi.

Naruto terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Perlahan, dia membalikan tubuh menghadap Sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Sasuke. Hanya berpikir untuk melihat Sasuke saja, perutnya mendadak terasa sakit. Naruto hanya ingin secepatnya masuk ke rumah dan tidur untuk menghindari Sasuke.

Naruto menjawab Sasuke dengan terbata-bata, "Ya, Sa-sasuke. A-ada yang bisa Na-naru bantu?"

"Naruto, aku... aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Ada yang harus kukerjakan," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Dia bingung mengapa Sasuke mendadak ingin pergi. Apa Sasuke menghindari dirinya?

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa meminta pada Nao, anak pemilik toko kelontong untuk memenuhinya. Dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk kembali.

Sasuke melewati Naruto dan masuk ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Tak lama dia berhadapan kembali dengan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau masuk ke rumah. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mengunci pintu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat dan berjalan menuju rumah. Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, Sasuke melihat ekspresi sedih yang tergambar jelas di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Dia tidak mau membuat keputusan berdasarkan emosi semata. Dan, dengan langkah berat, Sasuke beranjak menembus kegelapan malam.

#

Tiga hari berlalu sejak malam _sakura_ itu. Malam sudah semakin larut, namun Naruto belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Naruto memandang ranjang Sasuke dengan wajah memancarkan kesedihan. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang Sasuke. Sudah tiga hari ranjang itu tidak ditiduri pemiliknya. Perlahan Naruto membaringkan diri di ranjang Sasuke. Dia mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal di bantal.

Naruto merindukan Sasuke.

Dia tidak ingin melihat ranjang kosong, dia ingin melihat Sasuke berbaring di atasnya. Dia tidak mau makan sendirian, dia ingin Sasuke makan bersamanya. Naruto tidak ingin berbicara pada ruang-ruang kosong di rumah itu, dia ingin berbicara pada Sasuke. Walaupun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya '_Usurantonkachi_' atau 'Hn', tapi itu masih lebih baik dari ruangan kosong. Dia merindukan jari-jari Sasuke membelai rambutnya.

_Dewa, mengapa rasanya menyesakkan seperti ini?_ Naruto mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Naruto selalu sendiri sejak kecil, dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya akan terasa sesakit ini. _Apa ini yang akan Naru rasakan saat Sasuke pulang ke Konoha?_ Baru saja dia berpikir Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dadanya terasa lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan memperhatikan sekeliling. Kamar yang nyaman dengan penghangat, makanan yang selalu tersedia, baju-baju yang nyaman di pakai. Semua ini akan menjadi miliknya jika Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

Tiga bulan tinggal bersama Sasuke telah membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan semua perhatian yang diberikan Sasuke. Kehadiran Sasuke telah membuat Naruto tidak bisa hidup dalam kesendirian lagi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto mengetahui keegoisan dirinya yang tidak menginginkan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Dia ingin Sasuke tetap tinggal bersamanya di rumah ini.

Dia ingin memiliki Sasuke untuknya sendiri. _Selamanya. _

Naruto membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal Sasuke, berusaha membayangkan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tangannya menggenggam erat bantal Sasuke.

_A__pa yang harus Naru lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke terus di sini? _Batin Naruto.

Lelah berpikir dan merasa nyaman di ranjang Sasuke, perlahan mata Naruto menutup dan dirinya pergi ke alam mimpi.

**#**

_Kota Taiyo (80 KM dari desa tempat tinggal Naruto)_

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Bajunya basah oleh keringat dan napasnya memburu. Dia bermimpi buruk, bermimpi mengenai Naruto yang membenci dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dalam mimpinya, Sasuke merasa sendirian sewaktu keluarganya dibantai oleh Madara.

Sasuke berjalan ke meja yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dia meminum air dan duduk di kursi yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke sudah tiga hari berada di penginapan di kota Taiyo, dia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Sasuke menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia tidak ingin hanya mencium. Dia ingin memeluk, membelai dan menarikan tarian erotis bersama Naruto.

Sasuke tidak akan mengingkari bahwa dirinya memang menginginkan hubungan dengan Naruto lebih dari persahabatan dan hutang budi. Tapi dia tidak menginginkan Naruto hanya menjadi selingan sewaktu dia berada di desa. Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto tinggal bersama dengannya di Konoha.

Sasuke menyadari resiko yang diambilnya saat membiarkan dirinya mengikuti hasratnya dan mencium Naruto tiga hari yang lalu. Walaupun menyadari resikonya, namun mental Sasuke masih tidak siap jika ciuman itu akan menghancurkan hubungan yang sudah terjalin dengan Naruto selama tiga bulan.

Sasuke memandang tajam dinding di hadapannya. Salah satu tangannya menyisir rambut. Dia tidak sanggup memikirkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan diterimanya dari Naruto ketika dirinya mengatakan dengan jujur pikirannya. Sasuke merasa perbuatannya sama kotor dan berdosanya dengan siluman-siluman itu.

Sasuke merasa kesal dan benci pada dirinya, dia melempar gelas ke dinding dengan sekuat tenaga. Napas Sasuke memburu, dia merasa ingin memukul sesuatu untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Sesaat matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Setelah emosinya lebih terkendali, Sasuke kembali ke ranjang dan berbaring menatap langit-langit. Pikirannya kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto yang polos membangkitkan keinginan Sasuke untuk melindunginya. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi, karena Sasuke kurang peduli pada orang lain—dia tidak akan melindungi seseorang kecuali dirinya diminta untuk misi melindungi. Naruto juga membangkitkan keinginan Sasuke untuk memanjakannya dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Sasuke hanya dapat memikirkan satu cara untuk mewujudkannya.

_Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? _Sasuke menghembuskan napas. Selama tiga hari ini dia sudah memikirkan matang-matang rencana untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Lelah dengan pemikiran dan emosi yang menguasainya, perlahan mata Sasuke terpejam. Dia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya yang, kali ini, tanpa mimpi.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke mengunjungi beberapa toko untuk memesan barang yang diinginkannya. Dia juga pergi ke kuil yang berada di kota itu untuk menjalankan rencananya dan berdoa. Dia berharap rencananya berhasil.

Jika semuanya berjalan lancar dan sesuai rencana maka empatbelas hari lagi dia akan kembali lagi ke kota ini. Kali ini dia tidak akan datang sendirian.

**#**

Enam hari setelah ciuman itu, Sasuke tiba kembali di rumahnya.

Siang hari itu matahari bersinar terik, peluh sudah membasahi baju Sasuke. Di depan rumah, Sasuke merasakan _chakra _Naruto berada di dapur. Sesaat dia ragu-ragu melangkah untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi panas mentari, kelelahan setelah perjalanan jauh dan kerinduan terhadap Naruto membuat Sasuke melangkah masuk tanpa ragu.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke tidak melihat ke arah Naruto, namun ia dapat merasakan tatapan mata Naruto yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Se-selamat datang Sasuke." Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya sekali pun dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Naruto merasakan nafsu makannya menghilang.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar, dia melihat Naruto sedang membereskan makan siangnya. Sasuke menuju dapur, mencoba berbicara dengannya. Dia melihat tubuh Naruto menegang karena merasakan kehadirannya semakin mendekat. Naruto segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, namun dia tak sengaja menyenggol Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, Naru tidak sengaja." Naruto tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Sasuke, dari sudut matanya dia melihat Naruto segera pergi ke luar.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ini akan lebih sulit dari yang dia pikirkan.

Tiga hari setelah Sasuke kembali ke rumah, suasana rumah menjadi kaku dan menyesakkan. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak saling berbicara seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik. Setiap dia menghampiri Naruto untuk berbicara, sikap Naruto akan menjadi canggung. Tak lama kemudian Naruto akan berpamitan untuk keluar rumah.

Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Naruto ingin mengembalikan keadaan menjadi seperti sebelumnya, dimana mereka saling berbicara dan bercanda bukan mengerjakan sesuatu dalam suasana kaku yang menyesakkan.

Alam seakan ikut merasakan suasana muram Sasuke dan Naruto, malam itu turun hujan yang disertai angin dan gemuruh petir.

Suara petir yang sangat kencang mengagetkan Naruto. "AAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah bantal.

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Naruto. Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi Naruto hanya untuk menjumpai wajah Naruto yang berada di bawah bantal. Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto.

"Naruto."

Perlahan Naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya dari balik bantal. Ekspresi kaget dan takut terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Sa-Sasuke..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya petir, bukan hal yang harus ditakutkan." Sasuke mengusap-usap lengan atas Naruto.

"Ta-tapi penduduk desa bilang terjadinya petir karena setan turun dari langit untuk membawa anak nakal bersamanya." Naruto sekarang sudah meletakkan kepalanya kembali di atas bantal.

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke kening Naruto. "_Usurantonkachi_, petir terjadi bukan karena setan yang turun dari langit, tapi karena pemanasan udara secara cepat." Sasuke tersenyum. "Sekarang tidur." Sasuke kembali menyelimuti Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak kembali ke tempat tidurnya, namun tangan Naruto menarik ujung pakaiannya. "Jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak akan pergi Naruto." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Naru ingin Sasuke tetap di sini." Naruto semakin kencang menarik ujung pakaian Sasuke. Petir terdengar lagi, Naruto menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sasuke menarik selimut Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan konsekuensi perbuatannya. Namun, ekspresi wajah Naruto meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Perlahan Sasuke ikut berbaring bersama Naruto, dia memperhatikan reaksi Naruto.

Sasuke mendapat respon positif dari Naruto. Naruto segera bergeser untuk memberi ruang untuk Sasuke berbaring. Sasuke segera mencari posisi nyaman untuk berbaring dan menarik Naruto agar tidur di sebelahnya.

Setengah badan Naruto berada di atas badan Sasuke, wajahnya berada di dekat dada Sasuke. Salah satu tangan Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan satu tangan lagi berada di pinggang Naruto.

"Kalau begini tak apa-apa kan?" Sasuke mencium aroma rambut pirang Naruto.

"Ya." Naruto menguap. Kehadiran Sasuke membuatnya dirinya merasa aman.

"Kau bukan anak nakal Naruto. Tidak akan ada yang membawamu pergi dariku." Sasuke memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

"Hm mh... " Naruto menjawab dalam tidur. Sasuke merasakan napas Naruto sudah teratur. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

**#**

Setelah malam itu, hubungan keduanya membaik seakan tiga hari dengan suasana muram tidak pernah ada. Mereka berbicara lagi, walaupun tidak pernah menyinggung ciuman itu. Meskipun begitu, di dalam diri mereka ada emosi terpendam untuk satu sama lain yang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

Sasuke duduk di teras dan menatap langit malam setelah makan. Bulan sudah kembali menjadi sabit dan bersiap mengakhiri masa putarannya. Sudah tujuh hari sejak dia kembali dari Kota Taiyo, Sasuke sudah tidak dapat mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Dia harus melaksanakan rencananya dengan segera.

Sasuke mendengar pintu depan terbuka.

"Sasuke, kau mau pie apel?" Naruto berjalan menuju Sasuke dan meletakkan piring berisi potongan pie apel dan teh hijau di meja. Naruto duduk di bangku teras yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke sedang menatap bulan dan ikut menatap bulan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan ke piring yang dihidangkan oleh Naruto. Dia melihat hal yang sama tersaji di dekat Naruto.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang menatap bulan. Saat itu, Sasuke memutuskan dia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Sasuke.

"Aku mempunyai permintaan."

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi dan sikap Naruto berubah. Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya menjadi kering.

Sasuke mengumpulkan kembali tekadnya dan berkata, "Aku ingin... aku ingin kau menikah denganku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Me-me-menikah?" Naruto tergagap.

"Ya." Sasuke mengangguk.

Mulut Naruto bergerak membuka dan menutup tanpa suara. Akhirnya dia menutup mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke. Pikirannya kalut. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Sasuke. _Apa yang harus Naru katakan? _

Sasuke yang melihat sikap Naruto sesaat meragukan keputusannya, tapi semua sudah terjadi.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku akan memberimu waktu seminggu untuk memikirkan jawabannya." Lalu Sasuke meminum teh yang dihidangkan Naruto dalam diam.

**#**

Duabelas hari setelah Sasuke kembali ke rumah. Lima hari setelah permintaan Sasuke untuk menikahinya.

Lima hari berlalu begitu saja bagi Naruto, dia bahkan belum memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju pasar, _sendirian_. Naruto berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dari para penduduk desa dan siluman yang suka mengganggunya. Naruto mengatakan kepada Sasuke akan pergi ke pasar melewati jalan belakang sehingga tidak banyak penduduk desa yang melihatnya.

Lagipula dia butuh waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban atas permintaan Sasuke.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto ingin bersama Sasuke. Walaupun Naruto pernah melihat penduduk desa menikah tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti mengapa harus menikah, jika dia dan Sasuke bisa terus bersama seperti sekarang. Setiap dia bertanya kepada penduduk desa mengapa mereka menikah, mereka hanya menjawab, "Buat apa kau tanya? Kau tidak akan menikah. Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu." Jawaban mereka membuat Naruto sedih.

Sekarang Naruto dihadapkan dengan permintaan Sasuke. Dia ingin mendiskusikan dan bercerita pada seseorang. _Naru harus bertanya pada siapa? _

"Kenapa kita harus menikah Nao?" Suara seorang wanita membuat Naruto tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Naruto segera mencari sumber suara itu berasal. Tak lama dia menemukan asal suara itu dan berjongkok di semak-semak untuk mencuri dengar.

"Mengapa semua orang berkonsultasi padaku mengenai masalah percintaan mereka?" Wanita berambut coklat panjang yang dipanggil Nao itu menghembuskan napas. Naruto mengingat Nao yang merupakan anak pemilik toko kelontong. Dia terkenal sering memberi saran kepada teman-temannya. _Mungkin Naru harus bertanya ke Nao. _

"Karena kau dewasa, perseptif dan bersikap netral," Wanita yang berambut hitam pendek berbicara.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Umi. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Ceritakan masalahmu dari awal."

Wanita yang bernama Umi menjadi senang mendengar perkataan Nao, "Terima kasih Nao. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan." Dia melihat Nao memberikan isyarat untuk meneruskannya bercerita. "Ada seorang laki-laki yang melamarku. Dia kaya, baik, dan luar biasa tampan."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ragu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus menikah." Umi menghembuskan napas. "Selain itu, ada wanita lain di dekatnya."

_Pertanyaannya sama dengan pertanyaan Naru. _

CLAP. Nao menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah jawab pertanyaanku."

"Baik." Umi menganggukan kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto juga ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yang pertama, Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja."

_Ya._

"Ok. Kedua apa kau ingin terus bersamanya?"

"Ya."

_Tentu saja. _

"Apa yang kau sukai dari dirinya?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan? Dia baik, kaya dan sangat tampan."

_Hmmm..._

"Selain itu?"

"Hmmm... Tiga hal itu tidak cukup Nao?"

_Naru tidak dapat menyebutkan secara pasti apa yang Naru sukai, tapi Naru menyukainya karena dia Sasuke. _

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya apa kau suka melihatnya bersama wanita lain?"

"Tidak, terutama saat dia bersama dengan Tayuya."

_TIDAK. Tapi wanita-wanita di desa terus-menerus mendekatinya. Naru tidak menyukai wanita__-wanita itu mendekati Sasuke__._

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu atas pertanyaanmu dengan alasannya," Nao berkata dengan nada puas.

Umi (dan Naruto) terkejut dengan pernyataan Nao. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Nao. Aku tidak mengerti."

Naruto menyetujui pertanyaan Umi.

"Umi, dasar bodoh. Aku akan jelaskan."

_Mungkin julukan Sasuke untukku memang benar_,batin Naruto sambil tertawa miris.

"Kau tadi bertanya kenapa harus menikah. Jawabannya sederhana, kau ingin bersama dengannya."

Umi menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa sesederhana itu Nao?"

"Mengapa harus dibuat rumit? Kau ingin selalu bersama dengannya atau kau ingin dia _bersama_ dengan wanita lain?"

Umi dan Naruto membelalakan matanya. _Wanita lain? _

"Wanita lain?"

"Ya. Jika pria itu memang seperti yang kau sebutkan, dia pasti memiliki banyak penggemar. Jangan sampai menyesal jika dia memilih wanita lain untuk di ajak menikah dan kau tidak akan bisa bersamanya."

Penjelasan terakhir Nao, membuat otak Naruto bekerja dengan cepat. Dia menyukai Sasuke dan ingin selalu bersama dengan Sasuke. Kalau pernikahan dapat mewujudkan keinginannya untuk selalu bersama Sasuke, maka dia...

"Contohnya Tayuya... " Suara Nao terdengar sebagian oleh Naruto.

Sekelebat bayangan mengenai Sasuke dan Tayuya sedang berjalan berdua muncul di dalam pikiran Naruto. Dia tidak menyukainya sedikit pun.

_Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Sasuke. _Dia langsung bangkit dan berlari pulang.

Nao dan Umi yang mendengar suara di semak-semak hanya dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan berwarna kuning bergerak dengan cepat ke arah hutan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto telah sampai di rumah dia langsung masuk rumah dengan terburu-buru. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya berusaha mengambil napas. "Tidak boleh..."

Sasuke sedang membaca buku di sofa melihat kedatangan Naruto yang terengah-engah. Dia mengasumsikan Naruto dikejar para penduduk desa. Dia menutup bukunya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang mereka lakukan kali ini?" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto menggerak sedikit kepalanya sehingga bisa menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Apa penduduk desa berbuat jahat lagi padamu?"

"Tidak, bukan itu." Naruto melihat tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pundaknya menjauh. "Jangan." Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Tidak boleh."

"Apanya yang tidak boleh Naruto?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke. "Naru akan menikah dengan Sasuke."

Sasuke sesaat tertegun mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tapi setelah perkataan Naruto dimengerti sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**#**

Harapan Sasuke terwujud.

Tepat empatbelas hari setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kota Taiyo, dia kembali lagi dan tidak sendiri. Dia bersama Naruto. Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di kota Taiyo saat hari menjelang sore.

Hari ini mereka akan menikah.

Naruto terpesona dengan kota Taiyo. Kota Taiyo berbeda dengan desa tempat tinggalnya. Taiyo merupakan salah satu kota perdagangan yang ramai di perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Salju. Naruto belum pernah melihat toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam barang dan makanan.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil dengan tenang. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke Kuil sekarang, jadi kau bisa mempersiapkan diri." Sasuke mengajak Naruto berjalan ke arah Kuil.

"Lalu kau kemana?" Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pesanan." Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Naruto.

Dalam beberapa jam lagi Naruto akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Setelah mengantar Naruto sampai di Kuil dan memintanya segera bersiap-siap dengan _kimono_-nya. Sasuke pergi untuk mengambil pesanan cincinnya.

Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Naruto saat upacara pernikahan mereka.

Naruto tampak gagah dengan _kimono_ perpaduan warna biru laut dan biru dongker dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha di punggungnya. Warna biru laut memperjelas warna mata Naruto. Sasuke tidak dapat menghentikan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

Saat memasuki ruang upacara yang berada di depan Kuil, Naruto melihat Sasuke mengenakan _kimono_ perpaduan warna hitam dan biru dongker dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha di kedua dadanya. Di mata Naruto, Sasuke tampak mempesona dan luar biasa tampan dengan _kimono_-nya. Naruto tidak dapat melepaskan matanya menatap sosok Sasuke.

Upacara pernikahan berlangsung dengan lancar. Hanya orang–orang yang tinggal di Kuil yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka. Upacara itu dipimpin oleh pemimpin Kuil bernama Kimimaro, seorang pemuda yang memiliki dua titik di dahinya dengan rambut putih panjang dengan wajah yang ramah.

Kimimaro mengikat tangan kiri Sasuke dan tangan kanan Naruto dengan pita merah dan meminta mereka untuk mengelilingi kuil sebanyak satu kali.

"Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri." Kimimaro berkata dengan suaranya yang berat, "Uchiha-san kau mempunyai sesuatu sebagai pengganti pita merah ini untuk menandakan kalian resmi sebagai pasangan?"

"Ya." Sasuke mengeluarkan sepasang cincin perak dengan ukiran lambang Uchiha di tengahnya. Dia menyelipkan cincin ke jari manis tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto hanya terpana melihat cincin yang disematkan oleh Sasuke di jari manisnya.

"Naruto, sekarang kau harus menyematkan cincin ini ke jari manisku." Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Oh, iya." Naruto segera mengambil cincin yang tersisa dari kotak yang di pegang Sasuke dan menyelipkannya ke jari manis tangan kanan Sasuke dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Tenang saja, _Usurantonkachi_." Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan kilat bahagia di mata hitamnya.

"Sekarang kalian menjadi Tuan Uchiha Sasuke dan Tuan Uchiha Naruto." Kimimaro memotong pita merah yang mengikat mereka. "Sekarang kita menuju ruang resepsi."

**# **

Malam sudah larut saat Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke kamar mereka. Sebagian penghuni Kuil yang mabuk tidur di ruang resepsi. Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan gugup menuju ke kamar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mereka, mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyadari hanya ada satu _futon_ besar di tengah kamar. Di atas _futon_ ada dua _kimono_ untuk pakaian tidur.

Futon _itu pasti untuk Sasuke, lalu Naru tidur dimana?_

Sasuke menyerahkan satu _kimono_ yang berukuran lebih kecil kepadanya, "Kau bisa ganti di kamar mandi." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi.

"Baiklah."

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Namun, pikirannya tidak lepas dari ucapan penghuni Kuil di sela pesta resepsi mereka.

* * *

Sasuke dan Kimimaro memperhatikan Naruto dan beberapa penghuni Kuil yang menggodanya. "Sepertinya mereka senang dengan keberadaan Naruto."

"Hn. Kuharap mereka tidak mempengaruhi pikirannya dengan perkataan yang macam-macam." Sasuke meminum araknya.

"Jadi... Naruto-chan, yang dimaksud dengan malam pertama adalah berhubungan intim."

"Berhubungan intim?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Mendadak Naruto merasakan aura yang buruk terpancar dari penghuni Kuil. Naruto melihat mereka menyerigai. Naruto menelan ludah, sepertinya pertanyaannya akan berakhir buruk.

"Sasuke-sama akan menjadi guru yang paling baik untukmu Naruto-chan. Dia akan langsung mempraktekkannya dengan dirimu," penghuni kuil berkata dengan nada jahil.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Naru sekarang?" Naruto menatap para penghuni kuil dengan tatapan polos.

"TIDAK!" penghuni kuil berteriak bersamaan. "Kami masih mau melihat matahari terbit besok Naruto-chan." Penghuni kuil melihat ke arah Sasuke, berharap dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Berhubungan intim hanya salah satu bentuk dari pernyataan cinta, Naruto-chan. Kau harus melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai." Penghuni kuil yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi cara kau melakukannya adalah..."

* * *

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berganti pakaian dengan _kimono_ tidur. Dia melihat Sasuke gantian memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Naruto duduk di sebelah _futon_ dan memandangi cincin yang berada di jari manisnya. Dia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke dan memiliki nama keluarga Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum memikirkannya, dia dan Sasuke akan selalu bersama.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berganti pakaian. "Kau belum tidur ?"

Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Naru tidur dimana?"

Sasuke berjalan menuju _futon _dan menarik selimutnya. Dia duduk di setengah bagian _futon_ itu dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Kau tidur di sini. Sejak malam ini kita akan tidur bersama. Kau keberatan?"

Naruto menggeleng dan berbaring di sebelah Sasuke. Matanya menatap ke langit-langit. Naruto dapat merasakan Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, kemudian berbaring di sebelahnya.

Jantung Naruto berdegup dengan cepat. Dia tidak berani melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Ini tidak benar," Sasuke bergumam.

Naruto merasakan Sasuke mendekatinya dan menarik tubuhnya. Dada Sasuke beradu dengan punggung Naruto. Salah satu tangan Sasuke menjadi bantal Naruto, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto tegang, namun dia mengabaikannya. Sasuke mencium kepala Naruto dan bergumam, "Selamat malam."

Naruto merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke dan mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke. Hal ini membuatnya tenang dan perlahan tertidur. "Malam, Sasuke."

**#**

Sepuluh hari setelah pernikahan mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di rumah mereka di desa. Hari menjelang siang saat mereka tiba di rumah. Kelelahan karena perjalanan jauh, membuat mereka langsung tertidur dan terbangun saat menjelang malam.

Naruto yang pertama kali terbangun dan menyadari dirinya berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, hanya untuk membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Ha-hai, Sasuke," Naruto berkata dengan gugup. Sasuke memandang Naruto beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersadar penuh. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langit-langit. Naruto segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memerhatikan saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan berkata, "A-aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke seperti mendengar Naruto berujar sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dia memperhatikan Naruto keluar dari kamar dan menyingkirkan hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Mungkin saja dia salah mendengar hal yang dikatakan Naruto.

Satu jam kemudian Naruto sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam, dia melihat Sasuke keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Naruto segera duduk dan menunggu Sasuke. Sasuke melihat menu makan malam mereka yaitu kari.

"Hanya ini yang bisa Naru masak dengan bahan yang tersedia."

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di bangku.

"_Itadakimasu_," Sasuke dan Naruto berujar bersamaan.

Sasuke membereskan sisa makan malam mereka, sedangkan Naruto di kamar membereskan barang-barang yang mereka beli di Kota Taiyo. Selesai membereskan meja makan Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan memperhatikan Naruto sedang membaca buku di tempat tidur.

Naruto melihat Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Tak lama Sasuke keluar sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Mata biru itu mengintip dari balik bukunya, Sasuke menuju ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan menyelinap di bawah selimut. Naruto segera menutup bukunya, bersiap untuk tidur. Dia mencari posisi yang nyaman dan merasakan Sasuke mendekati dirinya.

_Malam ini ada yang berbeda__,_ batin Naruto.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mencium kepalanya tapi tidak mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum tidur, seperti biasa. Malam ini Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke bergerak ke arah leher dan mulai menciuminya perlahan. Sesekali Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto yang menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaian tidur Naruto. Sasuke membelai perut Naruto yang mulai berotot lalu naik menuju dadanya sambil terus membelai tubuh Naruto. Tangan Sasuke berhenti untuk menyentuh puting Naruto. Naruto kembali merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Hmm... Ngg.." Naruto mengerang.

Sasuke mendengar erangan Naruto, membuatnya semakin berani dalam tindakannya. Perlahan Sasuke membaringkan Naruto di punggungnya dan bergerak naik ke atas tubuh Naruto. Bibir Sasuke tidak berhenti menciumi leher Naruto. Satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan yang lainnya menyentuh puting Naruto dan mengangkat pakaian tidur Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya, ingatannya tentang siluman-siluman yang memaksanya sekitar empat bulan yang lalu terbayang jelas di wajahnya.

"TIDAK!" Naruto sekuat tenaga memukul sosok yang berada di atasnya.

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang menyerangnya membabi buta. Aktivitas sebelumnya terlupakan. Dia berteriak ke arah Naruto, "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto, buka matamu. Ini aku... Sasuke."

Sesaat kemudian gerakan Naruto berhenti. Perlahan dia membuka mata birunya dan melihat wajah khawatir Sasuke. "Sasuke... "

"Ya, ini aku Naruto." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan memeluk Naruto. "Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya." Tangan Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto berusaha menenangkannya. Perasaan bersalah muncul di diri Sasuke.

Naruto hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto beberapa lama. Dia baru melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Naruto saat Naruto sudah lebih tenang. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak terburu-buru melakukannya." Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memunggungi Naruto. Sasuke beranjak bangun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto menarik ujung pakaian Sasuke.

"Aku akan tidur di dipan. Aku takut tidak akan bisa menahan diri jika tidur di dekatmu." Sasuke berjalan menuju dipan.

Naruto melihat Sasuke membaringkan diri di dipan, beberapa lama Naruto hanya menatap ke arah Sasuke. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Saat Sasuke melakukan itu Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah dia rasakan dan menyukainya. Tapi saat Naruto menutup mata, yang terbayang hanya malam itu. Naruto masih belum sanggup melupakan malam itu. Perlahan Naruto kembali berbaring, pikirannya kembali kepada Sasuke.

_Apa dia hanya menginginkan __se__ks__ seperti siluman-siluman itu?__Apa Sasuke tidak bisa mencintai Naru tanpa memginginkan hal itu?_

Sasuke berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan bereaksi seperti itu. _Ternyata dia belum melupakan malam itu. Apa aku menjadi serendah siluman-siluman itu di matanya setelah malam ini? _Sasuke menyisir rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Sasuke menyadari pernikahan ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dia tidak yakin kenapa Naruto setuju untuk menikah dengannya. _Mungkin dia berpikir akan menikah sama dengan memiliki keluarga. _

Sasuke menghela napas, tentu saja itu benar. Tapi dia ingin Naruto mencintainya seperti dirinya mencintai Naruto.

_Well, _dia memang sudah menikah dua kali. tapi itu karena tuntutan misi bukan karena perasaannya. Dua pernikahan sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak menemukan kesulitan dalam menyalurkan kebutuhannya. Mereka sama-sama menginginkannya dan tidak sepolos Naruto. Sasuke juga seorang laki-laki yang memiliki kebutuhan untuk disalurkan.

Pernikahannya yang ketiga, berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini dia menikah karena perasaan cintanya terhadap Naruto. Jika menunggu akan membuatnya mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya, maka dia akan menunggu. Sasuke menghela napas—sejauh mana dia sanggup bertahan demi Naruto?

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak Sasuke pindah ke dipan. Naruto tidak dapat memejamkan matanya karena tidak adanya kehangatan tubuh Sasuke di sekelilingnya.

Selama satu jam ini, Naruto berulang kali memikirkan untuk membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya. _Tapi, Naru masih tidak bisa melakukannya. _

Perlahan Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dipan. Tekadnya sudah bulat. "Sasuke." Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang hanya berpura-pura tidur perlahan membuka matanya. "Kenapa Naruto? "

Kepala Naruto menunduk dan memainkan tangannya. "Kau boleh melakukannya dengan Naru. Na-Naru tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke melihat keraguan dalam gerak tubuh Naruto. Perlahan Sasuke duduk di dipan dan menarik Naruto agar berada di antara kedua kakinya. Salah satu tangannya berada di pinggang Naruto, tangan yang lainnya memegang dagu Naruto menahannya agar Sasuke bisa menatap mata Naruto. "Kau masih takut."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ta-tapi kalau Sasuke pasti tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

"Benarkah ?" Senang dan lega terdengar dalam nada suara Naruto, "Tapi kau tidak mau tidur bersama Naru lagi," nadanya mendadak menjadi sedih.

_Jadi itu masalah sebenarnya_, batin Sasuke. "Aku akan tidur denganmu. Tapi jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku berbuat hal-hal seperti tadi." Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Ta-tapi kau tidak akan memaksa Naru kalau Naru tidak mau kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti mencoba. Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan sentuhanku." Sasuke menyeringai dan menggendong Naruto menuju ranjang mereka. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di ranjang. Dia memegang dagu Naruto dan mencium bibirnya perlahan. "Selamat malam, Naruto."

"Malam, Sasuke." Naruto mencari posisi yang nyaman dan memejamkan matanya.

**#**

Hari-hari setelah malam itu, Sasuke mencoba untuk membiasakan Naruto dengan berbagai sentuhan darinya. Dia akan memeluk Naruto dari belakang pada suatu waktu. Pada awalnya, tubuh Naruto langsung menjadi kaku saat Sasuke melakukannya tapi setelah beberapa waktu tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih rileks.

Selain pelukan, Sasuke juga membiasakan Naruto dengan ciuman. _Well, _bukan hanya ciuman di bibir, tapi Sasuke akan mencium pipi Naruto saat mengucapkan terima kasih atau akan mencium punggung tangannya saat memuji Naruto. Awalnya Naruto akan berteriak, "_Teme_! Hentikan!" Tapi perlahan-lahan Naruto hanya bilang, "_Teme._" Dan memperbolehkan Sasuke melakukannya.

Hari ini pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan-jalan di desa sejak mereka menikah. Sasuke meminta Naruto memakai baju dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya. Sasuke berharap penduduk desa mengerti pesan implisit itu—Naruto sudah menjadi bagian dari Sasuke.

Saat memasuki desa, Naruto merasakan tatapan penduduk desa di arahkan ke dirinya. Dia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Mereka tidak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu. Mereka hanya menatapmu karena kau memakai pakaian dengan lambang Uchiha," Sasuke berkata pelan sehingga hanya Naruto saja yang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Apa masalahnya dengan Naru memakai pakaian dengan lambang Uchiha? Bukankah Naru sudah menjadi pasangan Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang salah Naruto. Mereka hanya tidak percaya kalau kau sudah menjadi pasanganku."

Sasuke mengajak Naruto menuju toko kelontong milik Nao.

"Ah, Uchiha-san selamat datang. Ada yang bisa di bantu?" Nao menyambut dengan ramah.

"Ya, aku membutuhkan beberapa makanan kaleng dan... " Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. "Apa lagi yang habis Naruto?"

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan maju ke arah meja Nao. "Ini yang kami butuhkan Nao-san." Naruto menyerahkan daftar barang yang dibutuhkannya.

Nao mengambil daftar tersebut dan membacanya. "Baiklah. Barang yang kalian minta ada semua. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku siapkan." Kemudian Nao menghilang di balik pintu. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja Nao, sedangkan Naruto melihat barang-barang yang di jual.

Saat Nao kembali, dia melihat Naruto memakai baju dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Dia menuju mejanya semula dan menyerahkan barang kepada Sasuke. "Semuanya lima ribu ryo, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke mengeluarkan uang sejumlah yang diminta dan menyerahkannya kepada Nao.

"Kuperhatikan kau sudah menikah Uchiha-san." Mata Nao melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ya." Sasuke mengikuti arah mata Nao.

"Ternyata kedatanganmu kemari membawa hal yang bagus bagi kalian berdua. Kau sudah menjadi lebih santai dan lebih tenang sejak kedatanganmu, Uchiha-san," Nao berkata dengan nada senang.

"Ya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Nao. "Naruto, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menghampirinya. "Tidak ada, Sasuke. Semua barangnya sudah ada?" Naruto melihat ke arah bungkusan barang-barang.

"Ya." Sasuke melihat Naruto memeriksa barang-barang yang berada dalam bungkusan.

"Sasuke, Naru tidak meminta ini." Naruto mengeluarkan botol kecil dari dalam bungkusan. "Lagipula minyak apa ini?" Dahi Naruto berkerut.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Nao yang sedang tersenyum. Wanita berambut coklat panjang itu menatap ke arah Naruto. "Itu hadiah perkawinan untuk kalian dariku Naruto. Gunakanlah dengan baik."

Naruto yang tidak pernah menerima hadiah dari penduduk desa, kecuali hadiah dari Sasuke, menatap Nao dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tanpa sadar dia menganggukan kepalanya. "Baik. Naru akan menggunakannya dengan baik."

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya. Bagaimana Naruto tahu _cara menggunakannya _dengan baik jika dia tidak tahu _kegunaan_ botol kecil itu.

Dia mengambil botol kecil itu dari tangan Naruto dan memasukkannya ke dalam bungkusan belanjaan. "Ayo kita pulang, Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat belanjaannya.

"_Teme_, tunggu! Itu hadiah dari Nao untuk Naru." Naruto berusaha mengambil kembali botol kecil itu.

"Kau bisa menunggu sampai di rumah, _Usurantonkachi_. Lagipula kau tidak tahu apa gunanya kan?" Sasuke menjauhkan bungkusan dari Naruto.

Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Dia memang tidak tahu apa gunanya botol kecil itu. Dia melihat ke arah Nao. "Nao-san, apa gunanya botol kecil tadi?"

Nao tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Sepertinya kalian belum melakukannya. Naruto-chan, kau tanya saja kepada Uchiha-san tentang kegunaannya."

Naruto menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sudah di pintu menunggunya, kemudian kembali menatap Nao. "Baiklah." Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Ne-_Teme_ katakan kegunaan botol kecil tadi."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku akan mengatakannya di rumah, _Usurantonkachi_."

**#**

Beberapa hari setelah mereka pergi ke desa, kabar mengenai Naruto yang menikah dengan Sasuke sudah tersebar ke seluruh penduduk desa. Walaupun pada awalnya mereka tidak mempercayainya, namun mereka melihat Naruto memakai pakaian dengan lambang Uchiha berjalan beberapa kali di desa. Hal ini membuat mereka lebih tidak berani bertindak macam-macam pada Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dengan cepat menuju toko kelontong milik Nao. Dia kehabisan tepung untuk membuat pie apel. Naruto menjumpai wanita berambut coklat itu sedang duduk di mejanya yang biasa. "Nao-san, Naru mau membeli tepung."

"Baik." Nao langsung menuju tempat tepung. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto-chan? Sudah mengetahui kegunaan botol kecil itu?" Nao membungkus tepungnya.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, tidak terbiasa di ajak bicara oleh orang selain Sasuke. "Baik. Sasuke sudah memberitahu kegunaan botol kecil itu." Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Lalu, kalian sudah mempraktekkannya?" Nao meletakkan tepungnya di hadapan Naruto.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Naru mau melakukannya." Naruto menatap ngeri ke Nao.

"Kenapa? Itu salah satu bentuk pernyataan cinta. Apa kau tidak mencintai Uchiha-san?" Wajah Nao mendadak berubah serius.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Nao.

"Kau harus merasakannya sendiri." Nao memperhatikan Naruto dan berkata, "Uchiha-san akan berlaku dengan lembut padamu. Bagaimanapun, kalian saling mencintai, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam dan memutuskan tidak memperpanjang diskusi itu. Dia memberikan uang dan mengambil belanjaannya.

**#**

Sasuke merasa Naruto sudah pergi terlalu lama hanya untuk membeli tepung. Dia segera berangkat menyusul Naruto di desa. Dalam perjalanan dia bertemu dengan Tayuya.

"Sore, Uchiha-san," Tayuya menggunakan nada menggodanya.

Tayuya merasa beruntung bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke di jalan, sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot pergi ke rumahnya. Sore ini dia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya yang menurutnya paling menggoda. Dia akan menggoda Uchiha Sasuke di hadapan _monster _itu. Tayuya akan menunjukkan kepada _monster_ itu kalau Uchiha Sasuke hanya menganggapnya selingan bukannya menyukai _monster_.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tetap berjalan menuju desa.

"Tunggu, Uchiha-san." Tayuya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Matanya mengedip genit ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Tayuya. _Apa yang dia inginkan sekarang? _batin Sasuke.

Mata Tayuya melirik ke kejauhan. Dia melihat salah satu temannya memberikan tanda. _Berarti monster itu sudah dekat._ Tayuya lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

**#**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto melihat tubuh Tayuya terlalu dekat dekat tubuh Sasuke. Dia sama sekali _tidak_ menyukainya.

Naruto segera berlari menghampiri mereka, "Lepaskan Sasuke-_ku_!" Naruto menarik tangan Tayuya agar lepas dari Sasuke.

Tayuya menepis tangan Naruto dan menendang Naruto sehingga terhuyung ke belakang. Sasuke segera menarik lengannya dari dekapan Tayuya. Tayuya tidak menyadari Sasuke akan menarik tangannya karena perhatiannya fokus kepada Naruto.

Sasuke segera menangkap Naruto yang terhuyung. "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Sasuke menatap dengan khawatir.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Sasuke-_mu_?" suara Tayuya mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto. "Tidak mungkin dia mau bersama monster sepertimu. Tidak ada yang menginginkanmu, _monster_."

Mata biru Naruto membesar. Semua kenangan buruk memasuki pikirannya. Tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto menutup kedua telinganya. Berusaha tidak mendengar suara-suara dari masa lalu dan suara Tayuya. Naruto menutup matanya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke merasa tubuh Naruto gemetar dalam pelukannya. Dia berusaha menenangkan Naruto, "Ssst... Naruto, kau bukan monster. Ada aku di sini sekarang." Sasuke melihat dia tidak berhasil menenangkan Naruto. Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menutupi telinganya. "Naruto, aku di sini. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Naru," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mendengar bisikan itu, _"...aku mencintaimu Naru..."_

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Naruto melihat Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Mata biru itu menatap Tayuya yang berada di hadapannya. "Sasuke menginginkanku," Naruto berkata kepada Tayuya.

"Ha? Menginginkanmu? Menginginkan monster di rumahnya? Di tempat tidurnya? Untuk berapa lama? Dia pasti akan membuangmu saat dia sudah bosan atau mau kembali ke Konoha," Tayuya berkata dengan arogan.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, dengan suara pelan dia membalas Tayuya, "Tidak apa-apa Sasuke membuangku saat sudah bosan atau kembali ke Konoha. Naru tidak keberatan jika Sasuke yang melakukannya. Karena... karena Naru mencintai Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Aku tidak salah dengar kan? _batin Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Tayuya yang juga menatap dengan tatapan terkejut ke arah Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang, _monster_? Aku tidak dengar."

"Naru bilang, NARU MENCINTAI SASUKE! JADI TIDAK MASALAH JIKA..." Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat menyadari Sasuke sudah menciumnya.

Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu di sini, _Usurantonkachi._" Sasuke kembali menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Tayuya melihat dengan mata terbelalak pemandangan di depannya. Dia tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang dia puja mencium _monster_ dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Saat mereka berhenti berciuman, Tayuya menyadari Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai dengan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Tayuya merinding mendengarnya. Dia merasakan aura membunuh dari arah Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Bagus. Aku harap kau membiasakan diri memanggilnya Uchiha-san mulai sekarang." Sasuke menggandeng Naruto menuju ke arah rumah.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang melihat Tayuya terduduk lemas saat mereka sudah melewatinya. Dia tidak mengerti cara Sasuke mengintimidasi orang hanya dengan perkataan yang dapat membuat orang lemas tidak bertenaga.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Naruto saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke yang berkata mencintainya.

**#**

Memasuki bulan kedua pernikahan mereka, Sasuke menyadari perubahan Naruto yang jarang menggunakan gaya bicara kekanak-kanakannya yang menggunakan 'Naru'. Naruto sekarang lebih sering menggunakan 'Aku' dalam berbicara.

Sasuke menduga bahwa perubahan gaya bicara itu adalah karena Naruto merasa sudah memiliki—dan dimiliki—oleh seseorang. Tanpa sadar, mungkin Naruto merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan fakta bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang akan selalu mengingat dirinya.

Sasuke berpikir mungkin perubahan gaya bicara Naruto karena Naruto merasa sudah memiliki dan dimiliki oleh seseorang. Sehingga akan ada yang selalu mengingat dirinya.

Selain itu, Tayuya tidak pernah mengganggu lagi. Sasuke terkejut dengan sifat posesif yang dimiliki Naruto, walaupun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sasuke bahkan menyukainya karena Naruto lebih efektif mengusir _fangirl_-nya dari apa pun yang pernah dicobanya. Sasuke baru menyadari tatapan yang Naruto lakukan kepada semua wanita yang mendekatinya adalah wujud dari sikap posesifnya.

Sasuke merasa lega karena Naruto mencintainya.

Kehidupan menjadi lebih baik bagi Sasuke dan Naruto. Di suatu pagi, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah lebih dulu bangun darinya. Sasuke bangun dan membersihkan dirinya. Saat keluar kamar dia melihat Naruto sedang berada di dapur dan mempersiapkan sarapan.

Perlahan dia menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di bahu Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya ke dada Sasuke, merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau masak Naruto?" Sasuke mencium kepala Naruto dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"_Pancake_." Naruto masih mengaduk adonan _pancake._ "Ada yang mau kau makan hari ini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mencium rahang Naruto. "Ya. Kau," Sasuke berbisik.

Sasuke kembali menciumi rahang Naruto dengan perlahan. Tangan kanan Sasuke menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaian Naruto, membelai perut Naruto dan terus menjelajah ke tubuh atasnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke memegang wajah Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya, bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto. Ciuman yang lembut, perlahan dan penuh cinta mendarat di bibir Naruto. Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Naruto memintanya membuka untuknya. Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Sasuke merasakan rasanya, menyusuri bagian dalam mulutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Naruto, saat Naruto kehabisan napas. Dia membalikkan tubuh Naruto agar menghadap dirinya. "Apa kau menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkanmu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto yang masih mengumpulkan napas.

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Naruto sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Bibir Sasuke kembali menyusuri rahang Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas bokong Naruto, mengangkatnya hingga Naruto berada dalam gendongannya. Naruto memegang leher Sasuke untuk menyeimbangkan diri.

Mulut Sasuke tidak berhenti menciumi rahang, pipi, kening, hidung, bibir kembali ke rahang. Sasuke mengigit tengkuk Naruto yang menyebabkan mulut Naruto mengeluarkan erangan, "Hmm...Ng..."

Perlahan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tidur mereka. Dia membaringkan Naruto dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto yang memerah. "Kau yakin Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum. Akhirnya mereka akan melakukan tarian erotis mereka yang pertama hari ini.

**# **

Sasuke terbangun saat hari sudah sore. Dia menatap Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke tidak percaya mereka melakukannya secepat ini. Awalnya Sasuke berspekulasi bahwa mereka akan melakukannya setelah enam bulan menikah.

Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang Naruto dengan perlahan. Sasuke memandangi kepala Naruto, ada yang salah dengan kepala Naruto. Sasuke menyadari telinga Naruto tidak ada di kepalanya, sebagai gantinya dia melihat ada telinga seperti telinga manusia di sisi kepala Naruto.

"Hmm..." Sasuke melihat Naruto terbangun dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hai."

"Sasu—aduh." Naruto merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Waktu pertama kali akan terasa sedikit sakit." Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Naruto menurutinya. Dia hanya berbaring dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kemana ekormu?" Tangan Sasuke sudah berada di tempat ekornya seharusnya berada.

Naruto berusaha merasakan ekornya tapi tidak bisa. Perlahan dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh ekornya, tapi ekornya tidak ada. "Ekorku hilang."

"Ya. Telingamu juga Naruto. Lebih tepatnya berganti tempat."

Naruto meraba kepalanya. Dia tidak merasakan telinganya, kemudian dia meraba sisi kepalanya baru menemukan telinganya. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, "Apa artinya ini Sasuke?"

"Artinya aku yang pertama mengambil kepolosanmu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada bercanda. Naruto memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menyerigai dan mencium bibir Naruto.

**#**

_Negara Bagian Suna, Negara Angin_.

Seekor burung raksasa berwarna putih terbang rendah di atas kota Suna. Matanya fokus ke bangunan tertentu. Burung itu terbang menghantam ke salah satu bangunan di kota. Dalam hitungan detik, kaki burung itu mencengkeram seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri. Setelah mendapat yang diinginkan, burung itu melesat ke angkasa, menjauhi Kota Suna.

"Tolong! Gaara diculik!" Seseorang yang selamat dari reruntuhan bangunan itu memanggil pertolongan.

Orang-orang yang berada di dekat tempat kejadian menolong orang itu. Namun, mereka sudah terlambat untuk menolong Gaara, sosok yang dicengkeram di kaki burung itu.

Burung putih membawa sosok dari Suna ke sebuah gua tersembunyi di dalam hutan. Di gua sudah menunggu beberapa sosok koleganya. Burung raksasa berwarna putih meletakkan sosok berambut merah di sebuah batu dan mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda di belakang.

Sosok berambut pirang itu salah satu dari Suku Siluman Burung. Keistimewaan Siluman Burung adalah dapat mengubah bagian tubuhnya menjadi bahan peledak. Setelah meletakkan sosok itu dia berjalan menuju seseoran yang mengenakan topeng. "Uchiha-sama, aku sudah membawa Siluman Tupai yang kau maksud." Sosok berambut pirang itu berlutut dan menundukkan kepalanya ke sosok bertopeng.

"Berdirilah, Deidara. Kerjamu bagus. Sekarang kita tunggu dia untuk terbangun." Sosok bertopeng itu menuju batu di tengah ruangan—tempat berbaringnya Siluman Tupai.

**#**

Dua hari kemudian setelah kejadian di Negara Bagian Suna, seorang utusan Negara Bagian Suna datang ke Konoha. Dia membawa pesan dari Hokage Suna, Temari.

Hokage Konoha, Tsunade yang membaca pesan dari Temari berteriak memanggil Neji, "HYUUGA! Cepat kemari!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sudah berada di hadapan Tsunade. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Hokage-sama?"

"Panggil Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee dan Tenten sekarang!" Tsunade berkata dari balik meja. Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji segera memanggil orang-orang diminta oleh Tsunade.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah berkumpul di depan Tsunade dan utusan dari Suna. Saat Neji akan pergi meninggalkan mereka, Tsunade menahannya, "Kau tetap di sini Hyuuga. Kau bertanggung jawab selama Uchiha pergi."

Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri di sebelah Kakashi.

"Apa yang membuat kau memanggil kami Kemari Hokage-sama?" Kakashi, pria yang mata kanannya tertutup oleh penutup mata bertanya. Sosoknya yang paling tinggi di ruangan itu dengan rambut keabu-abuan dengan separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh masker.

"Ada berita dari Suna. Gaara telah diculik." Tsunade memperhatikan Pasukan ANBU yang ada di hadapannya satu per satu. "Aku ingin kalian membawanya kembali dengan selamat."

"Dan mengapa kita dilibatkan oleh Suna?" Kakashi mengajukan pertanyaan.

Tsunade berpikir memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan situasinya, Kakashi terlalu perspektif untuk kebaikannya sendiri "Uchiha Madara diduga kuat yang berada di balik penculikan ini."

Ekpresi terkejut terpancar di wajah mereka semua.

Neji yang pertama kali berbicara, "Akhirnya dia menampakkan diri. Apa yang sedang direncanakannya dengan menculik Gaara?"

Tsunade menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Pertanyaan bagus Neji. Itu yang akan kita cari tahu. Siapkan diri kalian dua jam lagi kalian berangkat ke Suna. Neji kau yang memimpin misi ini."

Tsunade membubarkan mereka.

**#**

Gaara terbangun untuk mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat asing. Dia melihat orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya sedang memperhatikannya. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga Gaara. Efek obat Zetsu ternyata lebih lama dari waktu yang diperkirakan," orang bertopeng oranye berbicara.

"Kau Uchiha Madara?" Gaara menatap wajah bertopeng dihadapannya lekat-lekat.

"Aku merasa terhormat dikenal oleh seorang peramal hebat seperti dirimu," Madara mengucapkan dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku sudah pernah melihatmu berkali-kali dalam ramalanku." Gaara memperhatikan sosok-sosok yang sedang menatapnya.

"Hal yang diharapkan dari keturunan langsung nenek Chiyo." Madara melangkah mendekati Gaara.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Gaara menatap wajah bertopeng itu lagi.

"Benarkah?" Madara hanya mengeluarkan nada ringan.

"Ya." Gaara menatap ke sosok berambut pirang.

"Kalau begitu dengan cara apa aku akan menguasai dunia?" Madara bertanya dengan nada riang.

"Kau tidak akan menguasai dunia, Uchiha." Gaara hampir tersenyum.

"_Well, _jika kau tidak mau tato di dahimu berubah tempat, sebaiknya kau memberitahuku apa yang kau lihat dalam ramalanmu," nada Madara berubah menjadi tidak sabar.

"Kau mengancamku?" Gaara menaikkan alisnya yang tidak terlihat.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka dengan ancaman. Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang aku lakukan jika kau tidak memberitahuku," Madara berkata dengan ringan, namun dirinya mengeluarkan aura kematian. "Kenapa rencanaku menguasai dunia tidak akan berhasil? Kau tidak dapat memberitahukan tempat persembunyian kedua cicitku?"

Gaara menatap topeng oranye itu. "Walaupun kau berhasil membunuh cicitmu, kau tidak akan berhasil menguasai dunia."

"Kau menguji kesabaranku." Madara hendak melayangkan tangannya ke tubuh Gaara.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi tangannya menyentuh Gaara, tiba-tba tubuh Gaara menjadi kaku. Wajahnya yang memiliki tatapan tajam berubah kosong. Mulut Gaara mengeluarkan suara yang berbeda dari suara aslinya, "_**Si Ekor Sembilan yang terakhir belum menentukan kesetiaannya. Kesetiaan dan kekuatan yang tanpa batas akan diberikan kepada satu orang.**_"

Selesai mengatakan itu, Gaara tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm... Si Ekor Sembilan ya? Perubahan wujud terkuat Suku Siluman Rubah." Madara berjalan mendekati tubuh Gaara yang pingsan di atas batu.

"Uchiha-sama, Suku Siluman Rubah sudah dimusnahkan sebelas tahun yang lalu," Deidara memberitahu Madara dari belakangnya.

"Kau benar, Deidara. Tapi, si Siluman Tupai memberitahu kita, kalau masih ada Siluman Rubah terakhir yang masih hidup." Madara membalikkan badannya menghadapi semua anak buahnya, "Tugas kalian sekarang adalah menemukan Siluman Rubah itu dan membawanya ke hadapanku. Hidup-hidup."

Madara berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya di gua itu, "Oh, satu hal lagi. Singkirkan Siluman Tupai itu. Dia sudah tidak berguna."

**#**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** SasuNaru is love ~**

Author' Note :

Eto ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal dalam _chapter_ ini :

Mungkin beberapa di antara kalian ada yang merasa kalau Naruto terlalu polos sehingga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai malam pertama, _making love_, _etc_, padahal usianya sudah 18 tahun. _Well, _Naruto dalam cerita ini tidak pernah membaca _fanficton_ dengan _rated M_ jadi tidak tahu apa itu _sex_ *lol, _just kidding_*. Naruto tidak bisa membaca sehingga informasi yang Naruto terima sangat terbatas. [mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya, tapi eto mempunyai 2 orang teman yang tidak tahu apa arti mimpi basah dan sex saat berumur 18 tahun. _So_, eto pikir Naruto masih normal dan saat pertama memang menakutkan]

Jika ada yang tidak menyadarinya, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah melakukannya saat Naruto membuat _pancake._ Eto sengaja tidak meninggalkannya seperti itu untuk membuat kalian menggunakan imajinasi kalian.

Dalam cerita ini, Temari dan Kankuro tidak memiliki ikatan darah/saudara dengan Gaara. Gaara cucu dari nenek Chiyo, sedangkan Sasori adalah paman Gaara. Jadi Nenek Chiyo Sasori dan ayah Gaara Gaara

Keadaan yang Gaara alami saat meramal itu sama dengan saat menerima ramalan di film _Harry Potter and The Prisoners of Azkaban_. Bedanya Gaara mengingat dengan jelas semua ramalannya, sedangan tidak.

Eto mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para _reviewers_ yang bersedia meluang waktu untuk me-_review_ cerita eto. Maaf ya eto _update_-nya agak lama karena ada libur lebaran [mudik bow...]. beraktivitas lagi dan eto sakit. eto harap kalian menikmati _chapter_ ini dan jangan lupa _review_-nya untuk masukan bagi eto

**_review please_**


	6. Issue

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rate : T (kembali ke T)

Universe : Semi-AU, dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, shonen-ai

Beta-ed by : Fariacchi (Many Thanks to her)

Summary :

Ramalan Siluman Tupai, Gaara tersebar dengan luas dalam waktu singkat. Pemimpin kelima Negara mengincar Siluman Rubah yang terakhir. Dunia sedang dalam masa pergolakan.

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 6 – Issue **

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari, Kakashi, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Tenten, dan Neji tiba di Negara Bagian Suna.

Neji mendekati penjaga gerbang. "Kami utusan dari Negara Bagian Konoha, kami diperintahkan untuk segera menghadap Kazekage Temari setelah kami sampai di Suna."

Salah satu dari tiga penjaga gerbang berkata, "Baiklah, tapi salah satu dari kami akan mengantar kalian sampai bertemu Kazekage." Penjaga gerbang mempersilakan mereka memasuki Suna.

Negara Bagian Suna merupakan bagian dari Negara Angin. Sebagian besar wilayah Negara Angin merupakan padang pasir, begitu pula dengan Negara Suna. Perekonomian Negara Bagian Suna sebagian besar dihasilkan dari perdagangan dan pengolahan bahan bakar minyak yang banyak ditemukan di wilayah padang pasir.

Ibukota Negara Bagian Suna—yaitu Suna—merupakan kota yang ramai karena salah satu lalu lintas perdagangan yang terkenal. Neji dan timnya melalui jalan yang ramai dengan pedagang dan pembeli di tengah kota.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan bangunan berlantai tiga dan berwarna merah bata. Pintu masuk itu dijaga oleh dua orang petugas. Penjaga gerbang yang mengantar mereka sampai ke depan gedung segera berbicara ke salah satu petugas.

Penjaga gerbang kembali berbicara kepada mereka, "Mulai dari sini, dia yang akan mengantar kalian ke kantor Kazekage. Selamat datang di Suna, semoga kunjungan Anda menyenangkan." Penjaga gerbang itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda penghormatan kemudian pergi.

"Silakan lewat jalan ini," penjaga pintu berkata kepada Tim Neji.

Kakashi dan Neji menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti penjaga pintu menuju kantor Kazekage.

Kantor Kazekage Suna terletak di lantai paling atas bangunan berwarna merah bata itu. Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga dan beberapa belokan yang membingungkan untuk menuju ke kantor Kazekage.

"Gedung ini didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga menyulitkan musuh dan penyusup untuk sampai di kantor Kazekage kami," penjaga pintu menerangkan kepada mereka tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di depan pintu kayu besar yang menuju ruangan Kazekage. Penjaga pintu mengetuk pintu, "Saya membawa Tim Neji dari Konoha"

"Masuk," suara seorang perempuan menjawab dari balik pintu.

Penjaga pintu membuka pintu kemudian masuk diikuti oleh Neji, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Sakura dan Tenten. Temari menganggukan kepalanya sebagai salam kepada mereka kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Pasukan ANBU yang berada di hadapannya.

"Teruskan laporanmu," nada Temari tenang dan memerintah.

Temari—sang Kazekage Suna, adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dengan rambut pirang yang di ikat menjadi empat. Tubuh Temari yang ideal dengan tinggi 165 cm dan sikapnya yang anggun membuat banyak orang yang salah menilai Temari sebagai wanita lemah. Temari merupakan seorang petarung yang andal. Temari bahkan salah satu calon terkuat menjadi Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU Suna, tapi ternyata Temari menerima posisinya sebagai Kazekage. Sedangkan Komandan Tertinggi ANBU di pegang oleh adiknya, Kankuro.

"Jejak yang kami ikuti ini menuju ke hutan yang berada di arah timur Suna. Segera setelah kami menemukan jejaknya, aku dikirim kembali ke Suna untuk memberitahukan kabar kepada Kazekage. Mohon petunjuk Kazekage-sama."

Temari memandang Pasukan ANBU yang berada di hadapannya, "Kau kembali ke markas dan beristirahat. Tenagamu saat ini sudah cukup untuk dipakai. Bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi yang terburuk." Temari mengalihkan tatapannya ke penjaga pintu yang mengantar Tim Neji, "Kau, panggil Kankuro kemari. Segera."

"Baik, Kazekage-sama," mereka berkata bersamaan.

#

Saat Kankuro memasuki ruangan Temari, wajah Temari sudah tegang, "Kau sudah mengerti apa tugasmu?"

Kankuro menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Dimana?"

"Hutan sebelah timur Suna," Temari berkata pendek. "Bawa mereka bersamamu," Temari menunjuk ke arah Tim Neji.

"Ayo, kita berangkat. Aku Kankuro, Komandan Tertinggi ANBU Suna dan adik Kazekage," Kankuro memperkenalkan diri.

Neji menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku Hyuuga Neji, Wakil Komandan ANBU Konoha. Komandan kami sedang rehat dari tugasnya. Perkenalkan timku; yang berambut abu-abu dan bermasker adalah Hatake Kakashi. Wanita yang berambut coklat dan diikat dua adalah Tenten, ahli senjata. Wanita yang berambut _pink_ adalah Haruno Sakura, dia ahli medis. Laki-laki yang berpakaian hijau adalah Gai dan Rock Lee, mereka ahli beladiri tangan kosong."

Kankuro menganggukam kepalanya membalas salam mereka. Kankuro adalah adik laki-laki Temari. Dia memiliki wajah bundar yang dicat sebagai penyamaran dan rambut berwarna coklat. Kankuro lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Temari. Kankuro dapat mengendalikan _chakra_ melalui medium boneka, sama seperti idolanya, Sasori.

Tim Neji dan Kankuro bergerak menuju hutan di timur Suna sesuai dengan perintah Temari.

Tak lama mereka berjalan dalam hutan, mereka melihat sosok Gaara berbaring di rumput d tengah hutan. Tubuhnya berbaring dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup, jika dilihat sekilas seperti sedang tertidur.

Mereka mendekati Gaara. Kankuro yang pertama kali menyentuh Gaara dan tidak merasakan denyut nadinya. "Dia sudah tiada," kata Kankuro. Kankuro menjauh dari tubuh Gaara dan berbalik menghadap Tim Neji, "Kita periksa daerah ini dengan perimeter 5 kilometer. Tubuh Gaara masih panas, mereka pasti belum jauh dari sini."

Sakura mendekati tubuh Gaara dan meletakkan tas yang dibawanya di dekat tubuh Gaara. Dia segera memeriksa tubuh Gaara, memastikan perkataan Kankuro. Sakura merasakan tubuh Gaara masih panas, pertanda dia belum lama tewas. Sakura mengecek nadi Gaara. Matanya melebar. Tak percaya dengan yang diperiksanya. Sakura kembali memeriksa nadi Gaara dan memeriksa lagi.

Yakin dengan keputusannya, Sakura berkata, "Gaara masih hidup. Denyut nadinya lemah tapi dia masih hidup. Kita harus segera membawanya ke Suna untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang memadai." Sakura berdiri dan melihat ke arah Kankuro.

Kankuro menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mendekati tubuh Gaara, kemudian menggendongnya. "Aku akan kembali lebih dulu bersama Sakura ke Suna. Kalian periksa daerah sekitar sini apakah ada tanda-tanda Akatsuki," Kankuro memerintah kepada Tim Neji.

Tak lama dia dan Sakura pergi menuju Suna dengan Gaara berada di punggungnya.

"Kupikir kita bekerja sama dengan Suna. Bukannya menerima perintah dari adik sang Kazekage," Tenten mengeluh.

"Sudahlah Tenten. Hadapi dengan semangat muda. Ayo kita cari jejak Akatsuki atau aku akan berlari mengelilingi Suna sebanyak seribu kali," Lee berkata dengan riang.

Neji menghembuskan napas. "Hentikan Lee, lebih baik kau cepat memeriksa daerah dengan perimeter 5 km dari titik ini."

"Baik," Lee mejawab dan memberi hormat dengan dua jari kepada Neji.

Dua jam kemudian mereka berkumpul kembali di tempat mereka menemukan Gaara. Lee, Gai, Kakashi, dan Tenten menggelengkan kepala mereka kepada Neji, memberitahu bahwa mereka tidak menemukan jejak Akatsuki di daerah itu.

"Mungkin mereka sudah lama pergi karena mengira Gaara sudah mati," Kakashi mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Neji menganggukan kepalanya. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke Suna sekarang. Kurasa Gaara bisa memberikan informasi lebih banyak dari yang bisa kita temukan di sini saat dia sudah sadar," Neji berkata sambil melihat ke arah teman-temannya.

#

Kankuro dan Sakura tiba di Suna dengan membawa Gaara yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Buka gerbang. Kami membawa Gaara! Kabarkan Kazekage Temari mengenai hal ini. Kami akan segera menuju ke rumah sakit," Kankuro berteriak memerintah para penjaga gerbang.

Dia dan Sakura segera berlari menuju rumah sakit saat pintu gerbang terbuka. Mereka tidak memedulikan pandangan dan tatapan penduduk Suna yang melihat mereka dengan aneh. Gaara membutuhkan pertolongan dengan segera.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah sakit, Sakura dan Kankuro melihat beberapa orang sudah siap dengan tempat tidur di depan pintu rumah sakit. Penjaga gerbang sepertinya sudah menyampaikan pesan ke rumah sakit mengenai kondisi Gaara.

Kankuro segera membaringkan Gaara di tempat tidur dan beberapa staf rumah sakit segera mendorong tempat tidur Gaara menuju ruang gawat darurat. Kankuro berlari di belakang tempat tidur Gaara dan Sakura berlari di samping tempat tidur Gaara.

Sakura berkata kepada staf rumah sakit yang melihatnya, "Aku seorang ahli medis. Aku akan membantu kalian untuk memeriksa keadaan Gaara." Para staf rumah sakit menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan gawat darurat bersama Sakura.

Kankuro menunggu di luar dengan pandangan cemas.

#

Tak lama kemudian Temari—sang Kazekage tiba di rumah sakit bersama para pengawalnya. Dia segera menghampiri Kankuro yang sedang duduk di luar pintu ruang gawat darurat. "Bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

Kankuro melihat ke arah Temari dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum ada kabar. Mereka sudah berada di dalam hampir satu jam."

Temari duduk di sebelah Kankuro. Mereka duduk dalam diam dan cemas memikirkan Gaara. Bagi Temari dan Kankuro, Gaara sudah seperti adik mereka sendiri. Gaara merupakan cucu dari Nenek Chiyo-seorang Siluman Tupai.

Temari dan Kankuro sudah mengenal Gaara sejak mereka bertiga masih kecil. Nenek Chiyo sering mengajak Gaara ke rumah mereka. Ayah Temari dan Kankuro merupakan petinggi di Negara Bagian Suna mengenal Nenek Chiyo yang seorang peramal yang sangat dihormati di Suna. Walaupun Nenek Chiyo bekerja sebagai peramal di Negara Api bukan berarti Nenek Chiyo melupakan kampung halamannya di Suna.

Ketika Nenek Chiyo berhenti menjadi peramal Negara Api dan kembali ke Suna, persahabatan antara Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro semakin erat. Mereka bertiga bagai saudara kandung. Saat Temari di angkat menjadi Kazakage Negara Suna, Temari tanpa ragu menunjuk Gaara sebagai Peramal dan Penasihatnya.

Gaara yang seorang Siluman Tupai berambut merah dan bermata hijau. Gaara menggunakan _chakra_-nya untuk mengendalikan pasir untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Sosok luar Gaara mencerminkan sosok yang menakutkan, dingin dan tidak banyak bicara, namun saat sudah mengenal Gaara akan digantikan dengan sosok yang ramah. Gaara tergolong dewasa dan bijaksana dalam usianya yang masih duapuluh tahun. Temari yang berusia duapuluhempat tahun dan Kankuro yang berusia duapuluhdua tahun sangat sayang pada Gaara.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka menunggu di luar ruangan gawat darurat. Tim Neji dari Konoha sudah sampai di rumah sakit mendekati mereka. Neji menghampiri Temari dan bertanya, "Kazekage-sama, bagaimana keadaan Gaara?"

Temari melihat ke arah Tim Neji dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kankuro berkata ke Tim Neji, "Sakura belum keluar dari ruang itu sejak kami datang ke sini bersama Gaara."

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan dari Kankuro. Mereka sekarang hanya dapat berharap yang terbaik dan bersiap untuk yang terburuk.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruangan sambil melepaskan masker dan topi operasinya. Dia melihat semua teman-temannya dari Konoha sudah berkumpul di sana. Kazekage Suna dan saudaranya bangkit dari tempat duduk yang tersedia di sebelah kanan dan berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Bagaimana keaadaan Gaara?" Temari bertanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Temari, memikirkan cara penyampaian kabar yang tidak terlalu baik kepada mereka. Sakura menghela napas dan berkata, "Ada dua kabar mengenari Gaara. Kabar baik dan kabar buruk." Sakura menatap Temari dan Kankuro bergantian. "Kabar baiknya Gaara masih hidup."

Temari dan Kankuro menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kabar buruknya... " Sakura memperhatikan tubuh kedua saudara itu menjadi kaku. "Gaara tidak akan sadarkan diri entah sampai kapan."

Hening.

"Maksudmu, dia koma?" Temari bertanya.

"Tidak, dia tidak koma. Gaara menderita trauma dengan kejadian ini yang berakibat tubuhnya menolak untuk sadar," Sakura menerangkan kepada Temari dan Kankuro.

"Kapan dia akan sadar?" Kankuro bertanya ke Sakura dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami tidak tahu kapan Gaara akan sadar. Semua tergantung dari diri Gaara sendiri." Sakura menatap dua bersaudara itu dengan tatapan simpati. Temari dan Kankuro menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san. Tenanglah, setidaknya Gaara masih hidup. Sekarang kalian hanya bisa berdoa untuk Gaara," Kakashi berkata sambil menyentuh pundak Kankuro.

Temari menganggukkan kepalanya. Kankuro melihat ke arah Kakashi dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat. Semua kejadian hari ini membuat kita lelah baik secara fisik dan mental," Gai berkata dari belakang Kakashi.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata kepada salah satu pengawal yang datang bersamanya, "Siapkan kamar untuk tamu kita dari Konoha."

Pengawal itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi melaksanakan perintah Kazekage-nya.

"Kalian beristirahatlah, cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harap besok pagi kalian bisa ke kantorku untuk mengantarkan laporan lengkap mengenai hari ini," Temari berkata sambil memperhatikan satu persatu wajah tamunya dari Konoha.

Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya dan melihat Temari meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Aku akan menunjukkan tempat kalian bisa menginap selama di Suna," Kankuro berkata sambil berjalan ke luar dari rumah sakit.

#

Keesokkan paginya, Tim Neji sudah berada di hadapan Temari.

"Aku ingin laporan mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin," Temari berkata dengan nada otoritas yang tidak dapat dibantah.

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Kami mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Temari-sama. Tidak lama setelah kami memasuki hutan kami menemukan Gaara tidak sadarkan diri."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya, meminta Neji untuk melanjutkan laporannya.

Neji kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Saat Sakura dan Kankuro membawa Gaara kembali ke Suna, kami menyusuri daerah itu untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai yang menculik Gaara."

"Lalu?" Temari menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan dagunya di tangannya.

"Kami tidak menemukan petunjuk yang jelas mengenai keberadaan anggota Akatsuki di sana. Namun, sepertinya Kakashi-sensei menemukan sesuatu." Neji melihat ke arah Kakashi untuk meneruskan informasi yang didapatnya.

Kakashi berdeham sebelum berbicara, "Ya, Kazekage-sama. Salah satu Siluman Anjing yang bekerja untukku memberitahu mengenai beberapa hal." Kakashi memperhatikan semua orang di ruangan sebelum melanjutkan, "Pakkun mengatakan bahwa mereka mencium bau Siluman Burung di pucuk-pucuk pohon. Sepertinya dia menjatuhkan Gaara dari udara."

Ruangan menjadi hening.

Jika ada suara yang terdengar itu hanya suara Temari melempar gelas ke dinding yang mengkonfirmasi kemarahannya. "Teruskan ceritamu Kakashi-san," Temari berkata dengan menahan amarahnya.

Kakashi melihat ke arah Neji sebelum melanjutkan. Neji menganggukan kepalanya dan Kakashi kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Pakkun mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya mencium bau Siluman Burung di sekitar tempat Gaara ditemukan. Sepertinya mereka hanya ke hutan untuk mengembalikan Gaara dan kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka."

"Di mana tempat persembunyian mereka? Aku asumsikan Siluman Anjing-mu berhasil mencium jejak mereka," Temari berkata dan menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

"_Well,_ Pakkun tidak memberitahu secara jelas mengenai tempat persembunyian mereka. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa bau yang dia cium hanya di sekitar tempat Gaara terjatuh. Dia mengikuti bau itu dan sampai di Negara Api." Kakashi melihat ke arah teman-temannya dan Temari yang terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikannya.

"Jadi... kemungkinan besar tempat persembunyian mereka berada di Negara Api?" Sakura menyuarakan pikiran semua orang yang berada di ruangan.

Kakashi melihat ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Kita hanya bisa mengasumsikan seperti itu Sakura. Uchiha Madara dan anak buahnya sangat sulit di lacak selama ini."

Temari menghembuskan napas dan berpikir mengenai situasi yang terjadi saat ini. Dia mengamati semua orang yang berada di ruangan. Kankuro sedang di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi Gaara.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Temari berbicara. "Untuk sementara kita hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa tempat persembunyian Akatsuki berada di Negara Api. Lalu, mengenai motif mereka menculik Gaara masih belum dapat kita pastikan. Neji kirimkan pesan kepada Hokage Konoha mengenai hal ini. Aku ingin kalian masih berada di Suna sampai Gaara sadar."

"Baik, Kazekage-sama," Neji berkata dan menundukkan kepalanya. Neji memberikan perintah kepada timnya untuk mengikutinya keluar.

Temari memperhatikan Neji dan timnya keluar ruangan. Dia menghela napas dan kembali bekerja.

"Gai-sensei dan Lee, aku ingin kalian kembali ke Konoha dan memberitahu mengenai hal ini kepada Tsunade-sama," Neji berkata kepada Gai dan Lee. Gai dan Lee menganggukan kepalanya.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. "Sakura aku ingin kau mengontrol kondisi kesehatan Gaara dan melaporkannya padaku satu hari sekali." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

Neji melihat ke arah Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin kau mengirimkan Pakkun untuk melacak arah Siluman Burung itu pergi di Negara Api." Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Neji kemudian melihat ke arah Tenten. "Tenten, aku ingin kau memeriksa semua hal yang berkaitan dengan penculikan Gaara. Keadaan sejak sebelum penculikan dan sesudahnya. Siapa saja yang berada di tempat kejadian. Kumpulkan semua informasi." Tenten menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melaporkan rencana kita kepada Temari-sama. Kemudian aku akan kembali ke tempat kita menemukan Gaara." Neji melihat ke arah timnya dan berkata, "Ayo kita bergerak."

Mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya dan bergerak sesuai dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh Neji.

#

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian Akatsuki, hanya ada Uchiha Madara dan Zetsu.

Uchiha Madara selalu memakai topeng berwarna oranye yang bergambar sidik jari. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihat wajahnya selama ini. Dia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di dalam jubah hitam bergambar awan merah-tanda pasukan Akatsuki.

"Zetsu, bagaimana kabar Deidara?" Uchiha Madara bertanya kepada Zetsu.

"Uchiha-sama, Deidara sedang menuju ke bekas desa Siluman Rubah. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia akan sampai sore ini di bekas desa tersebut. Dia akan memberi kabar jika menemukan petunjuk mengenai Siluman Rubah terakhir," Zetsu memberikan jawaban kepada Uchiha Madara.

"Hmm... Bagus. Aku ingin kau mengirimkan pesan kepada anggota Akatsuki yang lain mengenai Siluman Rubah. Aku ingin mereka menyebarkan informasi mengenai ramalan Gaara kepada para Perdana Menteri." Madara menatap Zetsu.

"Uchiha-sama, apakah kau yakin akan memberitahu kepada para Perdana Menteri mengenai ramalan Gaara? Itu dapat menimbulkan banyak saingan dalam mencari Siluman Rubah terakhir." Zetsu menatap pria bertopeng oranye itu.

"Tentu saja. Semakin banyak yang tahu semakin bagus. Berarti kesempatan kita menemukannya semakin cepat," Madara berkata dengan riang. "Lagipula kita akan mendapat banyak keuntungan dari kabar ini. Para Perdana Menteri itu akan berlomba mencari Siluman Rubah yang dapat menyebabkan ketegangan antar negara akan meningkat," Madara berkata dan melihat ke arah Zetsu.

"Ketegangan antar negara dapat menyebabkan perang. Rencana yang sangat bagus Uchiha-sama. Aku akan pergi memberitahu anggota kita yang lain," Zetsu berkata lalu menghilang ke dalam tanah.

Uchiha Madara menatap tempat Zetsu berada tadi. "Keadaan menjadi semakin menarik."

Suara tawa Uchiha Madara bergema di gua persembunyian Akatsuki.

#

Zetsu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke Negara Bumi untuk bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki yang pertama. Sosok Zetsu merupakan seorang pria berambut keabu-abuan dengan tinggi 177cm. Zetsu kebanyakan bekerja sebagai pembawa pesan dari dan untuk Uchiha Madara. Zetsu adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling loyal kepada Uchiha Madara. Tidak ada yang mengetahui Zetsu adalah seorang manusia, setengah siluman atau siluman murni.

Anggota Akatsuki yang pertama kali ditemui Zetsu adalah Kakuzu yang berada di Negara Bumi. Kakuzu merupakan seorang Siluman Lipan. Kakuzu memiliki rambut hitam dengan pandangan mata tajam dan tinggi sekitar 185 cm. Penampilan Kakuzu adalah sosok seorang yang berwibawa dan sangat disiplin dalam mengatur keuangannya.

Kakuzu menyamar sebagai seorang pedagang di Negara Bumi. Dia melakukan perdagangan dengan Negara Bumi dan negara lainnya, namun pusat perdagangannya berada di Negara Bumi. Di Negara Bumi, Kakuzu melakukan perdagangan dengan Pemerintah Pusat Negara Bumi sehingga dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam Kantor Pemerintahan. Dia juga menjalin hubungan baik dengan semua petinggi Negara Bumi termasuk Perdana Menteri yang berkuasa. Hal ini memudahkannya dalam mencari dan memperoleh informasi yang dibutuhkan oleh Uchiha Madara. Selain itu, Kakuzu juga merupakan salah satu sumber informasi yang dipercaya oleh petinggi-petinggi di Negara Bumi.

"Kakuzu, Aku diminta menyampaikan pesan oleh Uchiha Madara." Zetsu memunculkan sosoknya dari lantai.

Kakuzu yang sedang bekerja di mejanya melihat ke arah Zetsu. " Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk memberi peringatan saat kau datang? Sekarang aku harus mengulang perhitungan keuntunganku bulan ini lagi."

Zetsu menatap tanpa ekspresi ke arah Kakuzu. _Kakuzu dan hobinya menghitung uang. _

Kakuzu menghembuskan napasnya dan berkata, "Apa pesan dari Uchiha-sama? Aku akan bertemu dengan Perdana Menteri Negara Bumi dan Petinggi-Petinggi Negara Bumi lainnya sore ini."

"Uchiha-sama memerintahkan untuk mencari Siluman Rubah."

"Siluman Rubah? Bukankah mereka sudah musnah beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Kakuzu menatap Zetsu, menunggu jawaban.

Zetsu menatap Kakuzu dan berkata, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Gaara meramalkan bahwa Siluman Rubah akan berguna untuk menguasai dunia."

Kakuzu menatap Zetsu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku Zetsu."

Zetsu menceritakan mengenai Deidara dan penculikan Gaara, serta ramalan Gaara mengenai Siluman Rubah yang akan sangat berguna dalam menguasai Dunia. Zetsu juga tidak lupa mengatakan permintaan Uchiha Madara untuk menyebarluaskan ramalan Gaara kepada Perdana Menteri dan Petinggi-Petinggi di Negara Bumi.

"Aku mengerti maksud Uchiha-sama. Aku akan melaksanakan perintahnya," Kakuzu berkata kepada Zetsu.

Zetsu menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Uchiha-sama." Sosok Zetsu kemudian menghilang ke dalam lantai.

Kakuzu menghentikan pekerjaan setelah menerima informasi dari Zetsu. Kakuzu langsung menyusun rencana di kepalanya untuk memberitahukan ramalan tentang Siluman Rubah kepada Perdana Menteri dan Petinggi-Petinggi di Negara Bumi.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Perdana Menteri Negara Bumi dan Petinggi-Petingginya merupakan orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk menghasut mereka dalam menemukan Siluman Rubah. Jika caranya benar mungkin Kakuzu dapat menemukan Siluman Rubah dengan lebih cepat dan mudah daripada anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

Kakuzu berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Dia punya agenda lain yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan daripada menghitung keuntungannya bulan ini untuk kelima kalinya. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri dengan baik untuk pertemuan yang akan diselenggarakan sore ini.

#

Zetsu dalam perjalanan menuju Negara Cahaya untuk menyampaikan pesan Uchiha Madara ke anggota kedua Akatsuki yang bernama Hidan.

Hidan yang berada di Negara Cahaya menyamar sebagai Pemimpin Tertinggi Aliran Jashin. _Well, _Hidan memang mempercayai Aliran Jashin dengan sangat kuat. Dia menjalankan perannya sebagai Pemimpin Tertinggi Aliran Jashin dengan sangat baik. Sebagai seorang manusia, Hidan dapat dikategorikan sebagai pria yang menarik dengan tinggi badan 177cm, dada yang bidang, bahu yang lebar dan rambut putih dengan panjang sebahunya. Namun, di balik sosoknya yang mampu memikat banyak orang, Hidan merupakan sosok yang tidak dapat menahan mulutnya dari kata-kata makian dan ucapan jujurnya terkadang menyakiti banyak orang.

Walaupun begitu, Perdana Menteri Negara Cahaya percaya dengan perkataan Hidan. Perdana Menteri Negara Cahaya menganggap Hidan salah satu orang suci yang jarang ditemui. Oleh karena itu, Hidan menjadi orang pertama yang dimintai saran atau diceritakan jika ada masalah oleh Perdana Menteri Negara Cahaya.

Hubungan baik antara Hidan dan Perdana Menteri Negara Cahaya memudahkan Hidan untuk memperoleh informasi rahasia dari mulut Perdana Menteri. Perdana Menteri selalu mendengarkan dan mempercayai opini dan pemikiran Hidan

Zetsu muncul di ruang persembahan Kuil Aliran Jashin. Hidan sedang duduk bersila dengan punggung menghadap Zetsu saat Zetsu memanggilnya, "Hidan. Aku membawa pesan dari Uchiha-sama."

Hidan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Zetsu dan berkata, "Dasar Zetsu brengsek. Berapa kali harus kukatakan yang boleh masuk ke ruang persembahan ini hanya aku seorang. Kau mengotori ruangan ini. Jashin-sama akan mengutukmu." Hidan menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Zetsu.

Zetsu hanya terdiam mendengar sikap Hidan. _Hidan dan obsesi tidak sehatnya terhadap __Jas__h__in__._ Zetsu memutuskan untuk berbicara setelah Hidan terdiam, "Aku membawa pesan untukmu dari Uchiha-sama."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau sudah mengatakannya kepadaku tadi." Hidan menggerak-gerakan tangannya meminta Zetsu untuk segera mengatakan pesannya. "Cepat katakan padaku pesannya, brengsek. Aku harus mensucikan ruangan ini untuk Jashin-sama."

"Uchiha-sama menginginkan Siluman Rubah."

Hidan terdiam dan menatap Zetsu, "Bukankah mereka sudah lama musnah?"

Zetsu menghembuskan napas dan mengulang cerita yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Kakuzu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melaksanakan perintah Uchiha-sama. Kau bisa pergi sekarang. Aku harus mensucikan ruangan ini dari bekas dirimu," Hidan berkata sambil berdiri. Hidan mengambil sabit berbilah tiga miliknya yang berfungsi sebagai senjata dan sebagai tongkat suci Aliran Jashin.

"Aku akan menyampaikannya kepada Uchiha-sama," selesai berkata Zetsu langsung menghilang ke dalam lantai.

"Sial, sekarang aku harus mensucikan ruangan ini dengan pengorbanan. Aku harus cepat-cepat melakukannya. Sore ini Perdana Menteri bodoh itu akan datang kemari," Hidan berkata sambil berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari korbannya.

#

Zetsu menempuh perjalanan beberapa hari untuk bertemu dengan Konan—anggota ketiga Akatsuki, yang berada di Negara Angin.

Konan menyamar sebagai Selir Perdana Menteri Negara Angin. Konan merupakan satu-satunya wanita di Akatsuki. Sosok Konan yang berambut pendek kebiruan dengan sosok langsingnya merupakan wanita yang cantik. Walaupun cantik, dia juga sangat kuat. Dia mampu memanipulasi _chakra_ dan menyalurkannya ke selembar kertas yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata untuk membunuh.

Posisi Konan sebagai Selir Perdana Menteri Negara Angin memudahkannya untuk bergerak dan mengumpulkan informasi. Selain itu dia dapat dengan mudah mempengaruhi Perdana Menteri Negara Angin dalam mengambil keputusan.

Konan sedang berendam di dalam _bathtube_ di kamar mandi saat Zetsu menampakkan sosoknya dari dalam tanah. Konan melirik Zetsu yang berada di sebelahnya, "Kau tahu Zetsu. Tidak sopan masuk ke kamar mandi saat seorang wanita mandi." Konan menggerak-gerakan gelas yang berada ditangannya.

Zetsu melirik sekilas ke arah Konan dan menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku menyampaikan pesan dari Uchiha-sama."

Konan memutar badannya untuk menghadap ke Zetsu, "Apa pesan dari Uchiha-sama?"

"Dia ingin menangkap Siluman Rubah."

"Siluman Rubah?" Konan mengangkat alisnya dan meneruskan, "bukankah mereka sudah mati?"

Zetsu menghembuskan napas dan mengulang kembali cerita dari awal tentang penculikan dan ramalan Gaara, Siluman Rubah dan rencana Uchiha-sama. Zetsu menyelesaikan ceritanya dan menatap Konan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melaksanakan perintah Uchiha-sama." Konan menatap Zetsu dan berkata, "Jika kau sudah selesai silakan pergi atau kau berniat mengintipku?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya kepada Uchiha-sama." Zetsu bersiap akan menghilang ke dalam lantai.

"Tunggu Zetsu," Konan memanggil Zetsu. "Kau sudah ke tempat Pain?"

Zetsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Sampaikan salamku untuk dia. Aku menunggu pertemuan berikutnya," Konan berkata dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Zetsu—menyuruhnya pergi.

"Aku akan sampaikan kepada Pain." Zetsu menghilang ke dalam lantai.

Konan menghembuskan napas. Dia merindukan Pain. Jika bukan karena perintah Uchiha-sama dia harus menyamar menjadi selir, dia sudah menyamar menjadi istri Pain di Negara Api.

Konan berdiri dan keluar dari _bathtu__be_-nya. _Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk malam ini. _Dia harus merayu Perdana Menteri mata keranjang itu untuk mencari Siluman Rubah.

#

Masih ada dua orang lagi yang harus Zetsu temui. Sekarang dia berangkat menuju Negara Teh, tempat Sasori berada.

Sasori bekerja sebagai Peramal sekaligus Penasihat di Negara Teh. Dia orang pertama yang akan didatangi oleh Perdana Menteri Negara Teh untuk meminta nasihat berbagai macam hal terutama masalah Negara. Sosok Sasori termasuk kecil untuk ukuran seorang pria, dengan tinggi 165 cm. Dia juga terlihat lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya yang sudah pertengahan kepala tiga.

Sasori merupakan anak kedua dari Nenek Chiyo, paman dari Gaara. Sasori pergi dari rumahnya di Suna setelah bertengkar dengan Nenek Chiyo mengenai ramalan dan cara Sasori menggunakan ilmu terlarang. Dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara dalam pelariannya dan bekerja sebagai anak buahnya sampai sekarang.

Pertengkaran antara Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo merupakan rahasia umum. Tidak aneh jika Perdana Menteri Negara Teh meminta Sasori untuk menjadi Penasihat sekaligus Peramal pribadi Perdana Menteri. Sasori dapat memanipulasi _chakra_ dan menyalurkannya ke boneka-boneka buatan tangannya untuk menyerang dan bertahan dalam perkelahian.

Zetsu menemui Sasori saat Sasori sedang sendirian di ruang kerjanya. "Aku dapat membawa pesan dari Uchiha-sama."

Sasori melihat dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Apa pesannya?"

"Uchiha-sama menginginkan Siluman Rubah ditangkap," Zetsu berkata sambil melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Dari mana Uchiha-sama mendapatkan informasi ini? Siluman Rubah sudah musnah beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sasori menatap Zetsu dengan tajam.

Zetsu balas menatap Sasori dengan tajam, kemudian dia menceritakan penculikan Gaara, ramalan mengenai Siluman Rubah dan rencana Uchiha-sama kepada Sasori.

Sasori melemparkan buku yang sedang dibacanya ke sembarang arah dengan sekuat tenaga. Buku itu terlempar mengenai meja dan menghamburkan barang yang berada di atas meja berantakan ke lantai.

"Gaara... " Sasori mendesis. Zetsu hanya menatap Sasori dengan tenang.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara anggota Akatsuki, bahwa Sasori membenci keluarganya. Sasori seperti Siluman Tupai pada umumnya dapat meramal masa depan. Tapi tidak ada yang sempurna dengan keistimewaan milik para Siluman. Ada beberapa siluman yang tidak dapat menguasai keistimewaan yang dimiliki kaumnya dengan sempurna, seperti Sasori.

Ramalan Sasori tidak dapat setepat ramalan Gaara atau Nenek Chiyo.

Sekeras apa pun dia mencoba dan berusaha meramal dengan baik tapi hasilnya tidak akan setepat Gaara atau Nenek Chiyo. Oleh karena itu, Sasori mempelajari ilmu terlarang. Akibatnya Sasori dan Nenek Chiyo bertengkar hebat yang berakhir dengan kepergian Sasori dari Suna.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sasori sudah bisa menguasai emosinya. Dia melihat ke arah Zetsu dan berkata, "katakan pada Uchiha-sama aku mengerti dan akan melaksanakan perintahnya."

Zetsu menganggukan kepalanya dan bersiap pergi saat Sasori kembali memanggilnya, "Zetsu tunggu sebentar."

Zetsu melihat ke arah Sasori, menunggu.

"Bagaimana nasib Gaara?" Sasori bertanya dengan dingin.

"Dia mati. Deidara yang membunuhnya."

Sasori menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada Zetsu. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. _Cucu kebanggaanmu mati juga, Ibu._

Zetsu melihat senyum di wajah Sasori kemudian pergi dengan diam-diam dari hadapan Sasori.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasori baru menyadari Zetsu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Sasori berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya, menuju tempat tinggal Perdana Menteri Negara Teh.

#

Orang terakhir yang akan Zetsu temui adalah Pain. Saat ini Zetsu sedang bergegas menuju Negara Api tempat Pain berada.

Pain menyamar sebagai tangan kanan Perdana Menteri Negara Api. Pain adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan beberapa tindikan di daerah wajahnya. Tubuh tinggi Pain dan wajah dinginnya berhasil memikat banyak wanita termasuk Konan. Namun, Pain hanya bereaksi terhadap Konan.

Posisi Pain sebagai seorang tangan kanan Perdana Menteri Negara Api memudahkannya untuk informasi mengenai Ketahanan Negara Api. Pain dapat mengakses semua fasilitas pertahan Negara Api. Dia memiliki pasukan khusus yang bekerja di bawah perintahnya.

Zetsu mendatangi Pain saat Pain berada di kamarnya sendiri. "Aku datang membawa kabar dari Uchiha-sama." Zetsu muncul dari bawah lantai kamar Pain dan menatap langsung wajah Pain.

Pain yang sedang bermeditasi di lantai, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dia melihat setengah tubuh Zetsu berada di dalam lantai dan sebagian berada di luar. Pain menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Uchiha-sama memerintahkan untuk mencari Siluman Rubah yang ada dalam ramalan Gaara," Zetsu berkata dan bersiap menjelaskan dari awal cerita mengenai Siluman Rubah dan Gaara.

Pain hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "aku mengerti. Aku akan melaksanakannya." Pain kembali menutup matanya dan berniat meneruskan meditasinya yang terganggu oleh Zetsu tadi.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya mengenai Siluman Rubah yang dikabarkan sudah musnah beberapa tahun lalu?" Zetsu menatap Pain dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Pain membuka matanya dan berkata, "jika ramalan Gaara benar, maka masih ada satu ekor Siluman Rubah lagi yang masih hidup."

Zetsu menatap Pain beberapa saat dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sesaat sebelum dia pergi dia melihat Pain hampir menutup kembali matanya dan bermeditasi, Zetsu berkata, "Konan menitipkan salam untukmu, dia menunggu pertemuan berikutnya."

Pain membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya memerah. Pain menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan warnanya. "Kau bertemu dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Zetsu menatap Pain dengan pandangan puas. "Ya, aku menemuinya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Uchiha-sama saat Konan sedang berendam. Aku undur diri, aku harus memberikan laporan kepada Uchiha-sama." Perlahan Zetsu menghilang di balik lantai. Tapi dia masih dapat menikmati amarah Pain yang meluap akibat perkataannya mengenai Konan.

Zetsu sadar bahwa dia tidak akan dapat lari dari hukuman Pain, tapi dia dapat memikirkannya nanti. Ekspresi marah dari Pain yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi membuatnya terhibur.

Pain segera menenangkan diri dari emosinya yang meledak akibat perkataan Zetsu. _Zetsu dan kebiasaan buruknya. _Pain mengerti tugas Zetsu untuk menyampaikan perintah dari Uchiha-sama saat mereka sedang sendirian. Tapi Zetsu tidak perlu terlalu _mengabdi _pada tugasnya sampai masuk ke kamar mandi saat Konan sedang berendam.

Satu jam berlalu sejak kunjungan Zetsu. Pain sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Dia sedang bersiap untuk menemui Perdana Menteri Negara Api, ada kabar yang harus dia sampaikan sendiri kepada Perdana Menteri.

#

Setelah berkeliling untuk menyampaikan pesan, Zetsu kembali ke gua tempat persembunyian Akatsuki. Dia menyampaikan laporan kepada Madara, "Uchiha-sama, aku sudah menyampaikan pesan kepada semua anggota kita. Mereka akan melaksanakan rencana kita."

Madara memandang Zetsu. "Bagus. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu reaksi mereka." Uchiha Madara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zetsu dan berkata, "ada kabar dari Deidara?"

Zetsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kau pergi menyusul Deidara ke tempat bekas pemukiman Suku Siluman Rubah. Secepatnya," Madara memandang tajam dari balik topeng oranye ke Zetsu.

Zetsu menganggukan kepalanya dan menghilang ke dalam tanah.

#

Temari sedang berada di kantornya bersama Neji, Kakashi, Kankuro dan Tenten. Sakura berada di rumah sakit mengawasi keadaan Gaara yang sudah dua minggu tidak sadarkan diri. Lee dan Gai yang membawa pesan ke Konoha tidak kembali lagi ke Suna. Tsunade-Hokage Konoha, hanya mengirimkan merpati pos untuk mengabarkan kabar sudah diterima dan ada keadaan yang tidak dapat dihindari di Konoha sehingga Lee dan Gai tidak dapat kembali ke Suna.

"Apa yang kau temukan Kakashi?" Temari memandang Kakashi.

"Pakkun mengikuti bau dari Siluman Burung yang diduga menculik Gaara. Walaupun Pakkun sedikit kesulitan dalam mencari jejaknya karena baunya samar-samar, namun Pakkun berhasil menemukan arah yang ditujunya," Kakashi menjelaskan kepada orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Dia menuju kemana?" Kankuro bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Pakkun menduga Siluman Burung itu menuju ke arah bekas pemukiman Siluman Rubah." Kakashi mengamati ekspresi orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Temari, Kankuro dan Tenten menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan sesaat kemudian berhasil menguasai rasa terkejutnya. Neji hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, namun Kakashi melihat Neji sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mau apa mereka di sana?" Tenten mengajukan pertanyaan yang berada di benak semua orang yang berada di ruangan.

"Itu pertanyaan bagus yang harus kita cari jawabannya bersama," Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Temari menghela napas dan berkata kepada semua yang berada di ruangan, "Ada hal lain lagi yang kalian temukan? Neji dan Tenten?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada. Aku sudah kembali ke tempat Gaara di culik dan menanyai orang-orang yang berada di sana saat kejadian. Namun, yang mereka katakan sama dengan yang ada dalam laporan Pasukan ANBU Suna."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya. _Berarti tidak ada petunjuk yang terlewat dari Pasukan ANBU Suna. _Temari mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji.

Neji memandang Temari dan berkata, "Aku sudah kembali ke tempat Gaara ditemukan dan memeriksa lingkungan sekitar dengan menggunakan Byakugan. Namun, aku tetap tidak menemukan apa pun. Sepertinya asumsi Kakashi mengenai Gaara dijatuhkan dari langit itu benar." Neji melihat tubuh Temari menjadi kaku mendengar asumsi Kakashi benar.

Ruangan menjadi hening.

Saat Kankuro akan bersuara, Sakura muncul dan berkata, "Gaara sudah sadar."

Hanya tiga kata itu yang membawa Temari dan Kankuro berada di rumah sakit dalam hitungan detik.

#

Gaara membuka mata hijaunya. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah dengan ekspresi cemas milik dua orang saudara angkatnya, Temari dan Kankuro. Setelah beberapa saat dia baru menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya berada di ruangan itu.

"Gaara..." Temari memanggilnya dengan suara cemas.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Temari. Gaara melihat ekspresi cemas di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu. "Te-temari-nee..." Gaara balas memanggilnya dan berusaha bangun.

Kankuro mencegahnya bangun, "jangan bangun dulu. Kau harus banyak berbaring. Benarkan Sakura?" Kankuro berkata sambil melihat ke arah gadis berambut _pink_ yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ya. Kau harus banyak berbaring Gaara-san. Kau masih lemah setelah tidak sadar selama dua minggu," gadis berambut _pink_ itu berkata kepada Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti perintahnya, dia kembali berbaring. Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Temari dan berkata, "Ada yang harus kukatakan kepadamu."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti, setelah kau merasa lebih baik." Temari menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Sebelum Uchiha Madara menjalankan rencananya," Gaara berkata dengan keras kepala.

Perkataan terakhir Gaara menarik minat semua orang yang berada di ruangan termasuk Temari dan Kankuro. Temari menatap Gaara dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Uchiha Madara menculikku untuk menunjukkan tempat persembunyian kedua cucunya. Namun, saat itu terjadi malah terjadi hal itu." Gaara menutup matanya.

"Hal itu?" Sakura bertanya dengan memandang Temari dan Kankuro bergantian.

"Hal itu maksudnya ramalan. Gaara seorang Siluman Tupai, dia memiliki keistimewaan meramal masa depan. Gaara bisa meramal dengan objek yang di sentuh atau di lihat. Namun, terkadang ada ramalan masa depan yang masuk dan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Gaara," Kankuro menjelaskan.

"Kita menyebutnya dengan hal itu, karena hal itu terjadi tanpa bisa diprediksikan waktunya. Bahkan oleh Gaara sekalipun," Temari menambahkan.

Sakura dan yang lainnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan Gaara," pinta Temari.

"Hal itu meramalkan bahwa ekor sembilan yang terakhir belum menentukan kesetiaanya. Si ekor sembilan akan memberikan kesetiaan dan kekuatan yang tanpa batas kepada satu orang saja," Gaara menjelaskan sambil menatap tajam ke Temari.

"_Ano__u_... Si ekor sembilan itu siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Uchiha Madara?" Sakura bertanya dengan polos.

Tenten dan Kankuro menganggukan kepalanya, mendukung pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aa... Kalian masih kecil saat itu terjadi," Kakashi berkata. "Kurasa aku akan bantu menjelaskannya, jika Temari-sama tidak keberatan." Kakashi melihat ke arah temari.

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Si ekor sembilan adalah perubahan wujud terkuat Siluman Rubah. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Suku Siluman Rubah sudah dimusnahkan 11 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya ada yang selamat dari pemusnahan itu," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan nada serius.

"Ya, sepertinya hubungan Uchiha Madara dengan Siluman Rubah adalah dia menginginkan Siluman Rubah terakhir untuk setia padanya guna menguasai dunia," Neji menambahkan.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Tak lama ada suara ketukan di pintu kamar Gaara. Sesosok Pasukan ANBU Suna masuk ruangan dan berkata kepada Kazekage, "Kazekage-sama, ada perintah dari Perdana Menteri Negara Angin bahwa seluruh negeri diwajibkan untuk mencari dan menangkap hidup-hidup Siluman Rubah terakhir."

"APA? Kapan perintah itu datang?" jawab Temari kasar kepada pasukan ANBU di hadapannya.

"Perintahnya baru saja datang," pasukan ANBU itu menjawab dengan sopan dan menambahkan, "beberapa kabar mengatakan bahwa Perdana Menteri lima negara besar sedang sibuk mencari Siluman Rubah yang terakhir. Negeri Api juga ikut mencarinya"

Temari tampak berpikir dengan keras. Dia tidak menyangka situasinya menjadi seperti ini, kabar mengenai Siluman Rubah sudah menyebar dengan luas. Dia harus mencari jalan agar tidak terjadi perang. "Baik. Sebarkan perintah, bentuk tim pencari, masing-masing tim beranggotankan dua orang. Beri kabar satu hari sekali kepada Kankuro," Temari memberi perintah.

Pasukan ANBU itu menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi melaksanakan perintah Temari.

Temari melihat ke arah Kankuro dan berkata, "apapun yang terjadi, kau harus memberi laporan kepadaku terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi laporan ke Perdana Menteri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan kakek busuk itu, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus."

Kankuro menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mengerti bahwa Temari tidak terlalu menyukai Perdana Menteri yang –menurut Temari- mata keranjang dan tidak bisa menjalan tugas negara dengan baik.

Temari mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang-orang di ruangan, "aku akan pergi ke Konoha untuk berbicara dengan Tsunade-sama mengenai hal ini."

"Aku ikut," Gaara berkata.

"Tidak," Temari menolak dengan tegas, "kau akan tinggal di sini sampai kondisimu membaik." Temari memandang Neji, "kita berangkat besok pagi."

Gaara mematuhi Temari. Dia mengerti Temari tidak dapat di bantah pada saat seperti ini. Dia melihat Neji menganggukan kepalanya kepada Temari.

"Aku akan menugaskan Tenten untuk menjaga Gaara di Suna," Neji berkata kepada Temari sambil melihat ke arah Tenten.

Tenten menganggukan kepalanya.

#

Temari, Neji, Kakashi dan Sakura menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari dari Suna menuju Konoha.

Saat mereka tiba di gerbang Konoha, sudah ada dua pasukan ANBU yang menyambut mereka. "Temari-sama Kazekage Suna, Tsunade-sama Hokage Konoha sudah menunggu kedatangan Temari-sama," salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Antarkan aku kepada Tsunade-sama," Temari memerintah.

Pasukan ANBU mengawal Temari menuju gedung Hokage di tengah kota. Neji, Kakashi dan Sakura mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Saat Temari tiba di kantor Hokage langsung disambut gembira oleh Tsunade, "Temari-san, apa kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja Tsunade-sama. Kulihat kau sehat-sehat saja." Temari menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya. Aku sehat-sehat saja dan masih banyak pekerjaan seperti biasa." Tsunade menunjukkan mejanya yang penuh dengan kertas-kertas.

Temari melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Tsunade dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kulihat kau masih bisa bertahan tanpa bantuan dari Uchiha, selama berapa lama? Hampir 5 bulan?" Temari berkomentar.

"Ya... tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang mengantarmu jauh-jauh ke sini." Tsunade membimbing Temari duduk di sofa dan mengikutinya dengan duduk di sofa juga. Neji, Kakashi dan Sakura berdiri di hadapan kedua Kage berambut pirang itu.

"Ya, tujuanku kemari adalah mengenai Siluman Rubah terakhir," nada suara Temari berubah serius.

"Kuasumsikan kau sudah menerima perintah pencarian dan penangkapan dari Perdana Menteri Negara Angin?" nada suara Tsunade berubah serius.

"Ya. Ternyata hal itu berhubungan dengan Gaara dan Uchiha Madara," Temari berkata.

"Jelaskan padaku." Tsunade menatap Temari dengan tajam. Temari pun menceritakan semuanya dari penculikan Gaara sampai ramalan yang diceritakan oleh Gaara.

"Hmmm, jadi bisa diasumsikan kalau para Perdana Menteri itu mencari Siluman Rubah untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Uchiha Madara mungkin menggunakan mereka untuk memudahkan pencariannya terhadap Siluman Rubah," Tsunade mengatakan pemikirannya.

"Ya, pemikiranku pun sama denganmu. Tapi ada satu hal yang belum ku mengerti, mengapa dia tidak mencari kedua cucunya saja lalu mencari Siluman Rubah itu?" Temari berkata.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Madara punya pemikiran lain. Dia orang yang sulit di baca," Tsunade menjelaskan. "Kau sudah membentuk tim pencari?"

"Ya, aku meminta laporan per hari mereka untuk diserahkan kepada Kankuro. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Kankuro untuk tidak mengatakan informasi apa pun dari tim pencari kepada Perdana Menteri." Temari menatap Tsunade dan melanjutkan, "Aku ingin menjaga perdamaian ini dari tangan Uchiha Madara."

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti. Aku juga sudah membentuk tim pencari." Tsunade melanjutkan, "Temari-san, jujur saja aku ingin kita bekerja sama mencari Siluman Rubah itu dan menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Aku tidak punya keinginan untuk menyerahkannya kepada Perdana Menteri. Tapi hal itu diperlukan untuk memancing Uchiha Madara keluar dari persembunyiannya. Aku juga ingin keadaan damai seperti saat ini."

"Kita menginginkan hal yang sama Tsunade-sama. Aku juga menginginkan kerja sama denganmu. Apa ini berarti kita sepakat?" Temari berkata dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ya," Tsunade menjawab dan berjabat tangan dengan Temari.

Tsunade berdiri dari sofa dan berkata, "karena kau sudah di sini, sebaiknya kau menginap beberapa hari di Konoha. Neji akan mengantarmu kembali ke Suna beberapa hari lagi."

Temari menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan, "terima kasih."

Tsunade melihat Neji dan berkata, "Neji, tolong antarkan Temari-san menuju tempat peristirahatannya di Konoha."

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengajak Temari keluar untuk menunjukkan tempat tinggal untuk Temari selama berada di Konoha.

"Kakashi dan Sakura. Aku punya tugas untuk kalian," Tsunade berkata dari balik mejanya.

Kakashi dan Sakura mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin kalian menjadi tim dan mencari Siluman Rubah itu." Tsunade menautkan jari tangannya.

"Dimana kau ingin kami mencarinya Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Kalian bisa mulai di bekas pemukiman Suku Siluman Rubah. Pakkun bisa menunjukkan jalannya, Kakashi." Tsunade menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Kami mengerti. Kapan kami berangkat?" Sakura yang bertanya.

"Besok pagi."

#

Naruto membuka matanya yang terkena sinar matahari pagi. Dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengusir kantuk dari matanya dan menatap sosok yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Sasuke. Senyum terukir di wajah Naruto saat tangannya menyusuri wajah Sasuke.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini merupakan saat terhebat dalam hidupnya. Tiap pagi Naruto terbangun dengan sosok Sasuke berbaring di sisinya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia akan terbangun sendirian di dalam pohon Sugi atau gua musim dinginnya. Tiap hari dia akan berbagi makanan, cerita dan perasaan dengan Sasuke. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia hanya akan mencari makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak bisa berbagi perasaan atau cerita dengan siapa pun. Ternyata berbagi dengan seseorang sangat menyenangkan.

Naruto bangun dan segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hari ini. Mereka akan pergi berpiknik. Dia segera menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan untuk nanti.

Naruto sedang membersihkan peralatan yang dipakainya saat tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Sasuke. Naruto merasakan Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di bahunya dan bibirnya mencium lehernya. "Kau sudah selesai Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara baritonnya.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai." Naruto mengeringkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kau sudah membawa peralatannya?"

"Aku sudah merapikannya. Tinggal membawamu ke sana." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Naruto. "Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke berkata dan mulai mengkonsentrasikan _chakra_-nya. Sesaat kemudian pemandangan dapur yang Naruto lihat berganti dengan pemandangan hutan yang terlihat dari atas bukit.

"Wow, bagaimana caranya Sasuke?" Naruto membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke masih melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau mau tahu caranya?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi dengan satu syarat," Sasuke menyerigai, "kau harus belajar menyerang."

"_Teme_! Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau menyerang," wajah Naruto memerah dan berkata dengan nada marah.

"Tapi kau _menyerang_ siluman sewaktu kita mau pergi ke danau, beberapa bulan yang lalu," Sasuke berkata dengan tenang.

"Itu karena kau diserang olehnya," Naruto membela diri dengan marah.

"Bagaimana kalau aku diserang lagi? Apa kau akan melindungiku lagi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tenang.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan curiga, _ada yang tidak beres di sini. _Kemudian Naruto berkata, "Tentu saja aku akan melindungimu. Dasar _T__eme_, meragukan Naru."

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali Naru," Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tangan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto dan memegang dagunya dengan pose berpikir, "Tapi bagaimana caranya kau melindungiku kalau kau tidak tahu caranya menyerang?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada kemenangan.

Ekspresi Naruto antara marah, terkejut dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa pun untuk membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Akhirnya dia hanya berkata dengan nada kesal, "Kau sudah merencanakan ini kan?" Naruto menudingkan jarinya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap jari Naruto dan menarik Naruto agar mendekati tubuhnya. "Tentu saja, _U__surantonkachi_," Sasuke berkata dan mencium bibir Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan menatapnya.

"Aku benci _T__eme_," Naruto berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak, kau tidak membenciku," Sasuke berkata dan menciumi rahang Naruto. _Sepertinya aku bisa menggoda Naruto sebentar, berpura-pura ingin melakukannya di sini._ Tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam pakaian Naruto dan mengelus perutnya dan merayap terus ke atas. Pakaian Naruto tertarik ke atas mengikuti tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan di sini," Naruto berkata dengan nada khawatir dan menarik baju supaya menutupi tubuhnya lagi. _Apa yang Sasuke pikirkan? Dia tahu aku tidak suka melakukannya di tempat terbuka. _

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya dan mendekati wajah Naruto. Sasuke menciumi kedua mata Naruto yang tertutup. "Ayolah, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, apa yang salah," Sasuke menyerigai. Dirinya senang menggoda Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan napas dan berkata dengan takut-takut, "Tu-tubuh Naru banyak bekas luka Sasuke. Naru tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya dan menyesal telah menikah dengan Naru." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. _Lupakan pura-pura, aku akan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh._ Sasuke menarik Naruto agar berada dalam pelukannya dan berbisik, "Kau rupawan Naruto. Jangan lupakan itu." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto.

Ciuman yang Sasuke mulai sangat pelan, lembut dan penuh dengan cinta. Tidak ada dominasi dalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke melepaskan mulut Naruto dan mulai menyusuri rahang Naruto dan berakhir di kuping. Sasuke menggigit kecil daun telinga Naruto, menyebarkan gelenyar di seluruh tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengerang pelan.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke belakang dan menuju ke bawah tubuh Naruto. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang Naruto dan tangan kanannya berada di bawah bokong Naruto untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Sasuke menggendong Naruto menuju tikar untuk piknik yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak berhenti menciumnya sampai Naruto berbaring di tikar yang menghampar di tanah. Mulut Sasuke menuju leher Naruto dan berhenti di lengkungan leher dan bahu Naruto. Sasuke menciumi dan menggigit lengkungan leher Naruto, membuat tanda cinta dari dirinya.

Sementara mulut Sasuke sibuk menciumi wajah dan leher Naruto, tangan Sasuke bergerak menyelinap masuk ke dalam pakaian Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Naruto sudah tidak mengenakan pakaiannya lagi. Sasuke memandangi Naruto dari posisinya. Bagian atas tubuh Naruto terlihat jelas dan sedikit memerah. _Mungkin karena malu, _batin Sasuke.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak suka dengan keadaannya sekarang, Naruto menyadari dari posisi Sasuke—yang berada di atas tubuhnya, dia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang penuh bekas luka dengan jelas.

Tubuh Sasuke mendekati tubuh Naruto, wajah mereka berdekatan. Naruto bisa merasakan napas Sasuke di mulutnya. Sasuke berbisik di bibir Naruto, "Naruto buka matamu." Sasuke melihat Naruto membuka matanya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk senyum kecil, "Kau rupawan Naruto." Sasuke menciumi wajah Naruto mulai dari bibir, kedua pipinya, kening, hidung dan kembali ke bibir, "jangan kau lupakan itu."

Sasuke menyusuri leher Naruto dengan bibirnya. Meninggalkan tanda cinta di sepanjang daerah yang dilewatinya. Bibir Sasuke berhenti di puting Naruto untuk mencium, menjilat dan sedikit menggigitnya yang membuat tubuh Naruto bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan erangan. Tangan kanan Sasuke merayap naik ke putingnya. Menggoda dan memijat puting Naruto sebelah kanan. Naruto bereaksi dengan mengeluarkan erangan karena tindakan Sasuke. Tangan Naruto berada di kepala Sasuke, meremas rambut hitamnya.

Bibir Sasuke kembali menyusuri tubuh Naruto semakin ke bawah, meninggalkan puting Naruto dalam belaian tangannya. Sasuke meninggalkan jejak di pinggul Naruto, menghindari tempat yang paling Naruto inginkan untuk disentuh.

"Sa—Sasu—ke, berhen-tilah me—menggo-daku," Naruto berkata dengan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke menyerigai.

Kedua tangan Sasuke di tarik dari kegiatannya di puting Naruto. Dalam sekejap, celana dan _boxer_ yang Naruto pakai terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat tubuh Naruto yang memerah karena kegiatan mereka. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke kembali mendekati bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, dia mengambil bagian tubuh Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya memijat dan menggoda bolanya. Naruto menutup matanya dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Mulut Sasuke melepaskan bagian tubuh Naruto, namun tangan Sasuke masih memijat bolanya. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke masih mengenakan pakaiannya, "Lepass-kan pak-kaian-mu Sasuke." Naruto menarik baju yang dipakai Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan baju dan celana yang dipakainya. Sasuke kemudian mendekati Naruto kembali, dia menciumi dan meninggalkan tanda di sekitar leher dan dada Naruto. Salah satu tangan Sasuke mengambil botol kecil yang berada dicelananya. Sasuke membuka tutupnya dengan satu tangan dan melumuri tangannya dengan cairan dari dalam botol. Kepala Sasuke bergerak menuju bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, dengan satu tangannya dan mulutnya Sasuke menggoda dan berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran Naruto dari hal yang akan dilakukannya.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi dengan semua hal yang dilakukan Sasuke, disaat Naruto akan melepaskan semuanya dia merasakan jari-jari Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. Sasuke sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk dimasuki oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jari-jari Sasuke.

"Jangan lepaskan dulu. Kita lakukan bersama Naruto. Sekarang buat dirimu santai, aku sedang mempersiapkanmu," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya, hanya mengangguk. Dia merasakan Sasuke menambah jumlah jari yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuat gerakan peregangan. Tak berapa lama Naruto dapat merasakan salah satu jari Sasuke menyentuh titik di tubuhnya yang membuatnya Naruto mengerang dan melihat langit ketujuh.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke menarik jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia menarik tubuh Naruto yang berbaring ke posisi duduk, sehingga kedua kaki Naruto berada di kedua sisi tubuh Sasuke. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sasuke mencium Naruto sekilas dan berkata, "kau harus membantuku kali ini."

Tangan kanan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Naruto dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Tangan kiri Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke, sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan anggota tubuh Sasuke agar dapat memasuki dirinya. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya agar anggota tubuh Sasuke memasuki dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Naruto dapat merasakan anggota tubuh Sasuke berada dalam dirinya. Dia terdiam beberapa saat dalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto memendam kepalanya di dada Sasuke, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke. Dia merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke berada di pinggang dan punggungnya. Menunggunya siap.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari dada Sasuke. Kedua tangan Naruto menundukkan kepala Sasuke agar dia bisa menciumnya. Kemudian Naruto bergerak. Sasuke membantunya dalam pembuatan irama kedua tubuh mereka.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi bergerak, dia sudah sampai batasnya. Hal yang membuatnya masih bergerak adalah kedua tangan Sasuke yang menopang dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Naruto dapat merasakan dia tidak akan bertahan lama untuk melepaskan gairah. Dia merasakan hal yang sama pada diri Sasuke.

"Naruto, bersama-sama," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

Naruto merasakan salah satu tangan Sasuke bergerak di anggota tubuhnya. Naruto sudah mencapai batasnya, dia memeluk erat leher Sasuke. Dia membiarkan kepala berambut pirangnya beristirahat di bahu Sasuke saat dia melepaskan gairahnya di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan bagian dalam tubuh Naruto meremas anggota tubuhnya saat Naruto melepaskan gairahnya. Tak berapa lama dia menyusul Naruto melepaskan gairahnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menggigit bahu Naruto saat melepaskan gairahnya, mencegahnya untuk meneriakkan nama Naruto. Sasuke hanya berkata pelan saat gairah terakhirnya meninggalkan tubuhnya dan pergi menuju tubuh Naruto, "Naruto..."

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi duduk selama beberapa saat, berusaha mengumpulkan energi kembali.

Sasuke menundukkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah tertidur. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Naruto. Tangan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. Dia memakaikan pakaiannya ke tubuh Naruto.

Kemudian perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan anggota tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya di tikar. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali memakai celananya. Dia memakaikan Naruto _boxer_-nya dan kembali membiarkannya tidur.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah tubuh Naruto. Tangan Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto, seulas senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke. _Ternyata saran mereka untuk menyuruhku berlibur benar. Aku mendapatkan 'hati'-ku disini. _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**~SasuNaru is Love~**

**Author's note :**

Hehehe... maaf ya _rated_-nya menipu. Eto mau menjelaskan beberapa hal :

Sebenarnya kejadian Gaara diculik mengambil alur sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto melakukan 'lemon' untuk pertama kali. Oleh karena itu, ramalan Gaara mengatakan Ekor Sembilan belum menentukan kesetiannya.

Ada yang me-_review_ menuliskan Sasuke selalu OOC di depan Naruto di cerita ini. Hmmm, _Sasuke not OOC. He just in love with Naruto. _

Eto mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang me-_review_.

_Review please..._


	7. Back To Konoha

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto

Rate : T

Universe : Semi-AU, dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, shonen-ai

Beta-ed by : Fariacchi (Many Thanks to her)

Summary :

Semua negara berlomba mencari Siluman Rubah terakhir, namun siapa yang berhasil menemukan Siluman Rubah yang terakhir? Sementara itu, seseorang di Negara Teh memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha.

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 7 – Back to Konoha **

Keesokan paginya, setelah fajar menyingsing, Kakashi dan Sakura segera meninggalkan Konoha menuju bekas pemukiman Siluman Rubah.

Pemukiman Siluman Rubah berada di perbatasan antara Negara Bumi dan Negara Sungai. Kakashi dan Sakura harus ekstra berhati-hati karena ada negara lain dan Akatsuki yang akan menghadang selama perjalanan. Setelah memakan waktu lima hari perjalanan, Kakashi dan Sakura tiba di bekas pemukiman Siluman Rubah. Hanya puing-puing bekas rumah atau bangunan yang tersisa dari pemukiman itu.

"Kakashi-sensei, Siluman Rubah terakhir itu tidak mungkin tinggal di sini," Sakura menginformasikan mantan gurunya dari Tempat Pelatihan Pasukan Khusus ANBU.

"Aku menyadari itu." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya dan berkata, "Dia pasti pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sebelas tahun yang lalu."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk mengenai tempat persembunyian Siluman Rubah terakhir. Mata Sakura tertuju pada sebuah bulu putih yang berada di tengah reruntuhan. Sakura segera mengambilnya dan memanggil Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei lihat ini."

Kakashi dan Pakkun mendekati Sakura untuk melihat lebih jelas benda yang dipegangnya. Pakkun mengendus bulu yang berada di tangan Sakura dan berkata, "Aromanya sama dengan aroma Siluman Burung yang menculik Gaara."

Pandangan Kakashi dan Sakura bertemu. Satu kata muncul di benak mereka, _Akatsuki_.

"Aku akan mencari tahu ke mana mereka pergi," Pakkun berkata sambil mengendus-endus daerah sekitarnya. Tak lama Pakkun sudah menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi dan Sakura.

Selama beberapa jam Kakashi dan Sakura mencari petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Siluman Rubah di reruntuhan.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa pun yang dapat dijadikan petunjuk, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Aku juga," Kakashi berkata dan kemudian terdiam untuk berpikir. Tak lama suaranya terdengar lagi, "Kalau ada Siluman Rubah yang selamat sampai sekarang berarti sebelas tahun yang lalu ada Siluman Rubah yang pergi. Nah, kira-kira ke arah mana mereka akan pergi?" Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke reruntuhan dan daerah di sekitarnya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Kakashi. Bekas reruntuhan itu dikelilingi oleh hutan. Hutan di sebelah selatan—tempat mereka datang—tidak mungkin menjadi tempat pelarian karena dari arah itulah Pasukan Gabungan Negara datang sebelas tahun yang lalu. Hutan di sebelah barat dan utara juga tidak mungkin menjadi tempat pelarian mereka karena hutan itu terlalu rapat untuk dilalui manusia. Berarti yang tersisa hutan di sebelah timur.

Sakura hendak mengatakan idenya kepada Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi sudah lebih dulu bergerak ke hutan di sebelah timur dan berkata kepadanya, "Sakura, aku rasa mereka bergerak ke arah timur. Samar-samar aku mendengar ada suara air di sana."

Mereka bergerak menuju hutan di sebelah timur. Tak lama meraka berjalan, mereka menemukan tempat terbuka dengan pemandangan air terjun di latar belakangnya.

"Tempat yang bagus," Kakashi berkomentar. Dia menjelajahi kawasan tersebut meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tempat terbuka itu.

Sakura berjalan menuju tepian yang mengarah ke air terjun dan memandangi air terjun yang mengalir ke sungai. "Kakashi-sensei... Mungkinkah ada Siluman Rubah yang menyelamatkan diri melalui sungai sebelas tahun yang lalu?" Sakura bertanya sambil mencari sosok Kakashi.

Kakashi segera berada di sebelah Sakura dan memandang air terjun yang mengalir ke sungai di bawah tebing. Kakashi terdiam sambil mengamati aliran sungai dan akhirnya melihat Sakura, "Ada kemungkinan seperti itu." Kakashi melihat ke arah di belakang Sakura. Ada sesosok bayangan sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Tak lama bayangan itu berhenti di sisi Kakashi.

Pakkun.

"Kakashi-san, Siluman Burung itu menuju Utara. Sepertinya menuju laut," Pakkun memberikan laporan.

Kakashi berpikir sesaat dan mengatakan, "Kita ikuti aliran sungai yang berada di bawah kita. Aku mempunyai firasat kita menuju arah yang benar."

Kakashi segera mencari jalan menuju sungai di bawah. Pakkun dan Sakura mengikuti Kakashi. Sakura dalam hati berkata _Apa bisa aku mempercayai firasat arahnya? Mengingat setiap kali Kakashi-sensei telat dia selalu berkata_ tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan_. _

#

Musim panas sudah tiba. Matahari bersinar sepanjang hari. Suara serangga menyemarakkan hutan. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berjalan dengan riang menuju kamarnya. Hari ini Sasuke dan dirinya akan ke danau untuk berenang. Naruto belum pernah sesenang ini saat musim panas.

Musim-musim panas sebelumnya begitu menyengsarakan. Penduduk desa lebih suka bermalas-malasan di hari yang panas daripada bekerja dan mereka lebih suka memaksa Naruto untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Naruto mengingat dia selalu bekerja sampai malam saat musim panas, walaupun dia tidak ingin bekerja. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghapus kenangan buruk yang muncul.

Naruto mencari celana renang dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Naruto menarik celana renang dari dalam lemari.

BRUK.

Suara barang jatuh. Naruto melihat buku miliknya tergeletak di lantai. Buku yang dari awal selalu bersamanya saat dirinya tiba di desa ini. Naruto berasumsi bahawa buku ini miliknya atau milik keluarga yang tidak diingatnnya.

Naruto mengambil dan membuka halaman bukunya. Dahinya berkerut. _Kenapa tulisan buku ini berbeda dengan yang diajarkan__Sasuke? _Penasaran, Naruto menutup bukunya dan berjalan mencari Sasuke. Naruto menemukan Sasuke berada di beranda depan, sedang duduk membaca buku.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggil Sasuke sambil menyentuh pundaknya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sasuke, kenapa tulisan di buku ini berbeda dengan yang kau ajarkan?" Naruto berkata dengan tangan menyodorkan buku ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya dan mengambil buku dari tangan Naruto. Sasuke sengaja menarik Naruto untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke berada di sisi tubuh Naruto dengan buku berada di hadapan Naruto dan dirinya. Dagu Sasuke beristirahat di bahu kanan Naruto.

Sasuke membuka buku itu di sembarangan halaman. Dia mengamatinya beberapa saat. _Bahasa Siluman, pantas saja Naruto tidak bisa membacanya. _

Sasuke menutup buku itu dan bertanya kepada Naruto, "Sejak kapan kau memiliki buku ini?"

"Sejak aku berada di desa ini," Naruto menjawab dengan polos. "Kenapa tulisannya berbeda Sasuke? Buku ini satu-satunya yang menemaniku sebelum bertemu Sasuke."

Sasuke berusaha melihat mata Naruto. "Ini Bahasa Siluman. Aku baru mengajarimu Bahasa Manusia."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, tanda dia mengerti. "Kau akan mengajariku Bahasa Siluman, Sasuke?"

"Ya. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan pakaian renangmu?" Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto.

"Ya. Ayo kita pergi," suara Naruto bernada riang.

"Ya." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

#

Danau yang mereka tuju merupakan tempat favorit penduduk desa. Penduduk desa berenang di danau ini setiap musim panas, melihat bunga Sakura saat musim semi, berpiknik saat musim gugur dan hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar saat musim dingin. Suasana sangat tenang dan sepi saat Sasuke dan Naruto tiba di danau.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang segera berganti pakaian. "Sasuke, cepat buka bajumu dan ajari aku berenang," Naruto berkata sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melepaskan atasannya di hadapan Naruto dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kemudian Sasuke melepaskan celananya—mereka sudah memakai pakaian renang di rumah.

Naruto terdiam saat menatap tubuh Sasuke. Naruto tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya saat menatap dada Sasuke, bahu yang lebar dan lengan berotot dengan kulit putih milik Sasuke. Mata Naruto perlahan menyusuri perut Sasuke yang sempurna dan semakin ke bawah. Sinar matahari hanya memperjelas bagian tubuh Sasuke. Naruto merasakan tenggerokannya menjadi kering.

"Melihat sesuatu yang kau suka, _usurantonkachi_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada bercanda.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan otomatis. Saat menyadari kata-kata Sasuke, wajah Naruto langsung memerah. "A-anou Sasuke... mak-maksud Naru..."

Sasuke menghentikan ocehan Naruto dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Ciuman singkat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga menyukai apa yang kulihat."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto semakin memerah.

"Ayo, kita berenang," Sasuke berkata sambil mengarahkan Naruto menuju pinggiran danau.

#

Sementara itu, Kakashi dan Sakura bersama Pakkun sedang berjalan menyusuri aliran sungai di perbatasan Negara Api dan Negara Salju.

"Ada bau Siluman Rubah di daerah ini," Pakkun berkata kepada mereka.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Kakashi dan Sakura menyusuri sungai yang mengalir dari pemukiman Siluman Rubah. Sampai sejauh ini mereka tidak menemukan apa pun. Mereka memeriksa setiap cabang aliran sungai untuk mencari Siluman Rubah di pemukiman penduduk.

Perkataan Pakkun merupakan titik terang dari pencarian mereka selama ini. Mencari Siluman Rubah terakhir tanpa petunjuk yang jelas di mana keberadaannya bagai mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Sulit. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin.

Dalam hati kecilnya Sakura berdoa, _S__emoga penciuman Pakkun benar. Aku sudah tidak sabar kembali ke Konoha. Cuti Sasuke-kun hampir berakhir, aku ingin yang pertama menyambutnya. _

#

Kelelahan berenang, Naruto memutuskan sudah saatnya beristirahat. Mata Naruto mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berada di tepi danau. Naruto segera menuju tepi danau dan keluar dari air.

Sasuke menghampirinya dengan handuk di tangannya. Naruto segera mengambil handuk yang ditawarkan Sasuke dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kelembutan. Naruto tak dapat melepaskan pandangan matanya dari pandangan mata Sasuke.

Dalam sekejap pandangan lembut Sasuke berubah menjadi tajam dan kelam. Naruto terkesiap. _Apa yang terjadi? _

Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah sungai dan mengarahkannya Naruto supaya berlindung di balik tubuhnya. Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke dan bertanya, "Sasuke, ada apa?"

Sasuke melihat dari sudut matanya ke Naruto. "Ada yang mendekat. Mereka memiliki _chakra_ yang besar," Sasuke berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sungai.

Naruto belum bisa merasakan _chakra_ orang lain–-Sasuke belum mengajarkan caranya. Naruto berada di belakang tubuh Sasuke dan mengintip ke arah sungai. Tak berapa lama Naruto melihat ada dua sosok yang mendekat dari arah sungai. Sasuke segera memasang posisi bertahan. Naruto melihat ada sesosok bayangan mendekati dengan cepat dan berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Siang, Uchiha-san," mahluk itu menyapa Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Pakkun," balas Sasuke dengan nada mendesis. "Berarti Kakashi ada di sini." Sasuke melihat ke sosok yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka. Walaupun yang mendekati mereka adalah koleganya dari Konoha, namun Sasuke belum melepaskan posisi bertahannya. _Ada yang tidak beres _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke menangkap perhatian Pakkun terpaku pada sosok Naruto. Dahi Sasuke berkerut.

Naruto melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya, Pakkun sang Siluman Anjing. Pakkun menatapnya dengan tajam, semua gerakannya tidak lepas dari pengamatan mata Siluman Anjing itu. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sasuke dan memutuskan untuk melihat sosok yang semakin mendekat dari arah sungai.

Naruto melihat sosok pertama yaitu seorang lelaki berambut keperakan dengan masker hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya dan mata kirinya tertutup oleh penutup mata. Tingginya mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi atau sama dengan Sasuke. Naruto menyadari pandangan mata lelaki itu juga memperhatikan dirinya. Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok lelaki berambut keperakan dan beralih ke sosok wanita yang berjalan di samping lelaki itu. Wanita itu masih muda, mungkin masih berusia sama dengan Sasuke atau bahkan lebih muda. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah rambut wanita itu yang berwarna _pink._ Wajah yang menarik dengan tubuh yang proporsional. Naruto memperkirakan tinggi wanita itu mungkin sama dengan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka semakin mendekat. Naruto merasakan ada tekanan yang tak terlihat saat mereka saling berdiri berhadapan.

"Yo, Sasuke," Kakashi menyapa Sasuke dengan nada riang.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya membalas sapaannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura menyapa Sasuke dengan pandangan matanya melihat ke Pakkun kemudian ke Naruto.

Sasuke yang menyadari pandangan mereka bertiga mengarah ke Naruto segera berkata, "Kakashi, Sakura apa yang kalian lakukan di sini bersama Pakkun?" Sasuke mengarahkan matanya ke arah Pakkun.

Kakashi menggerakkan tangan kanan ke kepalanya, "Ah, Sasuke... Selalu langsung ke titik permasalahan." Kakashi memandang Naruto kemudian beralih memandang Sasuke dan berkata, "Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu alasan kenapa kami di sini. Tapi, apakah kau tidak mau memperkenalkan teman yang bersembunyi di balik punggungmu kepada kami?" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Kakashi beberapa saat. Kakashi tergolong cerdas dan sangat tepat dalam mengambil kesimpulan. Sasuke mempertimbangkan perilaku mereka yang menatap tajam ke Naruto dan pertanyaan Kakashi untuk memperkenalkan Naruto. _Well,_ cepat atau lambat dia akan memperkenalkan Naruto kepada mereka. Jadi tidak ada salahnya memperkenalkan Naruto sekarang.

Sasuke bergeser ke samping sedikit, membuat Naruto terlihat jelas oleh Kakashi dan Sakura. Sasuke melihat pandangan mata Naruto penuh keraguan. Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu dan meremasnya seolah berkata tenanglah, aku di sini. Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kakashi, Sakura dan Pakkun perkenalkan ini Naruto, pasangan hidupku. Naruto, perkenalkan mereka adalah temanku dari Konoha," Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang berkesan bangga dan bahagia. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto segera berkata, "Selamat siang, aku Uchiha Naruto." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke Kakashi.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto." Kakashi menyambut dengan hangat uluran tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "Aku Uchiha Naruto."

Dunia Sakura berhenti saat Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto sebagai _pasangan hidupnya._

_Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?_ Sakura bertanya dalam hati. Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memang pernah menikah dalam misinya sebagai mata-mata. Tapi itu dan ini—sosok berambut pirang dan bermata biru di hadapannya, adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

"Sakura, Naruto ingin berkenalan denganmu," Kakashi berkata untuk mengeluarkan Sakura dari pikirannya.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura," Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya ketidaksukaan dan kecemburuan terhadap sosok yang berada di hadapannya. "Kukira aku perlu waktu sendiri," Sakura berkata dan dengan cepat berbalik arah menuju arah sungai.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Sakura yang menjauh. Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan bertanya, "Sasuke, kenapa dia pergi?"

"Entahlah. Kau belum berkenalan dengan Pakkun sang Siluman Anjing."

"Hai, aku Uchiha Naruto," Naruto berkata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Pakkun.

Pakkun mengangkat salah satu kaki depannya sebagai salam dan berkata, "Aku Pakkun. Senang berkenalan." Pakkun menatap Kakashi, menunggu perintah.

"Pakkun, pergilah melihat keadaan Sakura," Kakashi akhirnya berkata.

"Naruto, cepat pakai bajumu." Sasuke berkata untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari dirinya dan Kakashi.

Saat Naruto berjalan menjauh, Sasuke berkata dengan nada memerintah kepada Kakashi, "Jelaskan alasan kalian kemari."

Kakashi menarik napas dan mendekati Sasuke, "Banyak hal terjadi saat kau cuti Sasuke. Darimana aku memulainya?"

"Mulailah dengan alasan kalian kemari," tuntut Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela napas dan memulai ceritanya. Mulai dari penculikan Gaara oleh Akatsuki, misi pengembalian Gaara, kerjasama Konoha dan Suna serta ramalan mengenai Siluman Rubah.

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dan Kakashi dari jauh. Sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius, setidaknya itu yang terlihat dari ekspresi seram di wajah Sasuke. S_ebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan siang saja. _

Tak berapa lama Naruto mendengar suara pohon rubuh dari arah Sakura pergi. _Apa yang terjadi di sana? _

"Apa yang akan Tsunade lakukan jika Siluman Rubah berhasil ditangkapnya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada marah yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Mereka akan menyembunyikannya atau memusnahkannya. Semuanya tergantung lebih mudah yang mana," Kakashi berkata sambil melihat Naruto. "Selama perdamaian terjaga, kurasa mereka akan melakukan apapun."

Sasuke menggemeretakan giginya menahan amarah. Naruto-_nya_ diperebutkan hanya demi ambisi orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kakashi.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat segera mengambil pakaian Sasuke. Sebelum Naruto menyerahkan pakaiannya Sasuke, Sasuke sudah mengambilnya dengan kasar dari tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam. _Apa yang dikatakan Hatake-san kepada Sasuke? _

Sasuke dengan cepat mengenakan pakaiannya tanpa menyadari Naruto yang mendekatinya dari belakang.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggilnya dengan menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke membalas dengan nada marah dan kesal.

Naruto melihat ekspresi marah Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dan mundur perlahan, "Ti-tidak apa-a-apa. Naru hanya—maaf..." Naruto segera berbalik.

Ekspresi di wajah Naruto membuat kemarahan Sasuke mereda. Sasuke segera menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak marah padamu. Ada hal yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya ke Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Naru hanya ingin bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang." Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Naruto dan memutarnya sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Persiapkan bekal makan siang kita. Sepertinya kita akan lama menunggu Sakura," Sasuke berkata dan mencium Naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengerjakan permintaan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di kejauhan Kakashi memperhatikan interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto. Seulas senyum terbentuk di balik maskernya. Sosok Sasuke yang Kakashi kenal memiliki sifat dingin, tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan menutup pintu emosinya. Bagi Kakashi segala sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan emosi di diri Sasuke sangat bagus.

_Kupikir aku harus mengenal pasangan hidup Sasuke kali ini__,_batin Kakashi sambil mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Kakashi mendekat langsung tersenyum. "Hatake-san, silakan duduk dan makan bersama Sasuke," Naruto berkata sambil menawarkan onigiri kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil _onigiri_ yang ditawarkan Naruto dan duduk di hadapan mereka. "Terima kasih Naruto-san. Jangan panggil aku Hatake, panggil saja aku Kakashi," Kakashi berkata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Baik, Kakashi-san," Naruto menjawab sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak makan Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memandang Naruto.

"Tidak, aku makannya nanti saja."

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan menarik Naruto agar berada dipangkuannya.

"Ah..." Naruto kaget dirinya ditarik Sasuke ke pangkuannya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah _onigiri_ sudah berada di mulutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana sebelum menghabiskan makananmu. Sekarang makan," Sasuke berkata dengan nada memerintah.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Selama tinggal dengan Sasuke, Naruto belum pernah makan bersama orang lain selain Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, Naruto tidak yakin harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan Kakashi. Naruto memandang Kakashi yang sudah menghabiskan _onigiri_-nya. _Bagaimana caranya Kakashi-san makan dengan masker di__wajahnya? _

Bagi Kakashi perilaku Sasuke yang perhatian dengan Naruto seperti hiburan. "Kau sangat peduli dengan Naruto," Kakashi menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke.

"Apa dia baik padamu Naruto?" Kakashi mengalihkan pertanyaannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, menunggu pendapatnya sebelum menjawab Kakashi. "Kau bisa menjawabnya Naruto," Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kakashi dan berkata, "Iya. Sasuke sangat baik padaku."

_Menarik__,_batin Kakashi tertarik.

Mereka makan siang dalam diam sambil menunggu Sakura.

Saat menjelang senja Sakura kembali bersama Pakkun ke hadapan mereka. Kakashi saat itu sedang membaca buku oranye kesukaannya 'Icha-Icha Paradise' dengan bersandar di sebatang pohon. Tak jauh dari Kakashi, Sasuke sedang bersandar di sebatang pohon dengan Naruto tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Kemudian menunduk kembali melihat ke Naruto. "Kau sudah kembali." Sasuke menatap ke Sakura.

"A-aku..." Sakura tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk diucapkan.

Sasuke berdiri tanpa membangun Naruto. "Kalian beristirahatlah. Kita akan kembali ke Konoha tiga hari lagi." Sasuke berkata sambil membopong Naruto.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita ke desa Sakura. Aku sudah lelah," Kakashi bangkit dari tempat beristirahatnya.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang membopong Naruto. Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat hal itu. _Sasuke tidak pernah berlaku lembut terhadap siapa pun._ "A-anou... Sasuke-kun," Sakura berusaha memanggil Sasuke.

"Istirahatlah. Penginapan desa ada di ujung jalan setapak ini," Sasuke berkata sambil menunjukkan jalan setapak di kirinya. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju rumahnya tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi. Sasuke benar," Kakashi berkata dengan menyentuh pundak Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kakashi.

#

Keesokan harinya setelah beristirahat semalaman, Sakura merasa badannya merasa segar kembali.

Sungguh aneh. Sakura selalu berpikir jika Sasuke menikah dengan orang selain dirinya, dia akan menangis semalaman. Tapi kemarin malam setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian Sakura langsung tertidur dengan pulas. Mungkin karena tubuhnya capai setelah perjalanan jauh dan mengamuk hampir sepanjang hari kemarin.

Pagi ini Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di desa. Mungkin Sakura bisa mengetahui rumah peristirahatan Sasuke dan dapat bertemu dengannya. Mungkin nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto dan akan mengatakan isi hatinya bahwa Naruto tidak pantas menjadi istri Sasuke. _Tidak ada yang pantas kecuali aku._

Sakura berhenti di depan bar, dengan langkah mantap dia menuju ke sana. Saat memasuki bar suasana sangat sepi, hanya ada lima orang pengunjung termasuk dirinya. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di meja bar di sebelah wanita berambut merah.

Wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan aku Tayuya," Tayuya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura," Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Tayuya.

"Sakura, kau bukan orang dari sekitar desa ini. Apa kau sedang mengunjungi seseorang?" Tayuya bertanya sambil mengamati penampilan Sakura.

"Ya, aku sedang mengunjungi seseorang di desa ini." Sakura menatap Tayuya dengan lesu.

"Siapa yang sedang kau kunjungi?" Tayuya bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menatap Tayuya dari balik gelasnya.

Tayuya bersiul. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke? Tidak ada. Pria itu sangat tampan dengan badannya yang tinggi besar. Tapi siapa sangka ternyata _dia_ yang terpilih sebagai pasangan hidupnya," Tayuya bercerita kepada Sakura.

"Kau mengenal yang menjadi pasangannya?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal _ma__k__hluk_ itu? Semua orang desa mengenalnya. Kau mau kuceritakan?" Tayuya menatap Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

#

Sementara itu, Kakashi yang telah beristirahat memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di desa dan membeli perbekalan untuk perjalanan ke Konoha.

Kakashi memasuki toko kelontong satu-satunya di desa. Pikiran Kakashi mengembara ke beberapa kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Sasuke. Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menikah, terlebih jika pasangannya seorang pria dan setengah siluman. Kakashi selalu berpikir Sasuke tidak akan menikah seumur hidupnya. Tapi kenyataan yang dihadapinya kemarin berkata lain. Sasuke menikah dengan Siluman Rubah terakhir.

Kakashi menghembuskan napasnya. _Hal ini akan semakin rumit saja__,_ batinnya.

Suara seseorang memecah lamunannya. Kakashi melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya, wanita berambut coklat sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau mempunyai semua yang kubutuhkan," Kakashi berkata sambil menatap barang-barang di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran, ada yang bisa kubantu?" wanita berambut coklat itu menawarkan diri.

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya dan menatap wanita berambut coklat itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau bantu Nona, kecuali kau mengenal siapa pasangan Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi berkata dengan nada terkesan acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa membantumu. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui mengenai Naruto? Mereka pasangan yang manis. Oh, panggil aku Nao saja," Nao menjawab Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Mencari informasi di desa ini ternyata lebih mudah daripada yang dipikirkannya. "Bagaimana mereka bertemu?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Hmm... Untuk apa kau bertanya tentang itu? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan jika kau mencoba memisahkan mereka," Nao menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangan dengan posisi menyerah dan berkata, " Aku kolega Sasuke dari Konoha. Aku baru tiba kemarin dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah menikah dengan penduduk asli di sini."

"Oh, maafkan aku," Nao berkata dengan malu. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau kolega Sasuke. Penduduk desa kurang menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Kupikir kau mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memisahkan mereka. Aku hanya penasaran, tapi jika bertanya kepada Sasuke, aku tidak akan mendapat jawaban. Jika bertanya kepada Naruto, dia tidak akan menjawab tanpa persetujuan Sasuke. Seolah-olah Sasuke akan menyakitinya jika Naruto salah menjawab," Kakashi menerangkan alasannya kepada Nao.

Nao menganggukan kepalanya. "Masuk akal. Uchiha-san memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi kau salah jika menyimpulkan Uchiha-san menakuti Naruto. Naruto hanya tidak terbiasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain selain Uchiha-san. Bagi Naruto, Uchiha-san adalah dunianya," Nao menerangkan kepada Kakashi.

"Apa Naruto yatim piatu?" Kakashi bertanya.

Nao menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Mungkin. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Ayahku menemukan Naruto di tepi sungai sebelas tahun yang lalu. Saat tersadar dia tidak mengingat apa pun kecuali namanya. Tak lama Ayahku mengusirnya dari rumah karena Pemerintah seluruh Negara sedang mencari Siluman Rubah."

Kakashi mengisyaratkan Nao untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Penduduk desa memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk. Pada awalnya Naruto melawan mereka semua namun, suatu hari semuanya berubah. Naruto tidak pernah lagi melawan. Dia menuruti semua perkataan dan perintah penduduk desa dan dia bekerja di bawah perintah mereka. Upah yang Naruto terima hanya sepiring makanan setiap hari. Jika ada yang memberikan lebih, Naruto akan menerima perlakuan lebih buruk," Nao menghela napas dan menatap Kakashi sebelum melanjutkan, "Kemudian Uchiha-san datang ke desa dengan kondisi lelah dan stres. Aku tidak tahu cara mereka bertemu, yang kutahu dengan pasti saat mereka sudah bersama. Uchiha-san memberikan perhatian yang tidak pernah Naruto terima selama ini."

"Apa menurutmu mereka bahagia?" tanya Kakashi

"Ya. Sekitar dua atau tiga bulan yang lalu mereka menikah. Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto sebahagia ini. Untuk Uchiha-san, aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun, aku dapat mengatakan Uchiha-san tampak lebih santai setelah bersama Naruto," Nao menjelaskan dengan tersenyum kepada Kakashi.

Selesai penjelasan dari Nao, pintu toko Nao terbuka dan masuklah Naruto dengan membawa bungkusan besar. Nao menjauh dari Kakashi dan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bawa Naruto?" Nao tiba di depan Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan bungkusan besar di meja di hadapan Nao dan berkata, "Ini _kimono_ yang aku dan Sasuke pakai saat pernikahan kami. Sasuke meminta ini untuk dikirimkan ke alamat ini," Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisikan alamat dari dalam kantong celananya.

Nao menganggukan kepalanya. "Ke Konoha ya? Aku akan mengurusnya Naruto. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Nao bertanya dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ya. Sasuke memberikanku daftar barang yang akan dibutuhkan selama perjalanan kami ke Konoha," Naruto menerangkan dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kantong celananya lagi.

"Kau akan pergi ke Konoha?" tanya Nao.

"Ya, Sasuke mengajakku. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan pertamaku keluar dari desa ini," Naruto tersenyum kepada Nao.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Gugup dan senang," Naruto tertawa sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Naruto. Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barang yang ada di daftar ini, tunggu sebentar ya," Nao berkata dan kemudian menghilang untuk mencari barang.

Naruto mengamati sekitarnya dan melihat Kakashi berada di ujung meja. Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke Kakashi. "Ha-hai, Kakashi-san," Naruto menyapa dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Kakashi melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto. Ucapan Nao terngiang-ngiang di telinganya _Naruto hanya tidak terbiasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain selain Uchiha-san._ Kakashi mengamati Naruto dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tak lama Nao kembali dengan barang-barang di tangannya. "Ini barang-barang yang kau minta Naruto," Nao berkata dan meletakkan barang-barang di meja.

"Terima kasih Nao-san. Semuanya berapa?" Naruto bertanya dengen mengeluarkan dompet kodok dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Semuanya delapanribuduaratuslimapuluh ryou," Nao berkata sambil memasukan barang-barang ke dalam tas.

"Ini uangnya Nao-san," Naruto mengulurkan uang kepada Nao.

Kakashi berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Kau butuh bantuan untuk membawa barang-barang itu?" Kakashi bertanya.

Naruto mengamati Kakashi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Naruto bergegas mengangkat barang-barang dari meja.

"Aku bantu bawakan Naruto, lagipula aku harus bertemu dengan Sasuke," Kakashi segera mengambil setengah barang Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi aku mau membeli tomat dulu untuk Sasuke," Naruto berkata sambil menatap Kakashi dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Kakashi segera melangkah ke pintu keluar. Dia membuka dan menahan pintu untuk Naruto.

Naruto segera melangkah keluar.

"Nao, terima kasih atas obrolannya," Kakashi berkata dari pintu kepada Nao.

Nao melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

#

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto beberapa kali melihat ke arah Kakashi yang membawa barangnya. Dia bukannya tidak menyukai bantuan Kakashi tapi Naruto tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan orang lain selain Sasuke.

"Naruto," Kakashi memanggil Naruto dengan agak keras.

"Ya, Kakashi-san." Naruto melihat ke arah Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada tertarik.

Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke saat mencari makan," Naruto berkata dengan singkat.

"Mencari makan di mana?" Kakashi memandang wajah Naruto dengan lekat.

Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit sebelum berkata, "Di tempat sampah rumah Sasuke." Naruto mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Kakashi terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Walaupun Nao sudah menjelaskan kalau penduduk desa memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk tapi Kakashi sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seburuk itu mereka memperlakukan Naruto. Suara Naruto melepaskan Kakashi dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Saat itu, aku tidak punya persediaan makanan lagi karena siluman-siluman murni mengambil gua dan persediaan makananku. Aku sudah tidak makan selama dua hari saat berhenti di rumah Sasuke. Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku tidak begitu ingat karena langsung pingsan. Tapi Sasuke memperlakukanku dengan baik," Naruto menjelaskan dengan wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain.

Sebelum Kakashi sempat membalas perkataan Naruto, sosok Sasuke muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan pelan, "Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Maaf. Tadi aku membeli tomat dan bertemu dengan Kakashi-san. Kakashi bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu," Naruto berkata sambil mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengelus kepala Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, "Jangan khawatir Sasuke, sekarang aku sudah bisa membela diri."

"Sekarang cepat kau siapkan makan siang kita. Jangan lupa untuk memasak satu porsi lagi untuk Kakashi," Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berlari pulang.

Sasuke menghadap Kakashi dan melihat barang-barang pesanannya di tangan Kakashi dan bertanya, "Apa itu barang belanjaan Naruto?"

"Ya. Ini kuserahkan padamu." Kakashi menyerahkan barang belanjaannya kepada Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju rumah.

Kakashi menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia melihat sikap Sasuke terhadap Naruto yang berbeda dengan sikapnya di Konoha. _Mungkin cinta mengubah segalanya__,_ pikir Kakashi.

Saat hari menjelang sore, Kakashi bersiap pulang ke penginapan. Tiba-tiba Pakkun muncul di hadapan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto. Pakkun ditugaskan Kakashi untuk berpatroli di sekitar pemukiman desa untuk memantau gerakan Akatsuki atau negara lain yang mendekati mereka.

"Aku mencium aroma Siluman Burung yang sama dengan yang di Suna mendekati daerah ini," Pakkun melaporkan kepada Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Seberapa dekat?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Dari kecepatan angin yang membawa aromanya, dia akan sampai di sini sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi." Pakkun menjelaskan.

Kakashi dan Pakkun menatap Sasuke.

"Kita akan berangkat besok pagi. Kakashi kau beritahu Sakura. Pakkun kau tetap siaga di sekitar desa. Besok pagi saat matahari terbit kita berkumpul di sini, mengerti?" Sasuke memerintah mereka.

"Mengerti," Kakashi dan Pakkun menjawab bersamaan.

Naruto hanya memandang bingung ke arah Sasuke, Kakashi dan Pakkun. Siluman burung apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga harus mempercepat kepergian mereka? Kenapa Kakashi-san dan Pakkun menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncuk di benak Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke memanggil Naruto dan menjelaskan, "kau dengar, kita akan pergi besok pagi. Kita beristirahat lebih cepat malam ini."

"Ya. Sasuke kenapa kita berangkat lebih cepat? Siapa Siluman Burung itu?" Naruto tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto. Sebenarnya mudah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi dia belum mau memberitahu Naruto hal yang sedang terjadi. "Aku akan mengatakan kepadamu mengenai Siluman Burung saat kita sampai di Konoha. Kita berangkat lebih cepat karena ada hal yang harus segera kita lakukan," Sasuke menjawab Naruto.

Keesokan paginya saat matahari baru terbit, Kakashi, Sakura, Pakkun, Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan desa untuk menuju Konoha.

#

Sementara itu di suatu tempat di Negara Teh, Kisame seorang Siluman Ikan sedang bergegas menuju salah satu rumah peristirahatan di tepi pantai.

Kisame seorang Siluman Ikan dengan penampilan luar seperti ikan hiu yang mempunyai dua kaki. Dia tidak memperdulikan pendapat orang lain, dia seorang Siluman Ikan dan dia bangga. Kisame memiliki tinggi 195 cm, berkulit biru, dan berwajah seperti ikan hiu membuatnya menyolok di antara manusia.

Kisame bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi Sasori di Negara Teh. Hari ini hari terakhirnya bekerja sebagai pengawal pribadi Sasori. Dia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang berguna untuknya dan sepertinya Sasori sudah mencurigainya sebagai mata-mata. Kisame tidak akan membantah jika Sasori menuduhnya demikian.

Kisame memang seorang mata-mata. Dia bekerja untuk Uchiha Itachi.

Sekarang dia sedang menuju _rumah peristirahatan_ milik Uchiha Itachi. Di tepi laut. Dan menyewakan kamar untuk siapa saja.

Kisame tidak dapat mengikuti jalan pikiran Itachi yang sedikit aneh. Saat pertama kali bertemu Itachi di Negara Teh, Itachi bercerita kalau dirinya sedang dalam misi. Tapi saat bertemu lagi dengan Kisame untuk kedua kalinya, Itachi sudah menyelesaikan misinya dan sedang perjalanan kembali menuju Konoha saat surat dari Tetua Dewan tiba yang memerintahkannya tidak boleh kembali ke Konoha. Kakeknya—Uchiha Madara sedang memburunya untuk mendapatkan _Mangenkyou Sharingan_.

Kisame dapat mengerti keinginan Itachi untuk kembali ke Konoha tidak dapat terlaksana karena perintah Tetua Dewan. Walaupun Itachi mengkhawatirkan adik kecilnya tersayang-begitu yang Itachi bilang kepadanya. Tapi Kisame tidak mengerti mengapa Itachi memilih bersembunyi di tempat terbuka. Itu sama saja dengan menantang bahaya alias bunuh diri.

"_Tempat terbahaya adalah tempat persembunyian teraman__,__ Kisame-san,"_ Kisame mengingat kata-kata Itachi saat menanyakan alasannya.

Tak lama Kisame tiba di rumah peristirahatan milik Itachi.

"Itachi-san, aku membawa kabar," Kisame memulai laporannya. Dia menatap Itachi yang memakai _yukata_.

"Kabar apa yang kau bawa Kisame? Apa ada kabar mengenai adik kecilku tersayang?" Itachi melihat Kisame dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tidak mempunyai kabar mengenai adikmu. Tapi aku membawa kabar mengenai kakekmu dan Siluman Rubah terakhir." Kisame menatap Itachi.

"Teruskan," Itachi berkata sambil menyisip es tehnya.

Kisame melaporkan mengenai ramalan Gaara, rencana negara-negara untuk mencari Siluman Rubah terakhir dan sedikit gambaran mengenai rencana Uchiha Madara.

"Jadi kakekku memutuskan untuk mencari Siluman Rubah terakhir untuk menguasai dunia. Hmmm... Mungkin untuk rencana cadangannya. Lalu, ada negara yang sudah menemukannya?" Itachi menatap Kisame.

"Sejauh yang kudengar belum ada Itachi-san. Tapi sepertinya negara-negara itu berpikiran sama untuk mencarinya di bekas pemukiman Siluman Rubah." Kisama menatap Itachi yang sedang merenung, "Ada rencana?"

"Ya. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Itachi bangkit.

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa kembali ke sana walaupun ingin?" Kisame memperhatikan gerakan Itachi yang berhenti.

"Ya. Tapi isi surat mereka mengatakan 'Jangan kembali ke Konoha karena Madara mencari keturunan Uchiha untuk mendapatkan _Mangenkyo Sharingan_.' Tapi sekarang yang kakekku cari adalah Siluman Rubah, perintah itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi," Itachi menjelaskan kepada Kisame dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kita berangkat dua jam lagi," Kisame masih mendengar perkataan Itachi dari pintu yang menutup.

_Perintah yang tidak berlaku lagi?_ Batin Kisame. Kisame tidak dapat mengerti jalan pikiran Itachi.

#

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha. Mereka sudah berjalan selama lima hari. Jika mereka melalui rute perjalanan normal, mereka akan tiba di Konoha sekitar tiga hari. Namun, mereka mengambil rute memutar demi keamanan Naruto.

Kakashi melirik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang berjalan di belakang mereka. Selama lima hari ini, Sasuke memperlihatkan sikap hangat yang jelas sekali untuk Naruto seperti Sasuke selalu tidur dengan memeluk Naruto, berjalan di samping Naruto, menggendong Naruto yang kelelahan atau berbagi makanan dengan Naruto. Kakashi dapat melihat kalau Naruto menikmati semua perhatian yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

Tatapan Kakashi beralih ke Sakura yang berada di hadapannya. Kakashi dapat melihat Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya dan tubuhnya tegang. Kakashi menghembuskan napas.

Kakashi mengetahui perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke, bahkan semua orang di Konoha mengetahui perasaan Sakura. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, para gadis di Konoha jatuh cinta dan memuja Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak terkecuali Sakura, Ino dan Karin. Masalahnya yang menjadi objek pemujaan mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan mereka.

Ya. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal tampan, pintar dan kaya itu tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. _Well_, mungkin Sasuke masih peduli dengan sekitarnya, setidaknya dia masih berbicara dengan koleganya walau hanya urusan pekerjaan. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk melupakan kegiatan sosial, termasuk melupakan para gadis yang memujanya. Sasuke bahkan berpikir bahwa mereka mahluk menyusahkan yang haus perhatian.

Hari beranjak malam. Rombongan Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk beristirahat untuk malam ini. Mereka menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berkemah dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi malam.

"Kakashi-san, aku akan mengawasi daerah di sekitar tempat ini," Pakkun berkata kepada Kakashi dan menghilang.

Kakashi mengamati ke arah Pakkun pergi. Mereka sudah berjalan selama lima hari, jika semuanya lancar mereka akan tiba di Konoha dua hari lagi. Kakashi mengamati sekelilingnya yang sudah melakukan rutinitas seperti sebelumnya.

"Kakashi, bantu aku mendirikan tenda," suara Sasuke memecah lamunan Kakashi.

Kakashi dan Sasuke akan mendirikan tenda. Sementara Sakura akan mencari air dan mempersiapkan makanan. Sementara Naruto akan mencari kayu bakar dengan mata Sasuke yang mengawasinya dengan tajam.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Selama perjalanan Kakashi mengambil kesimpulan dari pengamatannya, Naruto bukan tipe orang pendiam. Dia berisik dan suka berbicara tapi hanya di depan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan dia akan berbicara kepada Sasuke. Tapi jika Kakashi atau Pakkun ikut dalam pembicaraan Naruto akan diam dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai.

Kakashi mengamati saat Sakura menyiapkan makan malam. Kakashi menyadari bahwa Sakura dengan sengaja hanya akan memberikan porsi lebih sedikit kepada Naruto. Kakashi menghembuskan napas. _Kapan Sakura akan menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak tertarik padanya?_. _Ada banyak pilihan pria di luar sana selain Sasuke seperti... _Pikiran Kakashi terhenti oleh suara Sasuke.

"Ini untukmu Naruto," Sasuke mengatakannya sambil memindahkan sebagian makan malamnya ke piring Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan senyum.

Naruto tidak pernah mengeluhkan atau mengatakan kalau porsi yang diberikan Sakura lebih sedikit daripada yang lain. Dia hanya menerima dan memakan apa yang diberikan kepadanya. Pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk menerima apa yang dia dapat.

Kakashi mengamati perilaku Sasuke. Berbagi. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Sasuke sejak pembantai keluarganya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Naruto memang membuka hati Sasuke.

Selesai makan malam, mereka langsung tidur. Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian berjaga sepanjang malam. Kakashi mengamati Naruto tidak akan dapat terlelap tanpa Sasuke sehingga memilih untuk berjaga bersama Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari hal ini, jadi sejak malam pertama Sasuke akan mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto akan tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela napas. Romantis. Kakashi melirik ke tenda Sakura. Ekspresi sedih, terluka dan kecewa di wajah Sakura tidak terlepas dari pengamatan Kakashi. Ironis. Kakashi memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Tugas berjaganya akan menguras tenaga.

Keesokan harinya mereka segera meninggalkan perkemahan setelah sarapan. Konoha menanti di depan mata.

Naruto sedang berbicara tanpa henti kepada Sasuke. Kakashi sedang berjalan dengan membaca 'Icha-Icha Paradise' dengan sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura berjalan di tengah, mengamati tingkah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal.

BUM.

Serangan itu terjadi begitu saja dari udara.

BUM. BUM. BUM.

Naruto terlempar beberapa meter menjauhi Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Udara dipenuhi debu tipis akibat serangan barusan. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat keberadaan Naruto. Serangan dari udara berhenti. Perlahan debu tipis menghilang dan menampilkan sesosok berambut pirang di hadapan mereka.

"Wah, wah, bukankah ini cucu Uchiha-sama? Kira-kira apa yang akan Uchiha-sama katakan kepadaku saat aku membawa pulang cucunya dan Siluman Rubah ke hadapannya?" senyum lebar terukir di wajah sosok berambut pirang yang di ikat.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menatap tajam.

"Ah, tatapan maut khas Uchiha. Kau seharusnya tahu itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku. Aku bertemu dengan ahlinya," ujar sosok berambut pirang itu acuh tak acuh.

"Aku takkan mengulangi pertanyaanku dua kali." Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan tajam. Sasuke dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berusaha bangkit di belakang sosok berambut pirang itu.

"Aku Deidara. Ingat itu." Deidara melihat pandangan mata Sasuke yang menatap di belakangnya dan mengikuti pandangan matanya. Seulas senyum muncul di wajah Deidara dan berkata, "Ah... Siluman Rubah yang terkenal itu."

Naruto yang baru berdiri menatap sosok berambut pirang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto merasakan aura menakutkan di sekeliling Deidara. Di belakang Deidara, Naruto dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang bergerak cepat untuk mendekatinya.

Namun, Deidara yang lebih dekat sampai lebih dulu di samping Naruto. Deidara mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Naruto, "Uchiha, hati-hati bertindak. Kau tidak ingin Siluman Rubah ini terluka bukan?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan Deidara. "Kau ingin membunuhnya? Bukankah orang tua itu menginginkannya hidup-hidup?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia tewas saat melawanmu. Lagipula aku masih bisa membawamu ke hadapan Uchiha-sama," Deidara berkata dengan acuh tak acuh.

_Seandainya ada celah, Naruto bisa dibebaskan__,_ batin sasuke.

Mata Deidara menatap sesuatu yang bersinar di jari Naruto. "Apa itu?" Deidara bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Cincin yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naru saat pernikahan kami," Naruto berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat cincin di jari Naruto dengan lebih jelas.

"_Chidori_," Sasuke mendesis sambil melepaskan _chakra_ berbentuk bola ke arah Deidara.

Deidara segera menghindar dan melonggarkan cengkramannya terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto, kemarilah," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari genggaman Deidara dan melakukan perpindahan ke samping Sasuke. Sasuke segera menangkap Naruto dan menyerahkannya kepada Kakashi, "Kakashi, jaga Naruto dan menjauhlah dari sini. Aku akan berhadapan dengannya."

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menjauh dari medan pertarungan.

#

"Kakashi-san. Lepaskan ! Sasuke masih di sana. Lepaskan!" Naruto berontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

Kakashi meletakkan Naruto di tanah dan berkata, "Naruto tenanglah. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus menunggunya di sini."

"Ta-tapi dia akan melawan Deidara sendirian. Kita harus menolongnya," Naruto bersikeras.

"DIAMLAH! Sasuke itu sangat kuat, tidak mungkin dia kalah. Seharusnya kau tahu hal itu bukan? Kau kan istrinya," Sakura berkata dengan marah kepada Naruto.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Kau tidak membantu keadaan. Sebaiknya kau menenangkan diri sebentar," Kakashi berkata dengan nada menenangkan.

"Ya. Aku akan ke sana." Sakura menunjuk sembarang arah dan pergi ke sana.

"Naruto tenanglah. Yang Sakura katakan benar, Sasuke kuat. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kakashi. "Benarkah? Dia satu-satunya keluarga Naru. Naru hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke," Naruto berkata dengan lirih.

"Ya," Kakashi menenangkan.

#

Saat Sasuke berjalan memasuki perkemahan dengan keadaan terluka, hari sudah malam. Naruto segera berlari menyambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Kau selamat." Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto dan menatap Kakashi serta Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Deidara?" Kakashi bertanya dengan Pakkun yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tewas," Sasuke berkata dengan singkat. "Tapi ada seseorang yang mengawasi pertarungan kami. Aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi tidak berhasil," Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Aku akan mengitari area ini untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang itu tidak berada di dekat perkemahan kita," Pakkun berkata. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah menghilang.

"Kau tidak usah berjaga malam ini. Sembuhkan saja lukamu," Kakashi berkata.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus segera diobati," Sakura berkata dan kembali ke tendanya untuk mengambil obat-obatan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati dan duduk di hadapan perapian dengan Naruto berada di sampingnya. Kakashi duduk di samping mereka dengan menjaga jaraknya.

Sakura kembali dengan kotak pengobatannya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Lepaskan bajumu. Aku harus mengobati luka di tubuhmu," Sakura berkata dan terlihat tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke melepaskan bajunya.

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya dan Sakura memulai untuk mengobati Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat hal ini merasa cemburu dan tanpa sadar berkata, "Sasuke, biar aku menjilati seluruh tubuhmu. Dengan begitu lukamu bisa cepat sembuh."

Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dalam mengobati Sasuke. Kakashi yang berada agak jauh dari mereka tersedak setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sasuke menghembuskan napas saat menyadari maksud perkataan Naruto. Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangannya ke kepala Naruto dan berkata, "Biarkan Sakura mengobatiku Naruto. Sakura seorang ahli medis, dia mempunyai teknik pengobatan terbaik. Kemari, kau akan bisa melihat dan mempelajari teknik pengobatannya."

Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke, dia mendekati tubuh Sasuke yang sedang di obati Sakura. Naruto melihat _chakra_ berwarna hijau keluar dari tangan Sakura dan mulai mengobati Sasuke. "Bagaimana cara Haruno-san melakukannya? Apa aku juga bisa melakukannya?" Naruto bertanya sambil melihat Sasuke.

"Latihan yang banyak," Sakura menjawab dengan dingin. Naruto cemberut mendengar pekataan Sakura.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu Naruto," Kakashi mendekati mereka.

"Apa Sasuke tidak bisa mengajariku?" Naruto bertanya dengan mata penuh harapan kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengajarimu saat dia sedang terluka seperti sekarang. Kau mau mempelajarinya?" Kakashi bertanya lagi.

"Ya." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan, "Aku mau mempelajarinya. Jadi saat Sasuke terluka, aku bisa menyembuhkannya. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menyentuh Sasuke."

Kakashi susah payah menahan tawanya. Sikap Naruto yang tidak mau melihat Sasuke disentuh orang lain sangat menyenangkan. Kakashi memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang melembut saat melihat Naruto dan ekspresi Sakura yang menegang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

#

Keesokan paginya rombongan Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung menuju Konoha tanpa berjalan memutar. Sasuke yang terluka dan penyerangan Akatsuki membuat mereka untuk segera sampai Konoha untuk perlindungan. Mereka menghabiskan dua hari perjalanan menuju Konoha dengan lancar.

Pada hari kedua, gerbang Konoha terlihat di hadapan mereka. Sakura, Kakashi, Pakkun dan Sasuke dapat merasakan perasaan lega saat melihat gerbang Konoha dari kejauhan.

Sementara Naruto merasakan gugup saat melihat gerbang Konoha. _Apa mereka akan menyukaiku? _

#

Sementara itu di persembunyian Akatsuki, Zetsu melaporkan perkembangan terbaru kepada Uchiha Madara.

"Uchiha-sama," Zetsu memulai laporannya, "Kami menemukan Siluman Rubah."

"Oh, lalu kenapa dia tidak bersamamu sekarang?" Uchiha bertanya dari bangkunya.

"Kami tidak berhasil merebutnya dari tangan cucumu. Deidara tewas," Zetsu menerangkan.

"Cucuku yang mana? Itachi?" Madara bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Bukan. Sasuke. Dia menikahi Siluman Rubah itu," Zetsu menjawab.

"Jadi, mereka ada di Konoha ya? Hubungi Pain. Sepertinya Konoha perlu dikunjungi," Madara memberikan perintah kepada Zetsu.

"Baik." Zetsu menghilang di balik tanah

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**~SasuNaruIsLove~**

**Author' note: **

Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Pakkun bisa langsung mengetahui Naruto itu Siluman Rubah tanpa telinga dan ekornya. Saat Siluman Rubah dimusnahkan Pakkun sudah ada dan pernah mencium aroma khas Siluman Rubah dan tidak pernah melupakannnya sampai sekarang.

Jika ada yang merasa Kakashi terlalu perhatian dengan Sakura... _that's my next pairing. Sorry if any of you don't like it. _

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai Siluman Murni dan Setengah Siluman. Siluman murni, mereka bisa berubah wujud sesuai keinginan mereka. Oleh karena itu wujud, Kakuzu, Kisame dan Pakkun berbeda karena semuanya tergantung keinginan mereka. Siluman murni mempunyai bentuk hewan. Setengah siluman tidak bisa berubah wujud, mereka hanya mempunyai satu wujud dan tidak mempunyai bentuk hewan.

Banyak terima kasih untuk yang bersedia me-_review_

_Review Please... _


	8. Unexpected

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto ; Kakashi x Sakura ;

Rate : T

Universe : Semi-AU, dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, shonen-ai

Beta-ed by : Fariacchi (Many Thanks to her)

Summary :

Madara akhirnya bergerak, dia memerintahkan Pain untuk membawa Siluman Rubah ke hadapannya. Itachi dan Kisame dalam perjalanan ke Konoha. Sementara itu Naruto berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya.

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 8 – Unexpected **

Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah di hadapan Pain. "Pain, ada perintah dari Uchiha-sama."

Pain menatap dengan tajam ke arah Zetsu.

"Siluman Rubah yang terakhir menuju Konoha bersama cucu Uchiha-sama," Zetsu menjelaskan.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Pain mendesis. "Aku mengerti. Apa yang Uchiha-sama inginkan?" Pain berjalan mendekati Zetsu.

"Beri Konoha peringatan. Jika Konoha tidak menuruti perintah, penyerangan tidak dapat dihindari." Zetsu menatap Pain dengan tajam.

"Aku mengerti. Katakan pada Uchiha-sama, perintah dilaksanakan." Pain segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menuju meja untuk menuliskan sesuatu.

Zetsu menghilang di balik lantai.

#

Negara Bagian Suna, Negara Angin

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak Neji dan Shikamaru tiba di Suna untuk mengantarkan Kazekage Temari. Setelah Lee dan Gai kembali ke Konoha, Neji dan Shikamaru tinggal sementara di Suna untuk menjaga Gaara.

Hyuuga Neji adalah Wakil Komandan Pasukan Khusus ANBU. Tingginya sekitar 175 cm dengan dada bidang dan bahu lebar. Neji berwajah tampan dan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang selalu diikat longgar. Ciri khas Neji adalah pupil matanya yang hampir tidak terlihat—tanda keturunan Hyuuga yang memiliki _Byakugan_.

Dalam petarungan Neji mengandalkan _Byakugan_-nya untuk mencari titik kelemahan lawannya dan menyalurkan _chakra_ dalam pukulan dan tendangan kepada musuhnya.

Sementara teman setimnya di Suna, Shikamaru, termasuk ke dalam Divisi Strategi Pasukan Khusus ANBU. Shikamaru memiliki IQ 200 tapi sangat pemalas. Penampilan Shikamaru sebagai pria cukup menarik, dengan tinggi 175 cm dan berambut hitam yang diikat ke atas menyerupai nanas.

Gaya pertarungan Shikamaru sangat berbeda dengan gaya bertarung Neji. Nara Shikamaru termasuk petarung jarak jauh. Shikamaru lebih banyak memanfaatkan strategi daripada serangan fisik untuk menyerang. Strategi yang Shikamaru gunakan pun lebih banyak memanfaatkan _chakra_ untuk mengikat bayangan lawannya, sehingga dia tidak perlu bergerak terlalu banyak.

Selama di Suna, Neji lebih sering berkomunikasi dengan Gaara. Jika berdebat termasuk komunikasi, maka Neji dan Gaara sangat sering 'berkomunikasi' terutama mengenai masa depan. Neji selalu mengatakan takdir tidak dapat dihindari sementara Gaara berpendapat masa depan seseorang masih dapat berubah jika ada keinginan untuk mengubahnya.

_Gaara tidak pernah sesemangat ini__,_ pikir Temari saat mendengar perdebatan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Temari melirik Shikamaru yang hampir tertidur di sofa dan berkata dengan nada mengejek, "Merasa terganggu, Pangeran Tidur?"

Shikamaru hanya membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat ke arah Temari. "Ya. Sebaiknya aku mencari tempat lain untuk tidur," Shikamaru berkata sambil bangkit dari sofa. "Neji, Gaara-san hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Terlihat jelas kalau kalian hanya saling menggoda daripada berdebat. Kazekage-sama, jika aku boleh saran sebaiknya Kazakage-sama segera meninggalkan ruangan ini." Selesai berkata seperti itu Shikamaru segera menutup pintu ruangan.

Temari, sang Kazekage, kaget dengan Shikamaru yang berbicara panjang lebar dan lebih kaget lagi saat kata-kata Shikamaru berhasil dicerna dalam otaknya. Temari melirik ke arah Neji dan Gaara yang mendadak terdiam.

"Lebih baik aku meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk... menyelesaikan perdebatan kalian," Temari berkata dan segera menghilang di balik pintu.

Neji melirik ke arah Gaara yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Neji mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara. Dan semakin dekat. Semakin dekat.

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari ruangan, Temari mengingat sesuatu dan kembali ke ruangan.

"Hyuuga, aku harap kau tidak akan menyakiti Gaara. Dia sudah seperti adik..." Temari tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Gaara dan Neji duduk sangat berdekatan dan... _Sepertinya aku menginterupsi mereka _batin Temari.

Neji dan Gaara saling menjauhkan diri dalam sekejap. Sikap mereka kaku dan menjadi canggung. Keduanya menatap Temari yang masuk dengan tiba-tiba.

"Maaf. Aku mengganggu kalian. Silakan lanjutkan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan barusan," Temari berkata dengan cepat dan menutup pintu lagi.

_Hilang sudah suasananya_,batin Neji dan Gaara bersamaan. Neji dan Gaara saling menatap dengan lekat.

_Benarkah ?_Batin Neji dan Gaara bersamaan_. _

#

Hari ini, Neji dan Shikamaru akan kembali ke Konoha. Shikamaru dapat melihat keengganan Neji untuk kembali. Mereka baru berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari Gerbang Suna saat Neji berkata, "Shikamaru, kurasa pengawalan terhadap Gaara perlu diperpanjang."

"_Mendoukuse,_ hentikan omong kosongmu Neji. Hokage-sama sudah mengatakan kita harus segera kembali setelah kondisi aman." Shikamaru melirik ke arah Neji.

"Aku mengerti," Neji berkata dengan pasrah. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Naji menyadari Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegap dari sebelumnya. "Shikamaru, ada apa?" Neji bertanya dan melihat wanita ber-_kimono_ biru muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, kalian Pasukan Khusus ANBU dari Konoha bukan? Sedang apa kalian di Suna?" Wanita berkimono biru itu bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu," Shikamaru menjawab dengan dingin.

Neji melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak tenang. Namun, Neji menyadari nada dingin yang digunakan Shikamaru dan posisi tubuh Shikamaru yang menjadi waspada saat perempuan itu muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ah, jawaban yang dingin. Mengapa kau dingin sekali kepada wanita secantik ini?" Wanita ber-_kimono_ biru itu berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan Neji.

Shikamaru dapat mengamati sosok wanita ber-_kimono_ biru dengan jelas. Wanita itu mengenakan hiasan bunga berwarna biru terbuat dari kertas di rambutnya. _Dia cantik, pasti akan menyebabkan masalah__,_ batin Shikamaru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," akhirnya Neji angkat bicara.

"Wah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Maafkan ketidaksopananku. Perkenalkan namaku Konan," wanita itu berkata dengan membuka kipas di hadapan wajahnya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Akatsuki?" Neji bertanya setelah melihat Konan memakai jubah hitam panjang bergambar awan merah.

"Wah, wah tidak ada perkenalan dari kalian berdua?" Konan mengedipkan matanya.

"_Mendoukuse_, Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru mengangkat lengannya, "Hyuuga Neji." Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah Neji.

Konan hanya diam mengamati mereka.

"Jadi kau akan mengatakan hubunganmu dengan Akatsuki?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan tajam.

"Tidak. Tidak. Belum saatnya," Konan berjalan mendekati mereka. Neji dan Shikamaru semakin waspada dengan gerakan Konan.

"Mengapa kalian di Suna?" Konan bertanya lagi dan menutup kipas tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan urusanmu," Neji bersikeras.

"Ah, sepertinya ada yang berharga di Suna," Konan berkata dengan menyentuhkan kipas tangannya ke dagunya. Pura-pura berpikir.

"Apa kalian melindungi Gaara?" Konan bertanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Neji dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Konan. _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? _Batin Neji dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Keterkejutan mereka tidak dapat ditutupi dengan baik dari mata Konan.

"Aku benar, kan? Ternyata Gaara masih hidup, berarti ada beberapa hal yang bisa aku tanyakan kepadanya. Permisi tuan-tuan ada Siluman Tupai yang harus kutemui," Konan berkata dengan semakin mendekati Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Tidak secepat itu, Konan. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami," Neji berkata. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Akatsuki dan Uchiha Madara?"

"Uchiha-sama yang memberiku perintah," Konan berkata dengan tenang.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa ke Suna sebelum melewati kami," Neji bersiap dengan posisi menyerang.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya harus mengalahkan kalian saja bukan?" Konan menyerang. Pertarungan pun dimulai.

#

Temari yang tidak berada jauh dari gerbang Suna dapat merasakan adanya _chakra-chakra_ yang sedang bertarung tidak jauh dari Suna.

"Kankuro, aku akan keluar gerbang sebentar. Ada yang harus kuperiksa," Temari berkata kepada Kankuro yang berada di sisinya.

"Kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Kankuro dengan nada khawatir.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku saja yang memeriksa, mungkin itu hanya Neji dan Shikamaru yang bertengkar." Temari segera melesat ke luar gerbang.

Kankuro melihat sosok Temari yang menjauh.

#

Saat Temari tiba di hadapan Neji dan Shikamaru, Temari melihat mereka sudah kepayahan dalam melawan seorang wanita.

"Dua orang laki-laki tidak bisa menang melawan seorang wanita?" Temari bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya kepada Neji dan Shikamaru yang terlempar di dekatnya.

Neji bangkit dan melap darah di bibirnya. Shikamaru bangkit dan menatap Temari. "Maaf Kazekage-sama, kami mempunyai prinsip tidak akan memukul seorang wanita," Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Temari merasa amarahnya meluap mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Hei, dia seorang wanita dan petarung yang tangguh! _Tenanglah, bukan saatnya ribut dengan teman sendiri_,pikir Temari.

"Dalam suatu pertarungan tidak ada pria dan wanita. Yang ada hanya sorang petarung tangguh dan seorang pengecut," Temari berkata dengan mengambil kipas besar—senjatanya dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Kalian sudah selesai berbicara?" Konan bergerak untuk menyerang ke arah mereka.

"Ya. Aku Temari, Kazekage dari Suna yang akan menjadi lawanmu." Temari mengambil posisi menyerang.

Neji dan Shikamaru mengamati pertarungan dua orang wanita dari posisi mereka. "Apa kita akan membantunya?" Neji bertanya.

"_Mendoukuse_, wanita yang merepotkan," Shikamaru berkata sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

DUAK.

Temari terhempas ke tempat Shikamaru dan Neji berdiri. Neji dan Shikamaru melihat Temari perlahan bangkit.

"Perlu bantuan Kazekage-sama?" Neji bersuara.

"Tidak, sepertinya kalian berdua nyaman dengan tempat duduk kalian," Temari berkata dengan sarkatis.

Neji merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Temari. "Kami tidak akan memukul seorang wanita walau dalam pertarungan sekali pun," tegas Neji.

Sebelum Temari dapat membalas perkataan Neji, Shikamaru menginterupsi, "Hentikan. Aku punya rencana yang akan berhasil, tapi kami butuh bantuanmu Kazekage-sama."

Temari melihat ke arah Konan yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang di hadapan mereka. Tidak peduli jika mereka bertiga akan menyerangnya secara bersamaan. Rasa percaya diri tergambar jelas di wajah Konan.

"Katakan apa rencanamu," Temari berkata dengan nada tegas.

Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Shikamaru.

#

Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Konan tumbang bersimbah darah di hadapan mereka. Neji menghembuskan napas lega. Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah. Temari terduduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Temari melirik ke Shikamaru yang sedang mengambil napas memburu. "Rencana yang bagus Nara-san," Temari bersuara.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Temari. "Terima kasih Kazekage-sama"

"Panggil aku Temari, Nara-san," Temari tersenyum.

"_Mendoukuse_, panggil aku Shikamaru." Shikamaru duduk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Temari tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kalian berdua akan tinggal sementara di Suna sampai luka kalian sembuh," Temari berkata dan memperhatikan luka-luka Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Harapanmu terkabul, Neji," Shikamaru berkata dengan nada biasa kepada Neji.

Neji hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan bersiap kembali ke Suna.

Shikamaru berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke Temari, "Perlu bantuan?" Shikamaru berkata dengan tenang dan seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dan berkata, "Ternyata kau bukan hanya seorang pemalas." Temari menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru.

"Dan kau ternyata seorang petarung yang handal untuk ukuran wanita yang merepotkan," Shikamaru membalas.

Neji melihat interaksi Shikamaru dan Temari dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. _Sekarang siapa yang saling menggoda, Shikamaru? _Batin Neji.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali menuju Suna.

#

Di suatu tempat di Negara Teh

Kisame melirik Itachi yang sedang menyisip minumannya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Kisame?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada biasa.

"Tidak ada." Kisame memalingkan wajahnya dan menegak minumannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus menerus menatapku?" Itachi balik menatap Kisame dan melanjutkan, "Sebagai informasi, aku tidak tertarik pada pria."

Kisame tersedak minumannya, dengan terbatuk-batuk Kisame berkata, "Bukan itu maksudku." Kisame menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi hanya menatapnya dengan binar kesenangan di matanya.

"Kau merasakannya?" Kisame bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Ya," Itachi berkata sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita beristirahat lagi sekarang?" nada Kisame menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Karena ini ruang terbuka yang bagus untuk beraktifitas," Itachi berkata dengan malas-malasan.

Kisame memperhatikan Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celananya dengan santai dan berkata dengan serius, "Bersiaplah, Kisame."

Kisame menganggukan kepalanya, mengerti instruksi Itachi. Dia segera menggenggam pedangnya.

"Hei, kau yang bersembunyi di sana yang sudah mengikuti kami selama beberapa hari, keluarlah. Kau ketahuan," Itachi berkata dengan santai.

Kisame memperhatikan semak-semak bergerak dan seseorang berambut merah menampakkan dirinya. Kisame mengenalinya. Sasori. _Apa yang dilakukannya di hutan, bukankah dia sedang mencari Siluman Rubah?_ Batin Kisame.

"Benar-benar keturunan Uchiha. Aku tersanjung," sosok rambut merah itu berkata.

"Ada keperluan denganku atau Kisame?" Itachi masih berkata dengan santai.

"Aku tidak ada keperluan dengan manusia ikan itu," Sasori menjawab.

"Jadi ada keperluan denganku? Apa kau tidak dengar ucapanku barusan, aku tidak tertarik dengan pria," Itachi berkata dengan sedikit tersinggung.

Sosok berambut merah terdiam beberapa saat dan menjawab, "Aku tidak tertarik padamu. Tapi mungkin pimpinanku tertarik padamu."

"Oh, siapa dia?" Itachi bertanya dengan tertarik.

"Uchiha Madara-sama, perkenalkan aku Sasori," Sasori segera menyerang Itachi.

"Ternyata kau bekerja untuk kakek sakit jiwa itu? Sayang sekali," Itachi berkata dengan tenang sambil bertahan dari serangan Sasori. Kemudian balik menyerang Sasori.

"Kenapa sayang sekali?" Sasori berkata sambil bertahan dari serangan Itachi.

"Kau tertular pikiran sakitnya," Itachi menyerang Sasori.

#

Kisame duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada punggung Itachi. Tubuh Sasori berbaring tidak jauh dari mereka. Tewas.

"Hah, Hah, Hah, Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan _Mangenkyou Sharingan_," Kisame berkata kepada Itachi dan melanjutkan, "Sejak kapan?"

Itachi bersandar pada punggung Kisame dan menatap ke langit. "Sejak lima tahun lalu. Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan apa-apa di rumah peristirahatan itu?"

Kisame menganggukan kepalanya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Itachi akan berlatih atau melakukan hal lain selain bersantai dan bercengkrama dengan para tamunya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kisame bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Rahasia. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Konoha," Itachi berkata sambil bangkit.

Kisame bangkit dan berjalan mengikutinya. Salah satu alasan Kisame bertahan untuk bekerja di bawah Itachi adalah Itachi selalu memberikan kejutan dalam pertarungan. Walau pemikirannya tidak dapat dimengerti.

#

Negara Bagian Konoha, Negara Api 

Naruto terpesona dengan kota Konoha. Kota Taiyo yang pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya sangat berbeda dengan Konoha. Toko-tokonya, orang-orangnya, kesibukannya, dan suasananya semua berbeda dengan kota Taiyo. Konoha lebih hidup.

"Jangan terpisah Naruto," Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari suasana di sekitarnya dan mempererat genggamannya dengan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto.

Sasuke memandang ke depan, Kakashi dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke Menara Hokage yang terletak dekat gunung yang berada di belakang kota. Sasuke menyadari pandangan penduduk Konoha ke arah Naruto, tapi dia tidak akan peduli jika mereka tidak menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan orang-orang yang melihat ke arah mereka. Naruto tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju ke arah gunung yang ada terukir wajah lima orang.

"Sasuke, siapa orang-orang yang diukir di gunung itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Mereka para Hokage yang memimpin Konoha. Kita sedang menuju ke Menara Hokage," Sasuke menjelaskan.

Tak berapa lama mereka tiba di gedung Hokage yang berwarna merah dengan huruf 'Hi' di tengah-tengah gedung. Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menuju pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang kembali Kakashi-sensei, Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san," penjaga di depan gedung memberikan hormat kepada mereka bertiga.

Kakashi, Sakura dan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sebagai salam dan memasuki gedung.

"Tunggu dulu, Uchiha-san. Siapa pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di sebelahmu? Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk kantor Hokage tanpa perjanjian terlebih dahulu," penjaga gedung menjelaskan.

Sasuke berbalik menghadap menjaga gerbang dan menatapanya dengan tajam. "Dia istriku. Ada masalah?" Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

"Ti-tidak Uchiha-san. Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," penjaga gedung berkata dan menundukkan kepala berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Hn." Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Naruto dan memasuki gedung.

Mereka berjalan melalui lorong-lorong yang panjang dan membingungkan. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengamati sekelilingnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Sakura mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam.

Satu persatu mereka memasuki ruangan. Naruto melihat sebuah sofa dengan meja berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, beberapa rak buku berada di salah sudut ruangan dan yang paling menyita perhatian adalah meja besar yang berada di ujung ruangan itu dengan jendela besar sebagai latar belakangnya. Naruto melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk di balik meja besar itu dan seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek berdiri dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Naruto menyadari wanita berambut kecoklatan itu mengamati dirinya. Naruto mengamati balik sosok wanita itu. Sosok wanita berambut coklat itu memiliki mata berwarna coklat dengan sinar kelembutan. Naruto memperkirakan wanita itu hampir setinggi dirinya atau sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kakashi, Sakura, aku sudah menerima pesan kalian. Misi kalian selesai, aku ingin laporan lengkapnya," wanita berambut pirang itu berbicara dengan nada memerintah kepada Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Sakura dan Kakashi bersamaan.

"Uchiha, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Aku rindu padamu," wanita berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada senang kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto mempererat genggaman tangannya. Sasuke menatap wanita berambut pirang itu dan menjawab dengan dingin, "Maksudmu rindu untuk menyerahkan pekerjaanmu kepadaku dan menemanimu minum, Tsunade?"

Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Secara pribadi Tsunade sebenarnya bersimpati dengan peristiwa yang dialami Sasuke dan berharap Uchiha itu menemukan kebahagiaannya daripada membalas dendam. Tapi kadang Tsunade merasa sedikit kesal dengan balasan kata-kata dari Sasuke.

Naruto dapat melihat tatapan wanita itu beralih dari Sasuke kepada dirinya. Naruto menatap wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan panjang, di ikat menjadi dua ikatan longgar. _Dadanya besar_,pikir Naruto. Yang menarik perhatian Naruto adalah hiasan yang berada di kedua alisnya.

"Kesampingkan hal itu dulu Sasuke. Sekarang kita berbicara hal yang serius atau kau ingin memperkenalkan pemuda yang berada di sampingmu dulu?" Tsunade membuka penawaran.

Naruto tersadar dari alam pikirannya saat Sasuke menyentuh pundaknya dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Sasuke. "Perkenalkan dirimu Naruto," Sasuke berbisik.

Naruto menatap ke Tsunade. "Selamat siang, namaku Uchiha Naruto. Aku istrinya Sasuke." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

Kakashi menahan tawanya saat melihat reaksi Tsunade dan Shizune. Tsunade membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak "APA?" sedangkan Shizune membelalakkan matanya dan menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

Mereka berdua tidak percaya. Uchiha Sasuke. Bujangan paling di incar di Konoha. Menikah.

Tsunade segera tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan menjabat tangan Naruto. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menikah secepat ini dan dalam masa liburannya. Aku Tsunade dan yang di sebelahku adalah Asistenku, Shizune," Tsunade berkata dengan cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi.

"Kakashi, kau tidak mengatakan hal ini dalam pesan yang kau kirimkan kepadaku," Tsunade berkata dengan nada mengancam.

"Dan melewatkan adegan barusan? Kurasa alasanku tidak perlu dikatakan," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan santai.

Tsunade bergumam dengan kesal, "Sial. Dasar Kakashi."

Tsunade kembali memandang Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebelum Tsunade sempat berkata, Sasuke sudah berkata terlebih dulu, "Hokage-sama, bisakah kau memeriksa keadaan Naruto? Selama tinggal di desanya dia tidak pernah diperiksa oleh seorang ahli medis."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Wanita ini Hokage Konoha?" Naruto melihat Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Tsunade memandang Sasuke beberapa saat. _Sepertinya Uchiha belum mengatakan apa pun kepada bocah itu__,_ pikir Tsunade. "Baiklah. Tapi aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu." Tsunade melanjutkan, "Shizune, kau ajak Naruto ke ruang lain untuk pemerikasaan medis secara menyuruh."

Tsunade manatap Kakashi dan Sakura. "Sakura kau boleh beristirahat. Kakashi kau tunggu sebentar di luar saat aku berbicara dengan Sasuke," Tsunade memerintah keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Hokage-sama," Sakura berkata dan langsung melesat keluar.

Kakashi menatap Sakura keluar ruangan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto, kau bersama Shizune dulu untuk pemeriksaan medis. Aku harus berbicara dulu dengan Tsunade," Sasuke berbisik.

"Baik," Naruto menjawab dan menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto membalikan badannya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Pemuda bermata biru itu melirik ke arah Tsunade dengan tajam sebelum menuju pintu untuk keluar bersama Shizune. Kakashi mengikuti mereka keluar ruangan.

"Hmmm... Cukup posesif juga istri barumu," Tsunade berkomentar.

"Hn."

"Aku senang kita satu pemahaman. Jadi, ada yang harus kita bicarakan mengenai Naruto," Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Aku sudah mengetahui beberapa hal dari penjelasan Kakashi," Sasuke menjelaskan dan melanjutkan, "Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, saat Siluman Rubah sudah berada di hadapanmu?"

Tsunade menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Aku ingin menjaga keadaan agar tetap damai seperti sekarang, Uchiha," Tsunade berkata dengan nada serius.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti Naruto bukan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada serius.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku tahu itu yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihat sikapmu terhadapnya." Tsunade terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan dengan nada lebih lembut, "Kalau begitu kita harus mencari cara agar keinginan kita semua terwujud."

"Apa kau akan melaporkan mengenai Naruto ke Dewan Tetua?" Sasuke bertanya dengan rasa khawatir yang dapat disembunyikan dengan baik.

Tsunade menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Menurutmu seharusnya kita tidak melaporkannya?"

"Ya. Tapi itu akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari saat mereka mengetahuinya," Sasuke menjelaskan dengan nada serius.

Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, sependapat dengan Sasuke. Namun, Tsunade masih ingin mendengar pendapat dari pihak yang lebih netral dalam masalah ini. "Panggil Kakashi kemari. Kurasa kita butuh pendapatnya mengenai hal ini," Tsunade akhirnya berkata.

Sasuke menuruti perintahnya dan memanggil Kakashi. Tak lama Sasuke kembali ke hadapan Tsunade dengan Kakashi mengikutinya.

"Ada perlu denganku Hokage-sama?" Kakashi berbicara dengan nada serius setelah melihat ekpresi Hokage-nya.

"Ya. Aku butuh pendapatmu mengenai Naruto. Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai keberadaan Naruto di Konoha?" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Dengan segala hormat Hokage-sama, jika maksud Hokage-sama untuk memberitahu Dewan Tetua sepertinya tidak perlu." Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan, "Alasan utama kita ikut mencari Siluman Rubah adalah untuk mencegah peperangan terjadi. Kurasa jika keberadaannya diketahui hanya akan memancing keributan yang lebih besar."

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui pendapat Kakashi. "Baiklah. Keberadaan Naruto sebagai Siluman Rubah akan tetap menjadi rahasia kita. Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Pakkun?" Tsunade bertanya dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Pakkun akan menutup mulutnya selama aku berkata demikian. Aku sudah meminta Sakura untuk merahasiakan Naruto adalah Siluman Rubah," Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Apa menurutmu Sakura bisa dipercaya untuk hal besar seperti ini?" Sasuke menyuarakan keraguannya.

"Ya," Kakashi berkata dengan tegas. "Sakura tidak akan mengatakannya kepada orang lain karena ada hal lain yang akan menyita perhatiannya," Kakashi menjelaskannya dengan santai.

"Aku mengerti," Sasuke berkata dan melanjutkan, "Sebaiknya kalian memberitahu klan Inuzuka mengenai Naruto. Mereka termasuk Siluman Anjing, tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk mengenali aroma tubuh Naruto."

"Kau benar. Aku akan memberitahu mereka," Tsunade menyetujui pendapat Sasuke. "Uchiha, sebaiknya kau juga memikirkan alasan untuk menjelaskan garis-garis seperti kumis di kedua pipi Naruto."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Shizune muncul dari balik pintu. "Boleh kami masuk Hokage-sama? Aku sudah selesai memeriksa Naruto," Shizune menjelaskan.

"Masuklah. Kami sudah selesai berbicara," Tsunade menjawab.

Shizune membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage diikuti oleh Naruto. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Shizune?" Tsunade bertanya langsung.

"Aku memeriksa Naruto secara menyeluruh. Selain bekas luka di tubuhnya, tidak ada kelainan yang diderita oleh Naruto," Shizune menjelaskan.

"Jadi, aku sehat-sehat saja?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ya. Kau sehat, bahkan cukup sehat untuk hamil," Shizune bergurau.

Saat tidak ada yang tertawa, Shizune menjadi salah tingkah. "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda," Shizune menjelaskan. Selain Tsunade, Shizune juga mengetahui mengenai kelainan yang dialami oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shizune," Kakashi berkata menenangkan. "Aku, Sasuke dan Hokage-sama hanya terlalu serius untuk bercanda sekarang."

Tsunade melihat Shizune menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu, lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang juga menundukkan kepalanya. "Pertemuan selesai. Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat," Tsunade berkata untuk menyudahi pertemuan.

Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Sasuke segera mengajak Naruto pulang ke rumahnya.

#

Di bagian lain kota Konoha, Sakura berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke sebuah rumah. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang membukakan pintu. Gadis berambut pirang itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sakura memasuki rumah dan melihat beberapa gadis sudah berkumpul di sana. Gadis berambut pirang yang membuka pintu sudah berada di sampingnya dengan gaya rambut diikat ke belakang.

"Ino," Sakura memberikan salam dan melihat ke gadis-gadis yang lain. "Hinata, Tenten, Karin. Selamat sore."

Gadis-gadis yang disapa oleh Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mengucapkan salam.

"Jadi, berita apa yang kau bawa sampai harus mengumpulkan kami sekarang?" Ino bertanya dengan tidak sabar. "Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Karin tertarik.

"Cepat katakan beritanya, Sakura," Karin berkata dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dan selalu mengikat rambutnya. Mata biru yang ekspresif, bahasa tubuh yang gemulai dan pintar berkata-kata membuatnya menjadi penyebar berita nomor satu di Konoha. Ino seperti koran berjalan, tidak ada yang tidak diketahuinya. Tentu saja, dia didukung oleh pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik restoran yang ramai dikunjungi di Konoha. Sayang sekali, Ino tidak pernah berpikiran untuk menjadi Pasukan Khusus ANBU. _Ino pasti akan menjadi mata-mata yang hebat_,batin Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino—saingannya dalam merebut Sasuke, ke Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis lembut pewaris tahta klan Hyuuga. Berambut panjang kebiruan dengan sinar mata yang lembut selalu menemaninya. Sakura dan Hinata merupakan teman seperjuangan untuk menjadi ahli medis. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata mau datang ke pertemuan ini, _bukankah dia sudah mempunyai pacar?_

Sakura tidak mempedulikan alasannya dan memandang Tenten. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang selalu mencepol dua rambutnya. Tenten seorang ahli senjata di Pasukan Khusus ANBU. Tenten wanita yang mandiri dan sedikit tomboi, dia jarang berbicara mengenai pria. _Mungkin Tenten juga tertarik dengan Sasuke. _

Terakhir Sakura menatap Karin yang berambut merah dan berkacamata. Saingannya dalam memperebutkan Sasuke. Karin bertemu dengan Sasuke saat Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi mata-matanya di suatu Negara. Hanya karena Karin dapat mendeteksi _chakra_, Sasuke mengajaknya ke Konoha. _Aneh. Sasuke pasti ditipu oleh wanita ini_, pikir Sakura. Walaupun Sakura tidak menyukai Karin tapi Sakura mengakui kemampuan Karin yang hebat.

"Cepatlah, Sakura," Karin berkata dengan tidak sabar.

Sakura menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi ditahannya dan berkata, "Sasuke sudah menikah dengan seorang pria."

"APA?" Ino, Karin dan Tenten berteriak, sementara Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak seriuskan Sakura?" Ino bertanya dengan nada serius.

"Aku serius. Aku sendiri yang menjemput Sasuke di tempat peristirahatannya dan dia memperkenalkan seorang pemuda sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Kakashi-sensei," Sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tidak... tidak..." Ino dan Karin berkata bersamaan secara berulang-ulang.

Harapan mereka untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha Sasuke sudah kandas, sama seperti harapan Sakura.

"Mungkin pernikahan itu hanya berpura-pura," Tenten mencoba menghibur teman-temannya.

Ino dan Karin segera sadar dari alam pikirannya. Mereka menatap Tenten dan Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh di sini," Karin berkata dan menatap Hinata. "Mengapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau sudah menolak lamaran Sasuke?"

Wajah Hinata memerah dan memainkan tangannya. _Well_, beberapa bulan sebelum Uchiha Sasuke menerima misi 'cuti' sudah ada pembicaraan antara klan Hyuuga dan klan Uchiha mengenai pernikahan. Sasuke bersedia menikahi Hinata. Tapi Hinata menolaknya. Dia sudah mempunyai orang yang disayanginya.

Penolakan Hinata membuat berang para penggemar wanita Sasuke. _Wanita tidak tahu diri, siapa yang lebih hebat dari Uchiha Sasuke?_ begitulah pemikiran para penggemar Sasuke yang rela menggantikan posisi Hinata untuk dilamar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kabar Uchiha-kun. Lagipula, aku dipaksa oleh Ino datang kemari," Hinata menjelaskan.

"Mengapa kau memaksanya kemari?" Karin bertanya dengan nada tidak suka ke Ino.

"Hanya untuk menunjukkan apa yang dilewatkannya ketika menolak Sasuke," Ino berkata acuh tak acuh.

"Gara-gara kau, Sasuke menikahi pria," Sakura berkata tiba-tiba dan menunjukkan jari ke arah Hinata.

"Ah, ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini. Aku, aku ha..." sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya Tenten memotong.

"Tahan emosi kalian. Kalian mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak ada." Tenten menghembuskan napas dan melanjutkan, "Jika kalian masih bersikeras untuk membuat Uchiha-san terkesan, sebaiknya kalian mencari tahu mengenai istrinya."

"Untuk apa? Dia hanya menginginkan uang Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata dengan sinis.

"Dan darimana kau tahu itu Sakura?" Tenten bertanya dengan bijak.

"Tayuya, dia anak Kepala Desa tempat tinggal Naruto," Sakura berkata dengan ketus dan memulai ceritanya.

Karin dan Ino bereaksi sangat keras saat selesai mendengar cerita Sakura. Kata-kata makian dan umpatan keluar dari mulut mereka untuk Naruto. Sementara Tenten dan Hinata lebih memilih diam dan bersikap netral.

"Sebenarnya kau jangan termakan omongan Tayuya, Sakura," Tenten berkata dengan bijak. Sebagai balasannya Ino, Sakura dan Karin melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

"KENAPA?" Mereka berkata bersamaan dengan nada marah.

"Karena kau tidak tahu apakah dia berkata sejujurnya atau dia hanya mengarang cerita karena dia merasa cemburu seperti kalian," Tenten berkata dengan tenang dan melanjutkan, "Tenang dulu. Aku mempunyai rencana."

"Rencana?" Ino dan Sakura berkata bersamaan.

Sementara Karin memandang Tenten dengan curiga, "Apa kau menyukai Sasuke-kun, Tenten?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku hanya menyukai sebagai rekan sekerja dan atasanku. Aku tidak menyukainya secara romantis."

"Lalu mengapa kau mau membantu kami?" Ino bertanya dengan memaksa.

"Karena ini menarik. Uchiha-san tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang pun selama ini. Aku hanya tertarik mencari tahu orang yang berhasil dekat dengannya," Tenten berkata dengan meyakinkan.

"Baiklah! ayo kita susun rencana," kata Ino bersemangat

"Ayo!" Sakura dan Karin berkata bersamaan. "Kau juga harus ikut membantu," Sakura berkata kepada Hinata.

"Tunggu dulu. Sebelumnya aku ingin kalian berjanji satu hal kepadaku," Tenten memandangi mereka satu-persatu dan cukup puas dengan anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Jika kalian menyadari bahwa Naruto seperti cerita Sakura, maka kalian harus berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Uchiha-san. Mungkin kalian bisa mendapatkan Uchiha-san dengan mengatakan 'Tinggalkan istrimu dan pilih aku'. Tapi jika kalian menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak seperti cerita Sakura bahkan lebih baik dari kalian maka kalian harus berlapang dada dan mengatakan 'Semoga kau berbahagia dengannya' kepada Uchiha-san."

Sakura, Ino dan Karin memikirkan perkataan Tenten. _Cukup adil_, pikir mereka bertiga.

"Aku setuju," Ino, Sakura dan Karin berkata bersamaan.

Tenten hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Kami akan membantu kalian."

"Tenten-san, mengapa kita membantu mereka? Lagipula mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Hinata berbisik kepada Tenten.

Tenten berbisik kepada Hinata, "Aku merasa hal ini diperlukan bagi mereka agar dapat melepaskan Uchiha-san dengan hati yang tulus dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya. Lagipula Uchiha-san pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Tenten.

#

Menakjubkan. Hanya kata itu yang dapat mewakili apa yang Naruto rasakan saat melihat rumah Sasuke. Mata Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatap gerbang yang megah, halaman yang indah dan luas, perabotan rumah yang mahal, dan ruangan-ruangan menakjubkan di rumah Sasuke.

Jujur saja, Naruto tidak mengharapkan rumah seperti istana yang menjadi rumah Sasuke. Naruto sudah senang dan puas jika rumah Sasuke di Konoha sama dengan rumahnya di desa. Naruto tidak mengharapkan materi yang Sasuke miliki, dia hanya ingin bersama Sasuke.

"Ini benar-benar rumahmu Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada kagum bercampur penasaran.

"Ya. Ini rumah keluargaku," Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Rumahmu besar sekali. Apa kau tidak pernah tersesat di dalamnya?" Naruto melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku menggunakan otakku _usurantonkachi_." Sasuke menyerigai.

"_TEME_! Aku juga menggunakan otakku. Aku hanya mengatakan rumahmu besar karena baru kali ini aku melihat dan masuk ke dalam rumah sebesar ini. Bahkan rumah Tayuya di desa tidak sebesar ini. Kalau rumah sebesar ini pasti kau orang kaya. _Teme_, apa kau orang kaya?" Naruto berbicara dan mengomel panjang lebar.

"Hn." Sasuke belok ke koridor sebelah kanan meninggalkan Naruto.

"_TEME_! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Naruoto berkata dengan marah dan mengejar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Menyukai keributan yang dibuat Naruto. Rumahnya tidak pernah seramai ini. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto menabrak punggung Sasuke.

"Ini kamarku," Sasuke berkata dan membuka pintu. Sasuke mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk terlebih dulu.

Naruto melangkah pelan-pelan dalam ruangan yang gelap. KLIK. Ruangan menjadi terang. Naruto menengok ke belakang, Sasuke menyalakan lampu. Kamar Sasuke sangat luas, bahkan lebih besar dari rumah yang mereka tinggali di desa.

Di hadapan Naruto terhampar tempat tidur besar. Di sisi seberang sebelah kanan tempat tidur ada pintu kaca yang terhubung ke balkon. Di seberang kaki tempat tidur juga ada pintu kaca yang menghadap ke balkon. Di sudut kanan antara pintu kaca terdapat meja, sedangkan di sudut kiri terdapat rak buku. Naruto melihat di atas kepala tempat tidur ada lambang klan Uchiha.

Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan melintasi kamar dan menuju pintu yang terletak di sebelah kanan kepala tempat tidur. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan Naruto melihat sebuah ruangan yang lebih kecil dengan berbagai macam pakaian, sepatu dan beberapa barang tertata dengan rapi. Naruto melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, di atas kasur ada bungkusan. Coba kau bawa ke sini."

Naruto menuruti perintahnya dan membawa bungkusan ke hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menginstruksikan agar Naruto membukanya. Di dalamnya Naruto menemukan _kimono_ yang dikirim melalui Nao.

"Keluarkan _kimono_ itu dari bungkusannya dan simpan di lemari pojok," Sasuke memberitahu Naruto. Naruto melaksanakannya.

"Sasuke, apa ini gudang penyimpanan pakaianmu?" Naruto bertanya sembari memasukkan _kimono_ ke dalam lemari.

Sasuke terdiam, tak lama tertawa kecil. "Bukan Naruto, ini lemari pakaianku."

"Semua ruangan ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak percaya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Terdapat beberapa rak dan lemari untuk pakaian dan ada sebuah pintu _shogi_ di ruangan itu, tepat di seberang pintu masuk.

"Ya. Pintu ini menuju," Sasuke membuka pintu _shogi_ itu, "kamar mandi. Tidak terlalu luas tapi tidak sekecil di rumah di desa," Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar mandi. Naruto melihat kamar mandi itu sama saja dengan yang di Desa, hanya lebih luas dan perabotannya lebih bagus. Naruto mengaguminya dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi, mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang mencari sesuatu di salah satu lemari pakaiannya. Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan punggung Sasuke. Naruto menyadari sesuatu suasana rumah Sasuke sangat sepi.

Naruto akhirnya berkata, "Sasuke, kau tinggal bersama siapa di rumah sebesar ini? Apa kau punya saudara?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mencari pakaian yang muat dipakai Naruto. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan menatap Naruto. Selama enam bulan bersama, Sasuke lebih banyak fokus kepada Naruto. Sasuke jarang membicarakan kehidupan pribadinya ke Naruto. _Mungkin sudah saatnya dia mengetahuinya_, pikir Sasuke.

"Aku tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Aku mempekerjakan seorang pengurus rumah bernama Juugo," Sasuke menjelaskan dan terdiam sesaat. "Ya, aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki dan seorang kakek. Tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka. Bahkan aku berencana untuk membunuh mereka."

Mata biru Naruto membesar mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, "Kenapa kau mau membunuh mereka? Bukankah bagus memiliki keluarga?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedih. Naruto tidak memiliki keluarga selain Sasuke, bukankah Sasuke seharusnya bahagia karena masih memiliki keluarga yang punya hubungan darah dengannya?

Sasuke menghembuskan napas. "Ceritanya panjang Naruto. Tapi aku akan membuatnya singkat. Kakekku membantai seluruh keluargaku, termasuk aku. Tapi aku berhasil selamat. Saat itu kakak laki-lakiku sedang bertugas, tapi dia tidak pernah kembali ke Konoha sampai saat ini. Dia membuangku," Sasuke berkata dengan getir.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedih. "Aku tidak mengerti alasan kakakmu tidak kembali, tapi dia pasti punya alasan yang bagus." Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis. Sasuke mengerti pikiran Naruto yang tidak pernah memiliki keluarga pasti satu anggota keluarga sangat berharga baginya. Sasuke juga merasakan itu, anggota keluarga sangat berharga. Dan Sasuke kehilangan semua anggota keluarganya. Sasuke menatap Naruto. Dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi. Sasuke akan melindungi Naruto selamanya.

"Uchiha-san," terdengar suara pelan dan berat dari sosok tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Kau sudah kembali."

Sasuke melihat sosok Juugo, pengurus rumahnya. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Juugo.

Juugo melihat sosok berambut pirang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sasuke. "Aku mendengar ada suara kencang dan keributan dari kamar Uchiha-san. Jadi aku ke sini untuk memeriksanya. Ternyata ada tamu tambahan yang akan menginap di sini. Perlu aku siapkan kamar?" Juugo bertanya dengan sopan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati sosok berambut pirang itu. "Juugo, perkenalkan ini istriku, Naruto. Naruto, perkenalkan ini Juugo pengurus rumah ini."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Juugo dan berkata, "Hai, aku Naruto."

Juugo menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan tersenyum, "Aku Juugo. Senang berkenalan Naruto-san."

Naruto memperhatikan sosok Juugo. Tinggi badan Juugo bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, mungkin sekitar 2 m atau lebih. Rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan dan badannya tinggi besar. Tapi wajah Juugo memancarkan keramahan dan kebaikan hati.

"Aku akan memanggilmu jika kami membutuhkan sesuatu Juugo. Beristirahatlah," Sasuke menyilahkan Juugo untuk pergi.

Juugo menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Juugo melirik Naruto, menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari kamar. Senyum hangat terukir di wajah Juugo saat keluar dari kamar Sasuke. _Tempat ini akan terasa seperti rumah untuk Uchiha-san_, pikir Juugo.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk tidur Naruto," Sasuke berkata sembari menggiring Naruto ke kamar mandi.

#

Hari-hari pertama Naruto di Konoha dihabiskan dengan mengelilingi kediaman klan Uchiha dan daerah yang termasuk milik klan Uchiha. Sasuke menjelaskan sebagian besar kediaman Uchiha dan daerah yang termasuk milik klan Uchiha sudah dirombak total oleh Sasuke. Rumah yang Sasuke tinggali bersama keluarganya sudah dihancurkan. Rumah yang sekarang dibangun di atas rumahnya yang lama.

Seluruh bagian daerah klan Uchiha sudah Sasuke hancurkan dan dibangun lagi. Beberapa bangunan ada yang disewakan kepada penduduk Konoha, sebagian untuk tempat tinggal dan sebagian untuk berdagang.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto mengeliling daerah itu. Penghuni dan penjual di daerah itu memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya dan berbisik-bisik.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mengenakan baju dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. "Kau tidak perlu ketakutan begitu _usurantonkachi_. Mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu," Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"_TEME_! Siapa yang takut? Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka saja," Naruto berkata dengan marah dan melanjutkan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke sepanjang jalan.

Lambang klan Uchiha di punggung pakaian sosok berambut pirang, kata '_Teme_' yang Naruto teriakan, dan Uchiha dengan tenang berjalan di samping sosok berambut pirang. Tiga hal itu cukup memberitahu penghuni dan penjual daerah itu ada hubungan istimewa di antara keduanya. Kabar menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

Saat hari menjelang senja, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di dermaga di danau belakang rumah. Mereka menjulurkan kakinya ke dalam danau.

"_Teme_, rumahmu besar sekali dan daerah klan Uchiha luas sekali, aku capek." Naruto bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke baru saja menunjukkan semua ruangan di rumah besar itu. Di lantai satu terdapat ruang tamu, perpustakaan besar yang dapat difungsikan sebagai kantor, dapur merangkap ruang makan dan beberapa ruangan besar untuk menyambut tamu.

Sedangkan di lantai dua, ruangan yang ada bersifat lebih pribadi dan hanya orang tertentu saja yang dapat masuk ke sana. Selain kamar tidur utama milik Sasuke dan _dirinya_ ada empat buah kamar tidur mewah yang dipersiapan untuk tamu. Naruto menyimpan pemikiran bahwa salah satu kamar tidur itu dipersiapkan untuk kakak laki-laki Sasuke karena dari keempat kamar itu hanya satu buah yang memiliki lambang klan Uchiha di atas kepala tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. "Hn."

Naruto menutup matanya. "Di mana Juugo tidur?" Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak jauh dari rumah ada paviliun kecil. Juugo tinggal di sana," Sasuke menjawab perlahan.

"Kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumah saja?" Naruto melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, "Dia tidak mau. Lagipula Juugo mengatakan di paviliun itu dia bisa lebih dekat dengan alam."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "_Teme_, kita pulang," Naruto segera mengeluarkan kaki dari dalam danau dan berjalan pulang. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"_Teme_, apa bagian pekerjaanku di rumah ini? Kuharap jika aku membersihkan rumah, Juugo bersedia membantuku." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke balik menatap Naruto, "Tidak ada. Juugo yang mengerjakan semuanya."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan lekat. "Lalu aku melakukan apa? Aku tidak mau tidak mengerjakan apa-apa." Naruto berkata dengan serius.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan lekat dan menghembuskan napas. "Apa saja yang kau inginkan, tapi kau tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga," Sasuke berkata dengan acuh tak acuh dan berjalan menuju rumah.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berkata dengan senang.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

#

Hari berikutnya, Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke daerah perbelanjaan.

"Kita akan membeli beberapa pakaian untukmu, Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan santai kepada Naruto.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau membawa semua pakaianku dari desa," Naruto mengomel.

"Itu terlalu menyusahkan," Sasuke berkata dengan santai.

Naruto semakin kesal.

"Kau boleh memilih pakaian sesuai dengan keinginanmu kali ini," Sasuke berusaha membujuk Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja kau menghamburkan uangmu untuk hal yang seharusnya bisa dihindari," Naruto berkata dengan kesal.

_Sejak kapan Naruto peduli dengan uang? _Batin Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Aku sudah menyiapkan uang untuk membeli perlengkapanmu," Sasuke berusaha membujuk Naruto. Namun, Naruto masih terlihat marah.

Sasuke menundukkan badannya agar matanya selevel dengan Naruto. "Aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak di desa, tidak boleh?"

Kekesalan Naruto hilang dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Sepanjang hari Sasuke membiarkan Naruto memilih barang-barang yang dia suka dan meminta penjaga toko untuk mengirimnya ke rumah.

"Sasuke, makanan apa itu?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah gambar makanan yang ada gambar pisang dengan beberapa jenis makanan lainnya.

"Itu es krim," Sasuke berkata dengan singkat dan mengingat desa tempat tinggal Naruto berada di dekat Negara Salju. Di sana tidak ada yang menjual es krim. "Kau mau mencobanya?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Mereka duduk di salah satu tenda yang berada di luar restoran itu. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto, "Naruto, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Aku mau yang seperti di gambar itu, Sasuke," Naruto menjawab dengan nada riang dan dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang berada di atas meja.

Sasuke merasa heran dengan perbuatan Naruto, namun saat melihat ekspresi wajah pelayan wanita itu berubah Sasuke mengerti tindakan Naruto. Cemburu.

"Aku ingin memesan dua porsi _steak_ dengan kentang gorang, 2 gelas _lime squash_ dan 1 porsi _banana split_," Sasuke mengatakan pesanannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Silakan tunggu sebentar, pesanannya akan segera di antar," pelayan wanita itu berkata dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa masakan yang ada di restoran ini banyak yang aneh, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dan membolak-balik daftar menu.

"Pemilik restoran ini, Yamanaka Ino, dulu pernah belajar memasak di Negara Bumi dari banyak koki terkenal. Setelah dia pulang ke Konoha, dia membuka restoran ini dengan berbagai macam menu baru yang didapatnya dari Negara Bumi, " Sasuke menerangkan.

"Oh, kau tahu banyak Sasuke. Apa kau mengenal pemilik restoran ini?" Naruto berkata dengan curiga.

Sasuke menyerigai. "Aku mengenalnya karena salah satu rekan kerjaku adalah teman kecilnya. Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik padanya," Sasuke berkata meyakinkan.

Pelayan wanita yang tadi melayani Sasuke dan Naruto segera melapor kepada pemilik restoran, Ino. "Nona Ino, ada Uchiha-san dan istrinya di sini. Istrinya sangat menyebalkan," pelayan wanita itu bercerita.

"Menyebalkan? Seperti apa?" Ino penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia tahu saya menatap Uchiha-san dan dia dengan sengaja meletakkan tangannya di atas Uchiha-kun. Hanya untuk menunjukkan siapa yang memiliki Uchiha-san! Tidak dapat dimaafkan" pelayan wanita itu menjelaskan dengan berapi-api dan terlihat jelas api cemburu dimatanya.

"Dingin kepalamu. Istirahat setengah jam. Biar aku yang menangani Uchiha-san dan istrinya," Ino berkata.

Saat pesanan sudah siap, Ino sendiri yang mengantarkan hidangannya ke meja Sasuke dan Naruto. Ino dengan sigap segera menghidangkan makanan di hadapan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Silakan dinikmati, Sasuke-kun," Ino berkata dengan sopan kepada Sasuke dan melihat ke arah Naruto. "Ah~, Apa Sasuke-kun berkenan untuk memperkenalkan aku dengan istri Sasuke-kun?" Ino berkata dengan sopan.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan Ino. "Naruto, perkenalkan ini pemilik restoran yang tadi kuceritakan, Yamanaka Ino," Sasuke memperkenalkan Naruto dan beralih melihat Ino, "Yamanaka-san, perkenalkan ini istriku, Naruto."

"Naruto-san, senang berkenalan denganmu," Ino berkata dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Yamanaka-san," Naruto membalas dengan sopan dan menjabat tangan Ino.

"Panggil saja aku Ino. Sasuke-kun memang selalu formal." Ino tersenyum dan berkata lagi, "Silakan menikmati hidangannya, aku akan kembali saat menghidangkan hidangan penutup."

"Dia ramah, Sasuke," Naruto berkata sambil menatap kepergian Ino.

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan makanan sambil berbincang mengenai berbagai hal. Naruto lebih banyak bertanya mengenai keadaan Konoha dan sesekali bertanya mengenai keluarga Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawab pendek dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lain.

Ino datang dengan membawa _banana split_ yang segera dihidangkan di hadapan Naruto. "Selamat menikmati, Naruto-san," Ino berkata.

"Terima kasih Ino-san," Naruto berkata dan bersiap makan saat Ino memilih untuk kembali berbicara, "Naruto-san, aku jadi ingat sesuatu. _Banana split_ juga makanan kesukaan istri kedua Sasuke." Ino kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sasuke kaget mendengar perkataan Ino. _Dia pasti sengaja _batin Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan menggenggam erat sendok.

"Naruto," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku mau pulang," Naruto berkata dan bangkit dari kursinya. Naruto segera berlari dan menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

_Sial__,_umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke segera meninggalkan uang cukup banyak di atas meja dan langsung mengejar Naruto.

Pelayan wanita yang awalnya melayani Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ini. Dia segera menghampiri Ino. "Nona Ino, apa yang Nona lakukan?" Pelayan itu bertanya dengan nada riang.

"Rahasia," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum nakal.

#

Sasuke tiba di kamarnya dan melihat Naruto berbaring dan memunggunginya. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan pelan.

Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto," Sasuke mencoba lagi.

Naruto menjawab setelah Sasuke memanggil namanya untuk ketiga kalinya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita kalau kau sudah pernah menikah?"

"Maafkan aku," Sasuke memulai, "Aku pikir itu tidak penting."

"Penting bagiku, _teme_!" Naruto berkata dengan nada kemarahan yang tidak ditutupi. Naruto duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menceritakannya karena mereka hanya bagian dari misiku," Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, "Ceritakan padaku." Sasuke menceritakan semuanya.

Saat Sasuke selesai bercerita semuanya, Naruto bertanya, "Apa aku termasuk bagian misimu juga, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Misiku kali ini berlibur bukan mencari istri. Kau... keberuntungan yang ku dapat," Sasuke mendesis dan segera meraih Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Naruto menatap mata hitam Sasuke dengan lekat. Sasuke mencium Naruto dan membaringkan Naruto di ranjang. Malam ini dia akan menunjukkan seberapa besar cintanya untuk Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**~SasuNaruIsLove~**

**Author's Note: **

terima kasih untuk sudah me-review dan membaca sampai sejauh ini.

eto menemukan kejutan di review. beta-reader eto, fariacchi ikut me-review! eto blushing waktu bacanya.

**please review and make my day**


	9. Struggling

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Title : Perfectly Loved

Pair : Sasuke x Naruto ; Kakashi x Sakura ;

Rate : T

Universe : Semi-AU, dengan referensi gabungan antara _universe_ Naruto dan Inuyasha.

WARNING : Sedikit OOC, shonen-ai

Beta-ed by : Fariacchi (Many Thanks to her)

Summary :

Akatsuki menyerang Konoha. Konoha bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk dan berharap yang terbaik untuk keselamatan mereka.

**Perfectly Loved by Etoya**

**Chapter 9 – Struggling **

Matahari baru terbit di ufuk timur, kehangatannya belum menghapus sisa embun di rerumputan. Seekor merpati pos terbang menuju gedung Hokage Konoha. Burung itu mendarat di sisi jendela, mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya di kaca jendela.

Tsunade terbangun dari tidur di kantor Hokage dengan kepala pusing. Suara ketukan di jendela memperparah _hangover_-nya akibat minum terlalu banyak _sake_ tadi malam.

_Sial, suara apa itu? Pagi-pagi begini berisik sekali,_ umpat Tsunade dalam hati.

Tsunade bangkit dari kursi—tempatnya tertidur semalam, menuju jendela. Dia melihat merpati pos putih sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan paruhnya di jendela dengan pesan terselip di salah satu kakinya. Tsunade segera membuka jendela dan mengambil pesan itu.

Saat pesan itu berada di tangannya, Tsunade segera membacanya.

DUG.

Tsunade menghantamkan kepalan tangannya dengan keras ke atas meja. _Akatsuki brengsek!_ umpat Tsunade dalam hati.

"SHIZUNE! SHIZUNE!" Tsunade berteriak dengan tidak sabar. Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk mencari asistennya.

"Ya, Hokage-sama," Shizune menjawab saat memasuki pintu kantor Hokage dengan napas memburu.

"Panggil Sasuke dan Kakashi kemari dalam limabelas menit!" Tsunade segera berbalik menuju kursinya lagi dan berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, "dan bawakan aku _sake_."

#

Limabelas menit kemudian, Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah berada di hadapan Tsunade. Mereka memakai seragam Pasukan Khusus ANBU, lengkap dengan pelindung tubuh berwarna hijau.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami sepagi ini Hokage-sama?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ya. Ada apa Hokage-sama?" nada suara Kakashi masih mengantuk. Sasuke, Kakashi dan Tsunade bukan termasuk tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi dan langsung beraktivitas. Mereka termasuk tipe orang yang akan menunggu matahari tinggi untuk bangun dari peraduan mereka. Jadi, saat Tsunade memanggil mereka berdua sepagi ini berarti ada hal darurat.

"Aku menerima _pesan_ pagi ini," Tsunade berkata dengan kasar dan melempar pesan ke atas mejanya.

Sasuke mengambil pesan itu dan membacanya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum terdengar luapan amarah dari Sasuke, "Apa maksud mereka? Hokage-sama, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto pada mereka. Apapun. Yang. Terjadi." Sasuke sangat marah dan menekankan tiap suku kata dalam kalimatnya pada Tsunade.

Kakashi mengambil pesan itu dari genggaman Sasuke dan membacanya.

_Kepada Hokage Konoha. _

_Dengan hormat, _

_Kami memberikan waktu pada Konoha untuk segera menyerahkan Siluman Rubah terakhir kepada kami atau kami tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan Konoha. Kami memberikan kalian waktu tiga hari berpikir. Kami yakin Hokage-sama merupakan pemimpin yang adil dan pengertian. _

_Atas nama Akatsuki, _

_Pain. _

Kakashi meremas pesan itu setelah membacanya. _Bagaimana mereka mengetahui Naruto berada di sini?_ pikir Kakashi. Selama perjalanan mereka dari desa ke Konoha mereka hanya bertemu dengan Deidara dan Sasuke sudah menghabisinya. Kakashi melihat Sasuke dan Tsunade sedang beradu pandang, beradu argumen dalam diam.

Suasana ruangan sangat menyesakkan.

Akhirnya Tsunade berkata lebih dulu, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Konoha berada dalam bahaya."

"Kau pikirkan saja mengenai keselamatan Konoha, sedangkan aku akan memikirkan keselamatan Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan tegas dan bersiap meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke," Tsunade berkata dengan tegas.

Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badan menghadap Tsunade. "Ada lagi yang harus didiskusikan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan dingin.

"Ya. Dinginkan kepalamu. Kita harus membuat rencana. Kau mau Naruto selamat bukan?" Tsunade berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat milik Sasuke dari emosi yang menguasainya sekarang.

Tsunade menyadari sikap Sasuke akan langsung berubah jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dia harus bisa memanfaatkan keselamatan Naruto untuk membujuk dan mengendalikan Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di hadapan Tsunade. "Kita susun rencana."

Kakashi setuju dan duduk untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

#

Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan saat Sasuke pulang dari pertemuannya dengan Hokage. Naruto tidak tahu hubungan pekerjaan Sasuke dengan Hokage, tapi dia akan mencari tahu.

_Banyak hal yang tidak Naru ketahui tentang Sasuke, _batin Naruto.

"Naruto, ada yang harus kita bicarakan," Sasuke berkata dengan serius.

"Apa kita bisa membicarakannya sambil sarapan?" Naruto bertanya dengan santai.

"Tidak. Kita akan berbicara setelah sarapan," Sasuke menjelaskan dan duduk di kursi makan.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Saat waktu sarapan berakhir, Naruto merasa gugup dengan hal yang akan dibicarakan Sasuke. _Apa dia tidak suka aku bertanya tentang masa lalunya?_ pikir Naruto.

"Naruto." Ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Naruto segera menatap Sasuke dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kita ke halaman belakang." Sasuke berjalan menuju halaman belakang dengan Naruto mengikuti.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya setelah sampai di taman belakang.

Sasuke terdiam dan hanya memandang beberapa saat. Hal ini membuat Naruto menjadi gugup.

"Banyak hal," Sasuke akhirnya berkata. "Tapi aku akan membuatnya cepat."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berkata, "Aku akan menceritakan tentang Siluman Rubah dan pemusnahan mereka sebelas tahun yang lalu."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke selesai bercerita, ekspresi di wajah Naruto memancarkan kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kebingungan. "Ja-jadi karena ramalan, Suku Siluman Rubah dimusnahkan? Karena itu Naruto sendiri..."

"Kau tidak sendiri lagi Naruto," Sasuke berkata dan mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"Apa ceritamu sudah selesai Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada getir.

"Tidak. Sekarang aku akan menceritakan mengenai pencarian Siluman Rubah," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Tapi sebelumnya aku akan bercerita tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha oleh Uchiha Madara," Sasuke bernada pahit.

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kepadaku kalau tidak mau Sasuke. Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Naruto menjelaskan dengan pengertian.

"Aku harus, karena ini masih berkaitan dengan dirimu," Sasuke menjelaskan dan mulai menceritakan pembantaian oleh Madara dan alasan dibaliknya.

Setelah Sasuke selesai bercerita, Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. "Karena itu kau dendam dengan Madara dan marah pada Itachi," Naruto akhirnya berkata dengan sedih.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, kakakmu punya alasan yang tepat mengapa dia tidak segera kembali. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan mendapat satu kakak laki-laki," Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Hn. Kita lanjutkan mengenai pencarian Siluman Rubah," Sasuke mengubah topik pembicaraan dan langsung bercerita mengenai ramalan Gaara dan Siluman Rubah. Sasuke juga menceritakan tentang Akatsuki dan ancaman dari mereka.

"Jadi sekarang semua orang sedang _mencariku_?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi Naru tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan yang dikatakan di ramalan itu. Naru bahkan tidak pernah membela diri saat diperlakukan buruk oleh penduduk desa," Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan kekuatan yang dimaksud, tapi aku akan melindungimu," Sasuke berkata dengan serius.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

#

_Sudah empat hari aku berada di Konoha,_ batin Naruto. Naruto sedang mempersiapkan makan siang sambil memikirkan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke kemarin.

Naruto tidak begitu ingat bagaimana waktu berlalu setelah pembicaraan itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang diketahui dalam waktu singkat. Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal itu dan melakukan hal lain, seperti membaca buku di perpustakaan milik keluarga Uchiha atau mengobrol dengan Juugo atau berlatih dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, makan siang sudah siap," Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang berada di perpusatakaan.

Sasuke dan Naruto makan siang dengan santai dan berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Terutama tentang pekerjaan Sasuke. Naruto baru mengetahui Sasuke adalah Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan Khusus ANBU Konoha yang bertugas mengawal Hokage Konoha dan menjaga keamanan Konoha. Tapi Sasuke menceritakan tugas bahwa mengawal Hokage Konoha lebih banyak mengerjakan tugas-tugas Hokage, menemaninya minum dan mengobrol daripada menjaganya agar selamat.

DUG. DUG. DUG. DUG.

Pintu depan diketuk dengan keras oleh seseorang. Sasuke segera bangkit dan menuju pintu depan dengan Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sasuke membuka pintu depan dan di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah.

Naruto mengamati gadis berambut merah itu. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlalu menarik karena ada kacamata besar yang menutupi wajahnya. Rambut merahnya yang panjang dibiarkan berantakan. Gadis itu lebih tinggi dari Naruto dan berpakaian kaos ketat dengan celana pendek.

"_Karin_. Sebaiknya kau punya alasan bagus," Sasuke mendesis.

"Aku merasakan _chakra_-nya, Sasuke. Dia di sini. _Chakra_-nya menunjukkan dia berada di dekat Konoha," Karin berbicara dengan cepat.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke bertanya serius.

"Aku yakin," Karin menjawab dengan mimik serius.

Naruto menatap mereka berdua dengan bingung. _Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_ pikir Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya terdiam di sisi Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke sedang berpikir, Karin—wanita berambut merah itu, menatap dirinya. Naruto melihat pandangan mata Karin memancarkan ketidaksukaan terhadap dia. Naruto balas menatap Karin dengan tajam. _Tidak ada yang dapat merebut Sasuke dariku, _batin Karin.

Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya dan menyadari Karin dan Naruto sedang beradu pandang dengan tajam. Sasuke menghembuskan napas dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan perang di antara mereka.

"Naruto, maaf aku telat memperkenalkan kalian. Perkenalkan ini Karin, dia salah satu rekan kerjaku," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Karin, perkenalkan ini Naruto, istriku."

Naruto dan Karin enggan berjabat tangan, mereka hanya menganggukan kepala mereka sebagai ucapan salam.

"Karin, panggil Kakashi untuk segera bertemu denganku. Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan," Sasuke memerintah Karin.

Karin menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi untuk mencari Kakashi. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

"Naruto, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," Sasuke bernada serius.

"Mengenai apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada riang karena Karin telah pergi.

"Mengenai kakakku. Karin mengabarkan dia berada dekat dengan Konoha. Aku akan mengejarnya," Sasuke berkata dengan serius. "Aku akan berangkat malam ini."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Sasuke! Bagaimana dengan ancaman dari Akatsuki untuk diriku?" Naruto berkata dengan marah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Saat tidak ada tanggapan Naruto berkata lagi, kali dengan nada sedih dan lebih pelan, "Apa kau sudah tidak peduli pada Naru lagi?"

Sasuke segera menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya. "Aku masih dan akan selalu peduli padamu Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan penuh emosi.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin pergi?"

"Karena aku membutuhkan ini, Naruto. Aku tidak berharap kau mengerti, tapi aku berharap kau mengizinkanku untuk memenuhi keegoisanku," Sasuke menjawab dengan penuh emosi.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin melakukan ini. Tapi jika itu keinginanmu, pergilah." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sedih.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha setelah meminta Kakashi untuk menjaga Naruto selama dia meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sasuke," Kakashi memanggil. "Kuharap kau tidak membunuhnya. Dia masih kakakmu," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan pelan.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menghilang dari gerbang Konoha.

#

Tidak jauh dari Konoha, Kisame dan Itachi mendirikan tenda untuk bermalam di hutan.

"Kenapa kita beristirahat di sini Itachi-san? Konoha sudah di depan mata, bukankah lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita?" Kisame bertanya sambil memasak makan malam mereka.

"Tidak. Kita harus di sini karena ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bertarung," Itachi berkata dengan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bertarung? Bertarung dengan siapa?" Kisame tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Adik kecil tersayangku," Itachi menjawab dengan santai.

"Kenapa dia ingin bertarung denganmu? Bukankah kau ke Konoha untuk menemuinya?" Kisame bertanya dengan nada yang semakin meninggi. Tubuh dan pikirannya sudah lelah dengan semua permainan pikiran dan kata-kata tersembunyi dari Itachi.

"Karena dia membutuhkannya," Itachi menjawab dengan singkat dan memandang langit malam. Kisame mengerti, sesi tanya-jawab sudah berakhir.

Mereka beristirahat dengan tenang malam itu.

#

Keesokan paginya saat Kisame terbangun dan keluar dari tendanya, dia melihat seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut hitam, berkulit pucat dan memiliki mata merah seperti milik Itachi. Kisame menyadari sosok yang berada di perkemahan mereka adalah adik _kecil_ tersayang Itachi.

Kisame melihat Itachi yang sedang meminum kopinya dengan santai.

"Kau mau kopi, Sasuke?" Itachi menawarkan kopinya dengan santai.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu dan segeralah bertarung," Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin.

"Ah~, masih belum berubah. Selalu langsung ke pokok permasalahan," Itachi menjawab dengan santai. "Biarkan aku menghabiskan kopi ini dulu, lalu kita bertarung."

Kisame memperhatikan Itachi segera menghabiskan kopinya dan bangkit. Berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Pertarungan dua bersaudara pun dimulai.

Kisame merasa dirinya masih tertidur dan bermimpi.

Mimpi. Yang. Sangat. Buruk.

#

Saat hari menjelang malam pertarungan antara Itachi dan Sasuke berakhir. Sasuke dan Itachi berbaring bersebelahan dengan tenaga yang terkuras dan napas yang memburu.

"Itachi, apa kau bersedia untuk menjelaskan mengapa kau tidak kembali ke Konoha?" Sasuke bertanya dengan napas memburu dan menatap ke langit malam.

"Dewan Tetua melarangku," Itachi berkata dengan singkat.

"Dan kau menurutinya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Mereka mengatakan Madara sedang mencari kita dan berjanji akan melindungimu." Itachi melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan kau setuju?" Sasuke berkata dengan getir.

"Apa saja untuk membuatmu tetap hidup, _Otouto_," Itachi berkata dengan lemah.

"Kalian sudah selesai melepas kerinduan?" Kisame bertanya dengan penuh sarkasme.

Itachi dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Kisame yang berdiri menjulang di samping tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kupastikan kami sudah selesai, Kisame. Kau boleh mengobati kami sekarang," Itachi memerintah dengan halus dan tersenyum tipis.

Kisame hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan segera berbalik untuk mengambil kotak obat sambil mengumpat pelan.

_Masih sadis seperti dulu,_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke menghembuskan napas dan berusaha berdiri.

"_Otouto_, sebaiknya kau berbaring dulu dan menunggu Kisame untuk mengobati lukamu," Itachi berkata dengan perhatian.

"Tidak, aku harus segera kembali ke Konoha. Akatsuki dan Madara mengincar Naruto." Sasuke terjatuh dan berusaha bangkit lagi.

Itachi menghembuskan napas. Dia mengerti sia-sia mencegah Sasuke sekarang. Sebaiknya mereka segera kembali ke Konoha untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

_Siapa Naruto? Kisame tidak pernah menyebutkan Naruto selama ini,_ batin Itachi.

Kisame kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya dan melihat Sasuke sedang berusaha berdiri. Kisame segera memegangnya dan memaksanya duduk di tanah. "Kau harus diobati dulu, Sasuke-san."

"Aku harus kembali ke Konoha secepat mungkin," Sasuke berkata dengan dingin dan berusaha menyingkirkan Kisame yang menolongnya.

Kisame menghembuskan napas, menghadapi seorang Uchiha sudah membuatnya kepalanya pusing. Sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan dua orang Uchiha? Kisame merasakan sakit kepalanya menjadi berlipat ganda. Kisame melihat ke arah Itachi, menunggu perintah.

"Segera bawa kami ke Konoha, Kisame," Itachi berkata setelah melihat tatapan Kisame.

Kisame menghembuskan napas dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke Konoha. Dia menyerahkan kotak obat ke Itachi, "Sebaiknya kalian mengobati luka kalian dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk membawa kalian berdua."

Itachi duduk dan mendekati Sasuke untuk mengobati lukanya. Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Itachi mengobati lukanya. "Jadi, siapa Naruto yang menjadi alasan utamamu kembali?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada tertarik.

"Dia istriku," Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat. "Aduh," Sasuke berjengkit kesakitan dan melihat ke Itachi dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan _Aniki_?"

"Maaf, aku terkejut mendengar kau sudah menikah. Gadis yang bagaimana Naruto itu?" Itachi bertanya. Berharap dapat segera mengetahui perkembangan kehidupan Sasuke langsung, bukan hanya mendengar kabar dari Kisame.

"Kupikir Kisame memata-mataiku. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku menyuruhnya berhenti mematai-mataimu setahun yang lalu dan menyuruhnya memata-matai Akatsuki," Itachi menjelaskan.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Naruto bukan seorang gadis, dia _laki-laki_," Sasuke berkata dengan menatap Itachi.

Itachi terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Itachi menatap mata hitam Sasuke yang memancarkan kelembutan saat mengatakan tentang Naruto. "Kau menyayanginya?" Itachi bertanya dengan pelan.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Naruto juga menyayangimu?" Itachi bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itu bagus. Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya," Itachi berkata dengan senyum tipis dan dengan perlahan mengelus rambut hitam Sasuke.

"Terima kasih _Aniki_. Sebaiknya kau segera menikah," Sasuke berkata dengan tersenyum tipis.

Kisame kembali dengan membawa kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda. Dia segera mengangkat Itachi dan Sasuke ke atas kereta dan segera berangkat menuju Konoha.

#

"Jadi, Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan selama Sasuke pergi?" Kakashi berkata dari balik buku oranye miliknya. Kakashi berdiri di pintu menuju lemari pakaian milik Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah Kakashi, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Aku akan membereskan pakaianku dan Sasuke. Kemudian membantu Juugo," Naruto menjawab Kakashi.

"Kau tidak mau berlatih atau berjalan-jalan di Konoha? Sepertinya Sasuke tidak melarangmu." Kakashi melihat Naruto.

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab dengan singkat. "Naru hanya berlatih bersama Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengajarkan Naru macam-macam." Naruto bercerita mengenai kehidupan mereka di desa kepada Kakashi.

Saat hari menjelang siang, Naruto baru selesai bercerita kepada Kakashi dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kita makan siang di _Ichiraku_ saja, Naruto." Kakashi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menunggu Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Kau sudah pernah makan _ramen_ di _Ichiraku_?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Sasuke mengajakku makan di sana ketika pulang dari kantor Hokage. _Ramen_-nya enak sekali, tapi Sasuke hanya mengizinkanku makan dua mangkok."

Kakashi mengamati Naruto sesaat dan berkata, "Kau boleh makan _ramen_ sebanyak yang kau mau."

#

Kakashi melihat dompetnya yang isinya hampir habis setelah mentraktir Naruto makan _ramen_. _Pantas saja Sasuke membatasi Naruto makan _ramen, batin Kakashi.

"Aaa, kenyang. Terima kasih Kakashi-san," Naruto berkata dengan riang. "Sekarang kita mau ke mana?"

Kakashi melihat Naruto. "Kita akan mengunjungi Umino Iruka. Dia salah satu guru Sasuke waktu masih kecil, mungkin dia mau mengajarimu," Kakashi menjelaskan dan berjalan ke rumah Iruka.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana di pinggiran Konoha. Kakashi mengetuk pintu dan muncullah seorang pria berambut coklat diikat dengan luka melintang di hidungnya.

"Umino-san," Kakashi menyapa pria itu. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Hatake-san," Umino menyapa Kakashi dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang di sisi Kakashi. "Silakan masuk. Ayame sedang berada di toko."

"Terima kasih. Aku bertemu dengan Ayame saat makan _ramen_," Kakashi berkata sambil masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mengajak Naruto. "Ayame yang mengatakan kalau kau sedang berada di rumah, karena itu kami datang kemari," Kakashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya dan duduk di sofa.

Iruka melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang belum pernah dilihatnya berdiri sisi Kakashi. Iruka berdeham sebelum berkata, "Siapa yang bersamamu Hatake-san?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Perkenalkan ini Uchiha Naruto, istri Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi berhenti menjelaskan sejenak untuk menikmati keterkejutan Iruka. Wajah Iruka menggambarkan ekspresi terkejut dengan mata membelalak, mulut terbuka dan menutup seperti ikan.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Betapa dirinya menikmati semua ini.

Kakashi berdeham untuk menyadarkan Iruka. "Naruto adalah alasan yang membawaku kemari, Umino-san. Aku ingin kau mengajar Naruto," Kakashi menjelaskan.

Iruka yang terbebas dari rasa terkejutnya segera melihat Naruto dan Kakashi kemudian ke Naruto lagi. Pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang menjadi istri Sasuke. Iruka tidak akan memungkiri bahwa dirinya terkejut Uchiha Sasuke menikah. Terlebih menikahi seorang _pria_.

Iruka bekerja sebagai seoran guru di Akademi Pendidikan Konoha. Satu-satunya tempat belajar bagi seluruh warga di Konoha yang mengajarkan seseorang untuk belajar mulai dari tahap pengenalan huruf sampai penelitian. Akademi Pendidikan Konoha juga bertanggung jawab melakukan seleksi tahap awal untuk Pasukan Khusus ANBU. Jika seorang anak memiliki kepintaran, dia akan diarahkan untuk menjadi peneliti, tapi jika seorang anak memiliki kepintaran dan bakat untuk mengendalikan _chakra_, anak itu akan diarahakan untuk menjadi Pasukan Khusus ANBU

"Silakan duduk Naruto, perkenalkan namaku Umino Iruka. Kau bisa memanggilku Iruka-sensei," Iruka menunjuk sofa di sebelah Kakashi. "Aku tidak keberatan mengajari Naruto, tapi aku perlu tahu sampai sejauh mana kemampuannya."

Naruto duduk di sebelah Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, "Baik, Iruka-sensei. Sasuke sudah mengajariku beberapa hal selama di desa." Naruto mulai menceritakan hal yang sudah dipelajarinya dari Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku mengambil minuman dulu untuk kalian berdua. Banyak yang harus kita bicarakan," Iruka berkata dan berjalan ke dapur.

#

Hari menjelang sore saat Kakashi dan Naruto pulang dari rumah Iruka. Kakashi melirik Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya. _Sasuke benar-benar memilih dengan baik istrinya_. Kakashi sudah mengetahui masa lalu Naruto yang kurang baik dari Naruto sendiri dan Sasuke, juga saat Sasuke mengajari Naruto berbagai macam hal.

Tapi yang terjadi di kediaman Iruka, saat Iruka mengetes Naruto benar-benar di luar dugaan. Naruto dapat menjadi Pasukan Khusus ANBU dan ahli medis, hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Bahkan Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji pun kurang menguasai _chakra_ untuk pengobatan. Iruka menjelaskan kemampuan _chakra_ yang Naruto miliki dapat mengobati luka dengan cepat. Selain itu _chakra_ Naruto juga dapat berfungsi untuk melukai dan menyerang lawan.

"Naruto, kau keberatan jika pergi ke satu tempat lagi? Ada yang membuatku penasaran," Kakashi berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Selama aku bersama Kakashi-san tidak akan masalah. Kita akan ke mana?" Naruto bertanya dengan riang.

"Kita akan menuju tempat aku melatih Sasuke dulu," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan singkat.

Mendengar hal itu Naruto sangat bersemangat. Dia melompat-lompat dan berkata dengan semangat kepada Kakashi, "Kakashi-san, di mana tempatnya? Ayo cepat ke sana."

Tak lama mereka melewati jembatan dan sampai di tempat berlatih. "Ini tempatnya, Naruto," Kakashi berkata.

"Jadi ini tempat Sasuke dan Kakashi-san berlatih dulu?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin kita berlatih tanding, Naruto," Kakashi berkata dengan serius. "Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana Sasuke sudah mengajarimu."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Dan latih tanding pun dimulai.

Kakashi kagum dengan kemampuan bertarung Naruto, walaupun Naruto lebih banyak bertahan daripada menyerang tapi dia bisa mengimbangi Kakashi.

"Cukup," Kakashi berkata dengan lantang.

Naruto segera berhenti dan menghampiri Kakashi, "Kau tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san?"

"Tidak." Kakashi menatap Naruto, "Kenapa kau lebih banyak bertahan daripada menyerang?"

Naruto terlihat gelisah dan menatap Kakashi, "Aku tidak suka memukul orang karena aku tahu rasanya dipukul. Sasuke sudah mengatakan padaku untuk belajar menyerang dan mengajariku serangan mematikan."

"Aku mengerti." Kakashi menatap Naruto, "Sasuke sudah bercerita mengenai Siluman Rubah dan Akatsuki?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus,jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi," Kakashi berkata dengan nada riang. Kakashi menatap Naruto dan berkata dengan nada lebih serius, "Aku dan Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa selalu berada di sisimu untuk melindungimu. Jadi kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu jurus yang ampuh," Kakashi berkata.

"Seperti _chidori_? Sasuke bercerita kalau kau mengajarinya _chidori_."

"Tidak, bukan _chidori_. Kau kurang cocok dengan menggunakannya. Aku akan mengajarkanmu _rasengan_," Kakashi menatap Naruto. "Perhatikan"

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto memperhatikan Kakashi.

Selesai berlatih hari sudah gelap, tapi Kakashi puas dengan hasilnya. Naruto hampir berhasil menguasai _rasengan,_ hanya berlatih beberapa hari lagi maka _rasengan_ akan dikuasai Naruto dengan sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Kakashi pulang ke kediaman Sasuke.

#

Keesokan harinya Kakashi dan Naruto dipanggil ke kantor Hokage untuk bertemu dengan Tsunade.

"Kakashi, ini hari terakhir dari waktu yang ditetapkan oleh Pain. Sasuke belum kembali ke Konoha, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tsunade berkata dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah pada perintah mereka Hokage-sama. Lagipula," Kakashi melihat ke Naruto, "Kita memiliki seorang lagi petarung tangguh."

Tsunade melihat ke arah Naruto. "Bocah, kau siap bertarung untuk hidupmu?" Tsunade berkata dengan tajam.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata dengan sopan, "Tentu saja, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade memperhatikan Naruto, mata biru Naruto yang mencerminkan keteguhan hati dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menolak permintaan mereka," Tsunade berkata dengan yakin.

#

Surat penolakan dari Konoha tergeletak di atas meja kerja Pain. Penolakan dari Konoha bukan yang diharapkan Pain, dia yakin Konoha tidak akan mengorbankan warganya demi seorang Siluman Rubah. Tapi dia salah.

Pain bersiap untuk menyerang Konoha.

#

Tsunade sudah mengantisipasi serangan Pain. Tapi Tsunade tidak menyangka akibat dari serangan Pain akan separah ini. Tsunade segera menghubungi Suku Siluman Siput untuk melindungi seluruh warga Konoha dari serangan Pain.

"Hokage-sama," Shizune berkata di samping Tsunade. "Warga yang terluka sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit dan sudah ditangani oleh para ahli medis. Warga yang selamat sudah di bawa ke tempat pengungsian."

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya mendengar laporan Shizune dan menatap kejauhan, di mana pertarungan Kakashi dan Pain sedang berlangsung.

#

Kakashi terdesak. Serangan terakhirnya berhasil dipatahkan oleh Pain. Dia bersiap untuk serangan akhir mematikan dari Pain. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, Kakashi menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat Naruto sedang bertarung dengan Pain.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas lega dan berdoa, _semoga kau selamat Naruto._ Kakashi menutup matanya dan menjatuhkan diri ke tanah.

Tenaganya sudah habis.

#

Sasuke, Itachi dan Kisame tiba di Konoha. Mereka mendapati pemandangan Konoha yang setengah hancur. Sasuke yang baru pulih dari luka-luka bekas pertarunganya dengan Itachi segera meloncat turun dari kereta.

Tujuan sudah jelas. Mencari Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan _chakra_ Naruto berada di area yang sepertinya menjadi area pertarungan. _Dewa, kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja,_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke segera berlari ke area pertarungan.

Sasuke melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan dan membuatnya membuang akal sehatnya sesampainya di area pertarungan. Naruto terdesak. Dengan Pain akan melontarkan serangan terakhir yang bisa membunuh Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera melompat ke depan Naruto dan menghadang serangan dari Pain.

Tidak ada serangan dari Pain yang mengenai dirinya. Naruto membuka matanya. Dia melihat tubuh Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah setelah menerima serangan Pain. Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto segera berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak.

Naruto menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke menatapnya dan berkata dengan lirih, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sa-Sasuke kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Naruto bertanya dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Tubuhku bergerak sendiri," Sasuke berkata dengan perlahan dan menutup matanya.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tetap tertutup dan tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke..." Naruto berkata dengan pelan. Saat Sasuke tidak merespon panggilannya lagi, Naruto menatap Pain dengan tatapan marah.

Naruto bangkit dan meletakkan tubuh Sasuke dengan perlahan di tanah. Naruto bergerak mendekati Pain. Mata biru Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi merah, kuku tangan dan kakinya memanjang. _Chakra_ merah mengelilingi tubuh Naruto. Lima ekor rubah muncul dari belakang tubuhnya.

Pain terkejut dengan perubahan _chakra_ yang dimiliki Naruto. Naruto menyerangnya. Serangannya berbeda dengan serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto sebelumnya. Jika serangan Naruto sebelumnya ragu dan dilancarkan hanya untuk melukainya, serangan kali ini dilancarkan untuk membunuhnya.

Pain segera memasang posisi bertahan. Pertarungan dengan Naruto dimulai lagi.

#

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Serangan Pain yang diterimanya pasti membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke mengerang, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Perlahan dia bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan ngeri.

Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Siluman Rubah dengan lima ekor dan mengangkat Pain dari tanah dengan mencengkeram lehernya. Pain sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Sasuke mengumpulkan tenaga dan berusaha mendekati Naruto.

Saat Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Naruto, dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto dengan perlahan. Naruto melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Sudah selesai Naruto," Sasuke berkata dengan pelan.

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh Pain yang sudah tidak bergerak ke tanah. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, tanpa ragu Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang tegang menjadi santai dalam pelukannya. Sasuke menggerak-gerakan tangannya naik turun di punggung Naruto untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto menjadi tenang, perlahan _chakra_ merah yang mengelilinginya memudar dan dirinya berubah menjadi biasa lagi. Mata biru Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau masih hidup." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Ya. Aku masih hidup berkat kau, Naruto." Sasuke melihat ke sosok-sosok yang mulai mendekat area pertarungan mereka. Itachi berada di antara meraka.

"Aku lelah Sasuke," selesai berkata, Naruto segera menutup matanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. _Naruto baik-baik saja_. Sasuke segera membopong tubuh Naruto ke arah Itachi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dan mengamati wajah Naruto.

"Ya. _Chakra_ Naruto memulihkan sebagian kekuatanku," Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan. "_Aniki_, ikut aku. Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

Itachi berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa dia Naruto?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau menyadari bahwa dia Siluman Rubah bukan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Itachi yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menhembuskan napas dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

#

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersadar dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang asing. Dia berusaha melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya dari sisi tempat tidur.

"SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak dan segera duduk di kasur.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto," Sasuke beranjak dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka-luka kecil," Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Aku obati. Kemarin Kakashi-san mengajari caranya, lagipula aku sudah pernah melihat Sakura-san mengobatimu," Naruto berkata dengan semangat. Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengobati lukanya.

Naruto mengumpulkan _chakra_ di tangannya dan mulai mengobati Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan _chakra_ Naruto berwarna merah dan mengobati lukanya lebih cepat dari _chakra_ biasa.

Saat luka terakhir di tubuh Sasuke selesai diobati oleh Naruto, pintu kamar terbuka. Sakura memasuki ruangan dan melihat Naruto mengeluarkan _chakra_ merah ditangannya dan langsung berkata dengan kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengobatinya saja," Naruto menjawab dengan cepat.

Sebelum Sakura berkata apa pun lagi, Sasuke menyelaknya, "Sakura, ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Tsunade-sama meminta kau datang ke kantornya sekarang. Ada pertemuan mendadak dengan Dewan Tetua."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya dan segera bangkit. Tapi tangan Naruto menghalanginya pergi. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang mencerminkan kekhawatirannya. "Kau boleh ikut," Sasuke akhirnya berkata.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengikuti Sasuke.

#

Saat Sasuke memasuki kantor Hokage, sudah ada beberapa sosok berada di kantor itu. Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Kakashi yang duduk di sofa dengan perban di tubuhnya. Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Kisame yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sasuke juga melihat dua orang Dewan Tetua duduk di kursi dan berhadapan dengan Tsunade.

Dua orang Dewan Tetua. Seorang pria tua dengan wajah sombong dan tatapan tidak ramah sedang menatap Sasuke. Seorang lagi adalah seorang wanita tua yang mengenakan kacamata di wajahnya dengan sanggul di kepalanya.

"Kau memanggilku, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada resmi. Naruto mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ya. Sepertinya ada yang menuntut penjelasan mengenai serangan Pain," Tsunade menerangkan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Dewan Tetua di hadapannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Dewan Tetua. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Dewan Tetua?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada resmi.

"Banyak, Uchiha-san. Sebagai awal, mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa Siluman Rubah yang berada di belakangmu ada di Konoha?" Dewan Tetua pria berkata dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Dia istriku. Kurasa sudah sewajarnya aku mengajaknya tinggal di Konoha," Sasuke menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh.

Dewan Tetua tersentak dengan jawaban Sasuke tapi segera kembali kepada realitas di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melaporkanya kepada kami saat kau tiba di Konoha dan _mengajaknya_?" Dewan Tetua pria bertanya dengan nada yang tidak ramah dan tanpa ragu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Siluman Rubah di belakang Sasuke.

Naruto bergerak ke belakang tubuh Sasuke. Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Dewan Tetua.

"Aku sudah melapor kepada Hokage-sama. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk melaporkannya kepada kalian karena urusan warga Konoha adalah tugas Hokage-sama," jawab Sasuke dengan pelan tapi tidak menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Tapi seharusnya kau tahu Uchiha Madara sedang mencari Siluman Rubah. Kedatangannya ke Konoha bisa membahayakan warga Konoha seperti kejadian hari ini!" Dewan Tetua memperingatkan dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto kepada Madara, jika itu menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Serangan hari ini tidak menewaskan seorang pun warga Konoha," Sasuke mendesis.

"Hari ini kita beruntung. Tapi bukan berarti untuk yang berikutnya kita akan memiliki keberuntungan seperti ini lagi, Uchiha," Dewan Tetua yang perempuan berkata dan menunjukkan pesan di meja. "Pesan dari Uchiha Madara, dia akan menyerang kita dua minggu lagi."

Kedua Dewan Tetua menatap dengan pandangan menyalahkan ke Sasuke.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Sasuke mendesis. "Apa kalian mencoba mengatakan kepadaku jika sejak awal Naruto diserahkan kepada Madara kita tidak akan mengalami hal ini. Kalian bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Naruto berada di tangannya. Dia tidak akan ragu untuk membunuh kita semua," Sasuke berkata pelan dengan nada marah.

Sasuke memandang dengan tajam Dewan Tetua yang memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Kalian pikir dia tidak akan melakukan itu? Dia bahkan membantai seluruh keluarga Uchiha! Darah dagingnya sendiri dan kalian pikir dia tidak akan melakukan itu terhadap kalian?" Sasuke berkata dengan penuh emosi.

"Kau kehilangan akal sehatmu, Uchiha," Dewan Tetua yang laki-laki bangkit dan mendekati Sasuke.

Sebelum Dewan Tetua laki-laki melangkahkan kakinya lebih dari satu langkah, sebilah pisau menancap di lantai di depan kakinya. Dewan Tetua memandang berkeliling dan menatap Itachi dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya yang bersender di dinding dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Sebaiknya pikirkan tindakanmu, Pak Tua. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian, jika kalian berani bertindak lebih jauh dari ini terhadap keluargaku," Itachi berkata dengan nada mengancam.

Dewan Tetua laki-laki menelan ludahnya, "Kau tidak usah ikut campur Itachi. Kau sudah membuang Konoha sebelas tahun yang lalu."

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku meninggalkan Konoha? Kalian yang memerintahku. Kurasa sekarang aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah kalian lagi. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati dengan pilihan kalian," Itachi berkata dengan pelan dan penuh dengan ancaman.

Dewan Tetua merasa kalah suara dan segera meninggalkan kantor Hokage setelah berkata, "Tsunade, kau sendirian dalam masalah ini. Jangan melibatkan Dewan Tetua jika masalah ini berlanjut lebih dari ini." Mereka menutup pintu dengan keras.

Ruangan menjadi hening saat mereka keluar ruangan.

"Kupikir mereka tidak akan pernah keluar," Kakashi berkata dengan lega.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu," Tsunade mengakui kekhawatirannya dan menatap Itachi, "Selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Itachi."

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku senang kembali ke Konoha."

"Apa yang mengikutimu itu istrimu, Itachi?" Kakashi bertanya dengan nada tertarik dan menunjuk ke Kisame.

"Bukan. Dia Kisame yang bekerja untukku. Aku tidak tertarik pada _pria_, Kakashi," Itachi menjawab dengan ketus.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Naruto yang menarik dengan kencang pakaiannya. Sasuke membalikkan badan dan menatap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar hebat. _Dewan Tetua sialan! Aku lupa Naruto bersamaku, _batin Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Mereka sudah pergi," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Apa Naru membuat masalah di sini?" Naruto bartanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Ruangan menjadi sunyi.

Sasuke segera memeluk Naruto. "Tidak. Kau tidak membuat masalah di sini. Bahkan kau bertarung dengan sangat bagus di sana," Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

Tsunade yang melihat ini segera menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Bocah, kau bertarung dengan sangat bagus di sana. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mengenai ucapan orang tua tadi, Madara tetap akan menyerang Konoha apa pun yang terjadi."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Merasa lega, Hokage Konoha tidak menyalahkannya atas serangan dan ancaman dari Akatsuki.

"Kupikir Naruto sudah lebih tenang," Sasuke berkata dan duduk di hadapan Tsunade. Naruto duduk di pangkuannya dengan kepala masih tersandar di dada Sasuke.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah mengirim kabar ke Suna mengenai penyerangan Pain dan ancaman Akatsuki. Neji dan Shikamaru akan kembali ke Konoha bersama bantuan dari Suna," Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kita akan menghadapi Akatsuki?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Ya," Tsunade menjawab dengan yakin. "Biarpun kesempatan menang kita melawan Madara kecil. Tidak ada yang dapat membunuhnya," Tsunade berkata dengan cemas.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hokage-sama. Kita memiliki yang mereka inginkan untuk menguasai dunia," Itachi bersuara. "Isi ramalan itu menyebutkan kalau Ekor Sembilan akan memberikan kekuatan kepada satu orang, bukan?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada senang dan seringai di wajahnya.

Kakashi dan Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. Sementara Kisame mengerang, _Itachi akan bertindak aneh lagi_. Kisame dapat merasakannya.

Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan mengelus rambut Naruto. "Kalian tahu, klan Uchiha memiliki buku mengenai Suku Siluman Rubah mulai dari ciri fisik sampai keistimewaan yang mereka miliki," Itachi berkata masih dengan nada senang dalam suaranya.

Naruto memandang Itachi dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Di salah satu bagian menjelaskan bahwa Siluman Rubah itu termasuk Suku Siluman yang sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri dan memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi. Tidak semua orang dapat memperoleh kepercayaan dari mereka. Jika mereka sudah memiliki orang yang mereka percayai, Siluman Rubah akan setia sampai akhir hayatnya," Itachi berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan, "Jadi Siluman Rubah memiliki tanda jika mereka sudah menentukan kesetiaannya. Kuping dan ekor mereka akan menghilang saat pertama kali mereka berhubungan intim dengan orang yang mereka percayai."

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Kata-kata candaanya kepada Naruto ternyata benar.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan kembali menguburkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. Kakashi dan Tsunade hanya tersenyum menggoda. Sementara Kisame mengumpat pelan di sudut.

"Kapan kau melakukannya, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Aniki_," Sasuke berkata dengan tajam.

#

Itachi dan Kisame berjalan menuju kediaman Uchiha di belakang Sasuke. Naruto masih menyembunyikan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Itachi menyerigai, menyadari bahwa adik iparnya masih begitu polos.

Itachi menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke, saat semua ini berakhir, aku akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan yang pantas untuk Naruto. Dia sudah menjadi seorang Uchiha," Itachi berkata dengan tulus.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau akan mengadakan pesta untukku?" Naruto menatap Itachi.

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku bahkan belum pernah pergi ke pesta."

"Kau akan pergi ke pesta penyambutanmu sebagai seorang Uchiha, Naruto. itu sudah sewajarnya," Sasuke berkata dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih Itachi-san," Naruto berkata dengan riang.

"Panggil aku _aniki _atau Itachi-nii, Naruto. Aku akan senang sekali." Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, _aniki_."

#

Selama beberapa hari ke depan Naruto tidak ingat bagaimana hari berlalu. Hari-hari Naruto dihabiskan untuk berlatih bersama Sasuke, Itachi atau Kakashi. Mereka banyak mengajarinya jurus-jurus baru dan hebat. Naruto sangat bersyukur mereka mau mengajarinya.

Itachi dan Kisame tinggal bersama mereka di kediaman Uchiha. Kisame yang bekerja untuk Itachi seorang petarung sejati. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih sendiri atau latih tanding melawan Itachi atau Sasuke.

Itachi seorang kakak laki-laki yang baik, jika sifat isengnya tidak kumat. Dia banyak mengajari Naruto berbagai jurus dan berbagai macam pengetahuan lainnya.

Naruto menceritakan kunjungannya ke rumah Iruka kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyetujui rencana Kakashi untuk memberikan Naruto pendidikan yang layak. Naruto sangat senang mendengar hal ini, dia akan belajar lebih banyak setelah permasalahan dengan Madara ini selesai.

Selama dua minggu, Naruto banyak berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru yang semuanya adalah bawahan Sasuke. Naruto baru menyadari posisi Sasuke sangat penting sebagai Komandan Tertinggi Pasukan ANBU. Saat Sasuke bercerita kepadanya mengenai pekerjaannya, Sasuke meninggalkan kesan bahwa pekerjaannya tidak terlalu penting. Betapa kelirunya Naruto.

Naruto menelan ludah, dia baru menyadari dia menikahi bujangan yang paling dicari di Konoha. Tampan, muda, kaya dan berkuasa.

Naruto merasa tidak berguna. Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapa dan tidak memiliki apa-apa saat bertemu Sasuke.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Sekarang hari yang akan menjadi penentuan. Pertarungan diadakan di luar Konoha. Naruto berharap dia bisa mengikuti pertarungan tapi Sasuke melarangnya dan menyuruhnya tinggal di rumah bersama Itachi.

#

Sasuke bersiap di area pertarungan. Di hadapannya ada Madara, Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka membawa pasukan yang sepertinya terhipnotis oleh _sharingan_. Mereka saling menunggu lawan membuka serangan. Saat burung terbang di angkasa, mereka memulai pertarungan mereka.

Sasuke segera menghadang Madara.

"Lama tak bertemu, _Kakek_," Sasuke berkata dengan nada sarkatis.

#

Sementara itu, Shikamaru memimpin pasukan untuk berjaga di Hutan Selatan Konoha-hutan yang berbatasan langsung dengan Konoha dan dihuni oleh Siluman Rusa.

Hidan dan pasukannya tiba di Hutan Selatan Konoha bersama pasukannya. Sesaat setelah Hidan menginjakkan kaki di dalam Hutan Selatan Konoha, Hidan berhadapan dengan Shikamaru dan pasukannya.

Hidan menatap sosok Shikamaru dengan seksama. Seringai tergambar jelas di bibirnya dan kemudian dia berkata dengan lantang, "Ah, kau pantas menjadi tumbal Jashin-sama."

"Siapa itu Jashin-sama?" Shikamaru berkata dengan malas.

"Hah! Kau akan tahu kalau kau mati nanti! Bersiaplah menghadap langsung Jashin-sama!" Hidan mengayunkan senjatanya.

Shikamaru menghindari serangan Hidan dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang pasukan yang dibawa Hidan. Shikamaru menatap Hidan dan bersiap menyerang.

#

Gerbang masuk Konoha dijaga oleh Pasukan Khusus ANBU yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi. Buku oranye-yang selalu menemani Kakashi, kali ini tidak tampak yang disadari oleh seluruh pasukan yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi. Mereka berhadapan dengan situasi yang menentukan hidup atau mati warga Konoha.

Tidak ada yang bisa bersantai-santai dan melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

Kakashi dan pasukannya melihat burung-burung yang terbang di kejauhan. Petarungan di luar Konoha sudah di mulai.

Kakashi menghembuskan napas, berusaha melepaskan beban berat di pundaknya. Kakashi melihat pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya, tampak sekelompok pasukan bergerak mendekati gerbang Konoha.

"Bersiaplah," Kakashi berkata kepada pasukannya, "Musuh sudah tiba."

Kakuzu dan pasukannya tiba di hadapan Kakashi dan Pasukan Khusus ANBU. Kakashi memperhatikan Kakuzu dengan seksama. Pandangan mata Kakashi menilai musuh yang berada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertarungan kita ini. Semakin cepat selesai semakin baik," Kakuzu berkata untuk menghentikan pandangan menilai dari Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku setuju," Kakashi berkata dengan santai.

Mereka mulai menyerang.

#

Napas Sasuke memburu. Sasuke memperat genggaman Kusanagi di tangan kanannya. Sasuke menatap Madara yang berada di hadapannya. _Bagaimana cara membunuhnya jika menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa? _

"Wah, wah jika baru begini saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi rubah kecil kesayanganmu?" Madara berkata dengan santai.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu." Sasuke kembali menyerang.

Madara dengan mudah menangkis serangan Sasuke. "Kemampuanmu menyedihkan. Bagaimana caranya kau melindungi rubah kecil itu dari Zetsu?"

Sasuke melompat ke belakang membuat jarak dari Madara. "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendesis.

"Ups," Madara berkata. "Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerang dari depan dan mengalahkan kalian semua untuk mendapatkan rubah itu? Ckckck..." Madara menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya. "Mengapa kau pikir aku sedangkal itu?"

Gelombang kesadaran menerpa Sasuke. _Sial, dia pasti menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk ke Konoha,_ batin Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi lengah, membuatnya pertahanannya terbuka untuk menerima serangan dari Madara.

_Aku harus segera ke Konoha, _batin Sasuke.

#

Kediaman Uchiha, Konoha.

Naruto menatap Itachi yang sedang meminum tehnya di teras halaman belakang dengan santai. "_Aniki_, apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Itachi meletakan gelas tehnya di atas meja dan menatap halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. "Tenang saja, Naruto. Mereka prajurit pilihan, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," Itachi berkata dengan santai. Namun, Naruto dapat merasakan nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

Zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Kepalanya tersembunyi dengan bayang-bayang pohon. Zetsu menatap ke teras. Ada dua sosok di sana. Sosok pertama adalah Naruto—Siluman Rubah sedang berdiri di dekat pintu _shogi_. Sosok kedua adalah Uchiha Itachi yang duduk sambil menatap matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari balik bayangan itu." Zetsu mendengar suara Itachi yang dingin.

Perlahan Zetsu keluar dari balik bayangan pohon ke hadapan Itachi. Zetsu hanya menampakan sebagian tubuhnya. "Pengamatan yang hebat, Itachi-san," Zetsu berkata perlahan.

Itachi perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kau juga tidak berniat bersembunyi, Zetsu." Itachi menatapnya dengan dingin. "Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Itachi bertanya dengan dingin.

Zetsu menatap Itachi dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. "Ya. Siluman Rubah di belakangmu yang kuinginkan. Boleh aku membawanya?" Zetsu bertanya dengan sopan.

"Tentu saja," Itachi berkata dengan santai. Naruto merinding mendengar suara Itachi. "Tapi langkahi dulu mayatku," Itachi berkata sambil menghunus pedangnya.

Naruto memandang dengan pasif pertempuran yang terjadi di hadapannya. Itachi tampak kelelahan setelah bertarung cukup lama dengan Zetsu. Naruto tidak mengerti, apa pun yang dilakukan oleh Itachi kepada Zetsu tidak menyebabkan luka apa pun. Seolah-olah semua serangan Itachi hanya menembus bayangan.

Naruto melihat Itachi terdesak. Zetsu melemparkan serangan mematikan ke arah Itachi. Itachi tidak sempat melakukan pertahanan—tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompat ke depan Itachi dan menahan serangan Zetsu.

"_Rasengan_!" teriak Naruto.

Serangan Zetsu berhasil dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Sesaat ekspresi terkejut tergambar di wajah Zetsu, tapi langsung digantikan dengan seringai di wajahnya.

_Ini menarik, _batin Zetsu.

#

Sasuke berlari menjauh dari medan pertempuran. Tujuannya jelas, Konoha. Naruto dalam bahaya. Sasuke menengok ke belakang beberapa kali, memeriksa ada yange mengikutinya dari medan pertempuran.

"Ckckck, lari dari pertempuran? Itu bukan sikap seorang Uchiha," Madara berkata dari samping Sasuke, berlari ke arah yang sama.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Madara dan melancarkan serangan. Madara berhasil mengelak dari serangannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan Madara, yang ada dalam pikiranya hanya Naruto dan Itachi. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

#

Sasuke datang ke kediaman klan Uchiha pada saat yang tepat—jika dapat dikatakan seperti itu. Sasuke melihat Zetsu akan melakukan serangan terakhir ke Naruto. Sasuke segera melompat ke hadapan Zetsu dan menahan seragannya dengan Kusanagi miliknya.

"Sasuke-san, kau datang," Zetsu mencibir. Zetsu melompat ke belakang. Menjaga jarak dari Sasuke.

"Ya, untuk mengalahkanmu," Sasuke membalas dengan dingin.

"Dan bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengalahkan Zetsu, sementara aku di sini?" Madara mendarat dengan santai di samping Zetsu.

Sasuke melirik ke Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di belakangnya. Itachi bangkit dengan perlahan dan berjalan ke sebelah Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kakek," Itachi berkata dengan dingin.

Ketiga Uchiha saling berhadapan. Dua berada di kubu yang sama sementara yang lain menjadi lawannya.

"Ah~, reuni keluarga yang menyenangkan. Apa kabar kalian berdua cucuku?" Madara berkata dengan nada santai.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi waspada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto tidak sadarkan diri.

_Mungkin ini pertarungan terakhir klan Uchiha,_ batin Itachi.

"Kabar kami baik-baik saja, Kakek," Itachi menjawab dengan santai tapi masih dengan nada dingin yang sama.

"Kami akan lebih baik-baik saja, jika kau menghilang dari muka bumi ini," Sasuke mendesis.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, kau belum berubah. Selalu mementingkan emosi daripada logika," Madara berkata dengan santai dan menatap dengan tajam Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

Itachi menyadari tatapan Madara ke Naruto. "Ah, maafkan ketidaksopanan kami. Kakek perkenalkan Uchiha Naruto, istri dari Sasuke," Itachi berkata dengan nada dingin dengan mengendikkan kepala ke Naruto.

Madara terkejut di balik topengnya. Ekspresi terkejut juga tergambar jelas di wajah Zetsu.

"Menikah… dengan Sasuke?" Madara bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Seolah-olah dia salah mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi.

"Ya. Aku juga baru tahu sejak tiba di Konoha. Kau tahu, kakek, Siluman Rubah sudah menentukan pilihannya," Itachi berkata sambil mengambil posisi untuk menyerang.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan mengubah pilihannya dengan membunuh kalian," Madara berkata dengan nada final dan menyerang mereka bersama Zetsu.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**~SasuNaruIsLove~**

**Author's Note : **

Eto sepenuhnya menyadari kalau Eto relative lama untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Selain banyak tugas, Eto sedikit bingung dengan cara untuk mengalahkan Madara (karena manganya juga belum tamat), dan memotong adegan untuk ke chapter berikutnya. Jadi mohon maaf semuanya.

Kalian mungkin menyadari seragam ANBU di cerita ini adalah seragam Jounin di canon. Eto kurang suka dengan seragam ANBU yang di canon, karena terlalu terbuka dan kurang menarik.

Eto hanya menegaskan istri-istri Sasuke tidak penting karena itu Eto tidak memberikan nama pada mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak pernah ke Konoha. Kata-kata Ino di chapter sebelumnya bohong dan hanya bertujuan untuk menyakiti Naruto. Jika ada penasaran darimana Ino dan yang lainnya tahu Sasuke sudah menikah, mereka tahu pernikahan kedua Sasuke dari Karin dan pernikahan pertama Sasuke dari Kiba (Kiba termasuk dalam tim penyamaran Sasuke).

Eto berharap sikap dan tindakan Sakura, Ino dan Karin tidak termasuk _bashing_ (Eto sebenarnya masih bingung apa yang dimaksud dengan karakter _bashing_). Eto berusaha mendeskripsikan tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, Ino dan Karin dalam mengekspresikan kecemburuannya terhadap Naruto.

Terima kasih untuk yang memberikan saran, Eto sangat menghargainya. Eto merencanakan cerita ini akan segera tamat.

Walaupun dalam chapter sebelumnya ada yang menyebut kata 'hamil', Eto tegaskan itu sepenuhnya hanya bercanda. Tidak ada MPREG dalam cerita ini. Mohon maaf bagi yang berharap.

**thanks for read, please review **


End file.
